g
by seaxhoffman
Summary: g
1. Chapter 1

**N.I.L.F.**

Naruto I'd Like to F*ck

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is for all you pervert's out there that keep complaining there's no lemons in my stories. This is a collection of the various women in Naruto's life that decided they want a little fox meat. So here are the lemons, don't forget the sugar.

Chapter 1

It was the weekly kunoichi meeting and the private ladies club was busy as the female ninja of Konoa, as well as Temari from Suna and several women who would be classified as missing nin, but the club was a sanctuary and there was no fighting allowed and everyone was considered free here. Men weren't allowed.

The table was loud with many discussions taking place, and the women as they drank talked about the men in their lives and how disappointed they were. It was neutral territory for the women to relax and gossip.

All of them except for the Fifth Hokage had something bad to say. She was smiling widely and had barely touched her sake all night.

Her second apprentice Sakura Haruno noticed this and called out. "Lady Tsunade, your in a good mood tonight."

Tsunade nodded. "I have reasons to be." She said and sipped her cup of sake. Shizune who was next to her giggled and this stalled the other discussions as everyone wanted to hear what put the blond haired Hokage in such a good mood.

Sakura frowned as she could only think of one thing. _But surely that's not what has her in such a good mood._ She thought while her inner self mocked her and called her an idiot.

"Well speak up, some of us are curious." Tsume Inuzuka called out from down the table by her daughter.

Tsunade sat back and had a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Naruto has returned to Konoha."

Muttering went up at that and Sakura snorted. "So? He's still a baka."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her apprentice. "I guess that you're not as intelligent as your teachers claimed."

Sakura blinked at this and Shizune had a smile equal to her long time friend's and mentors.

Hinata who was across from Sakura shot the girl a dark look. "I…I don't know why you keep treating him badly Sakura." She said and Kurenai who was next to her looked at her usually timid student. "He would give you the world."

Tsunade smiled and shared a grin with Shizune. Anko saw it and blinked. She recognized the lecherous grin on the Hokage and her apprentice's faces. She wore it a time or two after…

This had Anko break out in laughter, which had several people snap their heads around to look at her.

When she calmed down she smirked as well. "Had a loooooong day did we Hokage-sama?" Anko said in a singsong voice. "Tell us, was it hard as a kunai?"

Shizune's giggle had many wonder if the girl was drunk, but they remembered she was a maudlin drunk and would become depressed.

Tsunade's grin grew. "You could say that Anko." The Hokage said taking a small sip from her sake mostly for a delaying tactic.

Shizune at this point had her face flushed as she leaned over and whispered in her friend and mentors ear getting a laugh from and a very lecherous grin from Tsunade.

"What are we talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked from her mentor then at the special Jonin who now had a matching grin.

"Got a sweet tooth now?" Anko asked.

Shizune made a low groan and Tsunade laughed. "I know Shizune does now. I don't think she'll ever be able to give him an exam again."

Anko smirked, "All right you three, spill." Temari said. She and Shikamaru were on the outs again and she came here to relax before going back to Suna.

"Like share with the rest of us as we're totally lost."

Tsume being one of the older women there smirked. "Got a little sweet meat did you?"

Anko grinned. "Nothing little there." She said and Kurenai smiled as Anko hummed happy birthday and everyone watched as the usually stoic Kurenai flushed. "Anko, behave."

"Nuh-uh." The snake mistress said.

The younger women at this point were looking at most of the older mentors. "You taught him that?" Tsunade asked even as Anko shook her head. "Oh, no. the brat is one hundred percent all natural."

"No way." Shizune squeaked and flushed as she remembered something.

"Are you sure? I thought Jiraiya…"

Kurenai shook her head. "Nope. Bet he's gotten better with time."

At this point Hinata figured it out and rounded on her sensei.

"YOU BITCH!"

If it hadn't been for TenTen and Temari grabbing her, Kurenai would have gotten a chakra powered bitch slap.

"Settle down." Tsunade said and looked at everyone sitting around the table. She looked at Sakura second to last, and shook her head at how clueless her student was.

Shizune met her eyes and smiled.

"Alright." Tsunade said in her command voice gaining all the women there's attention. "Who here has slept with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"WHAT?" Sakura roared and blinked as Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, TenTen, Tsume and her daughter Hana Inuzuka, Kin and Tayuya who were both in Konoha after seeking asylum, the purple haired Yugao Uzuki, Ayame Ichiraku and the Hokage raised their hands.

Hinata's eyes were narrowed and a low growl was emanating from the back of her throat.

Tsume grinned. "The boy does get around." As she shared a look with her daughter who blinked at seeing her mother's hand up.

"Wait, you mean Naruto the boy who wears orange and beat up my brother?" Temari asked looking around.

Ino blinked at the hands that were up. "Why would you…" she couldn't even finish her thought.

Sakura was flushed and promising to beat up her blond teammate. Hinata was taking in everyone that had their hand raised and was making a list of who was going to get a juken strike once they were out the door.

The Hokage had to admit she was surprised by the show of hands. It seemed that her little Naruto wasn't as innocent as she thought, but then after what they'd done earlier she couldn't find anything to complain about.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

Anko snorted and it was Shizune who spoke up. "Because Naruto is kind, considerate and makes sure that his partner is satisfied."

"He's got stamina and imagination in ways to please a woman." Hana spoke up.

"Kids got skills and gives a hundred and ten percent." Tsume said with a grin and her daughter shot her a look. "Don't give me that look girlie. I'm older than you, but I'm not dead. I have needs. Kids a freaking Viking in the sack."

Sakura covered her ears and looked around. "What is wrong with all of you? It's Naruto!"

Anko hummed the birthday song again and Kurenai got a far away look as she smiled softly.

"Fuck a Viking." Tayuya said. "He's a demon in bed…and against the wall…the floor…the kitchen table….the fucking bathtub…"

"We get the hint Tayuya." Kin said as she had her own smile.

"I think we need to share." Anko said looking around the table. "You know, compare notes."

Ino's eyes were wide. "You want to talk about sex…with Naruto. The dead last of…"

The slap stopped Ino in her tracks and TenTen narrowed her eyes. "Sorry. But I am sick of hearing people bad mouth Naruto whose been nothing but kind to everyone he's met."

"Put the skinny ass bitch in her place." Tayuya said egging her on.

Temari shook her head. "I've known him only in passing and because he's my younger brothers first friend. I know for a fact he would fight for you and calls you friend and you continue to bad mouth him." The fan user shook her head. "Maybe Gaara's right, get Naruto transferred to Suna." She smiled then. "And maybe I could offer him something special."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Keep your grubby Suna hands off him."

"Why?" Temari asked. "You disrespect him as does the pink haired howler monkey next to you." She looked at the Hokage. "Maybe a political alliance would be solidified with a marriage?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata was restrained, this time by Kin and Tayuya as neither were intimidated by the usually soft spoken Hinata.

"We're getting off track here." Tsunade said, but she was still sporting a smile. It was hard not to smile with what she had done a couple hours ago.

She looked at Temari. "And why would I allow you to steal Naruto away from Konoha?"

The Suna kunoichi shrugged.

Tsunade looked around the table, an idea percolated in her mind, she blamed the lack of sake, or it was that her mind was still a bit scattered from the mind blowing sex she had earlier in the day. She would take the mind blowing sex as her excuse.

Tsunade had to admit the blond ball of energy had done things to her that even Jiraiya in his freakiest state couldn't have thought up.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade commanded as the talks got louder.

All eyes turned to her. "Ladies, it seems we have much to think and talk about, how about a challenge."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

The Fifth Hokage smirked now it was something feral.

"We sit here week in and week out bitching about the men in our lives. How they seem to be lacking at satisfying our needs. While some of us have discovered a hidden gold mine." She smiled, as did others.

"What's the challenge? Not all of are ninja." Ayame said.

"Oh, its simple. We're going to have a NILF hunt." Tsunade said.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"NILF?" Ino said and her eyes widened as she figured it out.

"Tomorrow morning I'll call Naruto to my office and explain the rules to him."

"And what are the rules, Hokage-sama?" Kin asked.

"Why its simple Kin and thank you for asking. I will be giving Naruto bracelets with his clan symbol on them. For each one of us that succeed in bedding him, he will give a bracelet. At the end of a week we meet back here and share stories of how we got the bracelets."

Hinata was beet red at this time as were Sakura and Ino. Temari was actually grinning ear to ear so were several of the other Kunoichi.

"Y-Y-You want us to have s-sex with Naruto!?" Sakura finally asked doing a reasonable impression of Hinata.

"You don't have to." Tsunade said. "But then you'll no longer be allowed to bitch about your sex life or lack of one." Tsunade said, her grin got rather large and feral enough that the Kyuubi would be intimidated.

"Operation: Naruto I'd like to Fuck begins tomorrow once I give him the bracelets."

"W-What if N-Naruto-kun doesn't want t-to take part in this?" Hinata asked, her face putting on a very good impression of a tomato.

Some of the women laughed at this. "Then you really don't know Naruto Uzumaki." TenTen said as she grinned. While she may be hung up on Neji, his coldness had her drifting and she wouldn't mind a repeat performance from Naruto.

"All of you who wish to take part in this little friendly challenge come to my office tomorrow at ten am." Tsunade said.

Shizune said something in her ear and the Hokage smiled. "Better make that noon. I want to make sure Naruto understands the rules."

"Why the fu…oh, you nasty bitch. You plan on getting your bracelet right away don't cha?" Tayuya said.

Tsunade grinned as did Shizune and everyone shuddered at the mental images of what the Hokage had done earlier now that their minds were on the proper path, and seeing Shizune's look told them that the blond male they were planning on hunting could handle two women at once.

Sakura blinked even as her inner persona was screaming at her to claim her Naruto.

Hinata was thinking of actually ordering the branch family to protect Naruto from all these women, even as another part of her was dreaming of what Naruto would do to her.

Ino and Temari were looking across at one another and Ino vowed _Not this time you Suna hussy. _

While those that had the Naruto experience before were looking forward to a repeat performance.

"Wait." Ayame said. "Besides proof of being with Naruto, what else will the bracelets signify?"

Tsunade smirked. "That will be a secret for now. But good question Ayame, one I will answer once the challenge is over." Tsunade looked around the table.

I better think of missions to get the men out of the way for the week, especially Jiraiya. The last thing we need is to have this turned into the Gutsy Ninja 2: NILF Hunters.

XX

Across Konoha in a dilapidated apartment, Naruto Uzumaki stopped packing and looked out the window wondering why he felt like he was being stalked. Shaking his head he went back to packing and prepared to move to his clan house that Tsunade was going to give to him tomorrow, unaware of the way his next week was going to change.

**AN: No sex this chapter this just was in my head and needed to be started. I think each chapter will deal with each Kunoichi and their specific NILF episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hokage's Office)

Naruto sat in a very relaxed position across from Tsunade. She was sitting with her hands steepeled in front of her face waiting for his reaction to what she'd just told him

"Let me get this straight Tsu-hime." Naruto began and Tsunade fought the blush back remembering when he called her that last time.

"You've set up a challenge with various women that I know, and each of them need to in crass terms fuck me into submission to claim one of these." Naruto said holding up the bracelet with his clan symbol on it.

"Glad you understand. I of course will make sure you get A-rank mission pay for this as there will be danger involved."

Naruto snorted at this. "Yeah, like avoiding an ass kicking from every male in Konoha."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining yesterday."

Naruto grinned at this. "Do I look as stupid as I pretend princess?" he said standing up and leaning over the desk at her.

"Say I take this, what's in it for me other than a good time?"

Tsunade grinned and told him and laughed as Naruto fell back into his seat with a dazed look on his face.

She licked her lips as she hit the security switch and the office was placed in lock down with it becoming a safe room. There were silencing seals so no one outside the room could hear what was going to happen here.

I might not have been his first, but I am going to be the first one this time. Tsunade thought as she stood up.

Naruto sensing movement shook himself from his daze and saw the Hokage coming around the desk.

Before he could say anything or move she grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into a searing kiss.

When they broke apart it took Naruto a moment to let air reach his brain and kick in his ability to speak.

"So forceful Tsu-hime." His voice was a just above a whisper.

"You left an impression yesterday." Tsunade said and Naruto leaned in and kissed her, and once his feet were on the floor, he nudged her back against the desk.

He pulled back from their second kiss. "In the Hokage's office, on the desk?" he asked.

"Shut up." Tsunade said as she blushed. "It's been a fantasy of mine."

Naruto gave her a grin and she actually squeaked as he lifted her by her hips onto the desk then used his arms to push everything else off and onto the floor.

Tsunade let out a soft moan as Naruto began to nip and suck at her neck as his hands removed her sash and opened her top.

Tsunade found the wrap she used under her top to support her breasts was ripped away with a tug and warm calloused hands massaged her chest and she wrapped her legs around Naruto.

"Not too quickly Naruto." She moaned as he nipped her neck, collar bone and shoved her top down and nipped the side of her breasts, kissed her sternum and with some sucking, she knew that he would leave a hickey there.

She looked down and saw him looking up at her as he took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth and gave it some suction. She moaned as her hands clenched in his hair as he teased first one tit then the other.

Tsunade thought about Shizune for half a second but that stopped when Naruto bit her nipple harder and grinned up at her.

"Brat!" she gasped as he pulled back with the nipple in his teeth. He let it go with a pop. "Your brat." He said with a grin that would make the Kyuubi proud.

Tsunade was pushed onto her back and Naruto was working on the bindings to undo her pants. She felt him give a tug and lifted her hips and found her panty clad bottom on the cool desk.

She tried to sit up, but Naruto pushed her back down and he tugged her panties off next.

"Oh look what I found. Something sweet." Naruto said in a husky voice and he sent a shiver throughout her body as he traced her inner thigh with his fingertips.

"N-Na-Nartuo…don't tease." Tsunade said as she felt his fingers dip into her a bit then dance back out.

"Not teasing, playing. This is what you wanted after all hime." He said before ducking out of her line of sight and she felt him between her thighs, his warm breath getting her worked up as he continued to finger her slightly and added in light puffs of air.

Naruto kissed and nipped her inner thighs and then kissed the lips of her vagina before taking a long slow lick; which had her lift her hips in response as well as dragging a gasp from her.

"Like that princess?" she heard and before she could respond he slipped a finger into her, teasing her as he moved it around getting sounds from her and then the assault began as Naruto didn't just lick, but devoured her, his lips and tongue doing things to her, his teeth finding the nub and giving it light nips which sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

"OH KAMI! DON'T STOP!" she moaned out loud as Naruto plundered her in ways that Jiraiya had never done and how her beloved Dan had only begun in their affairs before his death.

Naruto was showing that he had learned more than jutsu's on his journey's with Jiraiya and she thought she'd been surprised yesterday, this was building to be a repeat.

Naruto used Tsunade's moans to give him clues and he grinned as he drove the Slug Sannin crazy with his finger and tongue.

"I'M…I'M…I'M….AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto understood what she was trying to tell him, and he would never had guess that the Hokage was a squirter. He lapped up her fluids and grinned as he kissed her lower lips, her thighs and then worked his way up, kissing her stomach breasts, collar bone and then gave her a slow kiss as he hovered over her.

"You trying to say something hime?" he teased as her eyes fluttered and she fixed him with a look.

She took time to notice he was still dressed before grabbing his shirt and flipping them around so he was on the desk.

His mesh shirt was ripped, and Naruto managed to shrug out of his jacket before it shared his shirts fate.

Tsunade jerked his belt open and pulled his pants and boxers down his legs in one hard motion.

Tsunade gave a very lecherous grin as his manhood stood at attention. "Its always nice to see a man at attention." She said and winked at Naruto who was watching her.

"Only for beautiful women." Naruto said as Tsunade looked at his manhood and grinned. "Want to see a magic trick?" the Hokage asked.

"What have you got in mind?" Naruto barely asked before Tsunade engulfed his penis in her mouth and took all ten inches in, her nose grazed his pubic hairs before she moved back up with a slow slurp, her eyes looking at him and he groaned as she grinned.

Tsunade worked her mouth in conjunction with her hands, she would stroke his base and give his balls a gentle squeeze as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue was teasing him with each suck as she took her time.

She pulled back a moment and grinned impishly. "How many licks does it take to get to the gooey goodness inside Naruto's cock?"

She looked down once more. "Lets find out."

Naruto groaned as the Hokage attacked his tool again, altering her pace from slow and steady to fast.

Naruto tried to count the number of times she went up and down, but he was finding it hard to think as he had blood flow issues as his dick was sucking all available fluid to engorge itself under Tsunade's ministrations.

Naruto's fingers tried to grip the desk, his fingernails left slight gouges as he fought to keep control, but Tsunade was living up to her nickname of "The Legendary Sucker" and Naruto wasn't sure it had been given to her because of her bad gambling habits anymore.

Kami on a stick! Baa-chan could suck start a ships engine! Naruto struggled to think and he was loosing as Tsunade's skill was greater than his willpower at this and before he could say anything he erupted into her mouth.

Naruto thought for sure she was going to choke due to the force behind the explosion, but she kept pumping and swallowing and Naruto groaned as he swore his legs felt like jelly and his mind was leaving through his penis.

Tsunade licked and cleaned his penis and gave it a soft kiss on the tip when she was done. She was happy to see his recovering time as with that gentle peck on his pecker it was already hardening.

"My, my, my." Tsunade said as she wiped her mouth for any stray seamen and drool.

Naruto gave her a grin. "What can I say, he's hungry." He sat up and kissed her, ignoring the salty taste her mouth sported. "Ready for the main course?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto grinned and stood, his legs a bit wobbly, but being trapped between Tsunade and the desk kept him up.

Then he surprised her as he spun her around and her butt cheeks were resting on the edge of the desk.

"You tried to play this game yesterday, and needed Shizune's help. The question should be, are you ready hime?" Naruto asked, his voice was low and had a hint of a growl coming from his throat.

Tsunade swallowed as she recalled their last encounter like this how Naruto not only wore her out, but she ended up needing Shizune's help to double team him. Her thoughts however were cut off as Naruto lifted her and her legs instinctively went around him, she felt him slid in and groaned, her head going to his neck as her arms rested on his shoulders.

Naruto rested her posterior slightly on the edge of the desk while he slowly began to work in and out of her.

"Tell me what you want Tsu-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear before he gave her earlobe a light nib.

"Harder." She groaned and he complied as he slowly withdrew and then rammed into her as hard as he could.

Tsunade's legs squeezed him, and Tsunade groaned with each thrust into her and nearly cried out as he would slowly withdraw.

His hands weren't idle as he let her legs and the desk support her against him and he began massaging and fondling her breasts. Pinching and pulling her nipples.

Tsunade was approaching sensory overload as he nipped and sucked on her neck, his teeth grazing her pulse points and the sensitive spots that only Dan and Jiraiya had touched before him.

"Faster." Tsuande said, her voice was becoming hoarse from moaning and Naruto complied as his hands left her breasts and gripped onto her hips and he increased his pace ramming into faster and harder.

It seemed like an eternity but Tsunade's climax hit and she grinned as she felt Naruto release into her before her eyes rolled up into her head and she saw stars.

XX

It felt like hours, but it was barely minutes when Tsunade returned to herself. She woke to find herself bent over her desk, facing the wall of past Hokage's.

"N-a…" was all she managed before Naruto took her from behind.

Tsunade's squeal would have made TonTon jealous and Tsunade moaned as Naruto bottomed out in her ass.

"Look at them." Naruto commanded.

Tsunade adjusted her stance before she looked at the past Hokage's.

Naruto bent over so he was against her back. The past Hokage's are watching as I take you on this desk hime." He purred in her ear.

She remembered Naruto doing this to Shizune while she watched. It seemed that this time was her turn and as she felt him in her she could feel his heartbeat thru his dick in her ass. She would have thought about it from a medical standpoint, but Naruto began to move, his motions were strong and steady and then he did something to surprise her.

SMACK!

Tsunade went from holding onto the edge of the desk to trying to look over her shoulder as Naruto hammered into her.

He slapped her ass again, and then he lifted her back towards him and they fell back into the leather chair.

Naruto's arm went around her waist as he continued to pump into her, his hand gripping one of her breasts as he kissed her shoulder.

"Look at them. Let them know you're being naughty." Naruto said and Tsunade looked at the pictures on the wall as Naruto commanded and from this position it did look like they were watching her. Her Uncle and Grandfather she swore the pictures were blushing. Her eyes went to the Third and she swore her former sensei was grinning like Jiraiya.

It was the Fourth Hokage that caught her attention. It was a look of pride.

Tsunade felt her next orgasm hit as Naruto released into her once again and she felt her eyes roll up into her head again.

XX

Tsunade awoke on the couch that was on the far side of the room. She felt safe, content and loved. All of them could be contributed to the arm around her waist holding her. she looked over her shoulder to see Naruto. He gave her a grin and kissed her shoulder.

"Your genjutsu dropped." He said and Tsunade's hand went to her face.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know why you wear it Tsu-hime. You have a couple of wrinkles around your eyes, crows feet, and some silver in your hair."

Tsunade scowled.

"Don't give me that look. Not after what we've done." Naruto said and kissed her bare shoulder. It wasn't the pale flesh that her genjutsu showed. It was tanned darkly from years of being under the sun.

"I think you're beautiful as you are."

Tsunade blushed like a schoolgirl as Naruto grinned. It was then that Tsunade noticed the bracelet around her wrist and looked into the blue eyes of the man who put it there.

"My vain princess." Naruto said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She felt his fingers tracing along her stomach, every so often they would dip down and tease the lips of her pussy.

"Your insatiable." Tsunade said.

"I know. But I think I need to let you get back to work. Others might get jealous of all the attention I'm getting."

Tsunade lightly smacked his hand. "They can go to hell."

Naruto smiled a bit. "But you have a meeting with the other ladies in a half an hour."

Tsunade's head snapped around and she pushed up on a shaky elbow to see that it was well after eleven.

She sat on the edge of the couch and realized that they were still naked and the room smelled heavily of sex.

Naruto sat and stretched.

"Get dressed." Tsunade ordered and Naruto gave her a mock pout. "Is that all I am? A quick romp and then tossed out on my ass?"

Tsunade who had stood on shaky legs rounded and put her hands on her hips. "NO!" then she calmed. "No, you are not a simple romp in the sheets. Not after the last two days."

Naruto stood and looked at her, he cupped her cheek. "We'll speak of this once your little challenge is done hime."

Tsunade sighed. "I am so tempted to forget that now. What the hell was I thinking?"

Naruto grinned and kissed her lightly before he went to grab his clothes and get dressed. He opened the window to let fresh air in and turned on the ceiling fan.

Tsunade managed to get dressed while he did all of this. He slipped his jacket on and zipped it up, his shirt he looked at and tossed in the trashcan.

"Have fun hime." Naruto said after she was dressed. He stopped and looked at her. "You might want to reapply your appearance, but I like you this way." Naruto said and leapt out the window.

Tsunade sat there for ten minutes before using candles and air freshener to help removed the smell of sex.

She used the sink in the corner and wet a towel to wipe down the desk before picking up everything and putting it back. The papers she just shoved together and decided Shizune could put them properly again.

With a last look around she made sure everything was fine before she unlocked the door.

She'd just sat in her chair when the door opened and Shizune rushed in and closed the door, a huge grin on her face.

She looked at her mentor and gasped. It was then that Tsunade remembered she forgot the complicated genjutsu she used. She raised her hands and stopped. Yes they were tanned, and weathered, but they weren't old. They sported scars that were faded with age.

She looked at Shizune and smiled. "What?"

**AN: Tsunade was the first, who will be second. I will explain the bracelets at the end, one person has guessed, somewhat what they entail. There is a story in the lemons.**

**I got a lot of people interested with chapter one, but I even got someone telling me they were disappointed in me. WTF? This story is a side project to satisfy the masses. And remember I don't make you read. If you don't like it click the back arrow and move on.**

**I am surprised at how much interest there's been in this with just one chapter. Now that I have the meat and potatoes started I wonder when the piranha's will attack.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto grinned as he crouched atop the Hokage Monument. He had to admit Tsunade's plans intrigued him. He pulled one of the bracelets from the pouch and looked at it. His mind flashed to him putting it on Tsunade's wrist and seeing it glow briefly.

Shaking his head he looked at his watch and smiled as he had to imagine Tsunade speaking with the kunoichi and he wondered who would be next. Putting the bracelet away he decided to walk the village and see what would happen next.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

The gathered women looked at Tsunade in surprise. None of them had ever seen her without her genjutsu and seeing her with tanned skin. Sakura had been expecting her sensei to be a hag in appearance, but other than the crows feet around her eyes, the deep tan and some silver in her hair along with some scars on her hands and neck Tsunade looked basically like her younger self she portrayed with her genjutsu.

All of them also noticed two other things. Tsunade's shit eating satisfied grin and the bracelet on her wrist.

"You lucky bitch." Tayuya said. "You did it. You really did it…" she blinked and looked around the office. "You fucked him in this office!"

The others looked at the Hokage and some of them had mental images. Tsunade's grin grew nearly three sizes.

"So?"

"What?" Tsunade said.

"What do you think?" Tsume said.

"How was he?" Kin piped up.

"Three times, twice knocking me out with the force of my orgasm." Tsunade said grinned even larger.

"Fuck me." Tayuya said.

"He will if you take part of the challenge." Tsunade said tapping the bracelet she now wore.

"Okay, explain." Anko said leaning against the wall by the past Hokage's and Tsunade took a moment to think as she saw her predecessors eyes upon her and she fought to keep her blush back at what Naruto had done when he took her bent over the desk.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said getting her attention.

"At the end of the competition." Tsunade finally said. "Let me make this clear, you can step back now…"

Anko snorted. "Screw that. Have you met any of the men here in Konoha or any of the other villages?"

Kurenai thought of her departed Asuma and while she loved her son, she missed being touched as a woman and not many men would look at an unmarried woman with a child.

Her students treated her as an invalid and Asuma's students like an old maid they checked on. Naruto was the only male in the entire village that treated her normally whenever she saw him. Her decision was simple, she would take part, if not only for the sex, but she knew the blond would treat her well before, during and after.

She came out of her thoughts to hear Ino speak, indicating she missed some of the discussion.

"So, we draw straws to see who goes when?"

Sakura looked at her friend and rival and blinked. "Are you insane? What, you mean like you take one o'clock, Kin takes quarter after and so on?"

Those that had sex with Naruto prior to this snorted.

"An fifteen minutes? You think Naruto will need only a measly fifteen minutes?" TenTen said with laughter.

Sakura blushed. "Well…Sasuke only went a couple of minutes…and Naruto's a stamina freak…" she blushed at this.

Ino looked at her. "You slept with Sasuke? When?"

"More importantly, why?" Temari asked.

It was Tayuya who was laughing. "So the great Uchiha was a minute man?"

"Well…" Sakura blushed and lowered her head.

"And I bet the needle dick didn't even satisfy you." Tayuya taunted.

Sakura nodded and Tayuya laughed. "Orochimaru's cock puppet can't even please a woman. I bet the sock choker was a premature ejaculator as well."

Sakura's expression told the whole story and Tayuya's laughter filled the office.

"As amusing as this is, I need to know who will be taking part in this." Tsunade said. "I also will need you all to keep the other men away from Naruto, the last thing we need is a village wide alpha male pissing contest."

Hinata stood at the back, as she too was taking in names.

XX

(Streets)

Naruto looked at his watch and it showed it was nearly one pm and now he was getting a twitch as surely by now Tsunade had spoken with whomever she had roped into this "challenge" and he wondered who would be next.

This brought an image of his early morning activities with Tsunade and he had to admit it was something more than the day before with her and Shizune, it felt more…

Intimate. He thought.

Shaking his head he had his hands in his jacket pocket, his new mesh shirt was exactly that, new. He shook his head having to buy a new shirt in as many days, but his old shirts were nothing more than rags after his last mission and he had yet to do any real clothes shopping.

And if the others are like Tsunade, I'm going to need a lot of clothes. He thought and saw a clothing store. With a sigh he entered figuring he'd get the staples, mostly t-shirts, mesh shirts, pants and boxers.

XX

"I'll just try this style on to be sure they're good." He told the sales clerk. It was a former classmate who had washed out of the ninja program and instead of returning to the academy had become a civilian.

"That's fine." Ami said and watched as Naruto entered the changing rooms. She let out a sigh. "Damn he's gotten fine looking since the academy days."

"You've got that right."

Ami spun and blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Ino Yamanaka smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "If this is how you treat customers then its no wonder this store looks dead."

"I have customers." Ami snarled. "And what is you want Yamanaka?"

Ino didn't answer, her eyes were looking over Ami's shoulder. The shop girl turned and felt her jaw drop a bit and drool slip from the edge of her mouth.

Naruto was standing outside the dressing room without a shirt on and wearing the new ninja style cargo pants that were a deep rust orange.

"Damn." Ami said.

"You can say that again." Ino said in a low voice. Amazed at what Naruto's been hiding under that baggy orange jacket. Is this why Forehead is so indecisive? Or is she really this blind?

"Damn." Ami echoed her previous statement.

Ino could only agree as Naruto posed in front of the mirror a bit before heading back into the changing room.

When he came back out Ami was behind the counter with a dazed look on her face and she was alone. Naruto grabbed a dozen more pairs of cargo pants in either black, rust orange or blue. He added various shirts to the pile and looked at Ami.

"I'll take all of this."

He had to snap his fingers in front of her face several times before she started to ring it all up and bag it.

He left and didn't notice until later that Ami had slipped her apartment key and directions in with his change.

XX

Naruto was walking the street once again after having gone home and stashed his new clothes.

He stopped and sighed.

"You might as well come out, I noticed you the moment I left the clothes store earlier."

He waited and counted to ten before he heard it. He seemed to shimmer and vanished.

On the roof Ino peeked over and muttered. "Where the hell did he go?"

Her answer came with a hand covering her mouth and another wrapping around her waist. She shrieked in fright into the hand and felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Easy Ino-chan." Naruto's whispered words sent tingles down her spine.

He waited for her to calm down before removing his hand from her mouth. "Are you stalking me Ino-chan?" Naruto asked again in that low voice, his warm breath tickling the skin on her neck, causing it gain goose bumps.

"N-No!" Ino said, her voice shook a bit as she leaned back against Naruto as his arm around her waist tightened. She found she didn't want to let him go.

"So Ino-chan, are you my next challenge?" Naruto asked putting emphasis on the last word.

"What? No!" Ino said and nearly shouted when Naruto let her go.

"Oh? What a shame." Naruto said taking several steps away. "I guess since you're not, I might take Ami up on her offer then."

"AMI? What the hell?" Ino said rounding on the other blond.

"Well when I was clothes shopping earlier I ran into her. she gave me her apartment key and the time she gets out of work."

Ino strode forward. "Oh hell no." Ino's hand grabbed his shirt. "I lied, I am part of the little fox hunt as Tsunade calls it. And look it here, I caught you."

Naruto's grin became a bit feral, and Ino made an "Eep" sound as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. Before she could utter anything in protest he shunshined them away in a blast of wind.

XX

They reappeared in a very beautiful garden. "Remember Ino-chan, a trapped fox is dangerous." He said as he released her.

Ino staggered back and looked around. It was breathtaking. The hedges, the bushes, the flowers and even some small trees.

"W-Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"My private garden. I've built it up over the years. I'll need to move it to my property soon." Naruto said as he watched Ino move about his garden. He noticed how her dress moved and he enjoyed the tempting glances of flesh from her bare midriff and tanned legs.

"Where is this place? I've never seen it anywhere Konoha." Ino said smelling some of the flowers.

"Its in a secluded grove behind the Hokage Monument. You're the first person I've ever brought here." Naruto said.

Ino took it all in, there were planters of shapes and sizes. She saw some very rare plants here that even her father hadn't been able to get. She saw some of the special potting soil that her father would import and Naruto had nearly thirty bags here, not to mention what has already been used.

She saw exotic vines, even an apple tree. Ino had never admitted it, but gardening turned her on. She would spend a lot of time rubbing her hands and feet in fresh soil when she worked her parents garden, even one time rubbing dirt on her nipples with one hand while she used the petals of a flower to masturbate with, its silky petals had driven her mad. She remembered barely getting cleaned up before her mother got home.

She turned around and came face to face with Naruto who gave her a grin noticing her blush.

"What?" she demanded trying to gain confidence and strength through bravado.

"Your thinking something very naughty Ino-chan. I've seen that look on Ero-sannin's plenty of times when we were traveling."

Ino's eyes widened and Naruto came closer. "Tell me Ino-chan." He said in a low voice and the way he moved closer had her breathing become ragged as her mind was throwing images at her.

He hasn't even touched me yet and I'm hotter than masturbating and any of those guys who were one-night stands ever made me. Ino thought as she felt heat coming from Naruto and knew that from talking with Tsunade earlier she was going to be satisfied.

"Tell me what you want." Naruto said as he came closer, barely an inch of space was between them.

Ino wanted to scream out what he wanted, but her voice was gone suddenly as Naruto reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Ino's hand went to Naruto's chest while her other hand snaked over his shoulder and grabbed a handful of Naruto's sun kissed blond locks.

Their tongues began to duel as Ino pressed her body against his. Naruto's lips left hers. "Hold on, I'll take us…"

"Right here." Ino gasped as she moved back in to capture his mouth. Her hand started to tug his shirt and his belt.

If even pressed against him was what she thought, then she would apologize to the Hokage after for not believing her when she told them all how Naruto had rocked her world.

With the intensity she was feeling from his kisses Ino was a believer and mentally laughed at Sakura's think Naruto wasn't going to be good at this.

She moaned in protest as his lips left hers and as he pulled back he nipped her bottom lip playfully, before diving back in and capturing her lips and his tongue wrestled with hers once more.

ZIP!

ZIP!

The dual sound of zippers filled the air as Ino's hand managed unzip Naruto's pants while his hands had found the zipper at the back of her dress.

Ino felt his warm calloused hands graze her stomach and hips as he pushed her dress down, then they slipped under her top and Ino was glad she didn't wear a bra or panties today as his hands touched her breasts.

She moaned as he squeezed his breasts and she felt him pause in plundering her mouth and grin.

Kami, he's a natural at what to push to get my engine revving. Ino thought even as her hands gripped the waistband of his boxers.

Ino spun and Naruto landed amidst an empty flowerbed. Ino pounced on him, pushing him back into the fresh soil, her hands in the dirt on either side of his head as she plundered his mouth with her lips and tongue.

Naruto rolled, pinning her beneath him. He looked down at her, her hair already getting dirty.

"We should take this inside." Naruto said.

Ino shook her head. "Take me here." She said and rubbed a handful of soil against his stomach and then she giggled at his raised eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head mentally while muttering "Gonna get dirt in places…" as he leaned in and kissed her again. Her skin a blend of tanned skin and covered with dirt.

Ino bucked beneath him, reminding him that she was naked while he still wore his boxers. A hard yank and ripping told Naruto that he was going home commando after this was done.

"Impatient my little flower." Naruto teased as he kissed her and then crawled back towards her waiting entrance.

"What gave you that ideeeaaaaaa!?" the last word dragged out as Naruto face dove into the apex of her legs and buried his tongue inside her, his teeth nashing the outer walls of her vagina while tongue was acting like a pipe snake and her insides were the drain.

Ino's mind was scattered as her hands dug deeply into the soil beneath her while Naruto's tongue did things to her none of her one night stands had ever done before.

Naruto used Ino's hip motions and moans to guide him and her moans got louder and Naruto smiled as Ino's first orgasm hit. He licked her clean and looked up from her crotch to see her peering at him from behind her breasts, her head barely lifting off the ground.

So Naruto was a bit surprised when her thighs wrapped around his head and he found himself being flipped over Ino and she was straddling his head in a move that he'd seen in pro wrestling he'd watched with Choji and Kiba on Friday nights when they weren't on missions.

Ino was now looking down at him and grinned as she used her knees to shimmy backwards. "My turn to play."

Naruto watched as she crab walked backwards until she was sitting on his knees.

Ino took his cock into her mouth without hesitation and Nartuo was impressed, but she really wasn't as skilled as Tsunade, but Naruto's mind attributed that to the years and knowledge and figured Ino would only get better with time.

As her head bobbed up and down she altered her tempo and once and a while got a shiver from Naruto when she would lightly drag her teeth on her way back up.

She grinned as she took a handful of dirt and rubbed some on his balls, the smell of Naruto mixed with the smell of fresh earth had Ino increasing her efforts and she swore his member seemed to grow even more.

"I-Ino-chan…I'm…" was Naruto's only warning, but Ino kept her mouth at the top of his cock as she tried to swallow his white salty load, some of his cum leaked out and mixed with the dirt on his balls while Ino's slender hand held on and continued to stroke while Ino drank him up.

When she was done, Ino used her hand to stroke Naruto into stiffness again and before he could say anything she impaled herself on all ten of his inches, her head was thrown back.

Naruto's hands which hand been in the soil gripped her hips leaving dirty hand prints and as Naruto began to thrust into her Naruto leaned down and kissed him, giving Naruto a taste of himself.

He sat up as they continued to grind into one another. Ino groaned as he thrust and buried her face against the side of his neck with her head resting on his shoulder.

As they were both building towards their release, Ino arched back with her head thrown back as her orgasm washed over her, her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Drip…

Plop…

As their orgasm's hit it began to rain, well from Ino's perspective it was rain, Naruto knew better and cursed as the sprinklers had reached their time activation and were doing their duty and watering the garden.

Ino panted as she came down off her second orgasm of the night.

"Sw-eet (pant) Kami. I never (pant) Never came this hard before!"

Naruto grinned even as the dirt around them became mud and water was streaking the dirt on their bodies.

"We should go elsewhere." Naruto said looking at her as Ino looped her arms behind his head and grinned at him.

"Tired already Whiskers?" Ino said with a grin.

"No, but a different venue would be nice. I've got mud on my ass and it feels weird." Naruto said.

Ino laughed and gave him permission to take them elsewhere for the next round.

XX

They reappeared in Naruto's bathroom at his new home with him using an arm to hold Ino against him as she had yet to separate from him, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"OOOh. A shower scene. How'd you know Whiskers?"

Naruto didn't answer as he turned on the three shower heads and Ino shrieked as the first blast was ice cold.

Naruto grinned and held her between the three different shower heads and pressed her back against the shower wall.

"Yes. Take me here." Ino moaned as she felt his member throb inside of her.

"Clean you up first." Naruto said and Ino lowered her legs to the floor and groaned as Naruto backed out. He grabbed a body sponge and soap and lathered her up nicely.

Ino groaned as his hands danced over her skin, his hands massaged her breasts, her sides, her ass and she felt him rub the apex of her legs and Ino wanted to forget about washing up, she wanted to be fucked again and his hands were working her up more.

Naruto grinned as she wiggled and groaned, and watched as she bite her lip in a way to stop herself.

Naruto rinsed her off and while he was on his knees before her, slipped his arms behind her legs and before Ino knew it she was supported by her legs on Naruto's shoulders and her back against the wall with two shower heads spraying them with water.

She moaned loudly and tried to find purchase on the tiled walls as Naruto's tongue assaulted her cunt for the second time that day.

Ino was moaning and even in the water she felt like her body was on fire and she threw her head back and cursed when it hit the tiles, she giggled and moaned as Naruto looked up at her for a moment to see if she was okay before continuing his assault.

Ino's third orgasm hit and Naruto lapped her up. When she lowered her legs they felt like jelly and it was Naruto and the shower wall that kept her upright.

"You okay Ino-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

"Fuck yeah." Ino said and kissed him. "You can wash me up anytime Whiskers." Ino said and they both shared a giggle.

"Give me a moment to get off rubber leg street and it will be my turn to wash you."

XX

The water had turned very cold by the time they had finished. Ino had indeed washed Naruto, as well as another blowjob and more sex with Naruto laying on the floor of the shower and Ino rode him to her fourth orgasm.

They dried one another off and as they snuggled in Naruto's bed Ino thought before she drifted off to sleep for their nap with Naruto buried inside of her, her final thought was as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist was, I could live like this with Naruto all the time. Perhaps I can convince him after Tsunade's challenge is done. Ino thought. She was satisfied and felt secure for the first time after sex ever.

The bracelet around her wrist winked with energy and then was normal.

**AN: Here's the third chapter and second girl. There is no set order, its basically which girl pops into my mind at the time. The inspiration for the garden scene was something me and my girlfriend did when we were setting up our garden and I thought it would fit Ino nicely. Naruto's reaction to the dirt and mud were close to my own. I had dirt and mud in places that I didn't want to think about. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ino smiled as she watched Naruto cook his own breakfast. They had made love six more times over the night and she had some of the best sleep ever. Shaking her head she ate her pancakes and kissed Naruto goodbye with a promise from him they could do this again.

Naruto watched her go with an extra sway in her hips and shook his head and wondered if he would survive Tsunade's little challenge. Shaking his head he went and created shadow clones to clean up the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen. During the night he'd used them to retrieve his and Ino's clothes from the garden and wash them.

As the clones went about their tasks Naruto pondered the last few days and Ino's words that due to so many women wanting to take part that the challenge had been extended a month, which got a sigh from Naruto.

I like sex as much as the next man, but a week to do all those women would have exhausted even me. He thought as the clone doing the dishes finished and dispersed.

He could hear one of the clones doing the bed sheets and airing out the bedroom griping and Naruto shook his head. Grabbing his house key and wallet he decided today would be one of leisure and was going to wander the village and eat out take in a show.

XX

Ino was damn near floating as she made her way towards her apartment, granted it was the place above her parents flower shop, but it was hers and it had its own entrance. She saw Ami opening the clothes store for the day and smiled.

"Hey Ami!" she said in greeting.

"What's good about it?" the other girl asked in grumpy tone.

"The sky is blue, the grass is green and Naruto's a Viking in the sack." Ino said using Tsume's words from the day before to describe the pillaging of her sex that Naruto had taken and given great pleasure in "sacking and raiding".

Ino kept walking not even acknowledging Ami's shocked look which melted into envy and then anger as the former school rival slammed the stores door open before storming inside.

Ino was looking forward to her talk with Tsunade later today, and she was kind of curious who would catch Naruto next.

Hell I'd like a repeat performance and I don't think I'd mind sharing either.

Ino thought as she had a grin on her face that would make Jiraiya proud.

"What a beautiful day." She nearly sang as she reached the stairs that led to her apartment and she had thoughts of Naruto visiting here and what they could do with a flower shop. She blushed and giggled before entering and closing her door needing time to get changed and cleaned up for her meeting later that day.

XX

Naruto had returned home and changed, deciding to have a small workout to build his appetite up.

Putting on a pair of his tattered training pants and a sleeveless sweatshirt he grabbed his kunai and shuriken packs as well as the fingerless gloves he'd gotten last year as a present.

Dropping his house key and wallet into his belt pouch he walked the streets towards his usual training ground, not caring about time as he was looking to unwind and with the current "Mission" he didn't really need to push himself.

Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7. He looked over to see Kakashi at the memorial stone and lost in thought.

Naruto performed some stretches and went thru the first tier in the style Jiraiya had taught him during and after his training trip.

He noticed the arrival of an Anbu speaking to Kakashi and Kakashi leaving with the Anbu. Guess he's got a mission out of the village. Naruto thought and he would admit he missed being on a team with Kakashi, but his skills were better suited to Anbu than leading a team on Jonin and there were times they still teamed up.

Naruto sighed as he tried to clear his mind. He was doing well and was working up a nice sweat nearly an hour later when he got his first clue that something was wrong.

Finishing his set he looked around. He knew he was being watched. Grabbing his shirt, which he had removed during his workout. He pulled it on and still having the feeling of being watched he leapt into the woods that surrounded the training ground.

He made it nearly forty feet into the woods when he got the first chill. He dodged to the left and then to the right as two attackers came close to striking him.

He spun once again and skidded around as he found himself surrounded.

"What the hell?" he asked the first Hyuga he saw.

"We're sorry Uzumaki, but Lady Hinata demands your presence." The Hyuga spoke. Naruto noticed how they wore bandages. "You're all branch family members." Naruto said.

"We are. Will you come with us peacefully or will we have to make you."

Naruto cocked his head. "Why would Hinata send you guys if she wanted to talk to me?"

"We are not informed. Alls we know is that is Lady Hinata returned from a meeting with the Hokage yesterday and was quit upset. This morning she ordered every available member of the branch family to search for you and bring you to the safety of the Hyuga Compound."

"Safety of the Hyuga…" Naruto muttered and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I must disagree and I have things I need to do, and being locked up in the Hyuga Compound won't accomplish them."

Naruto shook his head as he knew exactly what his personal stalker was planning.

Would it be too hard for her to talk to me or jump my bones without resorting to something like this? Naruto thought with a sigh. Despite what many people thought he'd been aware of Hinata's stalker behavior and gave her many opportunities by playing ignorant to talk to him, but her own self worth issues kept her back from actually talking to him.

I do admit that her blushing and fainting was cute when we were younger. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to return to Lady Hinata and inform her that if she wants to see me, she will have to grab her courage from wherever she's hidden it and speak with me on her own at my place."

The Hyuga sighed. "Is that your final answer?"

Naruto cocked his head. "It is."

"I'm sorry." The Hyuga said. Naruto was about to ask for what when several darts lodged into his back and neck.

"For distracting you so that my fellow branch members could get into place to use their blowguns to take you down."

"Bas…" Naruto started to insult but fell to the ground with a thump.

"How much did you use?" the first Hyuga asked.

"Enough to keep him out for an hour, so its actually enough to put a normal person out for a month." The second said. Three more branch members came from cover and lifted Naruto onto their shoulders.

"We need to hurry then. I just hope Lady Hinata knows what she's doing."

They hurried off with their precious cargo atop their shoulders.

XX

Naruto groaned as he came awake an hour later feeling like he'd spent the night drinking with Shikamaru and Kiba and made the mistake of giving Lee a bottle of sake.

"Oh my head." He groaned and tried to put his hand to his forehead, but found his arm restrained. Blinking he looked to see his hands where handcuffed to the headboard of the bed he was laying on.

"What the hell? Don't tell me that those branch members are into bondage."

A soft giggle told Naruto he wasn't alone and turned his head to see Hinata sitting on the edge of the bed wearing an orange kimono with his spiral mark upon it.

"H-Hinata? Okay, what's going on?" he asked shaking his bound arms.

"I'm protecting you Naruto-kun." She said and reached out to touch his cheek. "I won't let any other woman have you."

Naruto sighed. "Hinata." he said.

"No. How they plan on using you."

"Don't you plan on using me Hinata?" Naruto asked lowering his voice. "Don't you want me to do things to you?"

He watched as she turned a neon red and then he sighed as her mind must have supplied the images and she fainted. What was worse or better was where her head landed.

Naruto groaned as Hinata fainted with her face right in his crotch. His trying to shift made it worse as his erection began to grow.

Like the damn thing can smell Hinata right there. Naruto grumbled mentally and it didn't help that he could feel Hinata's warm breath through his training pants.

He heard a giggle and saw the door was open an inch. "Um, a little help here?" Naruto called out.

Another giggle and the door opened to reveal Hanabi in a kimono that seemed to hug her body.

"You wouldn't happen to want to like find the key and release me would you?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi came closer and shook her head. She then looked at her sister and sighed. "Weak sister, very weak." She pulled Hinata up and slung the unconscious girl over her shoulder and carried her from the room.

"Um…help?" Naruto called weakly as the younger girl carried Hinata away.

It was nearly five minutes later that Hanabi returned and when she did she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Um…Hanabi?" Naruto said uncertain, the girl smiled at him. "Hinata might have kept me away from the initial meeting, but I did manage to add my name to the list." She said and Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue when the younger of the Hyuga sisters pulled the sash of her kimono and it opened to reveal pale unblemished flesh.

"And I want you to be my first." Hanabi said and Naruto's eyes widened at this. He figured that by now she would have…

"Um, haven't you and Konohamaru…you know?"

Hanabi laughed. "Konohamaru runs away every time me or Moegi-chan suggest anything. Hell my first kiss was with Moegi-chan."

Mental images of his female fan and Hinata's sister making out passed through his mind and this of course caused a reaction, which Hanabi saw and smiled.

She slowly traced a finger between her small ample breasts, down her stomach and stopped above her clean-shaven mound. She saw Naruto's eyes lingering and shed the kimono. Her pale skin held an ethereal glow in the dimly lit room.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi smiled at this. "She will be indisposed for the foreseeable future and no one comes to this part of the house any more." Hanabi said as she worked on undoing Naruto's pants. She looked at the shirt and frowned as she hadn't been able to find a key on Hinata when she put her in her bed. She tugged and with Natuto's willing aid she got his pants and boxers off revealing something that Hanabi thought would most likely split her in half.

Naruto's chuckle finally drew her gaze from his fully erect and willing penis.

"You don't have to worry about that just yet firecracker." Naruto said.

Hanabi looked at him.

"You didn't find the key, right?"

Hanabi nearly cried thinking he was going say they hold off, but Naruto was a gamer and he decided he could work with this handicap of not being able to use his hands.

"Hanabi-chan." He said softly. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Come here. I might not be able to hold you and touch you, but if we work together, I will try to make your first time special."

Hanabi crawled onto the bed.

"Now, what I need you to do is straddle my head." Naruto said and smiled at her look. "We'll get to the main event soon enough, but you're going to need to relax and be a bit lubricated."

He waited until Hanabi was on his chest and looked up at her. "I promise, you'll like this." He said and Hanabi grabbed onto the headboard and moved to straddle his head, with her legs going under his shoulders.

As soon as she was in place, Naruto's tongue snaked out and Hanabi gave a gasp at the sensations he caused.

She rocked back a bit. "Hanabi-chan, as I lick you, I want you to play with you nipples, whatever feels good." Naruto said and as she sat forward once more burying Naruto's nose in her lower lips and she moaned louder as his tongue began its talented dance.

Hanabi did as Naruto ordered and slowly at first she pinched her nipples and then with the sensations of Naruto's tongue she was lost in a haze of pleasure.

"Oh…oh…oh….OOOOOH!" she moaned as Naruto's tongue became more insistent and Hanabi found her self forgetting her breasts and grabbing onto the headboard as the first waves of her orgasm hit.

Below Naruto lapped up her fluids, discovering that Hanabi was a gusher as his face was soon coated and then as her body came down from the rush she slumped.

His muffled words took several tries to get to Hanabi's addled mind and she sat back on his chest and looked at him in concern. Naruto took several deep breaths, the ninety pounds of Hanabi not making a difference while she sat on his chest.

"Did you enjoy that Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, oh yes." She said using the headboard as leverage to reposition herself a bit so she could look at him.

"I wish I could do something for you." She said.

"You could, but its up to you." Naruto said.

It took Hanabi a moment to understand and she looked over her shoulder at the engorged piece of flesh.

She turned around so she was sitting on his stomach and she reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed it.

"AH!"

She let go immediately. "Don't grab it like that." Naruto said.

"Sorry." Hanabi said and looked at it before slipping off Naruto's stomach.

For a moment the blond thought he'd scared her off, but she was changing position and was now sitting on his legs facing him.

He watched her and wished he could move as his arms were getting cramps in his shoulders from this position.

His mind snapped from his contemplation as he felt Hanabi once again touch him, this time her fingers were tracing up and down with a feather's touch and he saw she had her Byakugan activated.

"Wh-what are you doing firecracker?" he asked.

"Its amazing. Did you know you have a large concentration of chakra here?" she said with a hint of excitement and Naruto could only watch as she traced first a finger up and down his length and watched as his cock made a spasm like motion which got a giggle from Hanabi.

She then reached out to grab it once more and looked for Naruto as she slowly applied pressure till he nodded that was enough.

Naruto watched as Hanabi slowly moved her hand up and down and with the total look of concentration on her face, he let out a low groan at the slowness, but he fought the urge to buck his hips to get more motion going as he wanted to let Hanabi dictate her first time.

In his mind he was asking how such a sweet piece of ass like Hanabi had gone so long without anyone offering.

Or maybe they did and she wasn't interested in them. Naruto thought and groaned as Hanabi increased her pace a bit with her first hand job.

"Do you like?" Hanabi asked and Naruto nodded. He wanted to tell her what to do, but he knew that she needed to explore first on her own. He would tell her if she asked.

Hanabi then did something he wasn't expecting. She blew on his penis and this caused him to jerk his hips. Her breath seemed cool against the heated flesh. Once more Hanabi giggled and that was a sound any man never wanted to hear near his crotch.

He groaned as she squeezed a bit as she stroked and Naruto wondered if Hanabi actually knew what she was doing as she seemed to be milking him like he'd seen that farmer do to the cow on one of those lame D-rank missions.

He groaned and knew that if she kept this up…

"Hanabi I'm…" Naruto started to say even as his body gave a shudder and Hanabi made a squeak as her hand was covered in white cum.

Naruto watched as she looked at it as if studying it then she brought her seaman- covered fingers up and first sniffed it, then slowly slipped her tongue out and tasted it.

Naruto wanted to laugh at the look on her face, but he didn't. He was curious as to what she thought and asked her.

"It's got a strange…tang to it. A bit salty." Hanabi told him, as she tasted it again.

Naruto watched as she licked her hand clean, then slowly started to lick his cock clean; which encouraged it to rise to the occasion once more at the attention it was getting.

Hanabi slowly took his cock in her mouth without encouragement.

She made a gagging sound as she went to far on her first try and backed up.

"You don't have to do that." Naruto said to her.

Hanabi got a stubborn set to her jaw and gave him a look that told him she would do this and he was to keep his opinions to himself. A look he'd seen on Hinata's face once and a while.

Naruto allowed her to discover her own way, letting her know with a groan when she was doing something right.

It was at this time that she pinched his balls rather hard and got a yelp from him.

"Hey! No damaging the merchandise." He scolded.

Hanabi gave him a look that he thought meant, "If I break it I bought it." But he shook himself mentally at that as he didn't want to think of the implications of that.

Hanabi soon discovered her own pace and Naruto discovered that Hanabi got better with practice as she learned to pace her self and when to use her tongue and hand.

And Naruto discovered that the pinch she gave him was something far more than a simple pinch. He felt like was going to explode, as the pressure built up he couldn't release his load.

"H-Hanabi, what did you do?" he got out as talking was getting to be a problem as the pressure in his crotch continued to build.

She looked up at him with his cock still in her mouth and the look made him want to explode right there. It was a come hither look and with his dick in her mouth like a sucker Naruto just might have signed anything to get his release.

Hanabi gave a long slow suck on her way up and then released his dick with a wet, audible pop.

"I used my family's style to help build up the pressure. Don't you like it?"

Naruto nodded. "But for the love of Kami, I feel like my balls are going to explode."

Hanabi laughed and returned to her fleshy lollipop.

She continued on and enjoyed the whimpers Naruto was making, begging for his release.

She stopped her sucking after a couple more minutes both to the pleasure and displeasure of Naruto whose crotch was aching without measure.

"Now." Hanabi said and tapped a spot at the base of his cock.

Naruto would swear that his load of cum nearly reached the ceiling of the room when Hanabi did that. It was long ropey and it just kept blasting like a fountain.

Naruto felt his eyes rolling into his head and wondered if all Hyuga women could do that or was it something Hanabi had discovered and decided to try on her own with him.

XX

"First time my ass." Naruto muttered as he came too.

Hanabi's giggle and a warm sensation alerted him to something and looked down to see her giving his crotch a sponge bath, and despite what had happened his own flesh betrayed him as it once again hardened under Hanabi's gentle ministrations.

"How long was I out?"

"About a minute." She answered continuing to wipe up the strings of cum that covered her and Naruto.

"You keep that up Hanabi-chan and I'll do it again." Naruto warned.

She placed the bowl and sponge aside and looked at him. "I want you take my virginity…but…"

"You're scared." Naruto finished and Hanabi gave a short nod.

"You don't have to do this Hanabi-chan." Naruto said softly.

"But I want this. Moegi said…"

Now Naruto understood. Moegi had come to Naruto on her seventeenth birthday and asked Naruto to be her first. She wanted someone who she could trust.

When Naruto had asked her why not Konohamaru her answer had been "He needs to grow up a lot before that will ever happen."

"I wish I could hold you and give you comfort in this." Naruto said shaking his arms.

Hanabi got a look in her eyes. Grabbing her kimono she threw it on.

"Wait here." She said and left before Naruto could say anything.

He sighed. "Not like I can go anywhere at this moment. Damn ero-sannnin for not teaching me those escape tricks he used while we were training."

Naruto looked around the room, hoping that perhaps Hinata had hidden it nearby. He was just about to start singing bawdy songs when Hanabi returned and in her slender hands wasn't a key, but a pair of bolt cutters.

She snipped the chains leaving Naruto with a pair of matching bracelets.

"Not a key, but it will do." Naruto said and watched as Hanabi tossed the tool aside and stripped out of her kimono quickly.

Before Naruto could say anything he found his arms full of naked Hanabi and she attacked his mouth.

Damn, her and Moegi must have practiced kissing a lot. He thought putting his hands on her slender hips and then with a motion now that he was free flipped them over.

He hovered over Hanabi and leaned in kissing and nipping her neck getting new sounds from her ranging from gasps to moans. He worked his way down her body till he reached her vagina.

He kissed her inner thigh then kissed the lips and slipped a finger inside of her getting a gasp-moan from her. he slowly began to finger her and then licking.

Hanabi's eyes had gone wide and she gripped the sheets beneath her now as new sensations rocked her body.

Naruto's ministrations soon had Hanabi having her second oragasm and as she lay there panting wondering if this was what sex was like.

"Eep!" was the sound she made as Naruto dragged her towards him, their pelvis's touching as he leaned over her. she could feel his cock and her heartbeat increased as did her breathing.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked in a voice that Hanabi knew would have melted her sister and made her faint, but she couldn't voice it and nodded her answer.

"I can't hear you Hanabi-chan. Are…you…ready?" Naruto said, the last three words dragged out and nearly a growl.

"YES!" she nearly shouted as he traced a finger between them and earning a tremble from Hanabi who was getting eager now after two orgasms that rocked her world.

Naruto backed off a bit and she watched as he took his manhood in hand and guided it to her entrance.

She gave a soft moan as she felt the head of his penis part the lips of her vagina.

Naruto pushed in until he reached her maidenhead and stopped.

"Last chance to stop before it becomes reality." Naruto warned. Hanabi wrapped her slender pale legs around him and locked her ankles together.

Naruto nodded. "This will hurt for a bit." He warned and pulled back a bit then slammed forward.

Hanabi gasped at the sudden bit of pain. Naruto remained motionless as he rested on his forearms, his blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"I'm surprised you still have your barrier, most kunoichi lose them during training or on their first tough mission." Naruto admitted.

Hanabi took a shuddering breath as she got used to Naruto's size inside of her. "Hyuga's training is different and I rarely get missions out of the village thanks to the Hyuga council." She finally said and there was a hint of bitterness there.

"Hey."  
She looked at Naruto and he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Nothing maudlin while we're like this."

She nodded and groaned as Naruto began to move in and out, their pelvises touching and Hanabi's moans and the slapping of flesh filled the room.

XX

Three orgasms later Hanabi couldn't move if she wanted to and lay snuggled atop Naruto's chest. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist, the silver seemed bright against her pale skin.

She looked at Naruto's face and barely resisted the urge to rub the adorable whisker marks.

Hanabi now understood what Moegi meant from a year ago and she was glad when she heard Hinata talking to herself about the "Fox Hunt" and had spoken with Tsunade after the other kunoichi had left.

I just wonder how my sister is going to react. Hanabi thought as she drifted off to sleep, deciding that if her sister couldn't gather the will or the courage to have Naruto, Hanabi was going to do it and thought about making it a weekly thing with Naruto now as sleep claimed her, dreams of Naruto as her boyfriend filled her dreams.

XX

The killing intent washed over Naruto and he opened his eyes sleepily in time to see an enraged Hinata dragging Hanabi away by her hair and ignoring the younger girls screams to be released or the fact she was nude.

Sitting up, Naruto searched for his pants and he blamed the fogginess of sleep when he didn't notice Hinata's return, but the three strikes that knocked him back to the bed got his attention a moment later.

He looked to see the blazing eyes of Hinata who turned around and locked the door and turned back around.

She made an "Eep!" finding Naruto unharmed standing there naked. She turned beet red and looked ready to faint.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said grabbing her and pulling her to his bare chest.

Naruto could feel the heat from Hinata's body as she developed a full body flush. "No more Hinata. You tell me what you want from me or I walk away right now."

"I-I-I…" she tried and Naruto took several steps back and he watched her eyes drift down to his crotch.

"You need to stop hiding and talk with me Hinata." he said. "You have no claim on me."

She hadn't moved and he thought she had passed out while on her feet. With a sigh he turned once more, but her slender hand grabbed his forearm.

He turned and ducked as she tried for a palm strike.

"I'm leaving Hinata." He told her and then he noticed the hardening of her features.

"No. You're mine!" She got out and tried to hit him again. Naruto dodged three strikes, grabbed her arm and used a shoulder throw.

Hinata hit the bed and bounced.

During the move Naruto noticed her kimono had come open from the sash up and Hinata wasn't wearing a bra.

What is it with Hyuga women? He thought and ducked a flying kick Hinata had tried while leaping off the bed.

He caught her bridal style then dropped her on her ass.

Hinata went for a leg sweep, and Naruto leapt straight up. He landed and grabbed her wrists.

"Stop it Hinata. I won't stay just because you tried to beat me black and blue."

She looked at him and her eyes began to water.

"You sleep with everyone else, but you don't acknowledge me!" she said and Naruto was amazed that she didn't have a stutter. He guessed that it was due as long as her mind wasn't trying to figure ways out for her to get his attention, she could do it.

"And how am I to know what you think Hinata? You tell me once in the heat of battle that you love me, then you avoid me." He said speaking of his battle with Pein.

Hinata's face ran the gambit of emotions, and Naruto turned away to once more grab his pants.

The next attack wasn't a strike. It was a body tackle and as he rolled with Hinata, it ended against the wall with her atop of him and straddling is stomach, her hands a blur of motion as she hit the nerve points in his arms and then grabbing them she pinned them above his head.

When she looked down at him, her hair framed her face, and dangled around Naruto's face as if making a curtain that surrounded only them.

"I've tried damn it!" Hinata said.

"Every time I've tried someone got in the way. So I settled on a date with Kiba. He was going to be my consolation prize." Hinata said, her voice was low but stutter free. "Then when I made my decision to let you go, Lady Tsunade…Lady Tsunade…"

Her eyes closed.

"What do you want from me Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Love me. Love me and never leave me. Love me and no other." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I do love you Hinata." Naruto said softly and her eyes widened as she looked down at him. "But I love others as well." He said and it nearly broke her to hear that.

"Why? Why can't I be enough?"

Naruto's hand came through the curtain of her hair and cupped her cheek. "Because you are meant for great things. You need to rule your clan and get rid of that stupid caged bird seal."

Hinata slowly allowed tears to fall from her eyes. "But I would give it up for you."

"And you'd be killing yourself slowly with regret." Naruto said and she knew he was right.

"I want to be selfish." She said. "I want one thing for myself. I want your love, and if it has to be, just love me…for tonight, please."

It was the please that got him. It wasn't her tears nor was it her attempts to physically keep him with her at this moment. It was the simple "Please." That did it for him.

"Tonight." He said and Hinata gave him a watery smile. "But are you certain this isn't something you can't take back Hinata-chan. You might want to keep it for the man you'll marry when you take over the Hyuga clan."

Hinata just answered by leaning down and kissing him for all she was worth, even as her body and face were beet red from her blushing.

Naruto put his ands on her hips and put some effort into returning Hinata's heat searing kiss.

And with him being naked and Hinata sitting on his stomach, he knew she wasn't wearing anything beneath the kimono.

He rolled so she was under him and his hands began to pull at the knot of her sash.

He looked at her and saw her face was flush and once he undid the belt her kimono slid open and Naruto blinked.

"How the hell did you hide these?" he asked seeing her large breasts

As his eyes trailed down her toned stomach, Hinata got a flash of insecurity and covered her breasts with an arm and her free hand went to her neatly trimmed pubic hairs.

"Your hair color is a natural dark blue?!"

"Don't look, I'm so embarrassed." Hinata said and her whole body flushed crimson.

Naruto smiled warmly. "So cute." He said and reached down and took her hand away. Leaning down he took a slow lick and Hinata gasped.

"So sweet. I think I just found my new favorite flavor." Naruto teased stretching out between her legs and using his shoulders to prop her legs, Naruto began to lick, slowly at first as he was enjoying the noises Hinata was making and that she was able to blush like this while they were so intimate.

He inserted his first finger only up to the second knuckle, but the sounds Hinata was making were too cute and Naruto had to shift his hips as he was becoming as hard as a rock just playing with and listening to her.

Hinata's moans and hip twitches gave Naruto the clues he needed and in no time Hinata had her first orgasm thanks to Naruto's tongue and fingers.

Naruto wiped his face and crawled up Hinata pausing at her breasts and he looked at her to see she was cutely biting her bottom lip.

Naruto gave her foxy grin. "You taste very sweet Hinata." he said and was rewarded by another deep blush.

He kept his eyes on her as he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She gasped and her hands went to his head and she hugged him to her.

Naruto-kun. Hinata thought as she moaned aloud. Naruto-kun is making me a woman. Hinata thought even as Naruto switched to her other breast and repeated his actions. Hinata never wanted this to end. She could feel him stretched atop of her, and the iron hard piece of flesh told her more than anything and she nearly passed out thinking on what Naruto was going to do to her with it.

Feeling her arms slacken, Naruto looked up from his newest Hinata treat to see she had fainted.

He sighed. "Man Hinata, we really have got to work on that." He said and deciding to make them both more comfortable he picked her up and placed her on the messy bed.

He sat there for a moment studying the girl who he first thought of as weird back in their academy days when he first noticed her watching him. "I'll never understand you Hinata-chan." He said lowly and waited for her to comeback from wherever her mind had gone off to.

XX

The other end of the house was a war zone as Hanabi got free of her room that Hinata had sealed her in and was currently storming back towards the abandoned section of the house and "her Naruto". Sadly several elders got in her way and ended up as quivering masses on the ground thanks to pinpoint Juken strikes.

She was currently wearing a fresh robe as Hinata had dragged her to her room stark naked and tossed her in and sealed the room.

Hanabi swore she was going to end up an only child for this.

"Hanabi!"

The young girl swore loudly and very colorfully as her father rounded the corner. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Hanabi did the only thing she could do. Her father never stood a chance, as he never expected this kind of attack from either of his children.

A chakra powered kick to the balls had Hiashi Hyuga on the ground in a fetal position, his mouth in a silent scream as his youngest daughter stepped over him and continued on her way.

Hiashi's thoughts were, What was that about? And what did I do wrong? Along with the constant throbbing of pain was his only answer.

XX

Hinata awoke slowly to see Naruto was stretched out next to her in the bed. The blond was propped on an elbow looking at her with a grin. She had another sensation of his fingers trailing patterns on her breasts which ached due to her nipples becoming so hard they could be considered lethal weapons at this point.

"D-did we…do it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto laughed. "You are just so cute Hinata." he said. "And no, we didn't. You fainted again."

Hinata wanted to cry.

"Hey. None of that now." Naruto said sitting up a bit and cupping her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe the tear from her cheek.

"I-I can't even do this right." Hinata cried.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "You are doing fine." he told her.

Hinata melted as he stroked her hair and dried he tears. He gently pulled her into his lap and laughed when Hinata adjusted herself and found something very hard poking her.

"Careful there Hinata, or it'll go in." Naruto warned.

THAT'S WHAT I WANT! Inner Hinata yelled as she again adjusted, but Naruto's hands on her hips ceased her movement.

"This isn't something you jump into." He said. "Once I take your virginity Hinata…"

"You took Hanabi's!" she said.

Naruto sighed and every thing he thought of seemed wrong.

"Please." Hinata said again. It was the please and the near begging in her voice that got him once again.

"Make love to me. Make me a woman." She said. Make me YOUR woman. She thought.

"You are a woman Hinata-chan. You don't have to have sex to…"

She kissed him this time and he was surprised that she didn't faint from the intensity of the kiss.

She squeaked when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and waged war with her tongue for dominance. Hinata as lost in the kiss that she "eeped" when he lifted her, holding her above his engorged member.

"Are you certain?" he asked again and she nodded a slight blush lit up her body.

He slowly lowered her and she gasped as he entered her. Hinata unlike her sister didn't have a barrier as she lost hers to years of abusive training from her father, the clan elders and various dangerous, strenuous missions.

Hinata buried her head against Naruto's shoulder as their pelvises touched, Naruto grunting at how tight she was, and then she clenched and Naruto wondered if she'd taken strength lessons from Tsunade.

Naruto gave her a moment before he started moving and Hinata made mewing sounds as he thrust in and out of her slowly.

"You're doing fine Hinata-chan." Naruto said into her ear. Her arms were on his shoulders and her hands fisted in his hair, making Naruto wonder if he was going to get his scalp ripped out.

Naruto kept a steady pace with Hinata wrapping her legs around him. He slowly nibbled her earlobe getting very interesting sounds from Hinata.

She aided in the sensations he was getting as she clamped her inner muscles around him making her tighter and Naruto groaned as he felt himself building.

"Na-Naruto-kun…I'm..I'm…I'm…"

"Cum for me Hinata-chan." And she did, throwing her head back as her orgasm hit and as it did, she clenched and the pressure caused Naruto to cum as well.

Hinata slumped against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she took several deep breaths.

Naruto felt her chest heaving against his own and it sent a signal to his organ, which began to stiffen right away. Hinata felt it and gasped at the sensation.

She was going to say something when the door exploded inwards.

"Hello sister dear." An angry looking Hanabi stood there.

"Han…Hanabi!" Hinata gasped.

"Hey firecracker." Naruto said in greeting.

Hanabi adjusted her look from her sister towards Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun. I'll be right with you after I put my sister in her place."

Naruto watched as Hinata pulled herself off of him, their mixed fluids running down her legs as she stood shakily and squared off with her sister.

"I am in my place, and that's with MY Naruto-kun!" Hinata snarled.

Both sisters activated their Byakugan and prepared to square off in combat.

Naruto stood and just got between them when they lunged.

The sound of two hands hitting flesh sounded in the room and Naruto went flying.

"NARUTO-KUN!" both sister screamed at what they had done.

XX

He blinked coming around and swore never to put his head between two juken powered strikes again.

"Naruto-kun!" two voices said in stereo and Naruto blinked seeing Hinata on his left and Hanabi on his right.

"Hey." He said and tried to sit up, but the sister put restraining hands on him. it was then that he noticed that Hanabi's new kimono was open and she was as naked as the last time he saw her.

His gaze turned to see Hinata still naked. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"We're so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Please forgive us." Hanabi said.

Naruto reached up and grabbed a handful of breasts. Hanabi's pert smaller ones and Hinata's fleshy mounds of goodness.

Both girls gave "Eep!" sounds and Naruto grinned.

"All is forgiven." He said with a very foxy grin, which in turn got him tackled by both Hinata and Hanabi.

This is how Hiashi found his daughters atop of a naked Naruto.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hiashi thundered.

"Uh-oh." Naruto said and he vanished from beneath the girls and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Ladies." He said with a bow after pulling his pants on.

Hiashi charged and missed, his strike destroying the wall.

Hinata and Hanabi in robes once more grabbed their father's arms and legs.

"Run Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"We love you!" Hanabi yelled as she held her father's arms and kept him from attacking the blond again.

Naruto made a strange "Meep-Meep" sound and rushed off leaving his silhouette in the walls as he crashed through them.

Hiashi finally got loose and gave chase. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DEFILED MY DAUGHTERS!"

Hanabi looked and smiled seeing Hinata had a bracelet on her wrist, neither could recall when Naruto had time to slip it on.

She was about to ask when it went "POOF!" and Naruto was standing there. "Whoa, I guess I'll need to lay low for a while."

He looked at the girls and slipped a real bracelet on Hinata's wrist, then kissed each girl.

"Catch you both later. If your dad doesn't kill me."

Naruto took a left and left via the front gate, while in the distance Hiashi was chasing a shadow clone and vowing vengeance.

Naruto left the borders of the Hyuga compound and whistling a happy tune shunshined to his home for a hot shower and a large meal having worked up a massive amount of sweat and hunger with his activities of the day.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade released the viewing orb and smiled. "Brats bagged both Hyuga girls. And that's after a night with Ino and an hour of heavy workout."

Shizune pouted. "You didn't wait for me."

Tsunade nodded. "Look at it this way. Its part of the challenge." She looked out the window. "I didn't know that he had slept with Moegi."

Shizune shook her head. "I remember giving her a check up afterwards. She didn't tell me who it was however."

Tsunade nodded. "At least everyone's protected thanks to the Maiden Herb. Could you imagine if Naruto impregnated all of my kunoichi? My ninja forces would be stripped down to nearly nothing but lazy men."

Shizune smiled. "That reminds me, how was your talk with Ino?"

Tsunade smiled and held up a cassette. "Jiraiya would kill to get his hands on this."

"Where is he anyways?" Shizune asked, surprised that they'd managed to go this long without seeing the perverted sannin.

"I sent him on a mission. He should be gone at least a month." Tsunade said with a grin. "And Kakashi left today with Gai, Lee and Neji for the border patrol."

"What are you going to do about Hiashi?" Shizune asked. "He looked rather angry."

"Angry nothing. He's going to be giving Naruto a merry chase for the foreseeable future." Tsunade laughed as she traced the bracelet on her wrist. She had thus far kept her transformation off. Naruto likes me without it. She thought trying to rationalize it to herself.

Shizune smiled. "Naruto's gotten himself four girls in three days. Are you sure he'll need the whole month?"

Tsunade grinned. "No, but from what Ino's told me he might have a repeat performance."

Shizune frowned. "Not before I get a chance." She muttered already making plans.

"Hinata cheated a bit using the branch family to corner him, but in the end it turned out okay, and I'll give her points for innovation."

Shizune shook her head and left her longtime friend and mentor alone. She had a fox to catch.

**AN: Yes, Naruto got Hinata and Hanabi, the Hyuga sisters aren't done however and neither is Hiashi. Shizune might be next, unless I change my mind and please stop asking what the bracelets do. I'll explain them at the end of this. AT THE END.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto stretched as he sat waiting for his first bowl of ramen. "I hear your looking over your shoulder for an angry Hyuga."

Naruto looked at Teuchi. "What?"

The old ramen cook cackled. "Words spread around the village rather quickly that you were caught in the Hyuga estates with both of Hiashi's daughters. I must say I'm impressed."

Naruto said nothing because he knew what was coming next. He had managed to removed the bracelet part of the handcuffs with lock-picks and now he had a memento of his adventure in the Hyuga house.

"I don't have to worry about you chasing my sweet little Ayame, now do I?"

Naruto shook his head as he saw the cook leaning away from the stove holding a very sharp cleaver.

"Nah old man. Ayame's like a cousin to me."

Kissing cousin and fuck buddy on occasion. Naruto thought of past times the older girl had hooked up with him.

"That's right and you'll help me keep any of those boys away won't you?" Teuchi asked as he checked the ramen.

"Sure thing pops." Naruto agreed with a grin.

It's not the boys you need to worry about. Ayame-chan prefers women, but… Naruto shook his head the last time Ayame and him had hooked up. For someone who says she likes women, she spends a lot of Saturday's with me.

"Order up!"

Naruto jumped as the bowl was placed in front of him and he fought to dismiss the images of the last time he'd seen Ayame.

"Hey, speaking of Ayame-chan, where is she?" Naruto asked slurping his noodles.

"She's working part-time for the Hokage. I don't mind as your friend Choji has taken to working here in the afternoons."

Naruto nodded and that clued him in that Ayame was now part of the Hokage's little Fox Hunt and he would have to be on the look out for her.

I really need to find out from Tsu-hime who is all in this. Ino told me Ami isn't, but I was tempted.

He mentally chuckled as he slurped his noodles and finished his first bowl. The killing intent coming his way warned him and he dodged to the side as Kiba barreled into the stand.

"Whoa! Down, dog boy. What the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked dodging several swipes from Kiba. He saw Shino was standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HINATA!" Kiba snarled and leapt again. Naruto flipped and caught him in a head scissors and flipped him out of the ramen stand.

"Sorry old man." Naruto said tossing some money on the counter. "I'll be back later." He said and entered the street to find Kiba being sat on by Akamaru.

"Good boy." Naruto said patting the large dog on its head. Naruto always got along with the Inuzuka dogs. And once Akamaru grew in size he started to try and alter Kiba's attitudes.

"AKAMARU GET OFF OF ME! AAGGHHH!"

They ignored Kiba and Naruto looked at Shino. "You have something to say?" he asked the bug user.

"Did you hurt her?" Shino answered the question with a question.

Naruto shook his head.

Shino nodded. "That's what Hinata said before Kiba stormed off."

Naruto looked at Shino. "No big brother speech?"

"No." Shino turned and took several steps away. "But you have a month to prepare for Neji."

Naruto sighed as he turned to walk away.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN NARUTO! AKAMARU GET OFF ME!" Kiba called after him.

The blond heard the wheezing laughter of Akamaru and kept walking, knowing Kiba would be there for some time, especially as he started to insult his long time companion and calling him fat. A loud growl and the sound of cloth tearing and Kiba's scream told Naruto that Akamaru had gotten a hood grip on his "master".

XX

"Naruto."

The blond stopped and looked around. "Oh, hey Sakura." He said seeing his former pink haired teammate approaching.

"Did you hear Kakashi-sensei is headed to the border for a month?" Sakura said catching up to him.

"Yeah. I saw him get called away yesterday." Naruto said as he resumed walking.

"So…" Sakura began but fumbled as she tried to think of something to say. "Would you like to…"

"NARUTO!"

Sakura cursed as Moegi ran up. "The Hokage needs to see you, its important."

Naruto nodded. "Talk to you later Sakura." He said and vanished before his pink haired former teammate could ask him "Would you like to go out for dinner."

Sakura rounded on Moegi who gave her a grin.

"What the hell is this about?" Sakura demanded. "Naruto's off duty for the month."

Moegi looked innocent for a moment then after looking around narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Out of all the women now chasing him, you deserve the least amount of attention."

Sakura rocked at the venom from the younger girl. "Naruto-kun is a kind man, a loving man. You threw him away and I for one will be damned if you damage him again."

"I…" Sakura began to say, but Moegi shoved a hand in her face.

"Talk to the hand pinky and learn to actually think before you say something to Naruto-kun again." Moegi said and stormed away.

"What the hell is that about?" Sakura muttered unaware that Moegi had been one of Naruto's previous lovers and she refused to allow Sakura's instability to harm the blond further.

XX

(Hokage's Tower)

Naruto appeared atop of the tower and began to make his way for the stairs wondering what Tsunade needed him for.

He took the stairs nearly three at a time and reached the administration floor. He was walking the corridor when a hand snaked out of a doorway and dragged him in.

Before he could shout Naruto found his mouth being plundered and he recognized the scent and the lips that were attacking his.

When she let him go he smiled into the dark room. "Hell Shi-chan."

The light on the desk came on and he saw Shizune in the low light pouting at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You've been a bad boy. I thought you would have visited me by now." Shizune said in a low voice, her eyes were downcast and her lower lip quivered.

"Shi-chan…" Naruto said stepping forward but she put a slender hand on his chest stopping him.

He was going to say something, anything but Shizune turned around with her arms crossed.

"Well?" she said in a voice Naruto knew well.

"I'm sorry. I'm an insensitive male that isn't worthy of your precious time, much less the gift you gave me." Naruto said.

Shizune smiled as she slinked forward. She stopped and pulled out a piece of paper. "You have an appointment at six thirty be at that address. Don't be late." She said sticking the paper in his belt before leaving the room.

Naruto stood there for a moment before slipping the paper into a pocket and headed down the hall.

He peeked in to see Tsunade wasn't there and figured that Moegi did that for Shizune. He turned and fled the tower, but paused as if he was being stalked.

Shaking his head he walked past the gate and stopped seeing Hiashi Hyuga standing there.

"Um…hi?"

Naruto had a second to turn and flee before the chase was on.

Who knew Hiashi was this quick. He would have been awesome in Anbu. The blond thought as he took the head of the Hyuga clan on a merry chase, one of which was over a fence and Naruto managed to grab on and swing over the pit of mud.

Hiashi wasn't using his Byakugan and leapt the fence, landing with a splash.

Naruto didn't stop running, as he took several twists and turns, finally looking over his shoulder. He sighed in relief and turned his head back around, walking into a wire trap.

"Look what I caught in my web, said the spider to the fly."

Naruto relaxed a bit. "Kin-chan." He said.

"Look it what we have here." Tayuya said stepping out of the shadows and standing next to Kin.

"Tay-chan." Naruto said in greeting. "How are you both doing?" he asked trying to play helpless.

"Oh, you know." Kin said leaning against the alley wall and flicked one of the strands and a tiny bell chimed. "Wondering what our favorite Konoha nin has been getting up to."

"And why the fuck you haven't come to see us. What's your excuse donkey dick?" Tayuya asked leaning across from Kin, both were looking at Naruto like a cat would to a trapped rat.

"Um…."

"Heard you popped both Hyuga princesses." Tayuya said.

"At the same time. Should we be jealous?" Kin asked.

"No." Naruto said in a squeak. "And it wasn't at the same time." Naruto said.

"That's not what our informant said. You were caught with both of them nude, in bed when Hiashi found you."

"Yeah. Of course you might have been able to stuff both of them and not be certain with how tiny they are." Tayuya said and flicked another wire.

Naruto knew they were playing with him.

I just wonder if I'm going to be getting another ticket for public indecency again? Naruto thought as the girls bound him up and carried him away.

And more to the point, am I going to care?

XX

(Kin & Tayuya's apartment)

Foreplay wasn't on either girls mind as Naruto was stripped, his protestation to take it easy on the clothes was at least listened too, but Naruto found himself as the filling of a kunoichi sandwich. The girls shed their clothes in record time after they stripped him. Naruto had watched as they teased him as they helped one another out of their clothes and attacked him.

A naked Tayuya was in front of him, her kisses and tongue demanding, her hands were all over the place.

Behind him, pressed into his back was the equally naked Kin, her hardened nipples told him that she wasn't interested in playing either as she nipped his neck, her hands coming around to the front and started stroking him. when Naruto tilted his head Tayuya bit him. "No you don't fox boy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Tayuya said as she grabbed his face and force her tongue in her mouth.

Naruto's hands went to her hips and he heard Kin mutter, "What am I, chopped liver?"

He slid into Tayuya with ease and used her wrapping her legs around him to form a one-handed seal and with a pop there was another naked Naruto.

Kin was caught by surprise as she was lifted from behind and the kage bunshin slid into her from behind and Kin hooked her ankles behind the clones back and enjoyed the sensations as both her Tayuya were enjoying the sensations of being pounded into.

"Oh yeah…fuck me. Fuck me…come on blondie put your back into it…AAAAAAAAH!" Tayuya's last was because Naruto did as asked and rammed in and out of her in rapid succession.

Kin meanwhile couldn't speak as she was being held up against Naruto's chest, the clones hands were pulling on her nipples hard as the clone went deeper and deeper into her, the clones pace made it hard for her as it set a jarring pace that literally was knocking the air from her, her head was thrown back and on its shoulder, one of her arms was over her head with her fingers tangled in the back of the clones hair.

With the pace Naruto and his clone had set both girls hit their first climaxes in unison. Tayuya screaming out obscenities the whole time until her orgasm ceased and she was held limply in Naruto's arms.

"Do that again." She said in a low voice.

"As you wish." Naruto said, but he pulled out.

"What the fuck?"

"Kin-chan's turn." Naruto said and switched with the clone, which did as Tayuya ordered as it flipped her onto her stomach on the couch and raised her ass in the air.

"Oh you are not…FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Tayuya said as the clone slammed into her ass.

Across from them Naruto smiled at Kin. "Hey Kin-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her breasts and then her lips.

"What do you want this time?"

"Slow." Kin said a grin on her face and Naruto did as she ordered, kissing his way down her body, giving worship to the girl he saved from Orochimaru's service. She shifted her hips as Naruto's fingers and tongue began to delve into her depths.

Both ignored Tayuya's swearing as they were used to it. Naruto did peek over Kin's leg to see his clone taking Tayuya against the big bay window, her breasts pressed to the glass along with her hands and her cheek. He shook his head and knew the memories were going to be something else from this encounter.

He returned to plundering Kin's folds, the former Oto operative had trimmed her pubic hairs to resemble his whiskers. He lapped and smiled as Kin made sounds that he was certain had nothing to do with music.

Kin reached down and shoved his face into her crotch as her orgasm hit and Naruto felt her wrapping her legs around his head. With no other choice of retreat, Naruto went after her even more vigorously and Kin's moans became incoherent as she went thru a second orgasm with his tongue plundering her folds.

As her grip slackened Naruto reared back and gasped for air.

Kin grinned up at him and made a motion that reminded him of a child when they wanted something. She lay on her back and made a "Gimmie" motion with her fingers.

Naruto crawled up her and smiled and Kin moaned as he slid into her, her inner walls tightening and Naruto knew that like most kunoichi she had great control of her muscles.

He moved slowly and Kin looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled down at her as her hips began their motion. Across the room Tayuya was now straddling the clones face.

"Lick it! Lick it you bitch!" she ordered and was tugging on her nipples as the clone did as ordered.

Naruto growled when Kin bit him and she smiled playfully. For her effort Naruto gave her a hard thrust that got a gasp and he leaned in and kissed her, and pulled back with her biting his bottom lip.

"Behave." He scolded.

Kin just smiled as she ground her hips into Naruto's.

XX

Naruto switched off between the pair and he looked at the clock and cursed. "I've gotta go." He said.

"The fuck you do." Tayuya countered as he backed up and before she could move a shadow clone took his place. He looked on as a clone took each Tayuya and Kin from behind facing one another.

"I've an appointment I can't miss. I promise, tomorrow will be all about you." Naruto said pulling his pants on.

"I-I-I-I…" Kin tried to speak but the clone had increased its pace and was pounding into her with abandon, and Naruto wondered if the couch was going to survive this.

"Later." Naruto said grabbing his shoes and was out the door, being chased by Tayuya's foul mouth and Kin's exclamations of pleasure.

He saw the old woman that lived down the hall and nodded to her.

"Evening." He said and rushed down the stairs.

The old woman looked at the door to the kunoichi's apartment for a moment. "Youngsters these days. When my Ryu was alive…." She muttered and sat on her rocking chair and rocked in time with the sounds coming from the apartment.

**AN: Next chapter is Shizune and the one after that will be more Kin and Tayuya again as they really didn't get Naruto's full attention. What exactly has Shizune planned for her encounter? Be here when I post it…**

**Kiba and Hiashi are going to be dealt with. **

**For some reason this story is writing itself easily and just seems to ooze onto the notebook.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto double checked the paper and looked up at his own house. He saw some lights on and wondered what Shizune had in mind for this evening's entertainment.

Shrugging, he was about to find out from the Hokage's straight-laced apprentice.

Walking to the door he was about to open it when it was opened from the inside. He blinked seeing Shizune wearing a kimono with his family crest upon it.

"Welcome home master." She said with a bow.

When Naruto didn't say anything she looked up and gave him a look. Shaking himself he nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said stepping forward. She quickly helped him remove his shoes.

"And what are we playing this time?" Naruto asked.

"The master and the naughty serving girl." Shizune said taking in his appearance. "You look like you had a rough time since I last saw you." She said breaking character.

"I'm fine. It's been a day filled with dodging Kiba and Hiashi is all." He told her saving the Tayuya and Kin adventure until he had finished it.

Straightening herself Shizune gave another bow. "Dinner is in the dining room this evening, would master like to wash up first, or eat?"

"I'll dine first Shizune. I have worked up an appetite today."

Shizune nodded and Naruto followed at distance, noticing how the kimono hugged all the curves Shizune had and he realized her Jonin outfit didn't do her justice, nor the hospital gown.

Naruto entered the dining room and this was his first time actually looking at it and he could tell that Shizune must have spent a lot of time on cleaning it up and removing the sheets. He sniffed as he saw a full meal on the table but frowned seeing only one place.

As she tucked his chair under him she asked. "Is there anything else the master requires?"

"Yes, join me." Naruto said grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"But Master, it is improper." Shizune said looking at the hand that held her wrist.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sure sharing a meal with you is going to be the least improper thing I do this evening my dear." He purred and felt Shizune shiver, not in fear but in excitement.

He gave her wrist a light tug and she was pulled onto his lap with an "Eep!"

Naruto released her wrist and put his arm around her back to support her.

"Now my dear, what have you made for your master?" Naruto asked.

Shizune shook herself and returned to character. "I have slice fish with lemon. Hot rolls with gravy and of course the masters favorite."

She gestured to each and the last she had a large pot and pulled the lid off. "Miso Ramen."

"You are the best Shizune." Naruto said and gave her cheek a light kiss, earning a blush from the older woman. She served him the fish and sliced lemons first, ignoring the pout as he muttered "Want ramen."

"Now master knows he needs to eat properly, especially if he wants desert." Shizune said and Naruto helped her slice the fish and dipped it in the sauce. He took a bite. "MMMmm. Delicious. Have a bite." Naruto dipped a piece of fish and carried it towards her mouth with the chopsticks.

Shizune opened her mouth and accepted the food, a bit of the sauce dribbled, making its way from her chin and down her neck.

"Oops. Looks like I made a mess. Let me get that." Naruto said and kissed Shizune, his tongue tasting the flavor of the fish, lemon and sauce. Shizune moaned a bit as he separated. He licked the juice from her chin, then slowly followed the trail licking and kissing all the flesh it had touched on its way south.

Shizune's skin felt warm as he opened her kimono and kissed the sucked even more flesh. Shizune moaned and her hands went to his hair.

Naruto got to the wrap around her breasts and stopped as the trail ended.

"Hm, what a shame."

Shizune almost shouted when he picked up his chopsticks and went back to eating.

Naruto managed to hide a smile as he took another bite of fish. He offered another bite to Shizune who took it, this time he opened the chopsticks too soon and the whole thing fell onto her chest.

"Oh my, I seem to be making a mess. Let me get it." Naruto said again as his mouth bit into the fish, his teeth also gripped the wrap and gave it a tug.

His hand came up then and pushed Shizune's kimono open further and slipped behind her and felt for the clips that held the wraps in place.

Naruto gave a growl not finding any and pulled the wraps down exposing Shizune's breasts.

"Ah, that's better." He said seeing the flesh gets goose bumps at being exposed to the slightly cooler air.

Naruto grabbed a roll and dipped it in the gravy and took a bite. After swallowing, Naruto dipped the roll and offered it to Shizune who took it and savored the bite and taste.

While she was occupied Naruto dipped his fingers into the gravy and brought them to her nipples and covered them.

Shizune nearly choked as Naruto began licking and sucking on her bared nipples and managed to swallow before letting out a moan as Naruto feasted on her breasts, stopping long enough to add more gravy.

Shizune arched into his talented mouth and knew that Naruto was just beginning.

He stood up holding her and to her surprise shoved his plates and other dishes aside and laid her on the table.

Shizune felt him open her kimono fully and as he sucked her breasts she moaned and then gasped as she felt him insert a pair of fingers into her as he cupped her vagina.

Naruto wasn't done by far as she watched him use his free hand to take the cooling ramen and lay it on her breasts. He devoured his favorite food as well as her chest, nipping and sucking flesh that felt very warm to her.

Shizune gulped as he trailed ramen down her stomach and licked and slurped it up every so often he nipped her flesh. Shizune watched as he took more ramen and as he removed his fingers she nearly jumped at the sensation the ramen running down her vagina gave, but soon it was replaced by Naruto's mouth and tongue and the sensation of being eaten off of and Shizune moaned and bucked her hips as Naruto seemed to be chasing a piece of ramen as his teeth grazed her lower lips, his tongue delving deeper and with an intensity that Shizune didn't remember from the night at the hospital and their game of "Naughty Nurse".

Naruto's ministrations soon gave way to Shizune's orgasm and she moaned as Naruto added more ramen and devoured her juices as it soaked into the ramen.

Shizune panted as her orgasm slowed and Naruto finished his "meal."

He sat there between her legs. "Dinner was very good Shi-chan." He said. "I think its time to wash up with a bath as I've made a mess."

Shizune looked between her breasts to see Naruto's face covered with her juices and he removed his shirt getting her pulse to quicken at seeing his tanned and toned chest and stomach. Naruto would never have an overly muscular build, as his was more of an acrobat slash track star's build.

"Will you help your master with his bath Shizune?" he asked.

She pushed herself up, and felt a bit shaky from the orgasm, but gave him a smile. "It will be my pleasure master."

"I'm sure it will be." Naruto purred.

XX

Shizune with some help from Naruto as her legs were a bit wobbly made it up the stairs where she prepared the large bath running warm water. "Would master care for anything else?" Shizune asked.

Naruto had stripped and was slipping into the hot water.

"Just my favorite bath toy Shizune." He said.

At this she looked around for what he was talking about, and then yelped as Naruto pulled her into the large bath.

She came up sputtering and spitting water and gave Naruto a glare. He arched an eyebrow at her and grinned as he moved towards her and helped her out of her wet kimono.

"Na-Master! You're being so…" was as far as Shizune got as Naruto quieted her with a kiss that was curling her toes. The bath could have been considered a small pool as it was ten feet by five feet and at its deepest end it was six feet.

Shizune felt him slip into her during the kiss and her leg wrapped around his waist as he backed her against the edge of the bath.

Shizune arched into him as he began to move.

She gripped her arms around his head as his mouth kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Yes…yes…yes…" she chanted as Naruto took her, all interests in role playing forgotten as Naruto was doing to her what she wanted from the beginning.

"Harder…" Shizune moaned and Naruto complied.

The motion was causing the water to stir around them and some of it splashed up over the side, neither cared as Shizune clamped her inner muscles around Naruto's ten inches and soon both of them erupted in climax.

XX

Shizune had pushed Naruto towards the shallow bench where he rested with his arms over the edge of the bath with his head tilted back. Shizune had returned to the "role" of servant and dipped beneath the water. Naruto watched as she used a jutsu designed for breathing underwater and he moaned as she gave him an underwater blowjob. He groaned at the sensations and gripped the side of the bath to keep his hands from grabbing Shizune's submerged head. He learned during their first encounter not to grab her head when she was sucking him off as she had hit a nerve in his arms leaving him unable to move as she sucked and then fucked him to three climaxes before Tsunade took pity on him and gave him the use of his hands back.

Naruto felt the pressure building and Shizune surfaced for a moment then attacked his cock again just in time to begin swallowing his load. Naruto had to admit that the Kyuubi had given him great recuperation time and he never had a "light" load as Tsunade had teased him during his "Physical" exam upon his return.

Naruto looked down as Shizune surfaced, her eyes first, looking at him with mischief and she ghosted up his body and kissed him her tongue seeking his as her nails dug lightly into his chest as they tongue wrestled, Shizune's hand slipped beneath the water and stroked Naruto several times and he groaned into his mouth. "The Master's penis is clean." Shizune said before she straddled him on the bench and when he reached for her she shook her head. "Master, must allow a servant to work." She said.

Naruto didn't argue but gripped the wall as Shizune began her fresh assault, the role-playing being forgotten in the heat of passion.

As Shizune moved her mouth looked to dominate Naruto as well and as he grunted and she groaned they built their way towards another release, Naruto had to wonder how much he had in the tank and would he satisfy the hidden sex-a-holic in Shizune.

XX

Two more orgasms for Shizune found floating on her stomach as Naruto slowly entered her from behind, her hands gripping the edge of the bath.

"Shizune…you're so tight." Naruto groaned as he was finding her muscles squeezing him to the point that he almost blew his load right there. He smacked her ass and as she released him in surprise he bottomed out and waited there for a moment to regain control. Around them the water was turning cold so Naruto knew this would be the last of the water sports.

He began his motion slow and reached under Shizune and inserted a finger into her smiling at her gasp and then moan.

Naruto kept a slow stead rhythm ignoring her pleas for faster and even as she squeezed he pushed on and inserted a second finger into her and smiled as her body was trembling. He knew she was close and he was going to make her pass out this time as he used his free hand to grip her ass cheek and he slowed his thrusts but pulled further out then went back in.

Shizune's face went under water several times as she moaned and he knew she was close. Her legs hooked behind him to trap him where he was, her ankles crossed and Naruto's strokes were becoming difficult as she clenched and Naruto felt tension build and as Shizune screamed out her orgasm he exploded and he knew it was a good one.

Shizune's body spasmed and Naruto reached around and pulled her back against his chest as she dipped beneath the water. He looked to see her eyes were closed and smiled as he held her upright in the water.

He kissed her neck gently. "Rest Shizune." He whispered.

XX

Shizune woke warm and dry and she realized she was in bed. She turned to see she was spooned with Naruto who held her in his arms, their legs tangled.

Shizune saw the bracelet around her wrist and smiled. She could feel Naruto's cock, rock hard as it was nestled between her legs teasing her entrance as it nestled there.

I never found anyone except Lady Tsunade to some point willing to play any of the games I wanted to try before Naruto several days ago. She thought of how he's accepted her need to role-play. The few times her and Tsunade played over the years, her mentor had set limits, but Naruto was willing to try anything with her.

She touched his arm that was holding her to him and knew what she'd known when she met him when he was twelve and had come with Jiraiya to bring Tsunade back to Konoha that he was special.

He was special then, and now he's become precious. She thought and she realized how close they had come to losing him several times over the years between Orochimaru, Akatsuki and the traitor Sasuke Uchiha.

He saved my life when I nearly died. She thought of the time when it had been reported that she had been killed. Naruto however had refused to believe the report and had broken into the Akatsuki base and rescued her.

That was one of the reasons when he returned this time that I wanted to give him something special. He's given so much of himself and has never asked for anything in return other than respect and acceptance.

She thought as she held up her wrist with the bracelet on it, she saw how the moonlight from the window reflected off it.

"Do you know about the bracelets Shi-chan?" Naruto's sleep addled voice asked softly.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun." She said looking over her shoulder to see his eyes barely open. "Who do you think helped Lady Tsunade get them ready in time?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Rest Shi-chan. We'll play more after you rested." Naruto said.

"I need to clean up our mess…" she started to say and tried to get up, but his arm tightened around her.

"Already did. Shadow clones." He said. "Sleep." He commanded.

"Yes Master." She said and rolled so he was on his back and she snuggled into his chest, her hand dipping down and cupped his balls. "Rest up Master." She said softly as Naruto slipped into sleep, Shizune had a soft smile on her face thinking of what games the two could play in the future.

XX

Naruto awoke to the sensation of his dick being used and he looked down to see Shizune's head bobbing up and down. He groaned as he released his seed into her mouth and she drank him all, her tongue cleaning his dick from any of his cum that had escaped.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She chirped at him. he looked at his bedside clock and groaned. "Its an obscene hour Shi-chan." And it was. Four am was not for conversation.

"I have to get to the tower early to make up the work I skipped out on. But I thought one more for the road?" Shizune told him, her last was a question and he saw it in her eyes as he prepped himself up on his elbows. "You never have to be afraid to ask Shi-chan." He said and she smiled, crawling up his body until she was poised over his already hardening tool.

Slowly she lowered herself, the head of his cock being swallowed as if her vagina was as eager as it seemed to draw his dick in faster than Shizune lowered.

"Eager still Shi-chan?" he asked as she leaned down and kissed him, the faint taste of himself on her tongue.

Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position and Shizune's legs wrapped around him. They moved in unison giving and taking, both enjoying the motion as old as time.

The sounds that were filled the room were soft moans, some grunts and the sound of flesh.

Time seemed to stretch as if they were locked this way for hours when they both climaxed together.

Naruto smiled as he kissed Shizune's sweat covered head.

"I love you Naruto." She said. He smiled softly. "I've never doubted that Shi-chan." He told the older woman. Despite the age difference, Naruto had always found a special place for the brown haired medic.

They cuddled for a bit before Shizune had to leave. Naruto watched her go, his thoughts swirled of her and Tsunade of the years he's known them and how he had refused to believe that she had been killed and had used the fox's power to track her to an Akatsuki base. The ninja there hadn't stood a chance as Naruto used three tails of the foxes power, killing them all once he learned that they planned on raping Shizune and using her for experimentation. He had kicked the door off her cell where he found her beaten and had carried her the whole way to Konoha where Tsunade in tears had thanked him, even as she healed Shizune's broken hands and legs.

The sun rose on the horizon, even as Naruto slipped back to a content sleep knowing that no matter what Shizune would be there for him in the future and whatever it brought.

**AN: Next chapter Kin and Tayuya get into more action. **

**Several people have asked me about the ages. Hanabi is eighteen in this story and Hinata is twenty-three and Naruto is twenty-four. Jiraiya is alive, I'll explain that later when he pops in for a cheap cameo. I don't want to hear what's happened, this is fanfiction we get to rewrite or ignore what we want. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto woke to the sound of someone beating on the front door downstairs. He groaned and then he got the memories of the clones from yesterday that he'd left with Kin and Tayuya as they integrated

He groaned again and created a shadow clone. "Tell whomever it is I'm unavailable until this afternoon."

"Yes boss." The clone said and hurried downstairs after throwing on a robe.

Naruto was getting towards the edge of sleep when the sensation of a clone's memories hit him.

"NARUTO!"

"HEY STUD!"

Naruto groaned as Kin and Tayuya invaded his house. He created several more clones and rolled over. "Get them out. Sleepy." Naruto said and the clones went to deal with the intruders.

The sound of pitched battle sounded throughout the house and Naruto shunted the memories to the side, not wanting to see them for now. He placed the pillow over his head and rolled onto his side with a yawn and snuggled into the blankets.

XX

Tayuya smirked as she destroyed the last clone. "Hell yeah, now that's what I'm fuckin' talkin' about." She took three steps forward before a pricking sensation filled her in on the attack from behind.

She tried to move, but couldn't, and she slumped to the ground. "What the hell?" She hissed as Kin stepped past her.

"What do you think?" Kin was dressed like a girl. She was wearing a dress and had her hair done up in a braid. She looked at a pair of Naruto's clones. "Would you gentlemen please take Tayuya home?"

The clones that Kin spared shared a look and nodded. "Then dismiss yourselves once she's home and in bed. Make sure she's comfortable." She looked at Tayuya. "The paralysis will last six hours." She told her friend. "I just want some me time with Naruto-kun."

"Bitch." Tayuya hissed as the clones picked her up.

"Yes I am, but then you can have Naruto afterwards all by yourself. Think about that while you're in time out." Kin smiled as the clones lifted Tayuya who was glaring at Kin and they vanished with a shunshin.

Kin smiled as she slipped her needles away and her flute went into a pouch. She then took off her weapons belt and hung it over the banister. With a smile she went to wake Naruto up.

XX

For the second time that morning Naruto woke up to the sensation of someone sucking on his dick.

"Mmmmm. Shi-chan, I thought you had to work." He mumbled as the very pleasant sensations woke him up in various ways.

The suction on his dick stopped and he felt a mouth leave it.

"Now I'm insulted."

Naruto blinked and lifted his head. "Kin-chan?" he looked around.

Kin realizing his unasked question answered. "Tayuya's at home right now, giving me and you the next six hours alone."

"Kin-chan…"

But she smiled. "Let me finish my treat and then I'll make you something to eat. Its not just about the sex you know."

Naruto blinked as Kin's mouth moved back to her personal treat and Naruto swore she was playing him like a flute with her feather light touches from her hand.

Naruto was her instrument and she was the maestro.

He gripped the bed sheets as Kin worked her magic.

Naruto would have whistled any tune she wanted as Kin's skills were up there with Tsunade's oral skills.

"W-where the hell d-did you l-l-learn this?" Naruto growled out as his hips bucked up when Kin gave him a very teasing suck and released him with a pop. Her hand continued where her mouth had left off, alternating her strokes and touches.

Kin grinned. "Well one time at band camp…"

Naruto groaned and laid his head back as Kin's slender fingers played with his "flute"

"Aw, poor Naruto-kun. I told you after you spoke up at my hearing that have many skills that would interest you." Kin bent low and licked the head of his cock as if he was an ice cream cone now.

"Wh-what do you have in mind?" Naruto got out as he was finding it hard to think with Kin's skills. Usually when he met with Tayuya and Kin, he was entertaining the two of them with the aid of his clones. This was rare for one on one with either of them.

Naruto felt the tightening sensation and Kin gave a long slow suck as his balls clenched and he released his seed into her mouth and Naruto could only watch as she guzzled his seed as if she was lost in a desert and his cum was the water of life.

Naruto's head fell back onto his pillow. "Man…you suck." He started to giggle at his pun as Kin finished her treat.

"Now enough with the bad jokes. Go wash up and get dressed." She told him.

"Why? You're just going to get me sweaty and undressed again." Naruto said.

"You'll see. Now scoot. Come to the kitchen when you're done." Kin said and Naruto watched her go, surprised by her choice of clothes.

I never knew that Kin-chan even owned a dress like that. Naruto thought as he watched her go, admiring how her legs went up to make an ass out of themselves hugged in the thin material of her summer dress.

"I'm doomed." Naruto muttered as he did as he was told, dragging his body into his bathroom for a shower.

XX

Naruto arrived nearly ten minutes later to see an actual breakfast waiting for him and blinked at seeing Kin standing by the stove wearing an apron that had been tucked in a drawer that he'd bought but never thought of using.

"Sit and eat." She said and looked him over and nodded at his choice of clothing.

Naruto did as she ordered and kept an eye on her as she made herself something as well.

He ate slow wondering what Kin had planned.

She ate while sitting across from him, a soft smile that she had a secret and he wouldn't know what it was until she was ready.

Naruto finished eating and Kin took the dishes and gave them a quick rinse. "Leave them, I'll have clones do the dishes later." Naruto said turning in his seat to look at her.

She extended a hand and when Naruto took it, she pulled him to his feet. Naruto gave her a look, but Kin gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Grab your shoes." She said as she pulled him into the entrance hall.

Naruto did as he was ordered and they left his house for where only Kin knew.

XX

"Okay, what's up?" Naruto asked confused as they had left Konoha and made their way to the nearby trade town.

Kin just held onto his hand as they left the main streets and entered an abandoned schoolyard.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked as Kin sat on a swing. "Give me a push." She said.

Naruto looked at her, but did as she asked.

"You and I both grew up surrounded by hatred. Me, I gave myself over to first my father and his demands of being the son he didn't have, then later to Orochimaru." Kin said as Naruto pushed her swing.

"You grew up alone, never having anyone to play with. A child going on an adult by the time you were five."

Naruto listened to her and kept giving her a light push every time she swung back towards him. Her hair and the dress blowing in the motions as she lightly pumped her legs when he pushed.

She dragged her legs to stop and then looked over her shoulder and got up. "Here, sit." She ordered.

Naruto gave her a look. He'd sat on the swing, a motion he'd done many times alone in the past.

Kin gave a grunt as she gave him a push. "Playing is always more fun when you've got someone to play with." Kin said.

Naruto nodded as she pushed him again. When he swung back to her she held onto him for a moment.

Kin leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Sort of like sex."

Naruto fought the urge to shudder as her warm breath sent a signal down his spine.

Kin pushed him several more times before he slowed to a stop. "Kin-chan?"

She came around to the front of him and smiled at him. she reached down and unzipped his pants.

Her hand was in his pants and Naruto fought the urge to groan and keep his place on the swing as Kin freed his manhood, which was responding to her touch and growing erect once more.

"You ever see people double up on a swing?" Kin asked as she lifted her legs and place them between Naruto and the chain's of the swing and she straddled him. Naruto groaned as he felt himself sliding into Kin and he adjusted his seating on the swing.

"Kin-chan." Naruto said again.

"Now we swing. Pump your legs Naruto." Kin said placing her hands beneath his on the chains.

She swung her legs and the sensations surprise Naruto. Kin leaned in and whispered, "Come on Naruto-kun. Play with me."

Naruto fought to concentrate, as this was totally new for him. he did as Kin instructed and swung his legs and both he and Kin groaned at the feelings this caused.

This continued on with grunts and groans, the swing getting more momentum as they continued to pump their legs and the motion while giving short strokes was using muscles that they normally wouldn't use.

Kin and Naruto looked at one another, sharing one another's breath as they gave short kisses on each upswing.

Kin's inner muscles squeezed Naruto and he grunted as he swung up the thrust of his hips getting a return grunt from Kin.

"You know (grunt) Kin-chan…I bet (grunt) people never thought (grunt) that a playground could be used (grunt) like this."

Kin smiled. "The (mmm) innocence of youth (ooooh) gives way to the (groan) perversion of (oooh yes) adulthood."

Their swings were getting more wild as they whole frame shook and lifted a bit as they used the uppermost part of the swing to thrust into one another and then the euphoric rush of the downward swing whistled around them.

Kin leaned in and kissed Naruto on the downward swing, their tongues beginning a secondary dance even as their first rush of climax came on a downward swing.

They sat limp in the seat of the swing as its momentum slowed, their breathing the only thing telling that they'd done more than swing.

"Naughty, naughty." Naruto teased as Kin rested her head on his shoulder. "Not wearing any panties so you could have sex with me in public."

Kin turned her head and looked at him, her satisfied grin told him all he needed to know. "Ever play on the teeter totter?"

XX

After an hour of abusing various pieces of equipment, Naruto vowed to build a swing set in his backyard. He held Kin to him as they were resting on a bench, his pants zipped and her dress straightened out.

"I'll never be able to look at the park again without thinking of what we did here." Naruto told her, his arm around her waist.

Kin smiled at this. "Good." Her hand came up and rested on his chest, around her wrist was a shiny new bracelet.

"How about some lunch? I think we worked up an appetite while playing." Naruto said and stood offering his hand to the former Oto nin.

Kin smiled and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. They returned to the main areas and people that saw them thought about how nice a couple they made.

Naruto found a place with dango, rice, soup and fruit and bought a small feast to share with Kin who was holding a bench for them. The pair sat and ate chatting about common things. To those passing by they weren't ninja and they hadn't done anything naughty in public. To those looking on all they saw was a young couple that were seemingly enamored with one another, not noticing how every so often the blond would jump when the dark haired girl would trail her sandal covered foot up his leg teasing him.

XX

(Konoha)

Sakura growled as she left the porch of Naruto's house.

Where the hell is he? She thought.

**Cha! I want to be fucked Foxy Style!** Inner Sakura chimed in and ever since the Hokage had opened the can of worms several nights ago, Sakura found herself actually thinking of her blond haired teammate in a whole new light.

And Ino-pig! Sakura mentally raged. She had stopped by to see her blond friend and rival and the girl had been on cloud nine and then she told Sakura of her encounter with the whisker marked blond.

Sakura had fled, then she heard that Naruto had slept with not one, but BOTH of the Hyuga girls.

And this morning Shizune! Sakura ranted as she stomped down the street. It used to be Naruto chasing after me, now I can't seem to get the time of day from him!

**Well if you would have treated him with even a shred of respect, we could be getting stuffed by ten solid inches of throbbing hard Naruto meat and not be using that vibrator.** Inner Sakura smarted off to her.

Sakura had ignored her inner self for years. She had slept with Sasuke before he had run off back when she was desperate for him, for any shred of him. That was when she was thirteen. Now at twenty-three and after years of listening to her friends and learning that Naruto of all people was as Tsume Inuzuka had put it a "Viking" in the sack, Sakura was wondering if this was some sort of cosmic karma kicking her when she was down and admitting that she had fucked up.

**And you can tell the way the old bitch speaks that she capitalized the V in Viking.** Inner Sakura interjected.

Sakura sighed as she knew she fucked up. She looked at the Hokage Tower and decided to ask her mentor for advise.

**Yeah, ask another one that's gotten Naruto-ized. The way this is going we're going to die an old maid alone with fifty cats while using the antique vibrator you stole from your mother…can I just say Eew! As we'll never know the touch of Naruto-kun. I WARNED YOU WHEN WE WERE IN THE ACADEMY!**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Sakura roared and then looked sheepish as civilians gave her a strange look. She hurried off knowing that she needed her sensei's help more than ever.

XX

(Trade Town)

Naruto walked next to Kin. "Naughty." He said and she grinned. "Using food like that." Naruto seemed to be using the "Naughty" phrase a lot, but it summed up what the girls were doing to him. I really need to speak with Tsunade about a checklist or something. The blond thought as he turned to look at Kin once more.

Kin smiled. She would admit that using the dango skewer and even the fruit to tease Naruto in public like that had been fun.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Does that give you any incentive?" she asked.

Naruto looked around with a growl and he dragged her towards a shop.

Breezing past the shop clerk, Naruto dragged Kin into the changing room and once the door was locked he captured her mouth roughly and as Kin pressed against him, she could feel the effect she had on him.

Kin felt his hands lifting her dress and she reached down to free him from the confines of his pants.

As Naruto lifted her he whispered in her ear. "You need to be quiet Kin-chan. We are in public."

Kin bit her lip to stifle the moan as he buried himself in her. She was looking over his shoulder and realized that the changing room walls were mirrors and watched as Naruto took her here and it was a fight not to moan with each thrust and in the mirror angles she could see his meat slick with her fluids sliding in and out and she fought to keep control, but seeing him taking her like this was making her even hotter and she ended up biting Naruto's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as she fought to scream out her orgasm.

Naruto wasn't done and hadn't slowed his momentum and Kin knew she was both happy and sad for the Maiden Herb that Tsunade had given all of the girls. Happy that she couldn't get pregnant and also sad at the same time about the fact as she realized that Naruto was going to be the only man in her life that wouldn't judge her for her past, and she also realized that he cared for her. it wasn't the sex that she craved from him. Who the fuck am I kidding. The sex is awesome. But its not the only thing and I need him to realize it. Once this little game of Tsunade's is over. Kin thought.

As her second orgasm was building Naruto abandoned his nipping and kissing of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You want to scream?" he taunted her and gave a thrust that took Kin a moment to think.

"You want to tell the world." He said again and gave another thrust.

"YES!" Kin screamed out as her second orgasm rocked her and she felt Naruto release his seed into her.

Naruto was panting and Kin knew that the only thing keeping them upright was the mirrored wall pressed against her back.

Naruto was resting against her, his head on her shoulder, kept where he was by her arms and legs wrapped around him.

The silence that had enveloped them was broken by the shop clerk pounding on the door.

"What is going on in there!?"

Naruto looked at Kin and the pair laughed.

XX

After being chased out of the shop by a flustered clerk the pair returned to Konoha.

Kin smiled as they walked the street, her arm looped with his.

"Thank you." She said and at his look she laughed. "Still naïve and innocent at times. Don't ever change." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, walk me home, I have no doubt that Tayuya is foaming at the mouth."

Naruto paused as the image filled his head and he knew that the verbally abusive kunoichi wasn't going to want the games or meals or even dating. Tayuya and his relationship was clearly defined. They fucked long hard and loudly. Past times he'd even got tickets for pubic nudity, exposure and indecency with Tayuya.

Kin smiled. "Don't worry. The worst she can do is to get you both arrested…again."

That didn't calm Naruto's thoughts as they approached the apartment complex where Kin and Tayuya lived.

XX

"Tay, I'm home and I brought a peace offering." Kin called as she unlocked the door.

Naruto paused as he took in the darkened living room. His "spider sense" was tingling and he dodged to the side and slammed the door shut as Tayuya barreled into him and took him to the floor.

She sat astride his chest. "Don't fucking move. Don't even breath meat stick." She said and looked at Kin who was backing towards her room.

Tayuya's hand lashed out and three kunai buried themselves deeply into the frame, less than an inch from Kin's face and chest. "Where you going powder puff? You owe me."

Kin swallowed and reached for her flute and bells only to realize they were still at Naruto's hung over the banister.

Tayuya looked down at Naruto. "You and me are going to play and Kin is going to be my other bitch for the night."

"Whatever you say Tay-chan." Naruto said as the red head was wearing a see thru fabric that reminded Naruto of a poncho.

He licked his lips and reached for her only to have his hands smacked away. "Not yet you don't puppy." Tayuya said and then looked back at Kin. "Bitch has thirty seconds to strip her ass nude then come here."

"Tay…" Kin tried to bargain, but the former member of the Oto-Five wasn't having any of it.

She brought up her flute and both Naruto and Kin wondered where the hell she had it as they didn't see it before.

Tayuya played the first few notes and Naruto recognized it as some of the music he had Jiraiya find for him during their travels.

Kin's body jerked like a puppet on a string as Tayuya played her song.

Kin moved with jerking motions until she was standing before Tayuya and Naruto. The red head stood and kept a foot on Naruto's chest as she entered the next phase of the song.

Kin slowly began to sway her hips as she let herself go to the music as she knew her friend wouldn't hurt her and this was payback for her earlier paralyzing of Tayuya.

Naruto watched as Kin's hips moved and it reminded him of those dancers he saw in court years ago wearing silk and masks. Kin's movements began to flow and her hands slowly undid her dress and it fell to the floor.

Tayuya paused. "Damn, you went commando." She said with a whistle then resumed her playing backing off and the music gripped Naruto and he found himself getting off the floor.

He stood still as Kin used him as a pole and danced around him, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling it off.

Naruto felt Kin behind him, her breasts were pressed into his back and as the music dictated Tayuya's will she ran her hands over Naruto's chest and stomach. Kin hooked a leg around Naruto from behind and he could feel her grind against him a bit before she spun around in front of him.

Kin's movements continued as her hands took his belt and then opened his pants. Tayuya changed the tune and Naruto felt himself moving just enough for Tayuya to switch to another bridge and as her flute's music dictated, Kin stripped him of his pants and boxers.

Tayuya moved to the door of her room and the music bound pair followed, Kin dancing and Naruto as her pole as she moved around him.

Once in Tayuya's room she gave Naruto a shove and he landed on the bed facing the ceiling.

Tayuya changed the tune and Naruto groaned as it felt like his dick was coming alive and he could only watch as it twitched and spasmed as if gripped by an invisible hand.

Tayuya continued to play and Kin removed the sheer gown from Tayuya and the red head moved around the bed.

She paused in her playing. "Anything to say?"

Naruto shook his head as he readjusted his position. Tayuya looked at Kin who was breathing a bit hard from the exertion of the dancing.

"You?"

Kin shook her head. She knew she'd done wrong earlier and she had to "Pay the piper" as it were.

Tayuya straddled Naruto's face and motioned for Kin to climb up and mount his meat.

"Are you…" Kin began to ask but Tayuya brought the flute up.

"Okay. Okay. I just thought you wanted alone time." Kin said as she slipped Naruto's hardened flesh into once more.

"Lick monkey." Tayuya said and Naruto did as ordered, but fond her pinning his hands with her legs.

He groaned as Kin moved and wondered what they were doing.

If Naruto could see, he would have enjoyed the sight of Kin forced to service Tayuya's breasts while the red head began to play. The music sounded soft and erotic and Kin soon learned that it was stimulating Naruto without him or her moving. She could feel him pulse to the music and it was driving her crazy as she wanted to move, but once again Tayuya's music was in control and all she could do was use her hands and mouth on her friends breasts.

Tayuya herself was having trouble concentrating on the music as even with just his tongue Naruto was doing a damn fine job of stimulating her.

She knew the music would keep him from releasing himself and Kin and she thought it was a fitting punishment on her friend to be stimulated and close but unable to get the payoff.

Tayuya's own juices flowed freely and she stopped playing and arched her back a bit pushing her breasts into Kin's mouth as her first orgasm rushed to meet Naruto's questing tongue.

She leaned back, resting her butt on her heels and let Naruto breath, she didn't want to kill him.

I just want him to fuck me long hard and leave me exhausted. Tayuya thought as she motioned for Kin to move.

The brunette did and left Naruto's engorged member with a feeling of want.

"We're not done yet blondie. Hope you like seconds." She said and crawled forward, once more leaving her snatch in Naruto's face. He got a clue the moment she engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and he returned to licking, wishing once more that Tayuya would get off his arms and let him use his hands.

He groaned into her cunt as she played with his dick. What the hell did Tayuya do? I know she isn't able to use Juken and my balls feel like their about to explode from just her music. The blond thought as Tayuya licked stroked him. A hard pinch to his thigh told him to get to work.

Kin watched from the seat near the wall, a whicker chair with a thick cushion, something Tayuya had bought and was very protective of.

Kin's fingers slid to the juncture of her legs and slipped her fingers in while her other hand played with her nipple.

Kin moaned and watched as Naruto and Tayuya ate one another and she cursed as she couldn't seem to find release and realized that Tayuya's music had done more than control her.

I'll get even. Kin vowed as she continued to finger herself. She could feel it build and then remain there. It was driving her insane and she grabbed a kunai from the dresser and used the handle with the ring, shoving the grip to find stimulation and hope for release, the sheath of the kunai keeping Kin from slicing her hand open.

On the bed Tayuya sucked on Naruto and stopped and let out a moan followed by a yelp as Naruto used his teeth on her very sensitive nub.

She soon found release and saw that Naruto's organ was turning a very dark purple. She took pity and as she rolled off of him she reached for her flute with a shaky hand as her second orgasm wore down.

It took Tayuya a couple tries as she had trouble moistening her lips, but she played the release notes and Kin's scream of pleasure merged with Naruto's groan of release as Tayuya watched the mother of all eruptions.

She watched as long ropey strands of cum impacted with her bedroom ceiling and the geyser that was Naruto just seemed to keep going.

She saw him shudder and knew that she would have to try that again, next time with him buried deep inside of her.

Bet the sensation would cause an orgasm on its own. She thought as Naruto lay on her bed, every so often his cock would give a jerk and another wad was shot out.

Tayuya looked over at Kin who was on her favorite chair.

Bitch is buying me a new cushion. The red head thought as she saw the amount of fluids still running from her friend. Tayuya made a note to adjust the music a bit later.

"Hey." She poked Naruto's thigh and got a grunt. "You alive?"

"No." Naruto grunted and Tayuya smirked. She left the room for a moment and returned with a bowl of water, a rag and a towel.

"You fucked up my ceiling yo." Tayuya said as she began to wash Naruto's legs and crotch off.

"Your fault." He muttered. She swore she heard him say something about taking lessons from a Hyuga, but wasn't certain.

As the warm cloth touched his genitals, she smiled as his member gave a jerk and then slowly began to harden once more.

"Mercy." Naruto groaned. The sensation had been exhausting and a bit painful until the release.

"Mercy is for the weak." Tayuya said. "You're not weak."

Naruto gave a groan in protest as she washed the cum off of him, his dick already at attention once more.

"Oh look. It likes me. I just might have to keep it." Tayuya said playfully.

"You keep it, you feed it." Kin muttered. Right now she had no strength to move even if she wanted to. all she could do was watch, but she was making a note to get a copy of the music because the intensity of the orgasm gave her several ideas.

"It doesn't eat much." Tayuya said.

"But I do." Naruto muttered.

"Bah." Tayuya grinned. "What do you say bitch? Cut it off and bronze it?"

the widening of eyes had Tayuya laughing and Naruto shifted his hips away from her.

"Joking." She said and leaned down and gave the tip of his cock a light kiss. "Wouldn't harm this even if I was named Queen of the Elemental Fucking Nations." She gave Naruto a look and he knew in her own way Tayuya cared about him. she didn't know how to say it like a normal person. He nodded at her, letting her know he understood.

"Now then whiskers." She straddled him, and he groaned as she tightened her inner muscles once their pelvises touched.

He watched as she grabbed her flute. "Let's play."

Naruto recognized the tune and knew that this was going to be one hell of a marathon.

Tayuya finished the last note and slowly ground her hips. "Now then stud, let's ride."

This time Tayuya let him use his hands one of hers gripped his while the other one was leaving nail marks on his chest. His free hand was on her hip as their motion went from fast to slow. Tayuya grunted as Naruto sat up and he kissed her.

Kin watched and then grinned as she pushed from the chair and made it to the bed, happy that she kept her feet that long. She climbed behind Tayuya and smirked at Naruto as she pressed her chest into Tayuya's back.

"What the…oooooh." Tayuya was made a sandwich as Naruto attacked her neck on one side while Kin took the other. Her hands went around under Tayuya's arms and she gripped her friends larger breasts and began to play with her nipples.

Tayuya was in overload as she couldn't get the words out as the pair attacked her and now she mentally cursed as she and Naruto couldn't get release.

BITCH! Tayuya yelled as Kin nipped her neck. Tayuya turned to speak and found her mouth occupied by Kin's, her friends tongue invading her mouth, keeping her from swearing.

I don't think I could swear if I tried…oh Kami. Tayuya thought as the pair continued to play with her now.

Minutes stretched by and Tayuya was craving release. She increased the tempo of her thrusts into Naruto as he increased upwards to meet her and she groaned loudly as she felt it, but couldn't get release.

"F-" she tried to say, but Kin once more attacked her mouth and Naruto continued to pound into her from below.

"Say something?" Kin teased.

"F-" Tayuya tried again, but Naruto bit down on her breast getting a loud moan from her and Tayuya realized that she had been out maneuvered by these two, not that she was complaining.

"I (grunt) think she's (grunt) trying to (grunt) ask for (grunt) something." Naruto said between thrusts.

Kin slipped from behind Tayuya and grabbed the flute which had fallen to the floor. "You want this Tay?" Kin asked with a grin.

Tayuya made a mewling sound as Naruto increased his tempo, so she just nodded.

Kin smirked. "I'll be back in a moment." She actually skipped away and Tayuya used every dirty word she knew in her mind vowing revenge on her best friend, but it was hard to be mad while having great sex.

Now if I could just get some release! She mentally screamed.

Kin came back nearly ten minutes later showered and dressed in pants and a top. Her wet hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"I'm going out for a while. Catch you two later." She said with a grin. Tayuya swore as the music she played would keep them going until the release notes had been played.

Kin was nearly to the front door when she played the release notes. She grinned as the scream of Tayuya mixed with the load groan of Naruto as the pair had a mutual eruption.

Kin placed Tayuya's flute on the table by the door and walked out locking the door behind her.

She saw the old woman on her rocker and nodded.

"Beautiful night." Kin said and walked away whistling a tune she heard in a movie. She thinks it was "Hedwig's" something or other.

The old woman listened to the loud moans coming from the apartment. "Now that reminds me of the time me and my Ryu…" she said talking to her cat which looked at her like it had somewhere else it wanted to be other than listening to crazy human mating rituals.

XX

Tayuya gasped as she lay atop of Naruto. "Remind me ta fuckin' kill her later."

Naruto grunted in agreement. He vowed to give Tayuya her bracelet later after feeling returned to his lower limbs and he didn't feel like he'd been put in extreme bootcamp with Anko kicking him in the balls while wearing steel toed boots.

"Tay-chan." He said, his voice was low.

"Hm." She asked feeling drowsy, swearing it wasn't the sex that tired her out, it was the force of the last orgasm.

"Only use that music once and a while." Naruto said.

Tayuya grunted in agreement. She'd done it to him twice in less than an hour. Her once must be shadowed by how tired he must feel.

"Stud." She said.

"Yeah?" he answered feeling drowsy.

Her answer was a soft snore.

"Sleep well Tay-chan." He said and managed to pull a thin sheet over them before he joined her in slumber.

**AN: Thus passed Kin and Tayuya. Next chapter I'm not certain yet. I have a lot of people asking for Kurenai or Hana and her mother. Next chapter might be someone not in the rotation like from the movies or whatnot. Depends on what gets written in my notebook. I bought a bunch of new ones from Wal-mart. Scared the clerk throwing the whole box from the shelf onto the register.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she listened to Hiashi Hyuga who had demanded a meeting with her and for the last twenty minutes ranted about her favorite blond and what should be done with the fiend that defiled his precious daughters.

Tsunade tried not to laugh as Hiashi went on and on about how Naruto had taken advantage of his innocent Hinata and his sweet baby Hanabi.

"Hiashi."

"And that…that…BOY! He tricked them, he must have used some kind of genjutsu…" the leader of the Hyuga clan kept steamrolling on and on. Tsunade had never heard the man talk so much before in all the years she'd been Hokage. The usually stoic Hyuga looked to working himself towards a heart attack.

When the man actually stopped to take a breath there was a rapid knock at the door and Tsunade nearly shouted in joy for any distraction.

"Enter." She called out in her best Hokage voice.

Shizune entered giving her a small smile behind Hiashi's back, then entered and was acting professional once more.

How much of what Shizune really shows is her play acting? Even I can't tell and I've known her perhaps the longest. The Hokage thought.

"Lady Tsunade a messenger has arrived." Shizune said and presented her with a scroll. "It requires your immediate attention."

Tsunade accepted the scroll and Shizune gave her a smile. "Hello Hiashi. How are Hinata and Hanabi?" Shizune asked with an innocent question and look at the Head of the Hyuga family seemed to stutter. Not many could be angry at a happy looking Shizune.

If he only knew that Shizune's happy mood is from the same source he was in here bitching about. The Hokage thought turning her attention to the scroll and recognized the seal upon it.

Licking her lips she began to read. When she got to the end she blinked.

"Well now. That does make things interesting." She mutters.

Shizune snaps her fingers. "Oh, and Sakura is back again. I have her working the desk right now to help out, but she wants to speak with you again about…what she had issues with last night."

Tsunade nodded. Her second apprentice certainly made a mess of her life and now she was desperate to fix it.

"I need you to get your scroll making kit. I need to formulate a reply to this." Tsunade said tapping the now closed scroll against the desk. "Then I'll speak with Sakura."

She looked at Hiashi. "I'm sorry Hiashi, we'll need to continue this another time."

"But…what about…" he began but Tsunade slapped a palm on her desk.

"Later. For now you'll just need to pretend that nothing has happened."

"Nothing…" Hiashi sputtered.

"Good. I'm glad you agree. And if it will make you happy, I'll speak to Hinata and Hanabi later."

Hiashi was dazed and nodded as Shizune escorted him out as she went to get her things for the dictation Tsunade was going to give in response to the scroll.

Tsunade smiled as she looked out the window, Hiashi hadn't notice that she wasn't wearing her genjutsu. The last several days none of the council had noticed and it made Tsunade realize that she hadn't aged badly and all the faults were in her mind. She looked at the picture on the edge of her desk.

It was ten years ago it was taken when Naruto and Jiraiya had found her and brought her and Shizune back to Konoha.

She picked it up and looked at it. Naruto was between her and Shizune with Jiraiya behind them grinning. She saw Naruto's large grin, and her own smile.

She traced a finger over the image and thought on how special the blond had become to her over the years.

She remembered the day that she heard Jiraiya had been killed. Naruto had held her while she wailed her sorrow. He picked her up when she had been stone cold drunk.

Then after the defeat of Pein and Akatsuki Jiraiya returned from his faked death. Oh he wasn't whole, he'd lost his left arm, but he was still Jiraiya, sometimes she saw him get more introspective, more serious. She sent him on missions to gather information. Hell she let him peep on the hot-springs without saying a word, he took his beatings if he got caught with a grin.

Naruto had beaten the pervert down for his deceit and then dragged him out. What the pair did they never told her, but she knew they had come back and things had been patched up.

Shizune returned and Tsunade smirked. She and her assistant had talked about their time with the blond and Tsunade knew that Shizune had agreed with her about what could…no what would happen.

Why did I make this a month again? Tsunade asked herself. She looked to the viewing orb.

Wonder what the brat is up to? Or more importantly who is he with?

XX

"Please?"

Naruto sighed as he adjusted his seat.

"Come on man, I'll owe you big time."

"Izumo…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Come one, just take my shift and I'll owe you big time. Kotetsu will as well."

Naruto looked at the pair of eternal Chunin and sighed. "And how did you end up on guard duty with that prisoner?"

Kotetsu who was next to his best friend chuckled. "Well that's a long story. Let's just say we got this job, but bone head here got tickets for tonight and…"

Naruto waved a hand. "Fine. its just one prisoner and I guess I could use the time to think."

Kotetsu and Izumo grinned. "Great. Be at the keep in an hour and we'll let you in and show you…"

Naruto waved it off. "I've been there before guys. Remember I'm the one who put her there to begin with. Hell I visit once a month to check on the prisoner, this will just be an earlier visit."

The pair grinned and left with his promise to be there later.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his ramen. Teuchi looked at him. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah old man, I'm fine." Naruto said. It was comforting to him that no matter how much he'd grown Teuchi would always call him kid. "Just memories."

Naruto ate his lunch as he thought about how he had woken in Tayuya's bed, the red head snuggled against him drooling on his chest.

(Flashback)

Naruto woke and looked at the mass of red hair on his chest and felt the drool pooling near Tayuya's mouth.

"Tay-chan?" he said giving her a slight shake.

"Sleepy." She mumbled and buried her face against his chest.

He smiled at how cute she was when she was just waking up. It reminded him of Kurenai's son when he watched the child."

"Tay-chan, I need to get up." He said in a low voice.

She mumbled and rolled off of him, her hands grabbing the sheet and hugging her it to her to keep the warmth.

He smiled as he stood and got dressed, stopping long enough to place the bracelet around her wrist. He finished dressing and smiled when she spoke again.

"Naru-kun come back to bed."

"Another time Tay-chan." He kissed her cheek and left, Kin's bedroom door closed indicating she was home and asleep.

(End Flashback)

Naruto paid for his lunch and went home to change. He had guard duty tonight.

XX

(The Keep)

It was a secret base used for high level prisoners that the public thought were dead. Currently there was only one prisoner here as Danzo had been executed several years ago.

"Again, thanks man I owe you big time." Izumo said as he handed Naruto the keys. "I swear we'll be back before the next shift…"

"Go." Naruto said and gave him a shove. "Before I change my mind."

Kotetsu grabbed his partner by the arm. "Thanks again." And they were gone. Naruto sealed and locked the door then activated the security systems that had been installed after several breakouts or more to the point break ins.

Naruto sighed as he placed the keycards on the table and walked down the short corridor.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Hey Konan." Naruto said to the lone prisoner of the keep and the only Akatsuki member still alive.

The blue haired woman seemed ageless, she looked like she was in her early thirties still.

"You drew short straw?" she asked sitting on the edge of the metal framed bed that was bolted to the wall.

"No." he studied her for a moment. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know. I get three square meals a day and I'm let out in the afternoon for some sun." the woman said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You know there is not one piece of paper in this whole building? Not that it matters." She showed her wrists were some of the seals Naruto had personally put on her flesh.

"You knew this when you helped me against Madara." Naruto said.

Konan sighed. "I know. I guess I hoped that my good deed would balance out all that I did with Pein."

Naruto shook his head and walked past the seals in the wall and into her cell, sitting on a chair by a small desk. He turned it so he was facing her.

"Do you regret saving me?" Naruto asked.

"No." Konan said and there was a blush on her cheeks. "Naruto…why did you fight to keep me alive after that battle? Maybe your friends were right, maybe I should have joined Pein and the others in death."

Naruto stood and walked over to her. "No. You need to stop thinking like that."

"Why? Or will you stop visiting me once a month for our pointless talks and games?" Konan challenged.

"No I won't stop visiting you." Naruto sat next to her. "Ero-sannin and I still believe that you could do a lot of good. You just need to serve your sentence and then…"

Konan cut him off. "And then what? Join Konoha's ninja force? Become a teacher? You really think they'll let someone like me walk around Konoha with normal people?" Konan said the last bit with bitterness in her voice.

Naruto lifted her chin. "I would. And when your time in here is up you better plan on getting busy."

Konan looked at him for several moments.

"You remember that night?" Konan asked, her voice soft.

Naruto smiled as he lifted his hand from her chin and it ghosted up her cheek and brushed her bangs aside.

"Fondly." He said with a grin getting a light blush from Konan.

"You know it was that night that ultimately had me betraying Pein and taking your side." She said.

"A woman does have needs." Naruto said softly with a slight grin.

"You know I still haven't told anyone why I changed sides." Konan said. "Its pissing off Tsunade something fierce."

Naruto chuckled even as Konan was leaning in. "Tsu-hime is just concerned what your plans might be in regards to me."

"Pet name for the Hokage?" Konan said with a grin. "Has Naruto been naughty?"

"A bit." He said.

Konan leaned in closer. "Can I consider this a conjugal visit then?"

"Well we do have twelve hours…" was as far as Naruto got before Konan claimed his mouth.

The prisoner shoved him back on her bunk, her mouth devouring him like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

Naruto's hands went to her sides and Konan moaned at being touched.

"Its been so long." She said, her voice husky with desire. "I feel like I'll pop with the barest of touches."

Naruto smiled as he rolled and kissed her neck, his hands going to the Velcro that held her jumpsuit shut. He opened it, the Velcro making that loud ripping noise that seemed to fill the whole keep.

Konan moaned as Naruto's hot breath touched her skin, she didn't wear anything under it and Naruto looked up to her eyes closed.

"Don't stop, I'll confess to anything, but just don't stop." Konan moaned as her hands fisted into his hair and pushed his face into her breasts. Naruto marveled at how hard her nipples were.

"Well Ms. Paper you seem eager." He teased before his mouth touched her right nipple getting a loud moan from Naruto.

"It's been over a year…oh Kami…." She moaned even more as Naruto gave her nipple a light nip.

Konan shoved him over till he was on his back and she straddled him. she fought to get her arms out of the jumpsuit leaving her bare from waist up.

She leaned down and kissed him while using her hands to bring his up and encouraged him to play with her bosom.

Naruto remember it the first time he and Konan did this, he was the prisoner and she his jailor, now years down the road their positions were reversed.

And this time Ero-sannin isn't around to make it his newest hit. The whisker marked blond thought of the book Make out Paradise: Caged Heat.

He let Konan pull his shirt up and broke contact with her long enough for her to pull it off, her mouth seeking his once more.

Naruto felt her grind into him and he knew she'd been serious as he could feel the heat through his pants and he flipped them once more his shoulder banging on the wall, but he knew better than to turn them towards the edge where they'd fall. He'd fallen from bed before while doing this and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Konan actually giggled as he cursed into her mouth. She teased him by closing her lips around his tongue and sucked on it. She felt a twinge from where their pelvises touched and she moaned as his hands were pinching and rubbing her breasts.

Naruto kissed her neck and stopped to pay homage to her breasts, Konan arched into him.

Naruto kissed her sternum and slowly made his way down her pale flesh. He kissed her taunt stomach, his hands gripping the jumpsuit and pulling it down, Konan lifting her hips and groaned as he kissed and then nipped her hip.

She looked down towards him to see him grinning at her before he continued downwards and pulled her jumpsuit off. Naruto kissed her ankles getting a giggle from her as she knew that he was aware how ticklish she was around her feet.

Naruto slowly kissed his way up her legs, altering from one to the other. He got to her knees and she laughed as he tickled the spot behind her knees then he nipped her inner thighs getting different sounds from her.

Konan was going to tell him to behave but his tongue hitting her clit had her moan and arch, her hands gripping the thin blanket that she got to keep her warm at night.

I swear if I had Naruto as my guard all the time, I'd be on my best behavior and tell them anything they wanted to know. Konan thought as waves of pleasure assaulted her.

She moved her hips to get more pleasure and Naruto gave it as he started to use his fingers.

Konan mewled as her orgasm hit and she vowed that when she got out of here, she would do anything for Naruto.

She saw him rise up after he was done and wipe her fluids from his face. He gave her a grin and dipped down once to give the lips of her vagina a kiss that sent a shiver through Konan's whole body.

She wrapped her legs around him stopping him from climbing up her and twisted her hips so she was on top. Konan slipped down his body, stopping to give him a kiss in gratitude and then she got to his waist and undid his buckle and she leaned down while looking at him thru her bangs she gripped his zipper in her teeth and slowly dragged it open.

She felt it fighting against his boxers and smiled as she used her hands to pull his pants and boxers down.

His dick sprang up and Konan paused long enough to give a kiss to the top in greeting before she pulled his pants down to his ankles and off.

She crawled up his body like a kitten that spotted a butterfly for the first time and Naruto chuckled as she stopped and looked at his penis.

"Hello old friend." She said and Naruto laughed aloud as she shot him a look.

"Its been a while, but Konan's going to give you something special."

Naruto groaned as she used her hands and mouth to get his cock to grow and harden.

Naruto watched as she backed off and then hugged his penis between her breasts and slowly squeezed and Naruto groaned as she slowly began to move and Naruto laid his head back as Konan jacked him off using her breasts and as he erupted she tried to drink from him, releasing her breasts she began to suck once more and Naruto knew that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon and groaned as her tongue and mouth manipulated him and Naruto wished for once he was made of the paper that Konan manipulated before the seals were placed upon her.

He bucked his hips and she stopped to give him a warning look and she went back to her task. Naruto growled and formed a one handed seal and Konan realized too late that there was a clone behind her as it slowly sank its dick into her ass, slow and steady.

The sensations Konan felt transferred to her oral skills and Naruto tilted his head back as she moaned around his cock that was deep in her mouth and throat.

The clone chuckled when it finally went as deep as it could and slowly backed out. By some unspoken agreement the clone and Konan found a rhythm and as Naruto exploded into her mouth, the clone soon released into her as well.

Konan gasped and the clone held her as she rested back against its chest. "Haven't done that in a while." She gasped as she felt the clone hardening.

Naruto felt his own cock twitching at the image and with the clones help positioned Konan, he slipped into her and he would be the first admit this was unique sensation as he and his clone began to move, Konan gasping and moaning as she was sandwiched between the clone and Naruto as they thrust into her, the sensations were overwhelming and she didn't bother speaking as she was too busy enjoying the sensations and then Naruto's hands found her breasts and he began to kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone.

The clone was using its hands for balance and she moaned when its mouth kissed her shoulder, she just knew she was going to be covered in hickey's again, but didn't care as Naruto and the clone worked her and she erupted into another orgasm and then another on top of that.

"Just think about what I could have done to you if I had my chakra that first time." Naruto whispered in her ear as the clone dispersed and she sunk against Naruto's chest, her body unable to move. She gave a small tremor as she thought about that time in the Akatsuki cell. She'd gone down to give him a last meal and asked if he had a request. He'd been stripped down to prevent him from hiding weapons, but the one weapon he was armed with had given Konan pause and when she attacked him and they went at it, the first time she had been desperate and so horny. The second time Naruto had taken time and worshipped her body and made love to her slowly.

The third time she had snuck down after midnight and it had been then that she knew that she couldn't allow Pein to kill this young man. She'd sent a paper messenger pigeon with information on where the base was and the guard patrols with a plea for them to hurry as the ritual would start at sundown that day.

Konan looked at Naruto he gave her a smile as he seemed to know she was thinking of their first time.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"None. I just wish I was out of here." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Rest, we've got time." He told her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Konan nodded and snuggled into his chest, his cock still buried in her and she could feel it semi-hard state and knew it wouldn't take much encouragement to bring him around to full readiness again.

XX

Naruto sat with a bored look on his face as Izumo and Kotetsu bragged how great their night was.

"Whatever." He said. In the back of his mind he was laughing at them and he thought of the numerous times he'd made love to Konan throughout the night. He'd deactivated the seal on the cell and taken her to the showers where they made love several times while in the process of washing up.

"So was she a good girl?" Izumo asked.

"What?" Naruto breaking out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. She was…great." He said while thinking In more ways than one.

"So another boring night. I tell you man, in two more years when she's let out of here, I wonder what she's going to do?"

Naruto shrugged as he already had a clue but wasn't going to voice it.

"I'll collect on that debt later." Naruto said. "Don't forget to lock the door behind me."

He left as the two Chunin resumed their task.

In her cell Konan slept with a smile few in Konoha understood. Around her wrist was a bracelet. Naruto had given it to her and said not to worry about it.

She shrugged as she had her review with the Hokage in a couple days, but for now she was content, exhausted but content with thoughts of a whisker mark blond dancing through her dreams.

XX

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he slipped into his house. He planned to get some rest and then would decide what to do with his day.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade glared at the orb.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked. The pair had been up late going over paperwork and they both had slept several hours. Shizune had found her watching the orb and scolded her and claimed she was turning into Jiraiya with her peeping on Naruto.

"He slept with her." Tsunade hissed.

Shizune nodded. "Its not the first time."

Tsunade looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Shizune sighed. "Remember, she sent us the message and how to rescue Naruto when the Akatsuki had him. don't you remember how protective of her Naruto was?"

Tsunade blinked at this. "I didn't notice to be honest."

"Lady Tsunade, you know Naruto by now. Do you honestly think he would turn her away?"

Tsunade scowled and then got a look in her eyes. "We need to schedule a pregnancy test for her this weekend."

Shizune looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "Konan isn't on the Maiden Herb. And with the amount of times they went at it…."

Shizune gasped and Tsunade nodded. "The brat also gave her a bracelet." The Hokage muttered as she looked into the orb and watched the slumbering prisoner, the bracelet around her wrist seemed to shine in the dim light of the cell.

"What will you do?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at her and silence reigned for several minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto grinned as he sat on his favorite stool. The day was going great so far. He'd gotten a couple hours of sleep after a night with his favorite felon. And now he was about to dig into his favorite food.

"So Naruto." Choji began and he gave the Akimichi a look as the big man gave him a grin.

"Yes Choji?" getting on guard as he recalled the Akimichi heir used to have a crush on Ino and he started to think of who else besides Hiashi and Kiba might be after him.

"Rumor around Konoha is that you got both Hinata and Hanabi, care to shed some truth, help a guy out…you know there could be money on it."

Naruto palmed his face. "And everyone wonders why you guys are still single."

Choji chuckled. Naruto ignored him and began to eat his ramen. "Come on, I'll buy you ramen for a week." Choji offered.

Naruto finished his first bowl and accepted the second while pretending to think about it.

"How big is the pot?" Naruto asked after starting his third bowl.

Choji grinned and leaned forward.

"Nah." Naruto said after his fourth bowl and put the money on the counter, laughing as Choji nearly fell over.

"Not funny. Come on. We're friends." Choji tried.

"And I don't kiss and tell." Naruto said standing and opening the flap. "Tell the old man I'll be in tomorrow to cover for him while he's heading to the Bazaar."

Choji muttered under his breath and sighed in defeat as the blond left.

"Man, Shika was right. I knew I shouldn't have made that bet."

XX

Naruto hadn't made it a block before he heard footsteps approaching and fast. He turned to see Moegi. She skidded to a stop and grabbed Naruto's arm for balance.

"Hey Moe-chan." He said. She was very pretty at eighteen and he looked at her. she was dressed in shorts, a mesh top over a sports bra and her Chunin vest.

"Can you get us out of here…like really fast?" She panted trying to catch her breath.

He nodded as he heard raised voices, female voices coming this way. Both he recognized.

"What are Ino and Sakura fighting about now?" He asked.

"Later. Get us out of here." Moegi said looking in the direction she had come from.

Naruto grabbed her and flipped her onto his back. "Hold on Moe-chan." He zeroed out his gravity seals that were sewn into all of his clothes even as she wrapped her legs and arms around her and they were gone in a blur just as Ino and Sakura came down the street neither seeing the blur of motion as they were focused on their discussion.

"You had no right!" Sakura growled.

"Get over yourself forehead. Naruto-kun is free game and unlike you I plan on letting him do whatever he wants to me…repeatedly and often." Ino said back with a grin and an exaggerated stretch.

"You sick freak." Sakura snapped. "Have you no shame?"

"Shame? You're the one who fucked the Uchiha. What does that say about you? You were thirteen for Kami's sake."

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Not so loud Pig, I don't think they heard you in Kiri."

"I'll put a full page ad in the paper. And why are you getting mad at me for?" Ino demanded. "Is it because I've gotten one of these and you can't seem to find him at all?" Ino asked with a grin holding up her wrist with the bracelet. Just looking at it made her recall her and Naruto's actions the night or more obviously the morning he slipped that on her wrist.

Ino saw Sakura looking down. "Oh for Kami's…get over it forehead. Naruto is a smoking hot male and yes we had sex."

The crash from Ichiraku's Ramen Stand made both girls realize that the discussion they started at the flower shop had carried down the street.

They shared a look and hurried towards Sakura's apartment to continue their discussion.

Inside the ramen stand Choji stood amidst the remains of the dishes he dropped when he had been listening in on Ino and Sakura's fight.

"I've got to tell Shikamaru about this." He muttered and turned to close the stand down and rushed off to talk to his long time friend with the latest gossip.

XX

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked after setting Moegi down. The carrot colored haired girl gave him her best wide-eyed innocent look.

"And that look doesn't work on me anymore." Naruto told her.

"Are you sure?" Moegi asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Moegi got a look on her face then looked at Naruto thru hooded eyes and as she walked towards him, she added a slink to her step and in that moment the atmosphere changed.

"How about this look Naruto-kun?" Moegi purred and she stepped into his personal space, her fingers tracing a pattern on his chest.

"Moe-chan!" he protested.

At this she pouted. "Oh, sure you have time to rock Hanabi's world, but you start avoiding me like I'm Haruno."

Naruto blinked at this.

She took several steps away and stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. "If I told you I've been naughty will you spank me?" Moegi asked shaking her derrière at him teasingly.

Naruto blinked.

Moegi blinked when he vanished, but shrieked when he reappeared and scooped her up bridal style.

They were gone again and they reappeared at Naruto's home and before Moegi could say something he dropped her in the pond that was in the backyard.

"I think you need to cool down a bit Moe-chan."

She hit with a splash and a shriek. "NAAAA-RUUUUU-TOOO!"

He grinned even as he created a shadow clone to get some towels and to lock the front gate.

Moegi surfaced giving him a dirty look, her hair was plastered down her back.

"You looked hot Moe-chan." He said with a grin and leapt up as she splashed at him.

"You threw me in here, now help me out." She ordered.

Naruto grinned as he reached for her. He knew what she was going to do and when she gave a yank he replaced himself with a clone which hit the water with a hard splash.

"HA-HA!" Moegi pointed then realized Naruto was still dry and looking at her.

"You cheated."

"It was a strong tactical decision." The whisker marked blond said moving back out of splash range.

"Na-ru-to!" Moegi drew his name out with an annoyed hiss.

He held up a hand. "Honest this time." He came closer and grabbed her hand. With a jerk Moegi was out of the water.

She used the momentum to continue up and wrapped her wet legs around his waist.

"Do I make you wet Naruto-kun?" she purred as her arms were around his neck.

"Damp." He countered. "And you really don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. I want my bracelet and I'll do anything to get it." Moegi said.

"Anything?" Naruto asked lifting a blond eyebrow.

"Anything." Moegi said with a determined look in her eye which reminded Naruto of the first time she'd come to him.

Naruto's hands went from her hips to her bottom and gave a squeeze. "I thought you wanted Konohamaru."

"Pfft." Moegi countered. "You spoiled me." Moegi said. "I've been thinking since our first time and decided I don't want Konohamaru any longer. Hanabi can have him. I'll settle on the original."

They were like this for a bit as Naruto looked into her eyes. "I can' give you what you want Moegi. I'll die on a mission or some big bad will come for the revenge or the Kyuubi's power that is mine now."

"I don't care. I'm not asking you to marry me Naruto." Moegi said squeezing her legs around him. "I'm asking you to just make love to me. To let me love you for as long as you are alive."

"What about a home? Children?" Naruto asked.

"We're ninja. The picket fence and two point three children are for civilians or ninja that retire."

She leaned in and nuzzled his neck. "I'm not talking about forever and ever after. Just one night every couple of weeks."

Naruto felt her grinding up and down while his hands squeezed her butt. She pulled back to look him in the eye. "Ever since I first met you, you've been a very important part of my life…Boss." She grinned and Naruto gave her a smile as he remembered the carrot-topped girl with pigtails and how she always turned up with a smile for him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low voice.

"You. I'll settle for sharing. I know you have a huge heart."

"What did Tsunade say when you joined the list?" he asked still holding her. Moegi pouted a bit, but smiled on the inside as he hadn't put her down yet, nor said no.

"She gave me a lecture about throwing away my virginity, but when I told her I gave it to someone I trusted above all others and loved she calmed down. Then the old bat demanded the whole story and all its juicy details."

She smiled as she felt Naruto Jr. twitch against her bum as he seemed to remember her first time.

"So you not only told Hanabi, but then you spilled the details of me deflowering you to the Hokage." Naruto gave a growl and Moegi smiled.

"So does this mean your going to spank me?" she asked and wiggled a bit and bit her bottom lip as Naruto gave her butt cheeks a hard squeeze.

"You want to be punished Moe-chan?" he asked and she saw the gleam in his eye.

"Oh yes Boss. I soooo want to be punished." Moegi said.

Naruto carried her into the house and after kicking off his shoes and Moegi toed hers off while still being held by Naruto, he carried her into the den where a fire was in the fireplace, the blinds were shut. Naruto stopped and sat on a three legged stool before the fire.

Moegi saw there was a fur skin rug there and images flowed through her mind on what could happen here tonight.

"Strip for me Moegi." Naruto said

She slipped from him and stood there for a moment.

Her hands going for her vest, but Naruto stopped her. "No. Dance, strip slowly." He commanded.

From somewhere in the house music started and Moegi knew that the blond had a clone prepare this while he had been messing around with her outside.

She slowly danced swinging her hips, her hands moving along her body. She smiled as Naruto watched her and knew that no matter what this would be a fun night for both of them.

Her hands teased the edges of her vest and as she spun she slowly pulled it down her arms, stopping it at her elbows and pushing her chest out towards the watching Naruto.

She dropped the vest and kicked it aside.

She continued to dance, her movements getting more provocative and she saw Naruto lick his lips.

XX

Sakura Haruno had left Ino after their talk and she knew, now more than ever she needed to speak with Naruto.

"Where is he?" she thought aloud.

She checked Ichiraku's Ramen Stand which was surprisingly closed. She checked several training grounds and was trying to think where else the blond could be.

She passed his home, but the gates were closed and locked. "Maybe Lady Tsunade gave him a mission out of the village." She thought and decided to check with her sensei to see if she knew where the blond was.

XX

Moegi stood before Naruto nude, even her hair tie was gone. He looked her up and down.

Naruto had to admit that the eighteen year old had a body that could make any man drive spikes with his pecker.

But I have yet to know any ugly kunoichi. He thought. Moegi had that slim waist and nice sized B-cup breasts. Her legs toned and held power in them.

"Come here." He said and once she was close he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was laying across his legs, her butt in the air.

"You still need to be punished."

"Yes Boss. Punish your bad Moegi-chan." She said a hint of eagerness in her voice.

The first smack got a yelp from herHe rubbed her ass a moment before slapping it again.

"T-Thank you Boss, may I have another?" Moegi said and Naruto obliged.

Another smack. "Thank you Boss, may I have another?"

And so it went, twenty swats and after each one Moegi asked for another.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed her reddening ass cheeks. He knew it was turning her on as he could feel her fluids seeping onto his pants.

Moegi moaned as he rubbed her butt.

"You like this Moe-chan? Does it turn you on?"

"Yes boss." Moegi moaned as his hand continued to rub her abused posterior. Naruto focused chakra in his hand and Moegi moaned at the sensation. "This is a stage of the Rasengan." Naruto said as he continued to move his hand and Moegi across his knee arched at the sensation it was causing. Naruto slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her sex. The sensation caused Moegi to nearly bend backwards and Naruto smiled. "Instant vibrator." He teased and moved his hand slowly and Moegi was humping his hand while he held her on his knees, the sensations getting moans from the young kunoichi.

Naruto adjusted the speed and his motions and Moegi bucked several times before screaming out her orgasm, filling Naruto's hand with her juices.

Naruto smiled as Moegi panted and quivered on his lap.

"My, my. Did you enjoy that Moe-chan?" Naruto asked and she nodded her head limply. He rolled Moegi into his arms and stood.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I'd wash you." He said.

Moegi smiled. "Later boss. We have more punishment to deal with."

He laughed as he lowered her to the fur skin rug.

"Your turn." She said adjusting herself so she could watch. Naruto blinked and he gave her a look.

"That look doesn't work on me. Now strip."

Naruto laughed as he began to strip, dancing a bit and Moegi realized that sometime during his travels that Naruto had learned to do it professionally and licked her lips as Naruto stripped and she was getting worked up watching him.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Sakura entered the office not seeing Shizune at her desk and no indication that the Hokage was in a meeting. She stopped seeing both women looking into the viewing orb, their eyes focused on whatever they were watching.

Sakura got a clue as the Hokage and Shizune had trickles of blood from their noses.

Without asking, Sakura peeked over Shizune's shoulder and gasped as they were watching Naruto strip.

When did Naruto get so good looking? Sakura thought.

**He's an Adonis! Oh Yeah, make my next physical Naruto, CHA!** Inner Sakura cheered with banners of Naruto in her hand.

Shaking herself, Sakura looked on and gasped.

This got the attention of the Hokage who shut the viewing orb down.

"Sakura, what brings you here?"

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. "You have some explaining to do."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at this. "You want to rethink that statement…apprentice?"

XX

Moegi wiped the blood from her nose and smiled as Naruto stood before her in his naked glory. She patted the fur rug next to her, and Naruto slowly sank to his knees, she knew it had to be difficult as he was already rock hard. She licked her lips at seeing it.

"Yes Moe-chan?" he asked.

She pounced on him and he landed on his back with an "Oomph."

Moegi shimmied down his body until she was eye-to-eye with the one eyed wonder serpent.

She didn't even hesitate and Naruto groaned knowing that Moegi had been practicing.

As she altered her pace and used her hands Naruto knew for a fact that Moegi had practiced since the last time they'd met.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Something you want to say boss?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah." Naruto sat up and grabbed Moegi. She yelped as he lifted her with ease and laid back down. He had her positioned with her head still by his crotch and she moaned as he showed her what he wanted as he attacked her cunt with eagerness. It took her a moment to remember that she had her own Naruto appendage to play with.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade and Shizune were tied up and Sakura was banging on the viewing orb. "How do you make this stupid thing work? I want to see Naruto. Where is he?"

The Orb gave a spark and it came to and Sakura blinked at what she saw. "What the hell are they doing?"

Shizune stretched her neck to see. "Oh, that looks like fun."

Tsunade facing away growled. "I wouldn't know, as I'M TIED UP!"

"Shut up." Sakura barked and looked at the orb. She felt her whole body flush as she watched Moegi and Naruto devouring one another's intimate places. "They can do that?"

"Duh." Shizune said and was already making plans for the next time her and Naruto "Played".

Sakura watched in fascination. Her hand was drifting towards her own crotch when Tsunade spoke up.

"You better not masturbate in my chair."

Sakura blinked and slammed her hand on the desk. "I wasn't."

"She was." Shizune said. "She was going to do herself while watching Naruto and Moegi."

"MOEGI!" Sakura said as she hadn't been able to place the girl in the orb.

"Well, yeah. How many women in Konoha have orange hair." Shizune said and thought about adding hair dye to her and Naruto's games.

Sakura's eyes were focused on the orb once more. "Doesn't this thing come with sound?"

Tsunade got a stubborn set to her jaw. "You'll be doing D-rank missions…chasing Tora for the rest of your life."

Sakura ignored her mentor and suddenly the orb found its volume and Sakura was inducted into the world of sex with the sounds of slurping and groans and moans from both Naruto and Moegi.

Sakura had a dribble of blood running from her nose as Moegi returned to sucking off Naruto and soon her face was covered as Naruto had returned to licking her vagina just as his cock shot cum.

"That's disgusting." Sakura said watching it.

Shizune stretched to see and smiled. "Not really. It's a bit salty, but it's not bad."

Tsunade mumbled and was swearing Sakura would be babysitting the Fire Lord's grandchildren alone for this.

Sakura watched as Moegi rolled off of Naruto. "Looks like their done."

Both the Hokage and Shizune laughed. Sakura looked at them. "What? He's done…right?"

"Oh no." Shizune said. "Naruto-kun is just getting warmed up."

"Moegi won't be able to walk straight." Tsunade said thinking of her own experience and how she had been tender after Naruto's attention and she wouldn't trade it for all the booze in the elemental nations.

Sakura watched as the pair stroked and teased one another and she envied the younger girl as it seemed Naruto cared about his partner.

She watched as Moegi was on her knees and faced away from Naruto. "What's she…that won't fit there!"

Shizune smirked and nudged Tsunade. "Lucky brat." The Hokage muttered.

This month is going to last forever. She thought.

Sakura's eyes were wide as Naruto behind Moegi slowly…

She looked away. "I can't watch." She said covering her face, but Shizune laughed as she saw the pink haired girl look between her fingers, the flush of her skin and the actual squeak she made as in the orb Naruto's pelvis was flush against Moegi's ass cheeks.

The orange haired girl was gripping tightly the fur rug she was kneeling on and as Naruto began to move, her moans and words came thru the orb.

"Yes boss…fuck me…fuck me…punish you Moegi. Yes…yes…"

"Turn it off!" Sakura squeaked as she backed away. "How could he!?" Sakura demanded. "She's…"

Sakura looked at the orb as it went dark. Part of her wanted to have it turned back on. Another part of her wanted to storm to Naruto's home and…

**Have him do to us what he's doing to her and much, much more.**Inner Sakura supplied.

Shut up! Sakura yelled at her inner persona.

"Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice.

"If you don't untie us in the next five seconds I'll make sure you are transferred to the coldest, loneliest outpost I can find."

Sakura swallowed and went to untie the Hokage, her eyes drifting back to the viewing orb and what she saw.

XX

(Naruto's Home)

Moegi's arms had given out even as Naruto continued to pound away at her ass. She was cheek to fur on the rug and her hands were gripping on for dear life.

"Don't stop." Moegi had told him as her orgasm hit and Naruto did as she asked and Moegi didn't care about anything other than the feeling of Naruto buried inside of her.

Never stop. She thought. Moegi hadn't gone back to Konohamaru after her first time with Naruto. Her only male lover had been Naruto and she vowed there would never be another.

Moegi had spied upon Naruto several times over the year since her time with him. she had seen him with various kunoichi, women that she respected above all and how they loved the blond.

I'm you Moegi. I am yours and yours alone Boss. I don't care if I have to share you with five or fifty women.

Moegi gasped as she felt her next orgasm hit and Naruto swell and spill his seed into her.

Don't stop.

"Do…Don't stop!" she yelled out and Naruto did as she asked.

"We keep this up Moe-chan, you'll be bow-legged tomorrow."

I don't care. Moegi thought as Naruto again began to move. She loved how he was gentle with her, his steady pace and alternating strokes, his hands as they rubbed her ass and back, petting her like a kitten. Moegi gasped as he pulled her against his chest, his arm holding around her waist. "Easy Moe-chan. We've got a long time ahead of us." Naruto said into her ear and she found herself laying atop of him, her back against his chest as he continued to move within her.

Moegi moaned at the newest sensations this position gave.

"And I promise to punish you fully." Naruto said and grunted at a thrust that was tight as she clenched around him.

"Yes Boss. Punish you Moegi." She agreed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of her "punishment".

XX

Moegi woke and found herself in Naruto's bed. Her last memory had been of him making love to her on the rug after her punishment, and he had smiled as her world filled with colors.

"I passed out." She said.

"Well twenty-nine orgasms and no hydration does that to a woman."

She looked over her shoulder to find Naruto behind her giving her a sleepy grin. "Sleep some more Moe-chan. I'll make us something to eat later."

Moegi started to turn and found that she was feeling very weak. She also noticed a silver bracelet on her wrist. She tried to turn and gasped as her ass told her moving was not a good idea.

I got shagged raw. She thought and knew she'd need help later.

"I've already sent a note. Shizune will be here soon with some herbs and ointments." Naruto said as if reading her mind.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Moegi shook her head, which sent a jolt through her body. "Not your fault. I insisted you don't stop."

"And I know better." He said.

There was a knock and a shadow clone led Shizune in. The brunette was sporting a huge grin. "Trying for the gold medal?"

"Not funny. Let me guess. You and Tsunade watched with the viewing orb." Naruto said.

"Actually no. We were a bit…tied up." Shizune said.

Naruto gave her a look and got a headshake telling him it wasn't important enough to worry about.

He stood and let Shizune work on Moegi. Both noticed he was wearing boxers and pouted.

"Next time stop for a breather and fluids." Shizune said as she applied ointment. Moegi shivered.

"Cold." She answered at Shizune's look.

Shizune used a jutsu as well, the green light doing its magic as Moegi sighed as the pain lessoned to bearable means.

"Well champ, your done for the night." Shizune said and then looked at Naruto. "I'll take her…" the medic began, but was cut off by Moegi herself.

"No." Moegi said. "Can I stay? Please boss?"

"Boss?" Shizune asked with a teasing grin.

"Hush." Naruto said looking at the brunette. He then looked at Moegi. "Of course you can."

"No more sex." Shizune said. "For at least a couple of days for you young lady." Shizune said and got a pout in return.

"How about you?" Shizune asked.

"I'm fine. You know me." He grinned and Shizune gave him a grin.

Moegi looked between them and coughed seeing the pair were moving closer.

"You had your day. Since I can't have any more…punishment, I want my cuddles."

Naruto grinned. "You heard her."

"Bossy little thing isn't she." Shizune said with a grin. "Right boss?"

Naruto groaned. "Out."

Shizune mock pouted. "But I want my cuddles too."

Naruto shook his head as he climbed in next to Moegi and Shizune's laughter could be heard as she left.

"There's a story there, I'm certain." Moegi said as she snuggled into Naruto's bare chest wincing a little and she knew she pushed it, but she wanted her boss and she got him.

"One I'll tell you someday." Naruto said and she smiled. "Now go to sleep Moe-chan."

"Yes boss." She said and nuzzled his chest, a smile on her face as his arm went around her to support her next to him.

**AN: Well Moegi came…(pun intended) and I think I'll do Ayame next and maybe reveal who sent a message last chapter (or not). Sakura won't be until last (maybe) as I'm getting an idea for her.**

**I might have another one up soon. This story is flowing easily to my notebook.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto had spent the morning helping Moegi wash up and made her breakfast before carrying her home where he left her under orders from Shizune who had stopped by again and gave her some medication as well as another check up. Of course he left a small platoon of shadow clones to take care of Moegi who was ordered to relax for the day, those orders came directly from the Hokage.

Naruto stopped home a quick transformation replaced himself with a busty raven haired beauty he dubbed Riku.

Riku dressed in cargo pants and a top that was stretched tight over her breasts that would equal Tsunade.

With a shunshin she vanished and reappeared in the storage room of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Naruto-kun!" Riku was engulfed in a hug by Ayame.

"Yame-chan. And it's Riku when I'm like this." The raven haired beauty reminded the ramen waitress.

"Of course." Ayame said and stole a quick kiss before handing her an apron.

The pair walked into the kitchen. "They know you're working today." Ayame said and Riku's purple colored eyes peeked around the doorway and saw there was already a full bar.

"This always happens when your dad goes away." Riku said with a sigh.

Then with a grin "Are you ready?"

Ayame tied on her own apron, a matching grin on her face. "Of course."

They smirked as Ayame entered and turned on the radio.

She started taking orders as Riku opened the divider that separated the kitchen and the counter. She spun the order rack as she started the stove.

She started humming with the song and shimmied around as she cut vegetables and meat up.

Ayame smiled as she clipped the first several orders up and spun it. "Two miso, one beef, one vegetable and one plain."

Riku bobbed her head, her topknot jiggled and the tiny bells weaved in jingled.

"Order up." She said a moment later.

"Hey Riku-chan!" one of the customers called.

"What is it Nitka?"

"Why aren't you married to someone yet?" chuckles from the others brought a smile to Riku's lips.

"Told you last time, I like being free. Besides, what man can compete with the beauty of Yame-chan."

The waitress knew it was coming, but still blushed.

"Riku-chan stop. I told you I'm spoken for." Ayame said this got the attention of the men at the counter.

"Who stole you from us Ayame." One of them asked.

She laughed. "Not telling." She put the rest of the orders down and turned to look at Riku who smirked.

The morning passed keeping them busy. Ayame and Riku put on a show of dancing which had several of the men leaving large tips and leaving the ramen stand in a daze when Riku had stolen a kiss from Ayame. Which had knocked many of them out.

"Afternoon Ayame-chan."

Riku peeked over the counter divider and saw Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey boys." Ayame greeted them.

She filled their water and waited.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji looked and saw a beautiful dark haired girl behind the counter. "Yeah, he was supposed to work today."

Ayame shrugged. "He had something important to do." She gestured to Riku. "This is a former school mate of mine. Riku, this is Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Choji fills in for me lately while I work at the tower."

"Nice to meet you both." Riku said. And she just couldn't seem to help herself. "So you both know Naruto-kun?"

"We graduated with him from the ninja academy. Did you ever go?" Shikamaru said.

"Me a ninja? Oh Kami no." Riku said with laugh. "I tend to trip over my own feet, and my aim is lousy."

"So what do you do?" Choji asked.

"Well, I fill in as a cook or waitress with Teuchi-san is away. I don't really need to work as my parents died leaving me a nice little life insurance policy." Riku shrugged and finished making the fresh pot of ramen and slipped the bowls onto the counter. "Order up Yame-chan."

Ayame gave her a look before turning around.

"So, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Ayame shook her head. "He said he would make it up, and Riku here doesn't mind working with me."

Both girls smirked.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome" as he and Choji went on to eat, the Nara eating slowly while Choji was like a living vacuum and downed three bowls.

"Wow Akimichi-san, you have a healthy appetite." Riku said as she filled up several more bowls.

"That's nothing." Ayame said with a smirk. "Naruto holds the record of one hundred and seven bowls of ramen in under an hour."

Choji grumbled about it was unnatural.

"Naruto-kun is a character."

"Yes." Shikamaru said and under the counter tried to cancel a genjutsu but nothing happened and Riku showed no signs of feeling the chakra expenditure.

"So Riku." Choji asked as he waited for more ramen. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Both Ayame and Riku laughed. Ayame explained. "You wouldn't have a chance Choji. Riku-chan here isn't into boys."

Both Nara and Akimichi blinked. "Not into boys…" Shikamaru said.

"Nope. I like women." Riku said.

Choji blinked. "You're a-a-a-a…"

"Lesbian." Riku supplied and smiled as Choji got a faraway look.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Choji."

Nothing as the larger man just made a gurgling sound.

"Choji!" Shikamaru tried. "Aw man. He's gone to his happy place." Shikamaru groaned and paid for their food.

"Happy place?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru didn't explain.

"Does it involve naked women covered in food offering Choji an all you can eat buffet?"

The Akimichi heir blew back from the nose bleed and Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"Come on Choji." Shikamaru said struggling to lift his powerful friend. "You can sleep it off atop the lookout."

Ayame and Riku watched them go and waited a bit before breaking down and laughing.

"You are evil.'

Riku smirked. "Whatever they want Naruto for can't be good. Shika looked like he was upset about something."

Ayame nodded and they quickly cleaned the dishes and prepared for the afternoon crowd.

Riku elbow deep in dishwater was shaking her hips and singing along with the radio.

"Life is a highway…I wanna ride it all night long."

Ayame smiled and turned hearing the flap open. "Oh, Lady Tsunade."

Riku froze for a moment then pulled her arms from the water and dried them up.

"What would you like today?" Ayame asked.

"I was looking for Naruto. I thought he was supposed to be here." The Hokage said her honey colored eyes spotting Riku. "And who is this?"

"Oh, um…" Ayame faulted for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Riku. I'm filling in as cook." She said keeping the counter and bar between her and the Hokage. "Wow Yame-chan, you never told me the Hokage ate here."

Tsunade looked at her for a moment. "I find that after knowing Naruto for so many years its become an acquired taste."

Riku laughed. "Popular guy."

At Tsunade's look Ayame told her that Shikamaru and Choji were looking for the blond earlier.

"I see." Tsunade had a very good clue as she spotted Hiashi and Kiba on the streets as well.

"I'll take a pork ramen and a small jug of sake." Tsunade ordered.

Ayame placed the order and got the small jug from under the bar. It wasn't much, about 12 fluid ounces.

"So Ayame have you cornered him yet?" Tsunade asked.

The ramen waitress shook her head. "Nope, but soon." She said with a grin.

"Well you better keep yourself hydrated. Shizune was telling me how he wore out poor Moegi."

The Hokage noticed Riku listening in. "How about you?"

"Me what?"

"You going to chase after Naruto?"

Riku snorted. "No. Can I chase you?"

Tsunade blinked.

"Riku-chan likes women." Ayame explained.

Tsunade shook her head. "Aren't I a little old for you girlie?"

"Nah. You're like a fine wine. Aged to perfection." Riku fired back putting the ramen on the counter. "Order up."

Tsunade ate and studied the raven haired girl as she ate.

Riku went back to doing the morning dishes and Ayame had brought out more supplies from the cooler.

"Very nice." The Hokage said and put her money on the counter. She turned to leave and stopped.

"Oh, and Riku."

The raven haired girl looked at her. "Nice disguise Naruto, but remember I've seen your sexy jutsu. You changed the eye color and hair color." And with that the Hokage was gone.

Riku and Ayame blinked.

"How did she…"

Riku laughed. "Only Tsunade." She grinned.

Ayame shook her head. "What if anyone else…"

Riku waved a hand. "Most people when they saw Naruto's sexy jutsu were blown away because she was naked."

Ayame got a far away look. "Hey now. work first, perv later." Riku scolded.

"Bet your sweet ass I'll perv later." Ayame muttered.

XX

They closed the shop and Ayame stretched. "Its always busy when you're here as Riku."

The raven haired girl smiled. "But you love it."

Ayame and Riku walked the street. "Dad's staying at the bazaar over night and will be back tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help till he gets back?" the purple eyes looked at Ayame.

"Nah. I'll be good."

They reached Ayame's apartment and after unlocking the door they slipped inside.

Riku closed the door and turned around only to be kissed deeply by Ayame.

Their tongues battled for a bit before the waitress sighed. "Other than that kiss this morning I've been dying to do that to you all day."

Riku smiled and traced a hand over Ayame's cheek. "How about a massage?"

"Oh Kami yes." Ayame said.

She went to strip and came back wrapped in a towel while Riku was down to a pair of boxers and no top, which got Ayame to drool a bit.

"You worked all day without a bra!"

Riku shrugged. "My shirt's to tight and I wouldn't know where to begin on buying a proper bra."

Ayame groaned. "I'll take you shopping. You really need clothes for a girl Naruto."

"Right now I'm Riku still. Now lay down."

Ayame climbed atop her table and shivered as the towel was opened. Riku's slender hands slowly began to kneed her shoulders and Ayame let out a moan.

"Now, now. Yame-chan if you keep sounding like that and we'll bypass the massage." Riku said giving Ayame's ass a swat.

Ayame relaxed as Riku's hands worked their magic on her neck, shoulders, back, then she massaged her legs and Ayame moaned as the raven haired girl massaged her feet.

"Give you an eternity to never stop."

Riku chuckled. "Last time someone told me not to stop I needed to call Shizune."

"So its true. You fucked Moegi raw."

Riku shrugged. "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. Nothing the healing factor couldn't fix. I left shadow clones with Moegi to be her servants until she's able to stand."

Ayame let out another moan as Riku's hands melted the tension from her body. Getting a impish grin, she waited and rolled over, Riku's hands were on her breasts.

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow and then slowly began to massage Ayame's breasts and ribs.

Ayame moaned and arched into her touch. Riku smiled and leaned in stealing another kiss.

"Mmm." Ayame moaned as her own hands grabbed Riku's cheeks. "Forget the damned massage."

Riku smiled as she picked her up with ease and carried her to the bedroom.

She placed Ayame on the bed and looked around. "You redecorated."

"Mmm-hm." Ayame said. "Toy box is in the closet."

She watched as Riku pulled out the slender box and opened it.

A soft hum filled the room and Riku's hands came from the box holding a vibrator. "You know, if I was a guy right now this would be so wrong." Riku said and then slowly began to tease Ayame's breasts with the vibrator, lightly touching her nipples, slowly moving the vibrator in a circular pattern.

Ayame bit her lip and turned her head as she fought for control, but her body was responding and she felt the vibrator being dragged down her stomach and Riku teased her thighs and the opening of her vagina.

The dark haired girl ran the vibrator across the lips of Ayame's vagina, parting the lips and smiled as the brunette bucked her hips.

Riku slowly inserted the head of the vibrator and Ayame moaned. Riku slowly worked the vibrator in, pausing at every inch and testing different angles lifting or lowering the base, turning the speeds from high to low.

Ayame was arching her back and Riku knew that she was taunt as a guitar string as she began her assault moving the vibrator all the way in and then pulled it out till only the tip was inside. The speeds and angles changed and Riku smiled as Ayame was incoherent when her orgasm hit.

She slowly pulled the vibrator out and shut it off.

"How was that Yame-chan?"

"Mmmm."

Riku smiled as she rose and went to wash off the vibrator. She came back and saw the bed was empty.

"Now where did…" was as far as Riku got before being tackled, which landed her on the bed.

"There's my naughty vixen." Ayame's voice purred into her ear.

"Yame-chan." Riku said in a warning voice.

"It's only fair Riku-chan." Ayame said and Riku sighed. "You're the only one I let do this to me."  
Ayame kissed her shoulder Riku shivered as she heard the vibrator being turned on. She was allowed to roll over and saw Ayame was sitting next to her.

"You'll let me.."

Riku put a hand on her thigh. "I trust you Yame-chan."

The waitress gave her a watery smile.

"Hey, no tears. You cry, I'll cry and we can't have that."

Ayame laughed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. Its just that you trust me so much to do this for me."

Riku smiled. "Come on, before I chicken out…again."

Ayame laughed and slowly teased Riku's D-cup sized breasts. She always liked the sounds Riku made when they did this. While she teased the other girls breasts, she leaned down and blew lightly on the neatly trimmed vagina.

"This always feels weird." Riku said and then moaned as Ayame moved around and held the vibrator against her lower lips.

"It gives you the woman's perspective." Ayame said.

"Truuuuuue." Riku said with a moan as Ayame slipped the vibrator in and held it there.

"But I'll never let a guy touch me." Riku panted as Ayame began to move the vibrator.

Suddenly she stopped and left in place Riku bucked her hips at the sensation and watched as Ayame went to the toy box. She came back with a twin headed vibrator.

"W-What are you…"

Ayame smiled as she pulled out the vibrator and then after sitting herself between Riku's legs she inserted the head of one end into her self and the other in Riku and turned it on.

"Oh!" Riku gasped as the vibrator moved on its own making her think of a snake. Ayame gasped at the sensations and moved herself closer.

"Together." She said and Riku gasped at the sensations.

It didn't take long before she had her orgasm, Ayame followed a moment later.

The vibrator kept going and Riku moaned and as she felt Ayame pull it from her.

Ayame didn't waste time as she attacked Riku's snatch with her tongue and Riku still tingling from the orgasm moaned and bucked and melted into the older girls tongue.

Ayame smiled and continued to work her tongue and fingers she was always amazed at the level of trust given to her by Riku.

She lapped up Riku's second orgasm and waited for the girl to get her breathing under control.

Once Riku's heaving chest slowed Ayame smiled as she lay herself opposite of Riku at the other end of the bed and slid until the lips of their womanhoods touched.

"This always feels weird." Riku muttered and took Ayame's hand as they started to grind together.

Ayame tilted her head back and groaned at the sensations. They continued to grind their snatches together and Ayame yelped when Riku tickled the bottom of her foot.

"Bitch!" she said and laughed. During this time Ayame brought several more toys out. A string of beads that they played tug of war with between their wet crotches. Riku moaning as Ayame gave a hard tug that sent jolts across both their vagina's. "Cut that out." Riku moaned. Ayame grabbed a double headed vibrator that was solid unlike the snake one and inserted an end in herself and the other in Riku, securing the straps around her thigh and after turning it on slowly began to move.

Riku moaned out as Ayame's own moans and motions joined hers and it didn't take long from all their previous playing for both to orgasm.

Ayame moved the vibrator and shut it off and tossed it aside to wash later. She climbed up and hovered over Riku.

"Change." She said

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

Ayame nodded with a smile.

A puff of smoke and Naruto was laying there. "I'm always amazed when I see it happen." Ayame said.

The whisker marked blond looked at her, his bangs like Riku's were sweaty. Ayame brushed them aside. "I always feel weird changing back after you do that to me." Naruto admitted.

Ayame leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you." She trailed kisses down his body saying "Thank you" after each kiss and he gasped as Ayame took his dick into her mouth and slowly began to suck him off.

It always amazed him how Ayame who preferred women could be with him and how skilled she was when she was with him and not Riku.

Naruto groaned as his cock hardened and Ayame brought him close then would stop, letting it build and then return to deep throat him once more.

"Ayame-chan!" he moaned her name as he felt the pressure build for the fourth time and she stopped.

"Shhh. I know what I'm doing." She said.

"So do I. Your driving me mad." Naruto said and she crawled up his body hovered there. "You're the only man I love." She said as she lowered herself onto him.

"Your always so tight." Naruto groaned and Ayame clenched harder and Naruto groaned as each inch was a fight and Naruto was going to claim Ayame the winner when their pelvises touched.

Ayame was panting, her hands on his chest.

"Not as nice as Riku's." Ayame teased.

Naruto reached up and palmed hers. "I prefer yours." He said giving her melons a squeeze.

Ayame arched into his touch. "I do love you Naruto." She said. "Both as a man and as Riku." She moaned.

She gave her hips a bit of a motion and Naruto groaned at the sensation. "You girls are going to kill me."

"But what a way to go, heh?" Ayame teased as she slowly began her motions, her hands covering Naruto's on her breasts squeezing his hands and her breasts.

Ayame smiled as she rode Naruto, it wasn't fast or wild, it reminded her of the time she rode a horse.

"Ayame-chan." Naruto chanted her name with each thrust as he added his own motions, the single bed began to rock under their motions and Ayame smiled as the bed posts banged the wall.

"Ayame-chan."

"Naruto-kun." Ayame purred his name. While she would never be with another man, Naruto was a class all to himself and she smiled as she looked down at him, his blue eyes watching her.

"NA-RU-TO-KUUUUUNNNN!" Ayame screamed out his name as she climaxed, she felt Naruto's own rush up and she collapsed atop of him, her breathing heavy.

"My sweet Yame-chan." He said giving her a grin.

XX

The made love twice more before Ayame had to go to sleep for real as she had to work in the morning.

Naruto had made to leave but she stopped him. "Stay."

He nodded and without encouragement transformed back into Riku. Ayame smiled as she snuggled into Riku's ample chest, giving a teasing lick to a nipple before she fell asleep.

Riku laid there for a bit, her violet eyes watching the girl in her arms. "I love you to Yame-chan." She said softly and smiled at the bracelet around the brunette's wrist. Her eyes went to the used toys that also included beads, the two-headed vibrator and the usual vibrator. Her eyes went to the flexible one and shuddered as she recalled the sensations. "I'm going to need therapy one of these days." Riku muttered then got a soft grin that fit her features as she gazed at the slumbering Ayame.

"Maybe next time we'll use the oils." Riku said and noticed the soft smile on Ayame's lips.

Riku drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring and who would be coming at Naruto next.

**AN: Riku is a transformation of Naruto. The mind is Naruto's and he's come to think of that form differently. When he's Riku, he is female. I don't want to hear complaints. **

**Warning now. Next chapter is going to be Hana Inuzuka and its going to be…furrreeaky. **

**I also have some of the alternate women planned. Just remain patient. Lemony goodness is coming in by the buckets. (NO MASS ORGIES, STOP ASKING FOR THEM) also Konan's fate will be revealed later. Stop asking please. The story is far from finished and it's going to be longer than I first thought. Sixteen chapters were my goal but it might go beyond that now. This story keeps growing and my notebook is smoking. I've used up several pencils writing, and my cousin now sits in front of his computer waiting for the next chapter after he read this one and the last one in my notebook. He's gone back read them online. (I am not responsible for addictions, loss of jobs and wives/husbands yelling at you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a new day in Konoha. Naruto disguised as Riku once again had walked Ayame to work and left to go home and change.

Naruto had to shunshin to avoid Sakura who was waiting outside his front gate and he took a long hot shower and dressed in loose fitting midnight blue cargo pants and a mesh sleeveless shirt. He grabbed his battered jacket and peeked out to see Sakura still waiting.

(Not sure what she wants, but she looks pissed. I think I'll avoid her for a bit, because I sure as shit don't feel like getting hit for something I haven't done.) The blond thought as he used a shunshin to make it to a nearby roof. He looked back to see his former teammate was watching the gate still and he leapt away wondering what trouble he could get into today.

XX

(Cha! Where the hell is he? Sakura thought as she paced. He's never this lazy.) The pink haired girl thought. She'd gotten up and dressed before the sun and had taken up a guard watch at the gate.

**No kidding. I want Naruto-kun!** Inner Sakura made her desires very well known. The images that plagued Sakura's dreams last night had her replacing herself with Moegi.

She'd seen the orange haired girl who was moving gingerly even this morning. Sakura hadn't said a word, but she could almost feel the girl laughing at her, taunting her with the fact that she'd been with Naruto as evident by that thrice, damned bracelet.

(Where the hell are you Naruto?) Sakura thought as she glared at the sealed gates and considered breaking the law and kicking them in.

**The fine and jail time would be worth it.** Inner Sakura said sending the image that was now burned into her brain of a naked Naruto and the size of his appendage.

Sakura moaned and glared at the gate blaming it for not giving her Naruto.

XX

Naruto whistled a sappy tune as he leapt across several rooftops. Truthfully it was his favorite way to travel in the village, as it was the less congested and there were no idiots up here that still didn't understand that he was the Kyuubi.

(There will always be a few that will never believe.) The blond thought.

He looked around and saw the street was clear and landed. He was going to head to the store as his fridge was running low when a hand grabbed his jacket stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see the purple haired Ami.

"Oh, Ami-chan. Nice to see you. How have you been?" the blond asked.

"I'm disappointed you haven't stopped by my apartment and taken me up on my offer of dinner." Ami said in a mock pouting voice.

Naruto shrugged. "I've been awfully busy." Naruto said.

"So I've heard. The Hyuga sisters." Ami said and Naruto heard a hint of unpleasantness in her voice. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head then shrugged. "Rumors are funny that way." Naruto said.

Ami gave him a look. "My mother says Hiashi has been ranting during council meetings."

Again Naruto had nothing to say as no one seemed to believe him that he hadn't done both Hinata and Hanabi at the same time.

(It was individually.) He said mentally and sighed.

He missed whatever it was Ami said. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. Maybe we can talk later." Naruto said trying to get away from Sakura's school rival.

Ami smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto mentally shivered as she always made him think of Kisame when she smiled.

(I wonder if her mother did something with a shark or some other predatory animal.) Naruto thought with another shudder in his mind as he hurried away, giving a vague agreement just to get away.

He made it another block before something impacted with his back and drove him to the ground. He looked to the side as his head was on the ground and saw a familiar set of paws.

"Ashamaru." Naruto groaned and was rewarded by a bark in greeting.

Two more sets of paws pranced into view. "Cindermaru…Embermaru." Naruto groaned as all three dogs licked him in greeting.

A laugh told him that their partner was nearby. "Hana-chan." Naruto groaned as Ashamaru seemed to sit on his back and not move. The Haimaru Triplets belonged to one Inuzuka and Naruto knew her very well.

"Hey Naruto-kun." The feral woman said in greeting, and not even sparing her dogs a glance as she squatted so Naruto could see her.

"Good boys." Hana said and got barks from her dogs.

"Yeah." Naruto wheezed. "Ash, wanna get off my back?" he offered the dog.

It seemed to think and then relaxed. Hana laughed. "My dogs like you a lot Naruto. Must be from all the times you played with them and fed them all that junk food behind my back." Hana said and all three dogs and Naruto had the decency to try and look innocent.

Naruto took a shallow breath and eyed the woman crouched in front of him. "Something you needed Hana-chan?" he managed to get out before Ash put a paw on his head.

Hana laughed. "Get off him you lug." She said and Ashamaru did as commanded, and stopped to give Naruto a lick as if saying "No hard feelings, yo."

Naruto took the opportunity to take a deep breath as he sat up.

Hana reached out and wiped the dog slobber from his face with a grin. Her eyes were alight with laughter. "Let me guess." Naruto said as she started to stroke his hair as if he was one of her dogs.

The Haimaru triplets were walking around them as if guarding them from anyone interfering. "You're on Tsunade's little challenge?"

Hana grinned. "Bet your sweet ass I am." Hana said. "And speaking of that ass, what's this I hear you tagged and bagged my mother?"

Naruto blink. "Just what the hell are ladies doing? Comparing notes? That was a while ago."

Hana laughed as she leaned in. "You know us Inuzuka women. And mother is looking for your sweet meat as well." She said, her voice getting a bit of a growl. "But I have a challenge for you."

"Not the suit." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms and Hana laughed. "Maybe another time. I did hear you've become a master of transformations."

Naruto nodded and listened as Hana whispered in his ear what she wanted.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I can do that…but…"

She didn't let him finish as she grabbed him and hoisted him onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "Home boys." She said and leapt to the rooftops, ignoring Naruto's "I can walk." Protests.

Hana smacked his ass. "Yeah, but you'll need all your energy for today." She said.

Naruto sighed as he gave up and watched the scenery, his mind already working on what Hana wanted to try.

"I'll need some books when we get there." He said.

Hana just grunted indicating she heard but was focusing on her current task of getting them to the compound. Below on the streets the Haimaru trio were running, each mentally laughing.

:::"Looks like our pet and her mate are going to be going at it again brothers."::: Ash said.

:::"True, but he is a strong mate, maybe he'll give her a litter of her own."::: Ember said.

:::"I don't care. I'm staying out of the house until they are done."::: Cinder said. :::"Last time they went at it all night and I didn't get any sleep.":::

The dogs shared a laugh at how their pet mated, but they approved of the blond. :::"He's got many potential mates."::: Ash grumbled.

The dogs continued running, they'd listened to their pet as she talked about Naruto over the last few days. All three had been polite not to mention how her scent had told them that she was in heat and they remembered the blonds condition the last time he left his coupling with Hana.

:::"We better keep Pet-Kiba from the house. Akamaru needs to train him better."::: Ember said as they heard the boy grumbling.

They noticed they were falling behind and increased their speed.

:::"Good thing home is empty with others being on duties away."::: Cinder said and they agreed as the gates of the Inuzuka home came into sight.

XX

Hana had dropped Naruto off in the clan library and gone to change out of her ninja clothes and lock up the rest of the house. She stopped at the door wearing a robe and patted the Haimaru trio on the heads before getting them to go outside.

"Steak later, I promise." She said to them for keeping guard.

Hana smiled as she locked the last door and went to see how Naruto was doing, shedding her robe leaving her in a sheer gown. She knew it was a weird request, but it was something she had a dream about and she knew from talking with Shizune that Naruto didn't mind role-playing.

(And a transformation jutsu would do it better and make it more authentic.) She thought wiping the blood from her nose at the image her mind supplied.

Naruto was going over several notes he made and looked up when he heard the library door open. He paused as Hana was wearing a sheer gown and nothing else.

Hana smiled at seeing him swallow. Despite having seen her naked before, it did a woman good to know she had an affect on the man she was going to sleep with.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Nearly done." Naruto said checking his facts again. "Now remember, this is a transformation, not a henge or genjutsu." He warned and Hana nodded in understanding. It was one of the things the girls talked about in their get together and Hana once she learned about the actual transformations from her talk with Tsunade, the idea had lodged in her mind for what she wanted for her time with Naruto.

Naruto had stumbled upon how to make real transformations in his academy days on accident and it took his time with Jiraiya to learn that it was real. Tsunade had informed this when he had transformed into his sexy jutsu and she caught him. she had studied it and told him that when he transformed he really was a woman. After that Naruto designed all kinds of forms.

"I'm ready and willing whenever you are." Hana said licking her lips.

"Let's go to your room." Naruto said closing the books and smiled as he took Hana's hand, feeling a tremble of excitement.

She led him up the stairs and Naruto's eyes envied the sheer gown as it lightly brushed Hana's skin teasingly, he saw how it pimpled and when she turned he saw her nipples were hard from the light touches of the material.

Naruto thanks to the fox had his senses enhanced and he could smell Hana's lust and desire and it was making his pants tight.

Hana's room was a mixture of her. From posters of dogs and other animals and music groups to charts of anatomy and skeleton structures. Pictures of her and friends were atop her dresser and her bed was one of those large circular beds and Naruto saw that it was covered in fur blankets.

Hana turned and shed her sheer gown. She stepped forward and kissed Naruto, her hands working on his clothes. Naruto let her work, as his mind was trying to get the information into his mind for what he was about to do.

Hana went from his mouth to his neck and he shifted. "No biting." He said feeling her teeth.

Hana looked up at him, her eyes telling him she was going to do what she wanted.

His belt gave way and his pants and boxers were pulled down. Hana smiled coming eye to eye with his hardened flesh. She went to give it a lick, but Naruto grabbed her hair and prevented her from getting her "treat".

"You want me to do this transformation or not?" Naruto asked and Hana blinked mentally slapping herself for getting ahead of herself. She stood and stepped back nodding.

Naruto's hands went through a series of hand seals, Hana lost count and she felt the chakra build and when Naruto was done he grabbed her and they were both covered in smoke.

XX

Hana blinked and turned around. Naruto laughed as she tried to chase the bushy tail that was coming from just above her ass.

She glared at him then saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Boss-a-nova." She said. "I look like a hentai's wet dream." Hana said looking at her body covered with dark fur, her face sporting a lighter amount. Her canine teeth were a bit more pronounced. She turned and looked at her tail in the mirror and her hands came up as well. The nails black and a bit longer, light fur covered the back of her hands and her palms, the callous's there felt a bit rougher making her think of the pads on the bottom of a dogs paw. She touched her breasts, which were covered in soft fur and moaned as she felt how sensitive they were and with the roughness of her hands adding to the sensation.

She turned to look at Naruto and felt her gut clench.

(My god, he's even hotter.) she thought as she saw that he was covered in soft golden fur that matched his hair. There were red streaks in it and his whisker marks were more pronounced. It was the tail he had. It was a fox tail and Hana's hands twitched as she so wanted to touch it.

Her eyes went from one tail to the other. She licked her lips. The transformation had altered it slightly. It was in a large furry sheath and already the hardness of it had exposed its long red length.

"Oh Kami." Hana moaned as she felt herself getting wet just thinking about it.

"You like Hana-chan?" Naruto asked, he saw her tail wagging and smiled as she drooled a bit.

She pounced at him and their mouths met.

(Feels weird with the larger canine's.) Naruto thought as they kissed and Hana's now longer tongue invaded his mouth.

Naruto groaned as their furred bodies rubbed together, the sensations were something neither had experienced.

(Now I know why dogs like getting petted.) the blond thought as Hana's hands stroked his fur covered chest her own rubbing up and down against his, both panted at the sensations.

"Kami Naruto, this is…this is…" Hana panted unable to find the words for their anthromorphic states.

Naruto let out a growl, his own clawed hand grabbing a handful of Hana's hair and jerking her head back. Their eyes meeting, Naruto taking a reddish hue and Hana's brown had become amber.

Naruto slammed his mouth onto hers, he pulled back leaving her panting more and nipped her bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood.

Hana's Inuzuka nature was screaming at her. (MATE!) She mentally screamed and Naruto placed her on the bed, she shifted her hips, the tail was something to get used to.

Naruto hovered over her, his calloused hand rubbing her belly, then stroked the light fur on her breasts.

"Oh yes." Hana hissed. She arched her body into his paw-hands.

"Are you a good girl Hana-chan?" Naruto growled. He leaned down and nipped her breast. His tongue slipped out and Hana realized it had the same texture as a dogs and moaned as he licked her rock hard nipples, alternating from licking to nipping.

Her hands came up only to be swatted away. "No touchie." Naruto said and it was a command, a command from her Alpha.

Naruto worked his way down her body, his hands stroking her fur covered body, Hana whimpering at his touch. Her eyes went to the red flesh that was hovering so tantalizing close and she felt herself getting wetter.

"I haven't even begun to play and you're already so wet." Naruto said and she moaned as he slid a pair of fingers into her warm, moist folds.

She watched as he pulled them out and held them up showing them covered with her juices. She moaned as he licked them clean, her mind screaming about how that tongue must feel.

As if reading her thoughts Naruto grinned. He inserted his fingers in her once more and moved them around, Hana's hips bucked and Naruto pulled his fingers out once more, this time he brought them up to Hana's face, her enhanced senses picking up her smell.

"Taste." Naruto ordered, tracing her lips with his coated fingers. Her tongue slipped out and licked his fingers several times, lapping up her own juices from his fingers. She tasted herself and his own unique musk.

She watched as Naruto dragged her towards the edge of the bed and he knelt on the floor, his head between her legs, all she saw was the top of his head.

Hana moaned as she felt Naruto bury his nose in her cunt, then he began to lick her wet pussy, his tongue felt like it was shooting lightening through her. it was different than the last time and Hana realized he had transformed his tongue as well to fit her request and as it dug into her pussy, she opened her legs wider so that anthromorphic Naruto could better get at her hot opening.

Hana moaned as with each lick her pussy pumped out more juice and the more juice the more Naruto licked. Naruto dug his tongue into her pussy seeking the sweet pussy juice like a man dehydrated.

No man not even Naruto before had ever buried a tongue so deep into her. Hana's hips bucked as she felt the rough tongue search around inside of her trying to get as much of her as it could.

The press of Naruto's nose against her clit sent shudders through her body. Hana wanted Naruto to fuck her, even though the pussy licking was so good that she never wanted him to stop.

The tongue was having a delicious effect on Hana. She felt herself approaching an orgasm and she pushed her cunt into Naruto's face, his nose rubbed wildly against her clit. She could feel his teeth rubbing against the lips of her pussy. Hana didn't bother trying to hold back the scream as her orgasm came on. Naruto seemed to go wild at the taste of her hot cum. Hana found her ass grinding into the edge of the bed, her tail thumping on the bed as Naruto's dog like tongue lapped at the walls of her cunt.

Hana was desperate now to have Naruto's hard cock inside of her. she gave a whimper and it got his attention. Naruto's face slick with her fluids looked up and saw the plea, the desperation in her eyes and understood.

Naruto stood up and Hana sat up, her hand going to his shaft as it began to come out of the sheath. She reached out and gave it a stroke, the faster she stroked the more it came out. And she saw it come all the way out of the sheath, Hana was amazed at the realistic feeling it had, even knowing it was a transformation, Hana would believe it was a real dogs cock.

Hana stroked it some more and felt the solid knot at the end of the hard shaft.

She wrapped her had around the hard meat and began to stroke it in a firm grip. Hana thought it felt good in her fist as she worked it back and forth.

She rubbed her thumb over the end, feeling the hole, feeling the slick pre-cum oozing out.

Hana watched as Naruto arched his back a bit and humped the air as Hana was yanking on his hot cock. The hard shaft slid in and out of Hana's hand.

Hana grabbed the knob and squeezed it in anticipation. Naruto's cock was long and thick and it seemed to get harder in Hana's hand.

Releasing the hard flesh Hana adjusted her position on the edge of the bed as Naruto hovered over her, his arms positioned on either side of her, she could see the lust in his eyes and she could fell his cock close to her waiting pussy lips in this position.

Hana realized that Naruto was letting her dictate this and she reached down and grabbed the hot cock and rubbed the end of it against her clit. Naruto out of instinct began to hump slightly as she rubbed his dick around her pussy looking for the opening.

Hana continued to enjoy the sensation of the hard cock rubbing against her clit, then as her own needs came upon her she pushed it down to her waiting hole. Her pussy was wet from the licking from Naruto and the secretions of her cunt allowing the big cock to slip in easily.

Once the cock was in the opening, Naruto pushed in and it was as if both were giving into their anthromorphic forms and letting instinct take over as he began to humping his cock into Hana. She felt his claws dig into her sides as he adjusted his position as he fucked her rapidly.

The cock was long and thick and filled Hana with hot motion. Hana moaned as Naruto fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. This was something primal with the transformation and Hana was enjoying every thrust.

Hana felt the knot banging againster labia, unable to penetrate. Hana moaned as the knot was large enough that it rubbed against her clit causing her wonderful sensations she'd never experienced before.

Naruto fucked furiously without letup. Hana reached down and felt the hard cock and knot that was banging into her. she felt the cunt juice dripping out of her onto her the fur blankets beneath her.

His cock felt even hotter than before and the knot felt like a rock trapped in the shaft.

Hana was in seventh heaven at the sensations, their fur bodies rubbing together was another sensation that her mind was fighting to process.

Hana put her legs around Naruto's ass and pulled him into her. she wanted the knot inside her. she was becoming insane with lust as she rammed her pussy into Naruto's cock as he drove into her. the anthromorphic fox man fucked with enormous energy.

Hana put her fingers around the knot and pushed it into her cunt as she pulled Naruto's ass with her legs.

Hana felt a rush as the knot spread her cunt wide. She rammed her pussy into the knot and held onto Naruto tightly as he continued to hump her.

Hana allowed him only enough motion to work the knot back and forth in her cunt.

Hana ground her cunt against the hard knot, the big cock deep inside her.

Hana marveled as Naruto continued to fuck her furiously, even though she allowed his cock to move only a short distance in and out of her.

The sensations of the knot was everything that she had read about and heard some of the older female dogs talking about in the kennel. It had been what prompted her dream to try this.

Hana was burning with the passion as she was rocked by a great orgasm that had her howling out her pleasure.

She felt Naruto begin to shoot hot cum into her pussy and it was like she remembered from their original encounter, it gushed out, enormous amounts, the flood of hot cum into her cunt sent Hana into yet another glorious orgasm and to Hana's surprise Naruto's cock continued to stay hard as steel in her pussy. The knot was grinding against the walls of her pussy.

Hana strained to have her puss clamp down on the hot cock inside of her as she wanted to drain every last drop of cum from the magnificent tool.

Hana worked her ass off the bed madly in response of Naruto as he continued to hump her without letting up. His own grunts and growls mixing with her own.

Another pair of orgasms hit and Hana lay back on the bed, her legs wide open, her pussy agape after the big knot and hard cock had pulled out.

She moaned as she felt the rough transformed tongue of Naruto as licking the cum and juice dripping from her cunt.

Hana was exhausted, even her tail was limp yet the lightening bolts shot through her as the tongue danced around her lips. Hana wanted him to stop to rest, yet it felt so good that she could only lay there and enjoy what the transformed blond was doing to her. Naruto licked the cum from her thighs, and looking at where he was sitting on the bed doing this, she could see the crimson cock that still hung from its sheath, still hard as steel.

(If I only had the energy.) Hana thought, knowing that it would take her a bit after the fucking she just had before they could do this some more. (And there will be more. Naruto will fuck me again.) Hana vowed as she lay there for a while enjoying the glow of a good fuck.

Naruto finished and lay on his side, looking at her, his head propped up on an elbow. Hana watched as he looked at her, his free hand slowly stroked his hardened flesh.

"That was something different." Naruto said, his voice a husky growl. "I feel…more…primal."

Hana nodded and her hand stroked his chest, she could feel him purr in pleasure as her hand petted him, it was pleasurable and she could see it affecting him as his fox tail swished behind him in pleasure.

Naruto too his hand from his crotch and returned the favor as Hana rolled onto her side, his clawed hand lightly touching her belly.

"I want you again Hana-chan." He growled and Hana felt herself melting, wet again at the thought of this alpha taking her.

"No." she said with a teasing grin and rolled away from him, exposing her back to him. Hana smiled at hearing the growl and felt the bed shift as he moved.

Hana shrieked as he pulled her to the edge of the bed once more, she was on her stomach and she moaned as he was between her legs.

Her tail wagged, betraying her and Hana found herself lifting her hips up, exposing herself for him.

(Primal is what Inuzuka's do best Naruto-kun.) Hana thought as she felt the head of his cock tracing along her ass cheeks and crack. Hana was panting with desire and want.

She moaned as Naruto's chest pressed into her back. "I'm going to take you Hana. I'm going to take you and I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes." Hana moaned as she felt him sliding in slowly, she forced her muscles to relax as Naruto went into her, inch by glorious inch, the knot entered her as well as she felt Naruto gripping her ass and spreading her cheeks.

Naruto gave a growl as Hana moaned in pleasure as he began to move, and the knot along with the hard cock was giving Hana pleasure she never had before and knew that they were locked together thanks to the knot. She moaned in thought of the pleasure to be had.

Naruto allowed her to crawl using her hands further up the bed and Naruto was right with her as she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

Naruto began to fuck her once more, animalistic the pair sounded like wild animals as they rutted.

Hana was giving yelps and groans of pleasure, she panted as Naruto's strokes sent waves of pleasure into her.

Hana found herself growling and as her orgasm built she howled out in pleasure. This had a reaction on Naruto as he stretched himself across her back and his arms gripped her sides.

Hana bucked and he thrust and it continued as she was being fucked doggy style by Naruto and when she pushed back so she was on her knees, Naruto actually bit her hard on the shoulder and she went back to being on all fours as he continued to hump her.

Hana felt another orgasm and howled out in pleasure she felt Naruto's hot cock explode filling her once more with his hot, ropey cum and she exploded into another orgasm atop of her last one and grabbed the headboard and howled her pleasure to the heavens until she passed out.

XX

Tsume looked at the three dogs blocking her way, her hearing already telling her what was going on in the house.

"You three pups really want to rethink your stance." She growled.

The Haimaru triplets shared a look and stepped aside as the head of the house unlocked the door and entered, closing the door behind her and leaving her own companion Kuromaru with the younger dogs.

"Women." The older hound muttered as he stretched out across the doorway. The Haimaru trio not capable of human speech just shared looks and curled up in defensive positions. They all agreed that Pet-Kiba was not going in there should he turn up.

XX

Tsume made it up the stairs and shook her head, the smell of sex heavy in the air. "Girl needs to learn to leave a window open and to light candles." Tsume said. She stopped outside her daughters door. It sounded very quiet now. she opened it and peered in and blinked.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Bitch actually tried it." She mussed as she watched the transformations go up in a poof of smoke. Her daughter laying naked atop her fur blankets.

Naruto was stretched out next to her, naked as well. Tsume smiled as she saw even now he was recovering.

"You done making my daughter your bitch pup?"

Naruto lifted his head and blinked. She smiled as he showed no concern about his nakedness.

(Just like the time I found him by the river.) Tsume thought.

"Hey Tsume-chan." Naruto said. "Could you grab a bracelet from my pants for me?" he asked.

Tsume snorted. "Chan? Do I look like a little girl to you?" she asked jabbing a thumb at her ample chest.

"No." Naruto said. "Definitely a MILF."

Tsume grinned. "Did that once before." She said and dug around in his weapons pouch and found a bracelet. She tossed it to Naruto who slipped it around Hana's wrist, then kissed the unconscious girls bare shoulder.

"So you two played, and without the suit." Tsume said in a teasing manner.

"Hana wanted to cosplay if you will." Naruto said.

Tsume walked around the side of the circular bed and paused. "You marked her."

Naruto sighed. "Side effect of the transformation, it made us more…animalistic. It was the first time I tried one like this."

Hana tapped her daughter who was like a rag doll. "I'm impressed."

Naruto gave her a look. "You don't seem surprised." Naruto offered already clued in by Hana, but Naruto was going to let the girls tell him in their own ways.

"Pass up a chance to be fucked by a stud? You think I'd pass up a chance with you pup?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a bit drained, mostly because of the complexity of the new transformation." He said.

Tsume snorted and picked him up. "Come on. I'll feed you, and you can feed my hunger after."

Naruto smiled. He recalled when he met Tsume by the river, she'd been on a mission and had worked herself up. She explained the twin H's. Hungry and Horny that an unsatisfied battle left them with.

(Flashback)  
"Then Kiba's got to be a walking hormone." Naruto stood knee deep and naked in the river, his clothes from his own travels drying on the shore.

Tsume laughed as she kept her lone eye on the young man before her. her own urges screaming at her like never before, not to mention the musky scent she got from him.

(End Flashback)

Naruto was placed on a seat, still naked as Tsume brought cold meat from the fridge as well as other thing to make a sandwich.

"So, you feed me, then I fuck you?" Naruto asked for clarification.

"Damn right." Tsume said. "No games, no transformations. Hell no playing. I just want to be fucked hard and long. Maybe after we can cuddle." She said with a wink.

Naruto knew he was in for a long time and accepted the meaty sandwich that was basically three types of meat, mustard and Tsume even added a leaf of lettuce and a single slice of cheese for flavoring.

Tsume watched him eat, the grin on her face telling Naruto that he was going to need all his energy for his one.

**AN: Ta-da. Hana's unconscious and the big dog is in the house. Be here next time for Tsume time. Hope you all had a good 4****th**** of July for those who celebrate. I like making things go BOOM! **

**Decided to try something new for thoughts ****(italics for thinking)**** as ffnet kept making them normal and removing punctuations as well.**

**Someone asked for who's all left. Well, here they are and not in any order…**

**Tsume, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Yugao, Anko, Kureani, Princess Koyuki, Isaribi, Tsunami (maybe), Yugito, Shion, the big revelation of the bracelets then some Omake at the end so it looks like this story will be in its 20's instead of the sixteen I originally thought. And please…Sakura will get a chance. I know not many like her. I don't care for her in the early part of the series and she still needs some work from what I've seen in the manga (I'm only in the mid 30's. the store I shop gets them slowly as they say manga and anime isn't very popular around here. Ordering online is "troublesome" with all the thefts of identity reported. As for the Naruto Anime, I've got up to Naruto Uncut box set 14. Shippuden sadly hasn't arrived and I'm not near a pc enough to watch online.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Inuzuka House)

Naruto still naked walked around the house, sniffing and trying to find Tsume who had left him in the kitchen as he ate.

"Come and find me when you're done." She said kissing him and nipping his lip before sashaying away.

Now Naruto was looking, the problem was the whole house carried her scent. He ignored Kiba's room as it smelled like his friend. (Man, does Kiba piss on everything that is his?) Naruto thought as he continued on, scratching his butt cheek as he walked absently.

He checked in on Hana to see her still asleep. He pulled a fur blanket up to cover her as she lay on her stomach. He kissed her shoulder once more getting a content sigh as he left and continued his search for one Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

He sniffed and found another staircase hidden by a panel, he smirked as she had left her scent on it as if teasing him. Sliding it open the smell of Tsume was coming stronger and Naruto ascended the stairs. He realized she had remodeled the attic into her own room as he cleared the stairs.

He jumped when the trapdoor slammed shut to reveal a naked Tsume who was sporting a grin he'd seen on Anko's face from time to time.

"Tsume." He said as she gave a growl before pouncing at him.

They collided with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Naruto rolled as they struggled for dominance, rolling and Tsume bit him.

"AH! NO BITING!"

Tsume laughed as they rolled. Naruto growled and bit her back getting a yelp.

"Watch it pup, those are sensitive!" Tsume growled as they came to a stop with her atop of him grinning triumphantly.

He reached up to grab her but she caught his wrists and pinned them over his head.

"I thought you didn't want any games." Naruto said.

Tsume grinned as she straddled him, his meat was rubbing along the outer lips of her womanhood giving her a delighted feeling.

"No games, but I do enjoy foreplay." Tsume growled.

Naruto leaned up and Tsume thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't in the way she thought as he licked her clan marks that adored her cheeks.

"Careful, that's a dangerous thing to do." She warned.

"Oh, I know it." Naruto said keeping his voice low as he moved his hips a bit and Tsume groaned at the sensations from just the friction.

(Its been too long, far too long.) she thought as she hovered for a moment and Naruto used her distraction to lean up and capture her nipple in his mouth. He gave it a suck and Tsume moaned, which got even louder as Naruto bit her nipple, not breaking the skin but giving her a pleasant sensation as he alternated between nipping and sucking.

Tsume closed her eye and enjoyed what the younger man was doing to her, every so often he would move his hips and she'd get another sensation as she was getting wet from just what he was doing with just his mouth.

She had released his wrists to brace herself and that was all Naruto needed as he used one hand on her other breast that didn't have his mouth and his free hand stroked her body, resting on her ass and giving her supple cheeks a squeeze.

Tsume hovered over him, quivering at what the blond was doing to her. his ministrations were melting her into a puddle of goo and Tsume ground her own hips, forcing her pussy to wrap around his cock like a bun to a hot dog and as they continued to grind into one another, even in this she moaned at the sensations his hardened meat was giving her as it rubbed against her clit.

It didn't take long at this and Tsume had an orgasm that spilled over Naruto's meat and dripped to the floor beneath them.

Naruto released Tsume's tit with a soft pop and grinned at her. "Still a gusher Tsume-chan."

The older woman panted as she tried to glare at the blond she was on. "I'm not a fucking chan. Do these tits look like they belong to a little girl?"

Naruto grinned. "Nope. They belong to one smoking hot MILF." Naruto grinned. "Seriously, only Tsunade and Hinata-chan compete with you on size."

He kissed her breasts and Tsume smirked. "So I'm a mom you'd like to fuck."

"Been there done that, want to and very willing to do it again." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as she was above him.

"So, you're going to be my bitch?" Tsume asked with a lecherous grin that would have made Jiraiya proud.

Naruto got a grin that Tsume and every council member knew that Naruto was about to pull a prank.

She didn't see his hand as Naruto made a one handed seal and with a puff of smoke the blue eyed, whisker marked blond was replaced by the raven haired, violet eyed Riku who smirked as her breasts were pressed against Tsume's and the Inuzuka clan head for the first time in her life felt another woman's cunt pressed against hers. "Do you really want me to be a bitch Tsume-chan?" Riku pouted cutely.

Tsume sat up and growled, "Change back now."

Riku stuck out her lower lip. "Spoilsport." And with a puff of smoke Naruto was back and grinned at her. "Not into women?"

"No." Tsume growled and to prove her point she reached between them and gave his still hard flesh a hard squeeze and a yank that got a yelp from the blond. "I prefer men, especially one who is long and hard like a kunai and can rut like a wild animal in the sack."

Naruto growled as he used his hands to flip them over so that he was on top, Tsume however still had control as she wrapped her legs around him trapping the blond where he was.

"You want to be fucked?" Naruto growled and Tsume's smirk told the whole story. She ground her hips against him and she moaned as he thrust against her.

"Tell me what you want Tsume." He ordered and the mood changed with that simple phrase.

"Fuck me. Fuck me." She chanted looking up at him and Naruto knew that was all she wanted.

He felt her legs relax and he repositioned himself. His hand took hold of his hardened flesh and guided it to her waiting opening.

The head of Naruto's cock just entered and he felt her muscles pulling him eagerly. He let them help as he gave some resistance and Tsume groaned. He filled her completely with his size as she had kept in shape with even being on the council and a clan head only taking missions every so often, Tsume had the body of a kunoichi and Naruto growled and groaned as her inner muscles squeezed him as well as sucked him in.

When their pelvises touched Naruto looked at Tsume whose lone eye was looking at him with a hunger he'd seen before.

Gripping her hips he began to move, his strokes strong and hard as he thrust into her.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Tsume chanted with each thrust. "Fuck me. Fuck me…" Naruto did as he increased his tempo and thrust harder into Tsume, her hands came up and pulled him down to her as Naruto continued to hump into her, her hands dug into his back, her nails leaving trails of blood as she scratched him, marked him. her legs once more went around him and Naruto continued his task.

"Ooooh." Tsume moaned at a hard thrust and sank her teeth into Naruto's shoulder getting him to grunt. He knew better than to cry out as she would bite him again.

"(pant) fuck me (pant) fuck me (groan) make me yours." Tsume panted into his ear before biting his earlobe, then licking the shell of his ear.

Tsume's own hips gyrating to meet his thrust. Gone was the head of the Inuzuka clan. In its place was a woman that just wanted satisfaction.

Several more moments passed before Tsume, like her daughter howled out her orgasm and Naruto's own climax filled her womb with his hot cum. Tsume held him to her, stroking his hair.

Naruto nuzzled her neck and gave it a lick, wiping away some of the sweat they had worked up.

"Mmm." Tsume said. "Damn pup. I must say, I think you've gotten better since our last time."

Naruto grinned into her neck, giving the flesh a light nibble with his teeth and enjoying the sounds the older woman made.

"You know Tsume, I think its women like you and Tsunade that are going to ruin me for everyone else."

Tsume laughed as he pulled out rolled over to lay next to her on the floor.

"I'll show you ruined. Just as soon as I get feeling in my legs and drag your ass to the bed." The older woman threatened.

"Promises, promises." Naruto said. He looked around and groaned. "I was wondering why the floor was so comfortable."

Tsume's room was lined with fur, ceiling to floor. Some of the furniture was made out of a combination wood and bone.

"You keep what you kill." Tsume said. "And this is years of hunting for fresh meat."

"So…I see." Naruto said turning his head to look at her. "Bear, mountain lion, tigers, rabbit and squirrel. Nothing canine or even fox."

Tsume reached up and traced his whisker marks, getting a soft moan from the blond. "Wolf and fox are too close to clan."

She looked at the young man who was the same age as her son. (I know I should be upset about this. That I've let someone half my age do what only my husband before had ever done. But I'm so lonely and Naruto…) Tsume didn't finish the thought as she leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Tsume-chan?" this wasn't a kissed filled with passion or lust. It was something different.

(Being called chan by him doesn't feel wrong.) Tsume thought, her eye studying his features. For a woman her age, she thought she wouldn't feel like this again.

Slowly getting to her knees she began to crawl towards the bed. She paused once to look at Naruto from over her shoulder.

The image it sent to Naruto's mind had him hard as a rock in an instant. (Damn fox left me with so many urges.) Naruto thought. (I'll need to send it a thank you one of these years.) Naruto thought as he crawled after Tsume, whose bed was a thick mattress on the floor covered with, surprise pink silk sheets.

Tsume had crawled onto the bed and once more looked over her shoulder at Naruto and then she grinned wagging her butt at him, offering him something that had him moving towards her like a puppy learning to walk for the first time.

Tsume grinned even more as Naruto crawled up and like a dog mounted her from behind, his hard rigid flesh resting at the entrance. His hands rubbed her cheeks and as he slowly began to enter her, his other hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

Tsume grunted as it was the first time the blond was buggering her and it had been over twenty years since her husband who had died been the only one to do that to her.

With as tight as she was Naruto grunted and once he'd gotten his whole cock in panted with Tsume, their breaths ragged telling just how tight Tsume was as he waited for a moment before he began to move slowly, but each bit he'd give a hard thrust of the final inches and Tsume actually would give a near bark and would moan as he retracted.

Naruto's hands weren't idle as he slipped one under her to her wet folds and he began to finger her.

Tsume began to squirm into his fingers as Naruto's other hand was braced against her hip as he continued to thrust. Her moans and near barks were getting louder and Naruto knew that this would take time as he'd spilt his load several times and in truth, he knew that Tsume didn't mind.

XX

(Outside)

"Come on guys this isn't funny." Kiba growled. He was tired, sweaty and all he wanted to do was take a shower and sit and watch TV. And now his sisters dogs were blocking the stairs that led to the porch where his mothers dog Kuromaru was stretched across the doorway. The Haimaru trio gave him warning growls each time he tried to get past them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba demanded. "I don't care. I'm not in the mood. Move."

He reached for one and got snapped at.

"OW! Hey!" he turned and glared at Akamaru who was bigger than all three and even bigger than Kuromaru. "Do something." Kiba ordered.

Akamaru looked at all three and snorted before turning around and heading for one of the bunkhouses.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"Quiet pup." Kuromaru said lifting his head.

"Finally. Will you tell these three yahoo's that this is my house." Kiba said.

"Technically its your mothers house. And until she dies, she is Alpha." Kuromaru said with a jaw-cracking yawn.

Kiba crossed his arms and huffed. "Regardless, I live here."

"True, but we have orders from both your mother and sister that no one is allowed inside." Kuromaru said, his lone eye looking at Kiba.

"Mom's home?" Kiba sniffed and blinked as he not only got a smell of his mother and sister, but something else.

Kiba sniffed again and took a step forward ignoring the Haimaru trio. "Naruto." He said with a growl.

The Haimaru brothers exchanged looks and before Kiba could move they tackled him, Ashamaru sitting on him much like he had with Naruto hours before.

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Quiet." Kuromaru said and yawned.

Kiba was going to tell the old dog where he could stick his quiet when Cindermaru sat on his head. All three dogs snickered.

:::Pet-Kiba needs to learn his place.::: Ember said.

Akamaru who was at the bunkhouse shook his head and head butted the door open, deciding a nice long nap on one of the beds was needed after the day of D-rank missions that the Hokage had given Kiba and who in turn paid a group of Genin to finish the others after chasing Tora for several hours into the forest of death.

XX

Tsume howled as her third orgasm hit. Naruto was going strong and continued to ride her.

Tsume, covered in sweat, her limbs shaking from exertion as her last orgasm wore down.

(Fuck, I forgot how much stamina the pup's got.) she thought as Naruto continued to hump her.

He grabbed a handful of her hair getting a hiss and pulled her upright. Tsume felt his chest against her back as he continued to thrust into her, the new position giving a cornucopia of new sensations.

Tsume panted as Naruto's hands gripped her breasts and squeezed, then his right hand trailed down her stomach and once more he inserted fingers into her warm, wet cunt.

His left hand squeezed and pinched her breast and nipple Tsume turned her head to get a look at Naruto whose head was on her shoulder. He kissed her and when his fingers left her hot box she moaned in disappointment. Naruto brought his coated fingers up and slipped them into his mouth and sucked on them.

"You taste divine Tsume-chan." He told her as his hand went once more to her honey pot and wormed around. He brought them back and traced them over her lips before capturing her mouth with his.

Tsume brought her arm up, trapping his head where it was as they wrestled with their tongues, even as Naruto continued to thrust into her as they knelt on her bed.

Tsume felt him swell and knew he was close and as Naruto finally released his load, it caused Tsume to climax as well and she sagged against Naruto, even as her body trembled from exertion and pleasure.

Together they collapsed on the bed, Naruto still buried inside of her rolled them so that he was spooning her.

"Hmm. Damn, I'm going to have to keep you pup." Tsume said as her world returned to her. it seemed brighter, full of richer scents and colors.

Naruto licked her neck. "I thought you didn't pick up stray's."

"Hn." Tsume answered as sleep was closing in now. "Rest up pup. I'm far from finished with you."

Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist was held by her own hand. Soon the soft snore from Tsume mixed with Naruto's own soft breaths that tingled the back of her neck as they slipped into slumber.

XX

Hana awoke and looked around. Her body felt weak still and she saw she was alone. With a frown she sat up and groaned as her body protested. She saw Naruto's clothes were still on the floor and that meant that the blond was in the house still.

Standing up she used the wall for support as her legs were shaky from the fucking she'd gotten.

She grinned and thought of what else her and the blond could do and stepped into the hallway, unconcerned about her nakedness.

She sniffed the air and blinked. Sniffing again she followed the scent and growled as it lead to the hidden doorway that lead to her mothers attic room. Tsume had moved there shortly after the death of her husband and had preferred the attic room.

Hana found the panel and growled as it was covered in her mothers scent and climbed the stairs, frowning at seeing the trapdoor closed. She pushed and was surprised it wasn't locked.

Climbing the rest of the way up, she was hit by the scent of sex, sweat and a musk that belonged to only one male in all of Konoha.

Her eyes landed on the slumbering form of her mother and Naruto and anger left her as she saw the content look on her mothers sleeping face. It was something that even when she was drunk as hell her mother hadn't worn.

Closing the hatch, Hana paused and slid the deadbolt over it and walked into her mothers room. She went to her knees and climbed onto the mattress behind Naruto.

The blonds head came up and he blinked. "Hana-chan?"

"Shhhh." Hana said putting a finger to his lips. "Sleep." She said as she snuggled against Naruto's back. She gave pout as her favorite toy was still buried into her mother, so she settled for resting her hand on his hip.

Hana saw the bloody scratches on his back and licked his back getting a light gasp from Naruto and a moan from her mother as Naruto's meat hardened inside of her once more.

With a grin Hana snuggled into Naruto's back. She kissed his shoulder and allowed sleep to claim her once more.

Naruto laid there for a moment, trapped between two women that could rip him apart and he sighed. "Troublesome." He said stealing Shikamaru's phrase and closed his eyes as he heard Hana's breathing even out and she went to sleep snuggled against his back as Tsume wiggled and snuggled her back against his front.

(What else can happen?) Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**AN: No there will not be a three way here. I'll be back in a week with more. Thanks to everyone for suggesting one manga dot com as it allowed me to catch up on everything except sleep. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Inuzuka House)

Naruto awoke to a shuddering climax and realized he was on his back. Blinking his eyes he saw Tsume grinning down at him. "Told you we weren't finished pup."

Before Naruto could reply, Hana leaned in from his side and kissed him, her tongue dominating her mouth. "And neither were we." She said sitting back on her heels.

Naruto blinked as he tried to think, but the way he was woken had robbed him of coherent thought as his lower brain was in control and enjoying itself.

Hana licked his whisker marks. "While me an mom aren't interested in playing with one another, we don't mind watching as the other gets her way."

Naruto blinked as his mind heard her, but wasn't really processing. The trio heard an explosion from downstairs and then yelling.

Hana growled, "Kiba."

Tsume who was still impaled upon Naruto's meaty flesh turned a bit when another explosion much closer. The sounds of barking and snarls could be heard and heavy footsteps on the stairs could be heard.

Something hit the trapdoor with the force of a freight train and swearing could be heard.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NARUTO!" Kiba's voice could be heard through the door. "WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING IN THIS HOUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Naruto tried to move but Hana had a hand on his chest holding him in place.

"FANG OVER FANG!" They heard roared and the trap door was shredded as Kiba exploded through the trapdoor.

Tsume who had been slowly moving and enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hardening flesh inside of her growled.

"I've got you…WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba yelled seeing his mother straddling the blond and his sister had captured Naruto's mouth with her own before the trapdoor exploded.

Kiba's mind was short circuiting and at the same time seeing a naked woman, despite it being his mother and sister. He did what any pervert would do.

Kiba rocketed backwards due to the rocket nosebleed and slammed into the wall before sliding down and tumbling down the stairs where he laid unconscious.

Tsume's growl turned to moans as Naruto took her to another orgasm and a third one followed when he released his hot ropey load of seaman into her womb.

XX

(Ten Minutes Later)

Kiba woke up and it took him a minute before he remembered what he was doing and he rushed up the stairs to find his mother asleep in her bed alone. He sniffed the air and could only smell candles burning.

He growled and stomped down the stairs and kicked open his sisters bedroom door.

"I HAVE YOU NOW NARUTO!"

Hana was in the process of getting dressed and growled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM RUNT!"

The beating that Hana gave him in less than a minute had Kiba crawling out of the room and laying in the hallway.

"What the hell? I could have sworn…" he muttered and giving up crawled to his room where he passed out.

Hana looked over to her closet. "He's gone."

Naruto stepped out dressed, Hana pouted seeing this.

"Don't give me that look. I'm just hoping Kiba thinks it was all a delusion he saw." Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, happy that Kiba hadn't seen it on the floor before Hana beat the hell out of him.

Hana stood there in her pants, topless and braless. "Are you sure I couldn't convince you to stay?"

Naruto licked his lips and shook his head. "Unlike Tsunade, I know when to fold and not push my luck."

There was a knock and the pair turned as Tsume opened the door. She was wearing a robe. "Off already pup?"

"Weren't you sleeping?" Naruto asked to which Tsume laughed.

Remembering something Naruto dug into his pouch and pulled out a bracelet.

"You don't have to." Tsume said and watched as Naruto stepped closer. "I don't, but I want to." he said in a low voice and Tsume nearly blushed as his hand came up and lightly traced her clan marks. She saw the look in his eyes and looked at her wrist as he applied the bracelet.

He leaned in and kissed her then turned and kissed Hana.

"I've gotta go. Later." He slipped out the door and stopped seeing Kiba standing at the end of the hall.

"NA-RU-TO!"

The chase was on.

XX

Naruto panted as he looked down from the water tower he was hiding on. "Finally lost him." he panted. The chase had gone on for thirty minutes and Kiba was hot on his heels nearly the whole time swearing vengeance. Of course he also clued in many civilians that Naruto had slept with not only Kiba's sister, but his mother as well.

(Thank Kami Akamaru isn't helping him.) Naruto thought as he'd seen Kiba head in the opposite direction. He released his breath and rolled onto his back and sighed. The blue sky looked peaceful and Naruto understood why Shikamaru liked to watch clouds as he slipped into a light doze.

XX

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

Teuchi shook his head as his daughter was seated off to the side talking with several female customers in low voices. Recently the ramen stand had become a very popular hang out and Teuchi kept his nose out of it, especially when one of the women was the Hokage.

He looked over the dividing counter and saw an Inuzuka woman come in and sit down, the addition they'd built on the stand allowed several small tables to be added and business was doing better than ever.

Teuchi flinched when a squeal was heard from where the girls were and saw the Inuzuka actually blush.

Ayame came and placed several orders.

"Everything alright dear?" he asked.

"Yes dad." Ayame said and Teuchi figured she must have had a date and it had gone well as she was in a mood he hadn't seen in over a month. (I wonder who it is?) he was sure he'd find out in time. (Maybe I should ask Naruto.) he thought and then looked on as the group of women laughed. (Better to wait and see.) the ramen chef decided.

XX

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes as he was jabbed in the side again. Opening his eyes, Naruto decided that he preferred waking up like he had by Tsume earlier.

"Wake up."

Naruto blinked several times. "Hello Anbu-san."

"The Hokage wants you in her office." The Anbu said. It was one of the lower ranked Anbu as he didn't even have an animal mask, just the white mask with eyeholes and the leaf symbol.

"Alright." Naruto said sitting up with a yawn. He saw that the day was nearly over as the sun was near the horizon.

(Must have been more tired than I first thought.) the blond thought as he stretched. The Anbu was already gone and Naruto leapt from his water tower towards the Hokage tower.

He paused at the building outside the wall and saw Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji leaving. He decided to listen in.

"Man, this sucks. Border patrol." Choji said chewing on a beef stick.

"Tell me about it. I can't do border patrol. I need to find Naruto!" Kiba growled.

"It's a drag, but we have our orders." Shikamaru said and looked at the Inuzuka. "I think it was the fact you stomped around the village swearing Naruto banged your mom and sister at the same time. The Hokage is probably sending you to cool down."

Kiba growled at the reminder that the whisker mark blond had not only gotten his sister, but his mother as well. (And he took advantage of Hinata!) Kiba mentally growled as he imagined him avenging Hinata's honor and her "rewarding" him.

Shikamaru sighed as Kiba's mind went to places the Nara heir didn't want to know about.

The Nara knew that the Hokage was getting rid of them, he just couldn't think of what this would accomplish. (I don't have enough facts.) he thought. "Meet at the gate in twenty minutes." Shikamaru said getting a grunt from Choji. "I need to stop at Ichiraku's and let Teuchi know I'll be gone."

Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto lost sight of them and sighed. He leapt towards the tower and cleared the walls and guards with ease. He slid down a cable and swung himself up catching a ledge and pulled himself up onto the balcony.

"You needed to see me Lady Tsunade?" Naruto said after he entered the window and noticed that the Hokage wasn't alone. "Hey Temari-chan." Naruto said in greeting.

"Good timing." Tsunade said as she took in the blonds appearance. "Temari is heading back to Suna tomorrow morning and since I just sent three of your friends on border patrol to the south, I need you to be her escort."

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Besides, I need you to get some documents from Gaara and bring them back to me."

Naruto understood now why Temari was getting an escort this time.

"When do you want to leave in the morning?" Naruto asked.

He looked to see Temari looking at him. It was a look he'd seen a lot of lately. "Temari-chan?"

She blinked. "Um, six?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you then." He leapt out the window and Temari looked at the Hokage. "I might not let him come back after listening to Moegi, Hana, Ino and Hinata." Temari said.

"I get him back, or I come to Suna and level the walls until I find him." Tsunade said with a scowl.

"I don't see why you're going home, you'll just be back in a couple of weeks." Tsunade said.

Temari gave a grin. "I do have some things to do back home Lady Tsunade. And I think my brothers are forgetting what I look like. Besides, I need to make sure Gaara hasn't chased his apprentice away."

Tsunade blinked as she recalled Gaara's cute little assistant. She grinned. "So you're playing matchmaker."

Temari grinned. "Maybe. But then again, aren't you?"

"No." Tsuande said. "I'm running a test." Tsunade said crossing her arms. Temari's eyes landed on the bracelet around the older blonds wrist. "What can I expect?" Temari asked and Tsunade laughed. "Your toes to curl and to see stars." The Hokage said with a grin.

Temari looked at the older woman and couldn't think of anything to say.

XX

Naruto woke to Shizune shaking his shoulder.

"Whazit?" he said tiredly.

"Can we talk? I know you leave for Suna in a couple of hours and will be gone for over a week at least."

Naruto sat up. He didn't really need more than a couple hours of sleep ever since the Kyuubi had been absorbed.

Shizune was dressed for work and he cocked his head to the side. "Alright, spill Shi-chan."

The Hokage's apprentice bit her bottom lip in thought as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to talk to you about Sakura."

Shizune flinched when his face closed off. "So she can't even come and talk to me herself."

"No, its not that." Shizune said. "Well not exactly."

At Naruto's look she sighed. "She's been trying to speak to you for most of the week and has been very unsuccessful."

Naruto remembered his former teammate standing outside his gates the other day. "I thought she was angry about something so I've avoided her. I don't feel like being her punching bag anymore."

Shizune looked sad at that. (You've really screwed up Sakura. I don't know if I can fix this.) the medic thought.

"I promise I'll try and see her after I come back." Naruto said diplomatically. "But I'm not sure if I can sleep with her."

Shizune's "Why not?" came out before she even thought of it.

Naruto sighed. "Its because she slept with Sasuke and nearly her whole academy and career has been about him. He's out there and I just can't think about letting her get that close to me, not when I know that the minute he shows up she'll be back screaming his name."

Shizune nodded. Even with the kill on sight order for the traitorous Uchiha, Sakura had been blind. "She convinced me the last time we fought him a year and a half ago to let him go."

Shizune closed her eyes as she remembered Naruto's condition when he'd been brought in after routing the second Iwa/Oto Invasion. Naruto had been the one to break Oto's and Iwa's spirit when he unveiled the Flying Thunder God technique and Iwa became demoralized. More so when Naruto appeared with the Tsuchikage and his personal guard with the Wind Rasengan.

Naruto and Sasuke's battle had moved away from Konoha and Sakura had led Sai and Yamoto out to retrieve them. They returned late that night with Naruto and Sakura reported that Sasuke had gotten away.

"Just…talk with her." Shizune said.

"No promises on what I'll say or do, but I will talk with her after I return." Naruto said.

Shizune nodded and stood.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have a couple hours before Lady Tsunade wakes up, I thought I'd get some work done." She grinned. "You know, ever since you slept with her, she's been caught up on all her work."

Naruto grinned and reached out and grabbed Shizune's wrist. "You do have some free time."

With a yank she was in bed with a yelp and then a giggle that turned into a moan as Naruto kissed her.

She parted and with a breath said. "Well, I do have some extra time."

For the next few hours, moans and groans were the only sounds as Naruto went out of his way to tire Shizune out.

XX

(On the Road between Suna & Konoha)

The first day of travel had been light, as Temari followed Naruto through the trees. Several times the blond kunoichi nearly collided with a tree when she found her gaze on a certain backside.

Naruto kept discussion light and talked about some of his travels with Jiraiya.

"Sounded more like you were baby sitting him." Temari remarked.

Naruto laughed. "True. But Pervy Sage did teach me a lot during our time traveling together."

Temari was watching him as he finished cooking the rabbit he'd caught. She saw how relaxed he was. "You seem more at ease out here than in Konoha."

Naruto gave her a smile. "Its peaceful." He said and she nodded.

XX

The pair reached the desert and began their trek. Temari was getting antsy the closer they got to her home village. Naruto pretended to not be aware as they continued across the desert. They reached cropping of rocks and decided to make camp in its shade, near a small oasis of water and some plants.

"Shit." Temari's voice carried from where she was digging though her pack.

Naruto looked away from where he had finished setting up his tent and an air mattress.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I lost my camping scroll." Temari said with a frown.

"You can…you can use my tent. I'll sleep out on a blanket." Naruto offered.

Temari looked at him and she inspected his tent. "Its big enough, we could share." She offered.

Naruto looked at her, trying to read her. "Temari-chan…" he began but she cut him off with a kiss and her tongue seeking entrance.

Naruto's hands went to her hips while hers were gripping the front of his shirt.

"In fact, I think it looks quit cozy for two." She said releasing his mouth and smirked in satisfaction as Naruto had a glazed look.

With her body close to his she knew that they wouldn't need blankets as Naruto had a very natural warmth that Temari found intoxicating and inviting.

(He's strong, hot, someone that even my brother respects and likes.) Temari thought as she once again began to dominate Naruto's mouth. She felt his hands working at her sash. Temari's hands roamed over the mesh covered chest and she wondered how it was she never realized how wiry with muscles Naruto was before now.

Naruto went from her lips to kissing her neck and the sensations were driving the usually in command Temari wild with desire.

She felt his teeth graze her pulse point and gasped as she felt her travel kimono open to his touch and his calloused palms rub along her stomach.

She moaned, tilting her head so he had better access.

Naruto kissed his way along her neck, her own hands went to his hair and gripped tightly as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Mari-chan." He said between kissing her neck. "We should get into the tent."

"Fuck the tent." Temari growled and twisted her body forcing them to the ground. Naruto grunted as he rolled to land on his back.

Temari was hovering over him, a grin on her face, "What's the matter Naruto-kun? Don't like playing rough?"

"I don't mind playing rough, I'm just thinking I'm going to have sand in places that won't be nice."

Temari laughed as she captured his mouth with hers once more. "Sand will be the least of your worries." She said reached down to pull his mesh shirt from his waistband.

Temari licked her lips. "Oh my, training does a body good." She kissed him again and then licked his neck. Temari shimmied out of her kimono and saw Naruto's gaze on her breasts in the lavender bra and matching panties.

"Kunoichi are going to kill me." She heard him mutter and laughed as she shimmied down his body, nipping his chest and getting a groan. Temari grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"Let me explore first." She said and once Naruto nodded she released her grip, leaving his arms on the sand beneath him.

Temari traced his muscles and scars, taking time kiss the scars from various years of hard battles. Her gaze landing on one that she traced lightly. It was from the night the Uchiha first ran away and Naruto and the others had given pursuit.

Temari leaned down and gently kissed along the pale flesh that showed how hard a life Naruto had and all the effort to bring back someone who didn't want to change.

She kissed her way down the length of the scar and paused over his abdomen. There were several more pale scars that even the Kyuubi hadn't been able to heal and Temari kissed them, glad that Naruto was still alive.

She kissed his belly button getting a giggle from the whisker marked blond. She gave him a look before her hands undid his belt, weapons holsters and zipper.

"Can we really go into the tent, please?" Naruto asked.

"No. Now lift your cute butt." Temari said and Naruto did as ordered allowing her to pull his pants and boxers down. She pulled his combat boots off and tossed his clothes into a pile by the tent along with her kimono.

Temari looked at the piece of Naruto that had been the talk of many discussions over the week thus far and she swallowed at the size of it. (Holy Kami. They weren't exaggerating.) Temari thought.

Naruto seeing her eyes spoke up. "Have you ever…"

Temari nodded. "Once, long time ago." She looked down. She looked back when Naruto sat up and touched her cheek with his hand.

"I feel like…"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said softly sitting up he pulled her head to him and kissed her. "All that matters is this is about you and me, right here right now. Do you think that I am…"

"NO!" Temari said and looked at Naruto.

He smiled. "So why do you think your previous time matters? I was stupid."

"No. you were young, horny and Shikamaru was safe. Did I mention you were hot?" Naruto said and smiled as Temari laughed.

"You are special Naruto." Temari said from his lap and she moved a bit and got a groan from Naruto and she felt his rigid hardness through her panties and gave her own moan.

"You are special as well Mari-chan. There might be thousands of women in Wind Country, but there is only one goddess named Temari."

Temari melted at this. Many men had would say something like this just to get into her pants, but she could see it in Naruto's eyes that he meant it.

(And I got into his pants first.) she thought with a perverted mental grin as she kissed him.

Naruto smiled as they kissed gently, Temari's hands rubbed his chest as she pushed his mesh shirt over his head. It caught on his ears and nose, but Temari didn't mind as she kissed him again, his arms raised and trapped as well.

She finally pulled the shirt fully off leaving Naruto nude on the sand and her in her bra and panties.

They continued to kiss, their tongues stroking and suggesting what was to come soon. Temari ground her hips, her panty covered vagina rubbing against Naruto's hardened flesh giving them both sensations.

Naruto's hand groped her bra covered breast, Temari moaned and arched into his touch.

Naruto leaned down and took her other breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple through the fabric.

Temari was melting in anticipation. (Kami, if he can do this to me with just touching and kissing, he's going to kill me when we finally…oooh…) "Ooohhh." Temari moaned as Naruto thrust his hips to get more friction and Temari's mental thoughts became a vocal moan of pleasure.

"Heh-heh. Shikamaru didn't play with you did he?" Naruto asked giving her bra covered breasts a hard nip.

"No." Temari said, her hand in Naruto's hair tightened its grip, pushing his face back to her aching breasts that were screaming for attention.

"Lazy lover." Naruto muttered and thanked his lazy friend. (Now I get to worship this goddess of the desert and give her proper homage.) Naruto mentally said as his hands went to the straps and pulled them down. Naruto didn't have the patience as Temari was grinding her pelvis into his and he could feel how wet she was getting. He rolled the bra down under her breasts and attacked them, the hardened nipples sticking out as far as they could go and still be attached.

Temari moaned and bucked her hips hard.

Temari felt her first orgasm hit and she felt Naruto's own release against her fabric and some shot up onto her belly. (Sweet Kami…that was just rubbing against him.) Temari moaned as she finally realize that Naruto had asked her something.

She blinked and he looked at her, smiling.

With a sensation, he rolled, and Temari's back touched the sand, Naruto was moving down her body kissing and whispering praise.

For the first time Temari didn't feel like a tomboy as she arched to Naruto's touch. He stopped at the top of her panties and nipped her flesh.

She felt him rub a hand over her soaked panties, his knuckles kneading the lips behind the fabric.

"Shhh. Trust me, there will be plenty of time Mari-chan." Naruto said in a husky voice.

He slipped a finger between the edge and inserted a finger up to the second knuckle, Temari gasped.

(Only my fingers have been there…and they never did this to me.) Temari thought as Naruto slowly began to dig his finger into her, then he inserted a second one.

Temari was grinding her hips to get more. Naruto shocked her when he pulled her panties down finally and leaned in and kissed her lower lips.

Temari lifted her legs and allowed him to remove the soaked fabric which he tossed to the pile of clothes.

Temari didn't get to voice anything as Naruto licked her cunt, the sensations from that and his fingers got her to gasp.

Naruto chuckled. "Why Mari-chan, you are so sweet." Naruto said and his face dove between her legs and began to attack her moist center with gusto.

(Kami, Hana was riiiiiight!)

All thought fled as Temari turn herself over to the pleasures of the sensations Narurto's tongue and fingers were giving her.

XX

(Konoha, Hokage's Office)

Tsunade walked out into the office proper. "Shizune, where's that file I asked for?"

Tsunade had been surprised when she beat Shizune to the office. But when she came back out later, her first apprentice was at her desk working, missing her apprentice limping in from the pounding Naruto had given her before he left.

"Its on your desk in the second pile." Shizune said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Her apprentice had a certain glow about her…

"You had sex with Naruto again before he left for Suna!"

Shizune looked around wildly and seeing no one else lowered her head. "Yes."

Tsunade closed the outer office door. "Well?" at the brunettes look Tsunade sighed. "Details."

Shizune smiled and got a dreamy look. "There was no role-playing this time, just straight up…um…"

"He fucked you long and hard before hopping into the shower and skipping away without any exhaustion." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded.

"Lucky bitch." Tsunade muttered. "Remind me again why I said the challenge was going to go all month?"

"Because you forgot of Naruto-kun's recuperation time and the fact he doesn't really need any down time."

Tsunade sighed. "I wonder where the brat is now?"

"Hip deep into something most likely." Shizune said.

"Come on, I feel like ramen for lunch." Tsunade said.

XX

(Desert)

Temari dug her hands into the sand as she felt her second orgasm hit. (Oh Kami, it was more powerful than the first and he still hasn't inserted that divining rod of his into me.) she thought as speaking was too hard as she was panting from her second orgasm.. Sand was sticking to her as her body built up a bit of sweat.

Naruto while she was enjoying the feeling from what he'd done to her had created a shadow clone and sent it to the pool of water to bring back a bucket of water.

"Mari-chan." Naruto said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing a self satisfied smirk on his face. (He's earned it.) She thought.

"I'm going to pick you up and wash the sand from you before I carry you into the tent. This next part, I don't want something in places it shouldn't be in."

Temari gave a chuckle at this, as it was always a problem in Suna.

She watched as he created several clones, one he transformed into a large sheet. He lifted her up and laid her on it.

She then noticed a bucket of water and wondered when he had time to get it, her mind wasn't functioning on all cells yet.

Naruto rolled her onto her stomach and unclipped her bra. She jumped a bit when the sponge and water hit her skin.

"Sorry. It's surprisingly cold for being in the middle of a desert." Naruto said as he wiped her body down.

"I-Its fed by an underground stream." Temari said, her voice quivered as Naruto wasn't just washing the sand from her. After he cleaned a patch of skin he would lean down and kiss the patch of skin.

The sponge worked her legs and then it touched the hottest piece of flesh on her and she gasped as Naruto squeezed the sponge and cold water rushed in. Naruto nipped her butt cheek. "Almost done Mari-chan."

(I hated whenever someone shortened my name, but Naruto does it and I love it.) she thought.

She heard the sponge plop into the bucket and was going to rise, but Naruto pushed her back down.

"What are you…" she moaned as his hands began to massage her neck and shoulders. "I noticed how tense you were." Naruto said and he straddled her calves and she moaned as his hardened flesh was tantalizing close and would rub into her but crack and her legs as Naruto worked on giving her a massage.

"Ooooh." She said. "Where did you learn this?" Temari was turning into a pile of goo under Naruto's talented care.

"Ero-sannin and I traveled a lot, and one time I spent a month using my sexy jutsu learning how to give massages at a brothel."

Temari looked over her shoulder, but Naruto waved it off. "I never had sex there. It was just lessons on what a courtesan would do. I even got kunoichi lessons while I was in Rice."

Temari laughed. "How terrified were you?" she asked.

"Scared out of my mind. Ero-sannin said I needed to learn everything. He told me how he and my dad used henge's to hide in a harem while they were spying on Iwa during the war."

Temari had to laugh at this learning that the Fourth Hokage and the Toad Sannin had been in a harem.

"So…" Temari asked as she settled and Naruto continued his massage. "You get any proposals? If I remember your blond alter ego was a cute thing when you were thirteen that had a body most girls in their upper teens would have killed for."

Naruto chuckled. "I had thirty-seven offers of marriage, six to become a mistress, sixteen offers for me to carry their child and…"

"What? You can't leave me hanging with such juicy gossip." Temari said using her arms as a pillow and turning so she could see Naruto.

"I was kidnapped one night. A young man who worked the bar had fallen madly in love with me and was going to take me to another country and make me his wife."

Temari giggled then moaned as Naruto's fingers hit a very tender spot. "Sorry. You have a hell of a knot here."

"Mmm." Temari answered. "So what happened?"

"I beat the shit out of him told him to find a young farm girl. I was too high maintenance."

Temari laughed. "You are. Your ramen addiction alone could fund several small countries."

Naruto grinned as he continued to massage Temari. "Feel better?" he asked.

Temari made a sound of agreement.

Naruto moved and picked her up. Temari in his arms bridal style opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well I thought we'd use this wonderful tent and air mattress. If you want we can sleep…or…"

She pulled his face in and gave him a kiss. "I'd like the or part, please." She said after releasing him from her kiss.

Naruto carried her to the tent and she was amazed at his flexibility and strength as he lowered her to the air mattress.

(Oh, I've got to get one of these.) Temari thought as it was covered with his sleeping bag and a light blanket. She scooted in and watched as Naruto crawled in a moment later.

Temari licked her lips seeing what dangled a good bit. Naruto crawled up and kissed her. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the mattress, their tongues slowly once more teasing and rubbing along one another.

They finally broke for air and Temari looked down to see what was jabbing her in the hip. "Someone's eager to please." She purred.

Naruto grinned and nipped the tip of her nose. "I swear it has a mind of its own."

She giggled and then shifted so Naruto was above her fully, her legs bent placing his hips between her legs.

"Make love to me." Temari said in a soft voice.

Naruto kissed her, then he kissed her cheek, her chin and neck, before reaching between them and guided his hard flesh to her waiting opening.

Temari felt the head of his cock part her opening and she shifted a bit. (Wow, Shika wasn't this big or wide.)

Naruto entered her slowly and Temari gasped as he was at an angle that hit her clit and the sensations were getting her excited.

Their pelvises touched and Temari knew that Naruto had filled her completely and there was no way he could go further.

"Ready Mari-chan?" Naruto asked after giving her time to adjust to his size.

She looped her arms around his neck. "Ready and so very willing." She said with grin.

Naruto began to move and then as he built momentum, he lifted Temari's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

(Oh Kami…he's going even deeper….oooohhh!) Temari moaned and found it hard to focus as Naruto pounded into her.

"Ohohohohohohohoooooohhh!" Temari moaned and Naruto grinned as he gave a hard, deep thrust and Temari felt her eyes rolling into her head as she orgasmed.

XX

Temari came to realizing she must have blacked out, but Naruto was still going. He had slowed his pace. "You okay?"

Temari nodded and began her own assault gripping and forcing her inner muscles to work Naruto at the same time squeezing her legs and gyrating her hips.

(Naruto-kun, you're going to have to work harder for this one.) Temari thought even as both of their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat from the desert heat.

Naruto changed position as he left one of her legs hooked over his shoulder, the other he held in the crook of his arm against his body.

Temari moaned at the new sensations and her hands sought purchase, finally grabbing the support pole and she gave into the pleasure Naruto was giving her.

Her fourth orgasm hit at the same time as Naruto exploded into her. as they finally relaxed, Naruto lowered her legs and lay atop of her. Temari kissed his sweaty temple as he kissed her shoulder.

"Gah, desert heat." Naruto mumbled and Temari laughed. "Short nap." She suggested and Naruto rolled off of her and onto his back. She was sad when he pulled out, but then she snuggled against him and kissed his shoulder. "Thank you." She said. Naruto gave her a soft smile as she snuggled against him. he managed to grab the thin sheet and covered them both before they took their nap.

XX

(Suna)

The gate guards looked out over the desert as the sun began its ascent. They saw a pair of figures approaching and blinked as they recognized the Kazekage's sister and another familiar blond who on orders from the Kazekage was never to be denied entrance to Suna on pain of death to the guard stupid enough to stand in his way.

"Suna sweet Suna." Naruto grinned as they came around the last turn in the canyon wall.

Temari was walking very close to him, in truth she was looking forward to soaking in her tub after what the two of them got into after their nap. "Behave or I'll tell Gaara what we did."

Naruto shot her a look. "You'd regret it the moment you told him." Naruto said.

Temari had to agree. (Besides, I think Gaara would demand an immediate wedding.) Not that wasn't a bad idea in Temari's mind.

A shoulder nudge and Temari gave the blond beside her a playful look. "Shall we see if Gaara's awake and at work, or check the mansion?"

Naruto nodded to the guards as they passed. "How about breakfast? I did work up a appetite."

Temari gave a slight blush. "I suppose I could fix you something…"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I'm taking you out for food." He leaned in. "Besides, if I'm alone with you I might continue where we left off."

Temari gave a small shiver of pleasure and almost said "Nothing wrong with that." But she knew they needed something more to eat other than rations and their water was nearly gone as well.

"Fine, but you're staying at the mansion tonight." Temari said and Naruto wondered if his joke was right. (Are these women trying to get me killed?) But another part of Naruto was calling out (Who cares, at least we'd die happy!) for that Naruto had nothing to argue against.

XX

(Kazekage's Office)

There was a knock. "Come in Matsuri." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

The door opened. "Hey Gaara."

The former container of the one tailed sand demon turned and blinked at the hurricane that entered his office.

"Naruto?"

The blond laughed as he hoisted the leader of Suna into a tight bear hug.

"Put me down." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

From the doorway came a pair of giggles. One from his apprentice and assistant Matsuri, the other was from his sister who he swore was nearly aglow with happiness.

Naruto finally released him. "Haven't seen you in a couple of months." Naruto said with a grin. "Baa-chan thought I could get some papers from you as I was Temari's escort home."

Gaara blinked at the rapid fire information coming from the blond. He looked at Temari. "What are you doing home?"

"Well if that isn't a fine welcome home." She said with a mock pout, but her eyes were filled with laughter. "I thought I'd visit for a couple weeks before going back to Konoha again." Temari said.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "I don't have everything ready. You'll need to spend the night."

"Already taken care of." Temari said with a grin. "He's staying at the mansion."

Gaara blinked. He usually had to negotiate with his sister for Naruto to stay as he and the blond did get carried away once and a while in their "friendly" spars.

"Kankuro is on a mission, he won't be back for several days." Gaara said to Temari who nodded. "I'll write my report up and give it to you in a day or so." Temari said getting a nod from her brother.

"Well then, since you have work to do and Naruto's got nothing better to do, he can come with me and we'll get him situated." Temari said. "Come along Naruto-kun." Temari said looping her arm with his and dragging him from the office, Gaara blinked at seeing a strange bracelet around his sisters wrist.

Gaara watched them go, his forehead furrowed in thought as his sister was…

He blinked and went to his desk and pulled out a very familiar orange book.

"Gaara-san, you don't have time for that. You need to finish the file for this years Chunin exam." Matsuri said taking his book away and slipping it into her vest. Gaara eyed where it went for over a minute, then shook his head. "Work first, then you can read some porn."

Matsuri left the office and Gaara sighed. He knew he'd forget about it until later. But the way his sister was behaving…

Gaara got a grin as his mind formed what could have happened.

"I'll talk with Uzumaki later." He said. (And if he's taking advantage of my sister, then our spar is going to get out of hand…make a note to have Matsuri reserve one of the training areas outside the village.)

With that thought, Gaara went to work, attacking the bane of all kages. (Damn paperwork.)

**AN: Was going to split this little adventure into three parts, but Naruto will be heading home next chapter. No Gaara won't be Naruto-hunting. Threatening yes, hunting…no. and no Naruto will not be sleeping with Matsuri. She's for Gaara.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Kazekage Mansion)

Temari moaned. "Oh, Naruto."

The other blond grinned. "A few water jutsu's, a couple of runes and a portable Jacuzzi that can be sealed away."

Temari sat in the bubbling water as jets massaged her body and washed away the sand.

Temari got a playful smile as she looked over the edge of the hot tub. "I think I'm going to keep this." She said.

Naruto laughed. "Go ahead. I stole this one from pervy sage. Almost forgot I had it until I dumped my bag to make sure I didn't have a scorpion as a stowaway." At this Temari laughed. "They do manage to get where they aren't wanted." She said in agreement as she leaned back and enjoined the Jacuzzi.

Naruto had returned from a spar with Gaara feeling like one big bruise.

(Flashback)

Naruto looked around the desert. "All the way out here?" Naruto asked. "Don't we usually mess up one of your training grounds in the village?"

Gaara stood with his arms crossed. "I want to make sure we aren't disturbed."

Naruto swallowed at this.

He barely managed to dodge the wave of sand. "What have you done to my sister?" Gaara's cold voice demanded and Naruto was in constant motion.

"CUT IT OUT!" Naruto yelled as he leapt high only to be chased by a tendril of sand into the air.

He smacked it aside.

"It bothered me all morning." Gaara said keeping in place, allowing his control of the sand to do the work. "Until I remembered where I read about a woman behaving like my sister was."

Naruto twisted and twirled, landing on a tendril and rushing down it. "I mean it Gaara, let the subject go."

Hands appeared out of the sand and snatched Naruto's ankle and he was now hanging upside down face to face with Gaara.

"I remember how she acted after the lazy bum left her." Gaara said.

Naruto swallowed as the blood was rushing to his head. "So do I. Remember, I helped you hunt him down."

"She's an adult, its none of my business who Temari takes into her bed." Gaara said. "But if you ever hurt her…"

Naruto saw a training dummy had been set up and this was the first time he noticed that it was dressed in an orange jump suit and had straw for hair. The mock hitai-ate around the forehead and the painted on face was a nice touch. Naruto watched as first sand shuriken and spikes impaled the dummy, then sand wrapped around it and squeezed, leaving only saw dust and ruined clothes behind.

"Get the picture?"

Naruto swallowed. "Temari is special Gaara. I'm not saying it will be a perfect relationship…"

"You're a man-whore." Gaara said. Naruto blinked. Temari was talking to Matsuri. I had a eye spy watching." Gaara admitted and Naruto palmed his face thinking of the lunch Temari had earlier with the girl she was trying to set up with Gaara.

"Your as bad as Tsunade with that damn viewing globe."

Gaara nodded his head as he set the blond down. Naruto stood and brushed himself off. "Now. While we spar, how do you ask a woman out? And how do you please them?"

Naruto face planted into the sand as this was the strangest conversation he ever had with his friend and that is saying a lot.

(End Flashback)

Naruto blinked seeing Temari had crossed the Jacuzzi and was inches from him. She just grinned before leaning in and kissing him, while under the water one of her hands were stroking him. (I agreed to doing this in the nude…why?) Naruto thought, but didn't care as Temari soon had his mind on other things.

XX

(Konoha)

Shizune looked at some of the mission scrolls and sighed. (We're going to have to send Naruto out on some missions.) she thought of how that would interfere with the challenge.

The office door opened and she blinked at seeing a woman with pale blond hair and dressed in priestess robes followed by a young girl that was nearly ten years old.

"Priestess?" Shizune recognizing her from the mission request from Demon country. The young girl there was no mistaking who her father was. (Oh Kami, she looks like Naruto's sexy jutsu!)

"I need to speak with Naruto please." Shion, the Priestess of Demon Country says. Shizune swallows. "Oh boy."

XX

(Suna)

Naruto is standing before the Kazekage's desk. "These files are important." Gaara intoned.

Naruto was twitchy as he knew his friend knew what he and Temari had gotten up to. (Hard not to when Temari leaves me here with a deep kiss and tongue and sashays away with an extra sway to her hips.) Naruto thought that Gaara was going to kill him for sure this time.

"It is Suna's participation in this years Chunin exam." Gaara said ignoring his nervous friends predicament.

Naruto took the thick scroll that contained the papers. "I'll get these to the Hokage then." Naruto said and stepped back. "Thanks for putting me up, and we'll spar again…"

The door was blocked with a wall of sand.

Naruto sighed "Damn." He muttered.

"Thank you." Gaara said which caused Naruto to turn and look at him. "Matsuri and I had our first date last night."

Naruto smiled. "Do I have to give you the ninja and kunoichi talk?" Naruto asked smiled seeing his friend blush.

"She said…" Gaara looked uncertain. "She wants to use the Icha Icha books and…play out each scene." At this point Gaara's face was nearing his hair color.

Naruto slipped the scroll into a thigh pocket as he walked up and put an arm around his friends shoulder. "My friend, you are in for a world of adventure. Here's what you do."

XX

Temari looked at Matsuri who was pouting. She was trying to listen in on what was happening in the office. "He put up a sand barrier."

Temari wondered if Naruto was going to be killed for her stunt and bit her bottom lip.

She pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" came Gaara's monotone inquiry.

"I forgot, I need to speak with Naruto-kun before he leaves." Temari said and then put an edge to her voice. "He better be in one piece."

"He's fine." Gaara said and his voice sounded strange Temari realized before the intercom clicked off.

Matsuri pouted.

"So, how was your first official date with my little brother?" Temari asked deciding that she as the older sister had the right to know about her baby brother.

Matsuri flushed then giggled as she told Temari about their date last night.

XX

(Konoha)

Izumo entered the outer office out of breath. "Um, we have a situation."

Shizune looked from the office door where the Hokage was speaking with Shion and her daughter. "What?"

"Princess Koyuki Kazahana is at the gates with an entourage."

The way he said child made Shizune blink. "I'll be right there with the Hokage. Keep the Princess and her entourage comfortable."

Izumo nodded and before he ran slapped his head. "Why the hell am I running?" he performed the hand signs and shunshined away.

Shizune knocked on the office door.

"Enter!"

Shizune peeked in and saw a flushed looking Tsunade and a smirking Shion. The girl that she learned was named Shina was blushing and glaring at her mother.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"Princess Koyuki Kazahana of Spring is at the gate." Shizune said.

Tsunade furrowed her brow. "That didn't take her long to get here." Thinking of the scroll that she was sure would have taken time to get back to Spring.

Shizune blinked at this, a feeling in the brunettes gut telling her this had to deal with Naruto. (You better get back here quickly Naruto-kun.)

XX

(Miles outside of Suna)

Naruto was hit with several hard sneezes. "Ugh. I think I got sand up my nose." He rubbed said nose and continued with his modified training of sand walking. He'd left Suna after a goodbye romp with Temari who kissed him and promised to see him in a couple of weeks.

Gaara just grunted and went back to work when Naruto saw him, but he saw his friend peering out of his office door and get a blush on his face.

(I'm so proud. My little Gaara is all grown up and interested in women…finally.) The whisker mark blond laughed. (There is no help for Kankuro until he stops stealing Temari's makeup and playing with dolls.)

Somewhere in the distance a scream of "IT'S WAR PAINT!" was heard. Naruto chuckled as he increased his pace. (If I can't make it to Konoha in a day and a half I will…) Naruto sighed. "I've been hanging around Gai and Lee way too much."

He leapt deciding he could make it home, silently swearing if he did make it he'd buy himself an extra helping of ramen from Ichiraku's.

**AN: Nothing much, a filler chapter. Shion and Koyuki in Konoha. Next chapter Naruto returns and gets…well you'll see. I listed those that were left several chapters ago. Please all those who are, stop asking for me to send you a list. I posted who was left back in my note in chapter 11.**

**Kurenai and Anko are not…I repeat NOT going to be together in a chapter as I have separate things for them. I do have another Hinata and Hanabi chapter/s in the works. The two women at once will be near the end and I am not revealing who it will be. Yes Shizune got some more Naruto loving, its not that big of a deal. Others will as well. And for the last time, Sakura will get her chance. I know a lot of people don't like her and I admit its easy to slam her, but here she will get herself some Naruto time. She might be in a couple of chapters, or she might be the very last one. I'm still working out that. I also don't have a set order, sometimes I don't know who will be next until I start writing. Any way…thanks for the concern for my dad to all those who have asked/sent concern. He's got good and bad days. Its great when he has good days, bad days scare the hell out of me. TTFN.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto grinned seeing the familiar gates. "Heh. I did it." He made the journey under a day and a half. (Just won't tell anyone that I cheated that last bit using the Hirashin.) Naruto had tossed a kunai and a shadow clone ahead. The clone would throw the next kunai and vanish ahead of Naruto who would pick up the three pronged kunai before speeding off to the next one.

He whistled as he approached the gates, his time in Suna had been fun and he had to admit Temari had an adventurous spirit as her farewell to him had them outside the Kazekage's mansion using a hammock.

"Halt!" A voice called out.

Naruto saw the pair of guards. "Hey guys."

Izumo and Kotetsu grinned seeing their favorite blond male friend. "I would love to be you right now." Kotetsu said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he signed the sheet.

"Just get to the Hokage's tower." Izumo said with a grin. As Naruto walked away he heard them talking. "I don't care what you say. That is one lucky son of a bitch."

Kotetsu's response was lost as Naruto leapt to the rooftops to make time, his curiosity was nearly killing him now.

XX

(Hokage's Tower)

Naruto brushed sand from him as he ran a hand through his hair. (I should have stopped at home and cleaned up first.) he thought. (Too late now.) he climbed the stairs and entered the floor where the offices were and smiled seeing Shizune at the desk.

"Hey Shi-chan." He said.

Shizune jumped as she had been engrossed in her duties. "Naruto-kun!"

He grinned. "Kotetsu and Izumo said I needed to come straight here. Something wrong?"

Shizune looked at the closed office door. "Wrong? Nononono! Nothing's wrong!"

Now Naruto was curious. "Tsu-hime in?"

"She's in a meeting, but if you wait a moment…"

Naruto leaned in, his mouth near her ear and Naruto grinned as her breath hitched. "You're a terrible liar Shi-chan."

Shizune gulped and suppressed a moan as Naruto blew lightly into her ear. "Stop that." She said, her voice giving a light squeak.

"Stop what?" Naruto said with a grin.

Shizune was saved by the buzz of the intercom. "Shizune."

The brunette slid away from a grinning Naruto. "Yes Lady Tsunade." She was proud her voice didn't squeak.

"Tell the loudmouth brat that he can come in now." there was click of disconnection.

Naruto looked at the office, then at Shizune who smirked.

"You have a hidden button under there that lets the Hokage know what's going on." The blond said.

"I do not…but that's a good idea, I'm stealing it." Shizune said with a grin. Naruto turned to head in, but Shizune grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her where she stole a kiss.

BZZZT!

"And Shizune, stop kissing Naruto." The intercom clicked off.

Naruto laughed outright while Shizune was trying to put a tomato to shame with the shade of red she was doing. "I hate when she does that." The brunette muttered.

Naruto still chuckling entered the office.

Triple shouts of "DADDY!" had him freeze in place.

XX

"You have some explaining to do brat." Tsunade said sitting behind her desk fingering the bracelet he'd given her days ago. Sitting across from her looking over their shoulders were two women he thought he would never see in Konoha.

Naruto looked down at the three children who damn near stampeded over one another to reach him first and hug him. Each grabbing on and squeezing for all that their little arms could.

All three children held onto the man and he seemed to glow with the attention. He looked at his oldest children, the twins he had from Koyuki. They had their mother's dark hair, but his blue eyes and faint whisker marks on their cheeks. "Arashi. Tetsu." Naruto said mussing the boy's hair. Both of his thirteen year old sons gave him a very familiar grin.

Tsunade watching this melted. Naruto turned his attention to his daughter. "Shina." He said kneeling before the barely ten year old. She had her mother's pale blond hair, but her face was close to his sexy jutsu with her eyes matching his and the faint marks that all three of his children had. (Clan marks. Take that Kiba!) Naruto thought.

His daughter got a serious look on her face, one Naruto had seen Shion use during his time in Demon country helping her fulfill her request to him.

"Yes my little sun and stars?" Naruto said.

"Mommy's going to ask you to give her another daughter."

"SHINA!" Shion said and actually blushed. "Sorry about that Lady Tsunade."

Naruto chuckled. "She is huh. What do you think?" he asked his daughter.

"I think you should come back to the temple and stay with mommy permanently." Shina said in that logic children seem to have and she punctuated it with a sharp nod of her head as if say "That is that."

Tsunade nearly swallowed her teacup when she heard this. The talks she'd had with both women since their arrival had been on trivial things, we'll except she heard the tale from Shion how Naruto got her pregnant. The Princess however had been rather tight lipped.

(But they're old enough…that means the mission to Snow is when she conceived them.) Tsunade thought as she looked at the two boys who were laughing at their father.

"So Lady Tsunade, what did you need?" Naruto asked looking at her. She saw the smirk in his eyes and knew he was leaving a trap for her, but she couldn't' see away out of it.

"I understand from previous mission reports that you were the key player in both missions." She started. Naruto shrugged. "I came, I saw, I kicked bad guy butt." He said and Tsunade knew there was a double meaning there, and from looking at the princess and the priestess they caught it as well.

"Dad kicked butt." The boys chorused.

Shina rolled her eyes and looked at her father and the whisker marked blond realized that his daughter expected an answer.

"Um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and the three older women in the room always thought it was cute.

"Shina, why don't you and your brothers go and ask Shizune-san to give all a tour of the village."

The three children looked like they wanted to argue, but their mothers had a look in their eyes that shut down the rebellion before it began.

"Bye dad." Each of the boys gave him a hug, then before they forgot they turned and hugged their mother before rushing out the door, the chance to explore overriding everything else.

Shina looked at her mother in a way that had the priestess knowing that her daughter at times was too much like an adult for her age. With a look she hugged her mother and then turned and hugged her father.

"Go on little one." He said and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

Naruto smiled "Promise of a lifetime." Shina nodded and left, closing the door behind her secure in the knowledge that her father would never break a promise.

Naruto looked at the door then turned back to face three very powerful women politically. He have them a grin. "They've gotten bigger."

Koyuki smiled. "With the amount they eat, you shouldn't be surprised."

Shion nodded. "Shina has a healthy appetite, and she's very energetic. She's acting more reserved because she wants to make a good impression."

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the closed door. "I can't believe how big they've gotten."

"It has been a year since you last visited." Koyuki said giving him a raised eyebrow, but her tone didn't place any blame. Tsunade's own eyebrows nearly vanished into her hairline.

"I'll have you ladies escorted to your embassy's and Naruto can meet you later. Right now I need to speak with him about village matters." Tsunade said deciding to break the silent communication between the blond and the princess.

Both Koyuki and Shion stood. "Of course Lady Tsunade. We thank you for understanding our requests." Shion started past Naruto and stopped. "Shina wasn't totally wrong in what she said." The priestess of Demon country leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly before leaving.

Naruto watched her go and shook his head. When he turned he saw Koyuki standing before him. She gave him a smile, and Naruto gave a slight bow. "Princess."

She touched his cheek and Tsunade saw it was a familiar touch, a touch of a lover. "My champion." Koyuki said and she leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly, but there was a certain tenderness to this action. Tsunade watched and she felt like she was intruding even though it was her office.

Koyuki stepped back. "I look forward to speaking with you when you have some free time."

She turned and slipped from the room. Naruto turned to see Tsunade looking at him with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow as the door closed. Tsunade pressed a button hidden under the edge of her desk and the room was sealed.

"There were some things left out of your mission reports." Tsunade said.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sit." Tsunade said.

The blond looked at her and she saw him studying her. He gave her a grin and she felt a bit better at seeing his appraising gaze. "Are you sure we should be alone right now Tsu-hime?"

The Hokage snorted. "I have better control of my hormones than you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That almost sounds like a challenge."

"Not this time, maybe later." She pointed at the chair. "Sit. You have some explaining to do."

Naruto mock pouted but took his seat.

"Now, what did you leave out of the mission report for Snow?" Tsunade asked.

"That's a very personal question." Naruto countered.

"Talk brat." Tsunade said, the brat part was a form of affection.

Naruto leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head and putting his feet up on the edge of the Hokage's desk. "So you want to know." Naruto mussed.

He sighed. "Well the mission to escort Koyuki went as the reports said. But I left out my personal interactions with her as I felt and still feel that they had nothing to do with the mission."

Tsunade leaned back in her own chair. "And? I want details."

Naruto chuckled. "What do you want me to say? We spent a lot of time alone. Hell I was the only person that would speak with her on the ship when she wasn't doing filming, and we got separated from the others once we reached Snow."

Naruto remembered rushing away from the train, Koyuki clinging to his back.

(Flashback)

"RUN FASTER!" the actress yelled as she clung to his back. Naruto did as she ordered.

"As you wish." He said pumping chakra into his legs, keeping ahead of the train. That phrase got a slight smile from her as it had been something he'd said to her several times since meeting her.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M A VIRGIN!" Yuki yelled as they cleared the tunnel which caused Naruto to stumble which led to them tumbling down the bank.

(End Flashback)

"As you Yuki-chan ran away and we split up to find her." Naruto said pulling himself from his memory. "I found her, and of course she wasn't happy. She asked me at the time why I always came for her." Naruto grinned.

"Focus brat." Tsunade said as he got a leer on his face.

Shaking his head he grinned. "At the time I told her it was my mission."

(Flashback)

"Just try to hide, I'll find you." Naruto said walking the cave, Yukie tight against his back, her head tilted and she was pouting. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto thought it was cute, if not depressing.

"You can drag me back all you like. But all I'm going to do is act for the camera, you got me?" the starlet said. Naruto snorted. It was then they heard the train whistle and ice melted quickly.

(Chakra!) Naruto thought as the tracks appeared as if summoned by magic and he looked down seeing he was in the middle of them.

(End Flashback)

(Which led to the run and her statement.) Naruto thought of his previous memory.

(Flashback)

As they lay in the snow, Yukie looking at him and he gave her a grin as he was panting and then laughing at their near escape. Her blue eyes meeting his and he saw something there.

"Y-You…"

It was then that Doto spoke from the rear of the train ending their moment.

(End Flashback)

"Are you going to tell me how you and the Princess got together?" Tsunade demanded breaking Naruto out of his thoughts once more.

He sighed. "Impatient." Naruto said with a grin. "Fine. it was after I nailed Doto with my Rasengan and passed out…"

(Flashback)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a ceiling.

"Naruto!"

Koyuki was seated next to his bed. "Oh, Naruto!" she threw her arms over him and hugged him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Hey…" when she looked at him. "As you wish." He said, his voice a whisper.

Tears slipped from her eyes.

Koyuki laughed. "You said every story has a happy ending." She said holding him. "You forgot something."

At his look she leaned in and kissed him. "The hero gets the girl." She said leaning back, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Yuki-chan." Naruto whispered her name. "You're my hero, my champion." She said in a soft voice, her hand touched his un-bandaged cheek.

Naruto swallowed as she kissed him again.

"I-I…I've never…" he said as she leaned back to look at him. "And…not worthy…"

She silenced him with yet another kiss. "You are." She kissed him again, Naruto looked down at himself. "What the hell? Who wrapped me like a mummy?"

Yukie, no Yuki-chan laughed. "Your teammate, Sakura…" she bit her lip. "She's not…you're girlfriend, is she?"

"No." Naruto said. "Barely acknowledges I exist at times." Naruto admitted.

Koyuki smiled as she leaned in. "Good."

"Y-You're my first…first girl to ever kiss me…to…want to be this close." Naruto said.

"You're not my first kiss, I've done a lot of scenes in movies…but you'll be the first boy I kiss that I mean it."

Their lips touched again and Naruto felt her tongue seeking entrance and allowed her to have her way.

They separated, panting. There was a knock at the door and his teammates entered without waiting.

(End Flashback)

Naruto laughed at seeing Tsunade nearly falling out of her seat in anticipation.

"Wait. You mean…the princess and you…SHE WAS YOUR FIRST TIME!?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." Naruto looked towards the sealed window. "We spent the night before her coronation, fumbling and learning together." He grinned. "I didn't know until my travels with Pervy Sage that she was pregnant from our time together. Of course I dragged Jiraiya there and spent nearly a year there, training and I was there for the birth of Arashi and Tetsu."

Tsunade scowled. (I really need to sit Jiraiya down and find out everything that happened on that training trip they took.)

"So that's where you go when you vanish for a couple months at the end of the year." Tsunade stated. Naruto nodded. "I try and spend November and December with them, celebrate Christmas and then I swing over to Demon country to visit Shion and Shina for the new year." Naruto sighed. "That's been my biggest secret. I've been afraid that someone would try and hurt them or use them."

"Naruto you were thirteen!" Tsunade said as she did the mental math.

"And Koyuki was just turned seventeen." Naruto said with a nod.

Tsunade looked at the blond. (Thirteen years old and he bags the hottest woman on the big screen…)

"I want details." She said.

"Nope. Not happening. It was bad enough we had to stage a scene for my team with Sasuke thinking he pulled a fast one and took a picture of Koyuki kissing my cheek."

"Naruto."

"It was something very special to me Tsu-hime. Koyuki was my first in many things. My first kiss, the first girl near my own age to touch me without trying to commit bodily harm. She gave me her own virginity and blessed me with two wonderful children. Something I thought I'd never see living in Konoha. Its not something I want to share with anyone other than Yuki-chan."

"Naruto." She said sadly.

"I know. Things have changed, but still, I was young and my future looked so dark, so bleak, so totally hopeless."

Tsunade saw his eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "There were times I wanted to tell you, but then I became scared that you would be forced to tell the council."

Tsunade was around the desk and pulled him into a hug. "Shhh. Its okay."

Tsunade cursed those early days. She cursed the village. She cursed herself. She cursed all the women that knew Naruto and how blind they had been.

After a bit she sat with him on her lap rubbing his back. (He might be over twenty, but at times, Naruto is still so fragile.) she thought.

"Well, I've got some news." She said.

Naruto looked at her, suddenly his eyes widened. "You're pregnant!"

"I AM NOT!" Tsunade roared and bopped him on the head before pulling him back into a hug.

"Hinata-chan? Moegi? Ino-chan? Hana-chan? Tsume-chan? Shizune? Kin?" Naruto started throwing out names. Tsunade stopped him from going through the whole list by covering his mouth with her hand.

"No. Now listen to me." Tsunade said putting his head on her shoulder stroking his hair.

"Fine. Get on with it already." Naruto grumbled.

"Now look who is impatient." Tsunade teased. Seeing his looks she spoke. "I checked on Konan after your little visit."

Naruto tensed.

"Congratulations brat, she's pregnant."

Tsunade felt him go limp and looked in surprise to see that he had fainted while sitting on her lap.

"Naruto?" she said bouncing her shoulder and getting no response.

"Great." Tsunade held the blond on her lap wondering how long this was going to last.

**AN: No lemon, just some sugar. Yes, it was Princess Koyuki that was Naruto's first. I might reveal more of that during their chapter. Yes, Konan is pregnant. No, no one else is (yet) as the women in the challenge are protected by the herb. Next time there will be some loving. Promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"This is boring." Arashi said as Shizune was showing them the village.

"Yeah." His brother echoed.

Shina sighed as she silently agreed with her half brothers. _(I wanted to spend time with daddy.)_ she thought.

Shizune however was unaware of her charges displeasure. "And this is Ichiraku's Ramen stand. A popular place, your father spent a lot of time here when he was younger and even now he's a common sight here."

All three kids stopped in their tracks as they caught a whiff of something heavenly.

Shizune turned to speak and found three silhouettes and the flap to the ramen stand whipping in the breeze.

_(Oh no!)_ she thought and she peeked in to the stand. Already three empty bowls were before each child. _(What am I going to do now?)_ she thought.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"So, are you done with the fainting?" Tsunade asked and Naruto could hear the hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a sigh. "I fainted both times when Koyuki and Shion told me they were pregnant as well. Pervy Sage got a good laugh."

_(That's it, I'm tying Jiraiya to a gurney and he's not leaving until he's told me everything that happened once he took Naruto from Konoha.)_ Tsunade thought.

"Well I better go see them, they did come all this way to see me." Naruto said. He stopped. "Oh, Gaara sent this back." He said remembering the main reason he was sent to Suna for and place the documents on the desk. "Temari said she'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Naruto left and Tsunade watched him, her eyes drifting to his butt and thoughts passed through her mind that had nothing to do with running the village.

XX

(Land of Snow/Spring Embassy)

Naruto ignored the chuckling from the guards as he passed the main gates. He entered the house and looked around.

"Greetings Master Naruto."

"Suki!" Naruto gave the family retainer a hug. "Yuki-chan dragged you along?"

The woman shook her head. "I demanded to come along. Someone has to keep an eye on her highness and the boys."

Naruto chuckled. "Who else is here?" Naruto asked.

"Just myself for the staff and the guards outside. The princess wanted a minimum number of people for this journey."

Naruto frowned at the lack of protection.

Suki saw his look and smiled. "All the guards are wearing the newly modified chakra armor."

Naruto nodded. "So, where is she?" allowing the subject to be dropped.

Suki smiled. "I'm going to the kitchen, I think she's upstairs somewhere."

Naruto nodded his thanks and before he put his foot on the stairs Suki added "And try to keep it down, I'm an old woman and I don't need to hear that…again."

Naruto blushed as he rushed up the stairs with speed that must have been the basis for the Hirashin, Suki's laugh echoing around the downstairs area.

_(Perverted old woman.)_ Naruto thought as he reached the second floor. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to search for the Princess. He smiled as he caught a whiff of her scent and turned to the left. He walked slowly down the hallway, he stopped outside of a door and knocked.

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door and stopped seeing Princess Koyuki already in bed, the sheets pulled up under her chin.

"Kind of early for bed, isn't it hime?"

Koyuki giggled. "Not really. I missed you." She said.

Naruto closed the door behind him. "Your already in bed, I missed the best part." He mock pouted.

"The best part?" The princess asked with a teasing grin.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, top five." He said with a soft grin.

Koyuki threw back the sheet to reveal that she was still fully dressed and gave a giggle at Naruto's smirk.

She stood and walked into his arms, which wrapped around her and her own arms going to wrap around loosely his neck.

"And what would you consider the best part?" she asked.

Naruto's answer was to lean in and capture her lips with his. Koyuki melted against him their time apart had been too long to her liking.

"It's only been five months." He told her.

"Far too long." She said. "I want to kidnap you and keep you in the palace."

Naruto cupped her cheek. "I can't do that Yuki-chan. You know that."

She sighed.

"But I do love you. And our children." He said lifting her chin so that she could look into his eyes.

"Duty." She said softly, it was the one reason she let him go after he and his teammates had saved her people.

"I know a month out of each year isn't much…" Naruto began but the Princess covered his mouth with hers.

"Dance with me." She said.

"There's no music." He countered.

"Sing for me."

Naruto smiled as they began to sway.

"If I never knew you." He began and Koyui leaned into him, her head on his shoulder as he softly sang to her.

"If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious love can be."

Koyuki silenced his singing with a tender kiss. It was a song he sung to her several times and her heart swelled each time he sang it to her.

"Hime…"

Koyuki leaned back. "Before anything else, you go shower and change. You stink." She said with an affectionate grin.

He nodded. "I made it a journey without stopping."

She watched him go and grinned.

She hurried to set up the room with candles and she pulled the bed sheet she'd been using to reveal silk sheets.

A gentle knock on the door had her hurry and open it.

"Suki?"

The older woman smiled. "I'm not disturbing am I your highness?"

"Not yet." Koyuki said.

"Then I won't dally then. I will be staying with Aman in the barracks. I was sent word by the Hokage that she will be watching the children tonight."

Koyuki smiled. "Thank you Suki."

"I was married once." The retainer said. "And your young man is a fine suitor. Is there anything you'll require? I left some food in the fridge all's you need to do is reheat it."

Koyuki thanked her and bid her a good evening.

With a smile she shed her robes leaving her in a lacy bodice, matching panties and thigh high stalkings.

She looked around and snapped her fingers. _(Nearly forgot the incense.)_

After lighting the candles and incense she turned to see Naruto coming out of the shower in only a towel, water dripping from his hair down his bare back and chest. _(My, my, my. I swear he's gotten hotter since December.)_

Naruto saw her standing there and he stood up straighter both ways that mattered. He looked around and gave her a soft smile. "Looks like someone went to some planning."

"Damn right I did. Now then, where were we?" Koyuki said as she approached with an extra sway to her hips

Naruto was using one hand to hold his towel up, his other hand sneaked around Koyuki's waist.

"We were like this, but my memory is fuzzy as I thought we had more clothes on."

"Must be." Koyuki said teasingly as she traced her fingers lightly over his chest. "I still think that the Uchiha didn't pay enough for doing this to you." She said as her hands touched the faded scar from when Sasuke rammed a chidori into his chest over a decade ago.

"He's done with." Naruto said kissing her fingers as they traced his face.

"Then come back with me and the children." She said looking at him with her blue eyes.

He sighed. "Yuki…"

She kissed him. Naruto sighed into the kiss. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand after their lips parted. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

She shook her head. "I want you and me in that bed and I don't want to leave it until late in the morning where I wake up gloriously tired from the night of passionate love making."

Naruto leaned in. "What about the children?" he asked.

"Taken care of." She leaned in and kissed him again and while doing that her hands went to his towel.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

Three loud burps sounded and Shizune blinked at the stack of bowls on the counter. _(They are definitely Naruto's children.)_ she thought with an affectionate smile.

"Aren't they something?" Ayame asked.

"They should be, they're Naruto's children." Shizune said without thinking. The conversation in the expansion came to an abrupt halt and Ayame who was picking up the empty bowls dropped them in surprise.

"THEY'RE WHOSE?!"

Shizune turned to see Ino, Hinata and Sakura standing there. Hinata looked at the children and her eyes were twitching.

It was Sakura whose voice had been raised and was nearly vibrating in anger.

Shina appeared before them and gave a slight bow. "Hello. I'm Shina daughter of the Priestess Shion."

Sakura looked at the girl and blinked. Then her eyes widened. "He did it. He really did it." She said before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted as it finally dawned on her when Naruto must have done it.

Shizune wondered what Sakura would think when the twins were introduced. She saw Ayame looking at the children as was Ino, both had a look on their faces that she knew she'd worn earlier. _(What would my children with Naruto look like if we had them?)_

Hinata had a thoughtful look and kept glancing at the three children, every so often her cheeks would be tinged with a hint of a blush.

XX

(Snow/Spring Embassy)

Koyuki found that despite having had his children Naruto was turned on by her body and as he had torn the garments from her body she was moaning as his mouth assaulted her core. She lifted her hips and felt his tongue digging deeper and deeper, and Naruto lapped up her fluids as fast as she generated them.

Koyuki's head was going side to side as she chanted "yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Over and over, her hands gripping the silk sheets tightly.

Naruto smiled as he felt Koyuki's body vibrating with pleasure. Her climax hit and not only was she arching her back, but her legs were squeezing his head with all she had.

_(Thank god I don't breath through my ears, she'd kill me.)_ Naruto thought with a bit of humor, even as he managed to tilt his head even trapped and get a breath of air before going back to his task and using his tongue.

Koyuki's hips bucked at the renewed assault and the Princess gasped as her body responded once more to her lovers touch.

While they had sex numerous times over the years every time he would visit, there was something about this time that Koyuki knew was different, and it wasn't that they were in Konoha although this was a first time here.

Koyuki looked between her breasts and saw Naruto kiss her belly button as he slowly began to crawl up her body, kissing patches of flesh and licking some of the sweat from her body. H stopped at her breasts and she remembered the first time he'd seen them, the blushing and stammering he did.

(Now he's an old hand at this, but he still treats them with wonder and…ooohhh)

Koyuki found it hard to think as her blond haired lover began to suckle her breast and his other hand played with the other.

She brought her arms up and hugged him to her chest.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

Shina looked at the pink haired girl who was sitting back at her table glowering at the three children.

Shina looked at her half-brothers and sighed as both boys were being fussed over by the waitress and the woman Shizune had identified as Hinata.

_(Mom mentioned her. She is an obstacle in getting daddy to come and live with us.)_

In the mind of the ten year old she thought her mother had been serious, and she had been listening to these women talk about her dad she was beginning to see a problem with getting her daddy to come and live with them.

_(Sigh! This keeps up and mom will only be getting me another sister.)_ she looked at her half-brothers and thought that it was well and good. _(Boys are so immature and pigs.)_

Tetsu was listening as Ayame was telling a story of a younger Naruto and how he first discovered the joys of ramen.

_(I better tell mom that she'll need to do something in order to get daddy to come back to Demon Country with us.)_ the ten year old priestess in training was making plans that none of the adults would expect.

XX

(Snow/Spring Embassy)

Koyuki grinned as she flipped Naruto over onto his back, their lips locked together and she sat back feeling something familiar poking her in the butt.

"Eager?" she asked.

"For you my lady, always." Naruto said with a lecherous grin.

Koyuki leaned in and kissed him before she slithered down his body, her eyes looking up at him, she paused at his stomach and nipped at it getting him to suck in his stomach. She grinned, knowing that for as long as she knew him, his stomach was always sensitive.

Koyuki kissed a place just above his belly button and she was determined to leave her mark and started to suck and then bit him.

She saw him watching her and she felt what he thought of that poking her chest.

She slithered further down then looked at him, her mouth inches from the head of his penis. "Remember what I asked you all those years ago?" her voice husky.

Naruto smiled. "You asked if I'd ever been sucked off my a movie star." Koyuki bent down, her warm breath wrapping around the head of his cock.

"And you said."

"Never been sucked off before in my life."

Koyuki engulfed his cock and Naruto leaned back and groaned. "Kami…you are trying to suck my brains out." He said and felt her laughing around his tool as she sucked him off.

_(Princess you will always hold a special place in my heart.) _ Naruto thought as his hands gripped the sheets under them. Naruto was putty and Koyuki was his sculptor.

XX

"Why can't we go back to the embassy?" Tetsu asked.

Shizune sighed. "Because your mom has asked for you to spend some time with Lady Tsunade, Naruto thinks of her as your grandmother."

"He does?" Arashi asked.

"Yes." Shizune answered. They had just dropped Shina off and Shion smiled and asked Shizune to remember that they were watching Shina tomorrow.

This hadn't been missed by her daughter who got a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"So if dad see's the Hokage as family, what does that make you?" Tetsu asked.

Shizune was glad that the boys couldn't see her face right now. _(Oh that's easy, I'm your dad's bitch and I'll take any position and role he'll give me.)_ she thought this and said to the boys. "Well I guess you guys would see me as an aunt."

"So dad would see you as a sister?" Arashi prompted.

"Guess so." Shizune answered while several other roles filled her head for possible playtime with Naruto later.

"So, do you agree with Shina that dad will leave Konoha?" Tetsu asked.

"No. your dad has a lot of responsibilities here." She said.

Arashi nodded. "That's what mom said. She told us that even though she and dad love one another very much, they have responsibilities to their villages."

Shizune felt for the Princess, it was obvious that Naruto loved her and their children. She also could tell that the priestess of Demon country loved the blond, and Shizune knew how they both felt for she had fallen in love with the whisker marked blond and couldn't see a life without him in it.

"So before we see Lady Tsunade, what would you boys like for dinner?"

She saw them exchange looks and her wallet let out a wail as they said in unison "Ramen!"

XX

(Snow/Spring Embassy)

Naruto felt his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he unloaded into the warm eagerly sucking mouth of Koyuki whose head was bobbing in increased tempo as she guzzled his fluids with eagerness.

"Oh hime…" Naruto said once she was done.

Koyuki looked up at him, her bangs giving a curtain and made Naruto's organ throb once more with the look of desire that the ruler of Snow/Spring was giving him.

Koyuki crawled up his body, her breasts lightly touching his flesh and sending flashes throughout Naruto's body.

Her face was inches from Naruto's. "I don't want to sleep tonight." She said her voice husky.

"As you wish." Naruto replied before she kissed him, his hands grabbing her hips and as he entered her Koyuki's moan was swallowed by Naruto. The night was theirs and the only sounds from the room were moans and the slapping of flesh.

XX

"You know I'd kidnap him if he couldn't level our entire country." The captain of the guard Aman said.

Suki who was making them dinner smiled. "He is good for our princess. It is a shame duty keeps them from being more than lovers."

Aman nodded and he shared a look with Suki. "A burden we understand well."

Suki smiled. "We could have more, but I can't leave the princess and her children."

Aman nodded. "You protect her one way and I'll protect the country and her so that the events that happened before never happen again."  
Suki looked out the barracks window where she could see the dimly lit window of the princesses chambers.

"If any one did you can bet that young man would be there."

Aman nodded. Spring had kept his visits a secret and the princess was always happier after seeing him.

Suki's hand touched his arm and she smiled. "We do have a night to ourselves." She smiled.

The captain smiled. "Have I ever told you I like how you think?"

"Not lately. You can show me." She said with a grin.

Outside the barracks several of the guards smirked as they heard a shriek and a laugh, they knew they'd be outside for the night, but none of them minded as not only was the princess happy, but their captains loneliness was being taken care of as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Snow/Spring Embassy)

Naruto lay next to Princess Koyuki as the sun was peeking through the blinds. He knew she wanted to stay awake, but he saw her exhaustion and used a sleep jutsu to put her to sleep after her last orgasm washed over her.

He gently brushed her bangs aside and smiled down at her sleeping form.

"Hime, if I could have I would have married you." Naruto said softly to the woman who first showed him what love was and gave him two beautiful children. He snorted as he noticed that they hadn't used any protection whatsoever. "Sneaky minx." He said. He had no delusions that Yuki had forgotten. _(She came for another child.)_ he thought and the boys were old enough.

He kissed her forehead once more and went to use the shower. _(I'll stop by Baa-chan's and make sure the kids left her and Shi-chan in one piece.)_ he was preparing for the new day knowing that he would see Shion after that and he wondered what his Priestess would want to do this time. _(And she used to be so innocent.) _he mentally joked.

The water was running over his head. He was relaxing and so lost in his thoughts that he missed the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing and the curtain opening behind him.

He nearly jumped through the ceiling when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him and he looked over his shoulder as his heartbeat slowed to see the smirk on Koyuki's face.

"You're not leaving yet." She said, her voice husky.

"Oh boy." Naruto mumbled as the princess ran her hands over his naked, wet body.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen)

"Three children!" Sakura repeated. She was sitting with Ino, Hinata, Kin and Tayuya.

"We know." Ino said. "I don't see what the big deal is Sakura." The blond said and then grinned. "It shows that Naruto can make beautiful babies."

Sakura growled. "He never told us!"

"You mean he never told you." Hinata said sipping her tea.

Ayame brought their orders. "And why should he have told you Sakura? You treated him like shit and as a replacement for the Uchiha." Ayame put the orders down. "Did you listen to those kids at all?"

Sakura shook her head.

"They only get to see their father once a year." Ayame said. "So keep whatever hateful words you're going to say to Naruto to yourself."

Sakura looked surprised. "I…I wasn't going to…"

"Sure you wouldn't forehead." Ino said eating her bowl of shrimp ramen. "You've been ranting since you saw them."

Hinata's mind was on how her and Naruto's child would look.

Kin smirked. "Looks like Hinata is thinking of what her and Naruto's kid would look like." As the others looked at her she shrugged. "What?" she said. "You can't tell me that none of you thought about it."

Ino shrugged and smirked "Our child would be loud, that's for sure."

"Fuck, that's the truth and the poor kid would come out dressed in orange and purple." Tayuya muttered.

"At least ours wouldn't come out cursing like a sailor." Ino fired back.

Sakura had fallen silent, her thoughts a whirlwind, her mind supplying images she'd thought about before and had dismissed.

XX

(Hokage's Mansion)

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

three voices called out as Naruto entered the mansion. He smiled as three children rushed him.

"You three being good for Shizune-chan and Baa-chan?" he asked as he scooped up his daughter and patted his sons on their heads.

"OF course." Shina said as if that was the stupidest question she'd ever encountered.

Shizune had followed them from the kitchen and smiled. "They were fine." she told the blond.

For the next two hours the kids told him everything they'd done and their love of ramen.

Tsunade had listened in from her den where she was working on paperwork that Shizune had brought with her.

_(Brats a natural.)_ she fingered the bracelet on her wrist and wished that she hadn't put the challenge out. She had checked Shizune's bracelet as well as her own and the results had left her wondering how the others turned out. _(The Princess and the Priestess are here for another day.)_ she thought. She picked up a report and read the border patrols report. _(And even in his report Shikamaru Nara is lazy.)_ she sighed.

"Do you have to go already?" Arashi asked his father.

Naruto nodded sadly. "I have people to see and things to do. I'll be back and take you guys out for dinner."

His sons suggested "ICHIRAKU'S!"

Shina held onto him tighter.

Naruto looked at his daughter. "What's wrong princess?" he asked.

She said nothing but her grip tightened. "Don't want you to leave." She said and Naruto sighed. This happened every time he visited.

Naruto motioned for the twins to go ahead and he knelt still holding Shina who didn't want to be put down.

"Shina honey, you're getting to big for this." He said, the reaction he got was her tightening her arms and legs around him as best she could.

"I want you to marry mommy." She said.

"Shina…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"NO!" she yelled. "Mommy's so alone."

"Shina!"

Both Naruto and his daughter turned to see Shion standing in the doorway. "Shion." Naruto said.

Shion looked at her daughter. "Naruto, would you wait for me outside please. I need to speak with our daughter."

Naruto managed to extract himself from his daughter's surprisingly strong grip and kissed her on the forehead. He stopped and put a hand on Shion's shoulder. "Take it easy on her."

"No promises." The Priestess said and Naruto closed the door.

He found Arashi and Tetsu roughhousing with Tsunade and Shizune looking on. At the looks he got from the two women he shrugged.

"So you don't mind watching them another day?" he asked.

"Nah. Its like watching Lady Tsunade." Shizune said with a laugh getting Tsunade to stick her tongue out at her.

"Careful, someone might think you're making an offer." Naruto whispered into Tsunade's ear as Shizune went to separated the twins who were getting rougher with one another.

Tsunade gave a slight shiver as Naruto's breath caressed her ear.

Before she could say something he stepped away and she saw where he was looking and Shion stepped out the door. Shina followed and it was obvious to all the girl had cried but was trying not to show it.

"Thank you for watching Shina for us. Naruto and I need to talk." The Priestess said.

Tsunade nodded and looked at the young girl who was off to the side sulking. _(Definitely Naruto's child. Even pouts like him.)_ she thought. Naruto looked at his daughter, but Tsunade waved him off indicating she would handle it.

Shina accepted the kiss on the forehead from her father and the hug. She ignored her mother who sighed. It was a long running argument, one that Shina just didn't understand why her mother kept repeating herself.

She looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me." Tsunade said while Shizune took the boys to the park. Tsunade was going to explain the girls father to her and she knew the best place to do it from.

Atop the Hokage Monument on the head of the Fourth Hokage.

XX

(Demon Country Embassy)

The building was a replica of the temple, smaller but it pleased Shion greatly. The guards patrolled the grounds and never set foot in the temple.

"I am sorry about Shina's behavior." Shion said as they knelt across from one another the tea ignored.

"It is okay. I understand." Naruto said. "And I wish I could be the father her and the twins want and need."

Shion put a hand on his. "Both Koyuki and I understand about duty. We both asked you for children. It is our own faults that we fell in love."

She sighed. "We put you in this position. I asked you for a child when I was sixteen and I've tried to raise Shina according to the tenants of the temple, but…"

"She's a child who wants her daddy." Naruto said. "I understand that completely."

Shion nodded, she knew Naruto's life, They had talked a lot while he was at the temple. She found it funny that her and the princess both fell in love with this young man who was at the time a penniless orphan.

_(Talk about princess and the pauper.)_ Shion mentally chuckled. She looked at Naruto and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it you want?" he asked her softly, her mind went back to the first time he was in her private chambers. She'd been nervous and he asked her this question.

"I had an interesting conversation with a Hana Inuzuka and Shizune yesterday." The priestess said and she saw Naruto's eyebrow raise.

"I enjoyed a day in the hot springs while Lady Tsunade was watching the children and I learned some things."

Naruto stayed perfectly still as the Priestess started to circle him. He felt her trail a hand along his shoulders and once she had circled around to stand before him once more.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

Shion smiled and pulled a scroll from a pocket in her sleeves and presented it to Naruto. He kept an eye on her as he opened it and read what was written there in Shion's neat script.

He got to the part of the message and his eyebrows went to his hairline and he looked at her, seeing her blush.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto asked.

Shion nodded her head. "I've already had the guards remove themselves and patrol outside the grounds. Shina will be with the Hokage all night."

Naruto sighed.

"I'll need some time to prepare." He looked at the request. "You know love, I would have expected something like this from Hana or Shizune. What did they tell you?"

She smiled and turned away slightly and after several steps, which had Naruto's gaze going to her swaying hips, she giggled. "You know women never tell men what we talk about."

Naruto hung his head and looked at what the Priestess wanted to do. _(And of course I'll do what she asks. I'm too damn easy.)_

Naruto went to prepare for his evening. The eyes of the Priestess following him, her cheeks blushing as this would be her first time "Role Playing" as Hana and Shizune had called it. The way they talked about it had her blushing and she had sank to her chin in the hot springs to keep them from seeing how hard her nipples had become during their discussions as to what Naruto had done to them.

_(I know its wrong, but…it will be Naruto under the transformation.)_ Shion went to prepare the temple like embassy for her little adventure that she was certain she was going to enjoy.

XX

Shion looked out over Konoha from the top of her embassy. She'd gotten a letter from Naruto that he had finished the transformation and would arrive at sunset.

Shion took a calming breath and prepared what she was going to do. She'd written out something's for Naruto to say and do and she herself had spent the time since he'd left preparing the props she would need.

She looked down and saw the heavily cloaked figure stride through the gates. _(Its time.)_ and now she felt a rush of excitement and she turned to meet her "Guest".

XX

Shion stepped into the foyer. "I know you're here. You have no right to be here, this temple is sacred!"

A growl sent a shiver down her spine and she looked around, the shadows seemed darker than usual.

"**Poor little priestess."** The voice was animalistic and Shion felt her pulse rate speed up.

"I demand you leave. This is holy ground." She said adding a quiver to her voice as she heard something leap along the shadowed ceiling.

A dark laugh had her take a step back.

"**Holy ground means little. And when I am done, you will be calling for Kami."**

Shion swallowed as a figure dropped from the ceiling. **"Your pathetic guards are gone and soon so will be your virginity."**

The figure before her was truly demonic looking and Shion took another step away as she got a good look at it in the torchlight.

It was crouched, covered in deep blue fur. She saw its hands had three thick fingers and behind it swishing back and forth was a prehensile tail topped by what looked like a spade. Yellow eyes shined in the dim lights and Shion caught a flash of its fangs.

"I am a servant of the secret fire. Thou shall not contaminate me with thy seed!"

Shion saw the demon smirk and give her a wink and she knew Naruto was going to have fun with this as well.

"**Braggart I name thee."** He intoned. **"And you will scream my name when I take thee priestess."**

Shion smiled to herself as Naruto "The Demon" leapt and they exchanged blows, nothing serious or that would hurt, but it was part of the act.

Shion palmed his hand and pushed it aside. "You shall never take me." She intoned and the three fingered hand slipped past her defenses and the sound of ripping fabric filled the "temple".

"**I'll take you priestess. Over and over again until your womb sloshes with my seed."**

Shion fought not to blush as the mental images filled her mind.

The demon's voice changed. "You okay Shion-chan?" Naruto's voice asked. She nodded. "Please continue."

"**I will make you beg for me."** The "demon" intoned and Shion tried to strike it, her blow was stopped as the tail wrapped around her wrist.

She mock gasped and the demons hands shredded her robes, the yellow eyes seemed to take in her pale flesh.

Shion bit her lip as the hand grabbed her breasts a bit roughly, but they were calloused and she moaned slightly as the demon gave a semi hard squeeze.

"**Say you want me!"** the demon intoned as she struggled to free herself and her other hand was caught by one of the demon's and then clasped together in its strong grip. She struggled as the demon ripped the rest of her robes away leaving her naked before it.

"Never!" Shion said and struggled.

The demon closed in, its hot breath breezing over her heating skin.

"**Never is a long time priestess."**

She gasped as the demons tail slipped between her legs and she moaned as the spade like tip parted her lips and then slid along her vagina.

"**Shion-chan is so wet."** The demon said but she knew it was Naruto forgetting to drop the voice altering jutsu she'd taught him all those years ago.

"How…how does the tail work Naruto-kun?" Shion asked, finding it hard to think as the aforementioned tail was driving her wild.

"It can be used like another hand." Naruto's voice answered her both of them breaking character. "Are you okay with this Shion-chan?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and moaned as the tail moved along her lower lips, the tail coiling around her thigh and giving a squeeze.

"Marvelous." She moaned.

"Where did you get the concept for this character?" Naruto asked as he leaned in and licked a pert nipple, his one hand squeezing and palmed her other one.

Shion was finding it hard to think and the fur of the transformation was driving her wild as she felt it lightly touching her body every time Naruto would lean in and it lightly brushed against her skin.

"Shion-chan?"

"A-A comic book one of the g-guards had." She managed to get her mind together a bit.

A sound near the embassy door had the pair look up as the door was opened.

"Milady, is everything alright in here?"

Naruto cursed and they vanished in a leaf teleport just as one of the guards opened the door.

He looked around and not seeing anything shrugged and went back to his post.

XX

Naruto laughed as they reappeared in the backyard of his home. He dropped the transformation. "I thought you had taken care of that?"

Shion was swearing in three different languages. She turned and looked at Naruto. "Now the night is ruined." She pouted.

Naruto smiled and pulled her against him. "Says who. Its just a change of scenery."

With a poof he was once more in character. "Instead of the temple maid and the demon, we'll do the traveling priestess and the demon." He said. And then leaned in. **"Now, where were we?"**

Shion swallowed at the lust in the yellow eyes and her eyes traveled to the loincloth covered waist and seeing it was tented she licked her lips.

"Y-You will not g-get away with this…m-monster!"

"**I already have."** The demon leaned in and nipped her breast and Shion gasped as the tail returned to teasing her womanhood. It took her a moment to remember that she was supposed to be struggling and managed to turn her body away. "NO!"

"**Yes."** The demon hissed. And Shion felt muscular arms wrap around her midsection and pull her back.

Her butt seemed to zero in and she felt Naruto's arousal press against her rear and the tail was assaulting her front. Shion moaned her hands gripping his that were cupping her breasts.

She felt the fur covered body pressing against her back shift.

"You okay Shion-chan?"

"Mmm. Its hard to stay in character. How does Shizune do it?"

Naruto's laughter was causing her delicious sensations. "She usually gives up and we got at it like dogs in heat."

Shion moaned as the tail once more shifted and she pushed her back against the fur covered chest.

"**I see you are weakening."** The rough voice of the demon said.

"No…" Shion moaned even as she felt the demon grind its hips and she felt the throbbing member pushing against her rear.

"**I will make you mine."**

Shion felt the three fingered hands squeeze her breasts and the spade tip of the tail invaded her core the thickness of the tail hitting her clit and causing her to moan loudly.

"Noooooo." Shion moaned even as her body and mind were screaming "YES!"

The chuckle told her that the "demon" could tell her lie as she watched the tail come up, the spade tip covered with her juices.

"**You're body tells me otherwise."**

She followed the tip and saw the "demon" suck her juices off its tail. A hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach and then she felt one of the thick fingers enter her and she bucked against the hand.

"S-St-stop!"

There was hesitation and then "Do you want me to stop?" Naruto's voice replaced the demon's growling voice.

"Kami no." Shion hissed. She turned her head to look into the yellow eyes and leaned in and kissed the demon on the lips. "You stop and I will banish you."

Naruto's chuckle told her he understood.

Shion found herself bent over a bench in the garden. **"Kami isn't here to save you priestess."** The demon growled and she looked over her shoulder in time to see the "demon" drop its loincloth and her eyes widened at the engorged flesh. "Kami Naruto-kun is it bigger?"

The laugh came from the demon's mouth was all Naruto. "No. its just colored differently. I never change the size."

Shion licked her lips and then fell back into character. "No. Kami protect me."

The "demons" laugh was different than Naruto's and Shion if she didn't know better would think this was a real demon and she would have to reward Naruto for his abilities…

She squealed as he entered her, thankfully slowly. And while his manhood was plundering her ass, the tail returned to its own pursuits of plundering her vagina, Shion gasped at how deep the tail was going and then the "demon" moved and Shion couldn't think of anything at all other than the pure pleasure she was getting, the calloused hands were stroking her sides and breasts.

XX

Sakura Haruno entered the Hokage's Office and stopped seeing her mentor playing board games with the three children that were know known as Naruto's.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she scowled as Tetsu seemed to be having extremely good luck at Monopoly: Elemental Nations edition.

"Did you need anything else tonight before I go home?" Sakura asked ignoring the look Shina was giving her. the pale blond haired ten year old did not like her and Sakura knew it was her own fault for how she reacted the other day.

_(He made love to a priestess at sixteen and that princess when he was thirteen! I thought he said he loved me!)_ Sakura mentally ranted.

"No. I'll be heading out myself. I need to drop the boys off at the Snow/Spring Embassy and then Shina and I will be heading back to the mansion."

"You're not taking her back to the Demon Country Embassy?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade chuckled. "Nah. Priestess Shion is talking with Naruto."

The look Tsunade had in her eyes told the pink haired girl that there was probably going to be very little talking and her gut clenched as did her fist.

Sakura stood there her eyes looking out the office window, her mind a million miles a minute.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Evil, that's you're name." Shizune said to Hana.

"Only as evil as you are. And here I thought priestess's were supposed to be vestal virgins and pure of mind and body." The Inuzuka said as she ate her beef flavored ramen with a noisy slurp.

Shizune shook her head. "With that cute little girl, its not possible."

Hana swiped some beef from Shizune's bowl while the Hokage's first apprentice was looking away.

"Good evening Kurenai-san." The brunette said.

The red eyed kunoichi nodded as she allowed herself to be dragged into the stand and towards the extension.

"Hello Hinata." Hana said after swallowing her mouthful of ramen. "I'm surprised your father let you out of the estate."

Hinata nodded and sighed. "Father has been on the warpath."

Kurenai shook her head. "I was able to get her out for training and missions. And I have explicit orders." Here Kurenai muttered under her breath.

Shizune shared a look with Hinata feeling bad that the young woman was being locked up. "And Hanabi?" she asked finally.

"Doesn't even get that. Father was displeased with Hanabi's assault on him and the elders." Here Hinata smiled as she recalled how her sister's path of destruction had left many of the council in the infirmary the night Naruto had taken both of their virginity. _(How I want a repeat performance.) _Hinata mock whined to herself.

"Looks like the Hyuga princess is thinking naughty thoughts." Hana teased. "Bet its about a certain whisker marked god of love."

Kurenai shook her head, then smiled. _(Tomorrow. I need to ask Ino to watch my son.)_

"And it looks like Kurenai is planning her own assault to ride space mountain."

"Oh shut it Hana." Kurenai said, not denying it at all. She looked and saw Hinata was lost in thought and smiled that the girl had finally gotten some of what she wanted.

Deciding to change the subject she looked at Shizune. "I heard that Lady Tsunade sent Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino on border patrol."

The brunette nodded. "Along with Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee and Sai."

The older women exchanged looks and laughed. "So the only one Naruto has to actively keep dodging is Hiashi?"

Shizune nodded.

Hana snorted as she stole Shizune ramen. "That's not going to be hard at all."

"Well once Konohamaru learns that his bro slept with Moegi and Hanabi, things will get a bit distracting."

Bets were being placed.

XX

(Sarutobi Compound)

Konohamaru sneezed several times and looked at Udon. "Give me the paint tags."

"Are you sure about this?" the spectacle wearing teen asked.

"Of course I am. And once it goes off Hanabi will think I'm the greatest." Konohamaru said with a huge grin.

Udon shook his head. _(That ship along with Moegi-chan sailed and sank Konohamaru. I'm not going to be the one to tell you however. I like my quiet life.)_ Udon thought as he handed his friend the things he asked for.

XX

(Demon Embassy)

Shion opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed and blinked, setting up and looking around.

Naruto was back in his normal form, a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood there with a tray with food.

"Shion-chan." He said with a grin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…after your third orgasm you passed out and I brought you back here and gave you a sponge bath." Naruto blushed. "Even passed out you reached for me and we had sex in your bath." Naruto said and Shion smiled as a mental image hit her and she motioned for him to continue. "You then passed out again and I finished washing you and carried you back here and went to make us some food."

Shion smiled. "We're not done yet." She said in an imitation of the growl his transformation had made.

"Of course not. But I thought you might want to reapply the contraceptive jutsu and eat."

Shion blinked at that. "I think I forgot that."

Naruto palmed his face. "Both you and Yuki-chan." He muttered.

"Are you mad?" Shion asked lowering her chin.

Naruto put the tray down and gently lifted her chin so that her blue eyes met his own. "No, I am not mad. I love you and Shina very much. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Koyuki that if I didn't have the responsibilities I have, I'd have asked you to marry me."

Shion smiled. "And if I wasn't the Priestess of Demon Country I would have married you."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Naruto-kun." She said breathlessly.

"Yes Shion-chan?"

"I'm not hungry for food right now." she pulled him back into the bed, the towel around his waist was thrown across the room and the lights were turned off via the kunai that Shion found under her pillow and soon the only sounds in the darkened room were soft moans and sighs as they made love throughout the night the only concern was for one another.

XX

(Senju Estate)

Shina looked at the list she made. She could hear Tsunade's soft snores from the couch and felt bad about using a herb to drug the woman that was considered a grandmother to her. _(But I need to make sure daddy comes home with me and mommy.)_ the priestess in training thought as she looked over the items she gathered. _(I just hope that the wagon I hired is by the gate on time.)_ she thought and double checked her equipment once again knowing that tomorrow was going to be the day it all happened.

**AN: Next chapter will be some Kurenai time. And Sakura will be soon as well. **

**Ladies left: TenTen, Kurenai, Sakura, Anko, Tsunami, Yugito, Yugao. I know I had Isaribi on the previous list, but I think I might do a one shot for her down the road instead of here. We're in the home stretch and don't forget there will be a threesome not saying who as that's a secret until it happens so seven to ten chapters left. Thank you all for being patient. - - ESM**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Demon Country Embassy)

Naruto yawned as he moved sleepily down the stairs. The sun was just beginning to rise and he had much to do today.

Scratching his chin he didn't see the tripwire across the stairs and as his foot got hooked and he tumbled down the stairs he caught a flash of blond.

"Shina?" he said as he was upside down at the bottom of the stairs with his body in a painful position with his body weight on his head and neck.

"Sorry daddy, you'll thank me later." His ten year old daughter said and before he could ask what she meant by that she jabbed him with a needle in his butt that was sticking in the air.

"Shi..na…wh…"

Shina looked at her father for a moment then to the people she hired. "Get him into the wagon and covered up." She then climbed the stairs and entered the master bedroom where she found her mother sleeping peacefully, the blankets wrapped around her.

It took the ten year old a moment as she saw how content her mother looked. _(I'm sorry mommy. But you'll understand once you get home.)_ Shina thought as she injected her mother with the same solution she had injected Naruto with.

Shion's eyes snapped open.

"Wha…Shina?" she managed to say before it kicked in and she was unconscious for now.

Shina pulled the scroll she'd written and placed it on the nightstand next to her mothers bed.

"It will all work out for us mommy. You'll see." Shina said as she swept from the room.

**XX**

(On The Road)

"Lady Shina, is it wise to travel thus?" one of the guards asked.

"You have your orders. Mother wanted to stay in Konoha for some time and wanted me to return to the temple." Shina said with an annoyed huff.

_(It had taken me hours to forge the orders.)_ the pint sized terror thought. A groan from the bed of the wagon had the guards looking around.

"What was that?" one of them.

"Lady Shina, stop the wagon."

"It was nothing. Keep moving." Shina said as she worried what the guards would think upon seeing Naruto.

_(Daddy, you shouldn't be waking up yet.)_ she thought.

"I don't like leaving the captain behind like this. I would have felt better speaking with the Priestess before leaving." The guard said.

"She was busy. And the captain can look after her as well until you all return at the end of the month." Shina said in her best snooty voice.

Shina heard her father moan again and stopped the wagon. "Lady Shina?" the guards asked.

"Watch the perimeter for danger." She ordered.

Once she was certain the guards weren't looking, she hopped into the back and uncovered the tarp that was covering Naruto. Pulling a syringe from an inner pocket of her ropes she made sure it had the proper dose and jabbed it in her fathers thigh. She watched as the tension left his body and then she covered him up once more.

"Lady Shina?"

She yelped and spun around. "DON'T DO THAT!"

The guard apologized.

"Get the men ready to move." She ordered. Before hopping back to the seat and grabbing the reigns.

XX

(Konoha)

Shion was not happy after waking up and reading her daughters note.

She entered the Hokage's office to find Tsunade. "My daughter has kidnapped her father and drafted my guards to help."

Tsunade whose head was pounding looked up and growled. "You're talking about the same little angel that slipped me a Mickey and left me asleep on my couch?"

Shion nodded.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"She wanted her daddy home." Shion answered. "And she wasn't taking no for an answer. This is all my fault."

"No. its that darling little angel's fault." She hit the intercom.

"Shizune, stop listening in and get me Kurenai and Hinata."

"Right away." Her assistant yelled back and they could hear the footsteps racing away.

"Only two?" Shion asked.

Tsunade sighed. "I knew this was going to bite me in the ass. Its all I can spare right now as I have sent many of my other ninja out on busy work."

Shion looked like she wanted to ask why but then told herself that it wasn't any of her business.

"I'm ready to go." She told the Hokage.

"What? No, you can't…"

"Lady Tsunade, I am the only one my daughter will stand down for. I am trained to defend myself and I won't be a burden."

XX

(Training Ground 8)

Hinata was finishing her chakra exercises when Shizune appeared out of breath.

"Shizune, what's wrong?" Kurenai asked from where she had been practicing her taijutsu nearby.

"(pant) Naruto-kun (pant) has been (pant) kid(pant)napped!" the brunette said.

Hinata was there instantly. "Who kidnapped Naruto-kun?" she demanded holding the older woman up.

"Hinata, calm down." Kurenai said. _(And of course it would happen on the day that Naruto's supposed to go out with me.)_ Kurenai thought.

For some time her and Naruto had a standing weekly arrangement if they weren't out of the village on missions, and tonight was supposed to be the night and the red eyed Jonin was looking forward to tonight.

Shizune used the time to catch her breath and saw that Hinata was looking at her expectantly.

"It seems that Lady Shion's and Naruto's daughter Shina has taken steps in taking her father home." Shizune began.

Hinata's growl told Shizune what the Hyuga Heiress thought of this. "Let's go and get him."

Kurenai put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade wants you both to report to her office first." Shizune said.

Hinata paused and finally gave a short but very curt nod. "Let's go. Then we'll get Naruto-kun back."

Shizune sighed and hurried after the pair. She'd seen the look in Kurenai's eyes and knew the Genjutsu mistress wasn't as calm as she looked on the outside.

XX

(On the Road)

Shina and her guards were on a narrow path that went over a river far below. She knew they would have to stop for the night soon and her father would need another injection.

"Lady Shina…" the guard began, but he was stopped by the arrow that had pierced his throat.

"BANDIT'S!" Another guard yelled.

"Protect Lady Shina!" the guards formed around the wagon, many of them dropping due to arrows.

Shina was protected by the body of a guard who took three arrows to his back. "Lady Shina…run." He said before falling over dead.

"No." she shook her head and rolled into the back of the wagon. She rolled off the back as the bandits revealed that they had ninja skills as one stepped out of cover and before Shina or her remaining guards could react a wall of rocks sped towards the wagon hitting it and sending it over the edge.

"NO! DADDY!" Shina's scream filled the air as the wagon with her unconscious father crashed into the river below and was swept away.

XX

Being a ninja had some advantages and moving at speeds far greater than a wagon and a troop of guards was one of them.

Hinata along with Shizune, High Priestess Shion and Kurenai moved quickly, chewing up miles, following the trail left by the wagon's wheels in the soft ground.

None of the women speaking since leaving the Hokage's office, Hinata taking point, her Byakugan blazing.

They heard the scream of "NO! DADDY!" and their speed increased even more.

They found the path over the water and the dead guards. Hinata moved in and the bandits that were looking for an easy score soon were met by the whirlwind of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. Shion raced to her daughter who was looking over the edge. When she reached her, Shina turned around and threw herself into her mothers arms, wailing and tears streaming down her face.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Hinata, Shizune and Kurenai just finished off the last of the bandits that hadn't fled and heard this.

"Naruto." Hinata said and rushed to the edge, looking down. Unable to find anything as the wreckage had been swept away by the river.

Shizune closed her eyes and then took a deep breath she turned and went to do her duty of healing the wounded guards that had been with Shina. She vowed she would cry later, but now she had a duty to perform.

Kurenai remained silent, her face showing the icy calm that had been part of the Ice Queen image she sported for years, before Asuma, before Naruto. She looked on as Shion held Shina who kept saying "He's Dead!" and "Its all my fault!"

Kurenai wanted to blame the girl, but she couldn't. she turned away as a tear fell from her eyes and slipped down her cheek, blowing away in the light breeze.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Unknown Location)

His eyes fluttered open and it took them a moment to come into focus. The smile on his lips needed no prompting.

"Isaribi? What are you doing in Konoha?"

The dark eyed girl laughed. "You're not in Konoha Naruto. I found you sinking to the bottom of the river while wrapped up in the bottom of a wagon." She told him.

It had been a couple of years since he'd last seen her.

"Déjà vu." He said.

"What?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Its like the time we first met, you saved me from drowning." Naruto said. He started to sit up and realized that he was naked under the blankets.

"Um…Isaribi…where are my clothes?"

The dark haired girl blushed a bit. "They were soaked and are currently on the line drying." Her blush would have put one of Hinata's past blushes to shame.

"Um…how long have I been unconscious?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"A day since I found you. I sent word to Lady Tsunade after I dragged you out of the water and got you back to my home." Isaribi told him. "No reply yet, but it usually takes another day turnaround for her to respond, that's if she's not busy."

"Thanks." He told her. she exited the room and returned with a tray carrying a bowl and cup.

Naruto's stomach decided it was time to make itself heard, as he smelled the contents of the bowl.

"Soup." Isaribi said with a grin. "Its not the first time your stomach has made itself known. Since you've been here, so I've prepared for it."

Naruto sat up, the blankets arranged around his hips as Isaribi placed the trap on his lap, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks…again." Naruto said before digging in.

"So, what have you been doing?" Naruto asked between bites, his blue eyes looking at her in earnest inquiry.

"I've mostly been fishing and trading with the nearby villages. Once and a while I do salvage jobs and I teach the kids to swim." Isaribi said with a shurg.

"Why didn't you stay in Konoha?" Naruto asked. He'd gone on a mission and came back to learn she'd left the village with a letter for Tsunade.

"The water was calling to me. While Tsunade was able to help me for the most part, I still can go deep in the water. She couldn't fix everything and I needed to be near the water, which wasn't in Konoha. I was feeling…overly dry."

Naruto nodded in somewhat understanding of how she felt. She watched him eat, her dark eyes never leaving him. "What about you?" she finally asked when he was nearly done with the soup.

"What about me what?" he asked.

"Married? Kids? Significant other?" Isaribi asked.

"Um…not married, I do have a couple of kids and um I guess you could say I'm in several open relationships." Naruto said after thinking for a moment.

Isaribi's raised brow had him smile and he waited for the question he knew she was going to ask.

"Several open relationships?"

"Yup. Don't look at me like that. Its not as bad as it sounds and besides, Tsunade has started a competition back in Konoha."

"What? What kind of competition?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Um…well its basically most the women I know sleep with me to get a bracelet. I can't say what it does as Tsunade swore me to secrecy, but at the end of this they get together and exchange stories."

"And what do they have to do to get one of these bracelets?" Isaribi asked.

Naruto despite everything still managed to blush. "I know it sounds bad, but they have sex with me."

Isaribi was quiet and during this time Naruto finished his soup.

"How do they prevent getting pregnant, I mean I didn't see any condoms in your gear when I was setting it out to dry."

"Tsunade has them all on the Maiden Herb to prevent accidental pregnancy."

"Sakura has got to love this." Isaribi muttered.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked and Isaribi blinked and took stock of the man who had saved her years ago.

"You are not this dense." She said and got a grin. "But I am not that easy despite the women I sleep with. Sakura abused me for years and she might not know it, but I know she slept with the bastard Uchiha. I will not be a consolation prize just because someone else finds me desirable."

Isaribi smiled at this. "I know when I talked about kissing you years ago she had a mini meltdown.

Naruto smiled. "Shame you weren't my first kiss. That would have blown her mind, of course her finding out about my kids might have her doing her favorite pastime in Naruto hunting."

"Then she's a fool." Isaribi removed the tray and sat on the edge of the bed.

Naruto fidgeted under her gaze. "What?" he asked seeing her gaze on him after several moments.

"I was thinking." She said and Naruto realized she was moving in closer.

"About?" he asked, his eyes lowering a bit to her lips as she was inches in front of his own, they were basically sharing air.

"What I missed out on by thinking that Sakura would realize what was right in front of her."

_(This has got to be a dream.)_ Naruto thought even as he felt her slender tongue part his lips.

XX

(Konoha)

Tsunade sighed as she read the message for the third time since its arrival. Her whole body which had been tense when Kurenai and Hinata had returned, reporting that Naruto was dead and Shina was once more in her mothers care, Tsunade relaxed.

_(Damn that brat has the devil's luck.)_ she thought then looked at the picture of him, her Jiraiya and Shizune. _(Thank Kami smiles on you Naruto-kun.)_

Pressing the buzzer on the intercom that would summon Shizune she waited.

It took a moment, the door opened and Shizune entered, like all the women who had slept with Naruto she'd taken the news of his rumored death hard.

"What the hell took you so long?" Tsunade demanded.

Shizune looked at her in shock even as she used the sleeve of her robes to wipe away the tears that had yet to stop since she heard of Naruto's death. The look of disbelief on her face at Tsunade's attitude.

"Get me the people on this list…" the Fifth Hokage ordered. "And tell them to be here in an hour." She stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"I need to speak with Shion and tell Shina that her father is still alive." Tsunade was out the door and down the hall before what she said fully registered with Shizune and the Hokage smiled hearing the girls yell of joy.

_(Now to talk with a child and inform her that she didn't kill her father.)_ the Hokage had been angry at first, but the sobbing child had ripped apart that anger with how disgusted she was with herself.

_(She wanted me to send her to prison.)_ Tsunade thought sadly at how disgusted the child was with herself upon their return to Konoha.

XX

(Isaribi's Shack)

Naruto groaned as Isaribi showed him that she had great breathing control as her head moved up and down his shaft.

Her clothes had been shed and Naruto had managed to gaze at her before she'd decided there had been enough looking and it was now time for her to collect on nearly a decade of dreams.

To make it more fun, as Isaribi had claimed, she'd bound his wrists to the headboard with scarves and Naruto was getting frustrated at his inability to touch.

The growls he made were giving Isaribi all the direction she needed. The dark haired girl marveled as she could feel his pulse in his throbbing member and she knew that this time she would not stop.

_(There is no Sakura and there never has been, she's let the best thing that could happen to her and she let it slip away. Well I won't.)_ Isaribi thought as she altered her speed and even teased him by dragging her teeth along the skin of his member and it seemed to jump at this.

"Kami, Isaribi-chan where did you…" Naruto tried to think of the words, but the amount of suction the girl was using his brain might as well have dribbled out his ears.

When he finally released, it surprised her and she choked a bit before swallowing what felt like an endless stream. When she was done she released his already hardening member with a soft pop the whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Naruto gave her a grin as he lifted his head which felt difficult as his muscles seemed to be have transformed into jello.

"Wow." He said and despite what they'd just done, Isaribi blushed before untying his arms.

"We're just getting started." Naruto said as he traced the side of her face with his hand, Isaribi leaned into his touch and she knew she made the right choice for her first time.

XX

(Konoha)

"What's going on Shizune?" Kurenai asked as Anko and some of the others in the office were starting to get impatient.

The brunette smiled and opened her mouth when the door opened and Tsunade entered followed by Shion and a subdued Shina.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked from her place near the window, several of the women glaring at the ten year old, their thoughts very clear on what they thought of the spoiled child that had robbed them of the man they loved and some of them were coming to love.

Hinata's eyes narrowed at seeing Naruto's daughter enter the office. "And why is SHE here?" the Hyuga hissed. Hanabi was standing next to and if the Hyuga girls were cats they would have their fur standing up.

"Enough!" Tsunade barked and instantly order had been made and everyone's attention was on the Hokage.

"I had you all brought here because earlier today I received a message from one of the outposts." Tsunade let her eyes move around the room. "The news was that Naruto has been recovered and…"

At this everyone in the room began talking at once, Shina's head bent and she began to cry once more.

Tsunade hadn't told Shion or Shina, she had just told them there was news and that they needed to be in her office. Now she was considering it cruel to have not told the child who was crushing under guilt. _(Granted what she did was stupider than some of the shit Naruto did when he was younger, but still.)_

She shook her head as the arguments and words continued.

"QUIET!"

Tsunade's eyes took in each woman. "As I said Naruto has been recovered and I need someone to go and retrieve him and bring him home."

"When will the funeral be taking place?" Sakura asked, her voice very subdued as she held back tears for what will never be.

"There will be no funeral." Tsunade said and this caused another explosion, Hinata calling her several things, the nicest was "Cold hearted bitch!"

Tsunade met Shizune's eyes and both shared a grin.

"As I said, there will be no funeral." Tsunade said getting order once more. "I think Naruto would take it badly being buried alive or cremated."

Silence filled the room and the Hokage fought hard not to laugh as the stunned looks she saw on each woman's face.

"G-Grandma Ts-Tsunade…" the soft voice of Shina final filled the room, it was rough sounding as the child had been crying since witnessing the wagon with her father vanish over the side and vanish into the water below.

Tsunade looked at the child.

"I-Is da-daddy re-really alive?" the child sniffled tears still running down her cheeks.

Tsunade stood, everyone in the office looking at her as she strode around the desk and went to a knee before Naruto's daughter. "Yes Shina, your father is still alive and well and he's in good hands."

This time Shina's tears weren't from sadness, but happiness that her father was alive. Her punishments didn't matter to her anymore, her daddy was alive and she could take the punishment without uttering a word. _(Daddy's alive!)_ ran through the child's mind as the only thing that mattered. Shion smiled, _(Beloved.)_ she thought as the pain that had clenched her heart eased and vanished.

Tsunade cupped the child's face and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I hope you've learned a lesson with this."

Shina's head bobbed quickly.

Tsunade had already sent a messenger after Koyuki to let her know as the Princess had been devastated and left Konoha to return to Spring.

Tsunade stood and looked around the room. "I need to volunteers…"

The resulting explosion of voices rocked Konoha and many of the villagers wondered where the attack was coming from.

XX

(Isaribi's Shack)

The former lab experiment arched her back, her hands gripping the side of the bed as Naruto proved that he could go long periods without breathing.

_(Either that or he's breathing out of his skin.)_ she barely managed to think as her legs clenched around Naruto's head as he worked on eating her our, his tongue and fingers sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. _(Maybe we can try…)_ "OOOH KAMI!" Isaribi's thoughts were wiped away as the latest orgasm washed over her and her body slumped heavily into the bed.

Naruto crawled up her body, placing kisses on her cooling skin. He paused by her breasts, slowly taking a nipple in her mouth.

"AH." Isaribi moaned. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Naruto nipped and then sucked on her hardened piece of flesh.

Her arms went around his head and pulled him tighter.

Naruto nipped around her breast and then kissed the nape of her neck. As Naruto kissed her chin then her lips she remembered her idea that she had before the last orgasm.

"Na-Naruto-kun." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want Isaribi-chan." He said hovering over her and she saw in his eyes he'd do anything she asked.

"The cabinet…over there." She pointed. "There's a plant in there that's…not experimental, but unusable by most shinobi."

Naruto stood and she watched admiring the view. Naruto pulled out a jar. He made a face. "Looks like some kind of snail."

Isaribi laughed. "It's a plant." She said again.

Naruto brought the jar over. "What's it do?" he asked.

"Over in the corner there's a hatch that opens up into the lagoon outside." She said and Naruto once more rose and uncovered the hatch pulling aside the small rug that covered it. He opened it up and saw the water less than a foot under it. He swallowed. Isaribi motioned for him to come back to her. he saw that she held the slimy looking plant in her hand. "This is called Gill Weed. Its been tested, but usually the ninja that use it don't have the chakra to last more than thirty minutes, but with your chakra…"

"What does it do exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well according to the notes and such that Lady Tsunade sent with it, it allows the person who swallows it to temporarily develop gills…."

"What like Kisame?"

Isaribi thought about it and remembered the Akatsuki member that Tsunade had described to her then nodded.

"It won't be permanent will it?" he asked holding the plant that reminded him of Tsunade's slug summons.

"No." Isaribi said as Naruto lifted her up then lowered her into the water, she vanished quickly after explaining that under the house was a cave first that opened up to the lagoon.

"Well, I did say I'd try anything once." He muttered before stuffing the plant into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Naruto made a face at the very bitter taste before he felt something happening on the back of his neck.

_(Better not fuck around.)_ he thought and dove into the water and depths and Isaribi that waited below.

XX

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"Come on Kurenai-sensei, if we hurry we'll make it before midnight." Hinata argued as she had rushed home packed and was trying to push her friend and sensei along.

"I just need a moment." Kurenai said and turned back to Ino. "Now, don't let him con you like he did last time."

Ino smiled. "I won't. I'm onto his game." She smiled at the child who grinned at her. _(If I didn't know he was Asuma-sensei's I'd swear he was Naruto's. he's taken after him in so many ways its scary.)_ Ino thought as she looked at her dead deceased sensei's son. _(Oh well, at least Little Asuma doesn't take after Shikamaru.)_

"And don't let him fool you, he's not allowed any candy." Kurenai said as she grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"You be good for Ino." Kurenai said to her son.

"I will mommy. Where are you and Auntie Hinata goin' again?" the boy asked.

"We're going to get Naruto, he's…"

Little Asuma let out a whoop of joy and all three women smiled.

It took another few moments to calm him down and promise Naruto would see him later.

"It seems Naruto has more secrets than all of the Hokage's combined." Ino remarked as she watched the pair rush down the streets. She knew Hinata always had a thing for the blond and Ino had to admit after the mind blowing sex she wasn't ready to give him up either.

_(Who knew Kurenai sensei had a standing appointment with Naruto, but I wonder if I can make one.)_ Ino thought about that while the young child played.

XX

(Underwater, Isaribi's Shack)

Naruto floated looking around, he was surprised when several underwater lamps lit up, giving the cave an ethereal glow. He hung suspended in the water and he looked around trying to find where Isaribi went. He was surprised at how naturally it felt to breath underwater. He could feel the temporary gills working and made a note to see if Tsunade could get him some more.

Motion to his right pulled him from his thoughts. He turned but there was nothing there.

He sensed something behind him and turned again finding nothing there.

He looked down feeling slender fingers grabbing his ankle and with a yank he was pulled down to the waiting lips of Isaribi.

It was a new sensation to kiss underwater and even more not needing to breath the normal way as the gills solved that.

_(Really need to invest in this project.)_ Naruto thought and he felt Isaribi's legs wrapping around his waist and his hardened appendage slipping into her warmth.

Isaribi's moan was swallowed by the surrounding water as the bubbles rose to the surface.

Naruto saw the need in her eyes and slowly they made love underwater.

XX

"Is this the right place?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai used a penlight to check the map. "There's a trail that leads down to the beach." She said. "We need to find the marker to uncover it." The red eyed Jonin said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata intoned and began to search the surrounding foliage. She was determined to reclaim Naruto and bring him home where he belonged.

XX

While the two were searching for the way down to the beach, underwater Isaribi's head was tilted back and she was nearly passed out from the force of the orgasm. _(The only thing keeping me from doing the dead man's float is I'm still impaled on Naruto-kun's…oh Kami, he still as hard as a rock!)_ she thought willing her muscles to move, but they felt like dead weight in the water.

Naruto meanwhile was far from finished as his hands were busy, one at the juncture between them, stroking Isaribi's core while he managed short strokes. His other hand…

Even under water Naruto would later swear he heard the "Eep!" from Isaribi as his other hand had been massaging her ass when he slipped a finger into her ass.

Naruto was a maestro at this and Isaribi was his instrument. He didn't know how long they floated there as he fondled and fucked her into multiple orgasms.

Isaribi thought that she was in heaven the way her body felt and the weightlessness of being underwater gave the thought a shadow of a possibility.

She felt Naruto's arms tighten around her and the motion of the water. She looked at him with hooded eyes in question. He motioned up then pointed at his wrist like he was wearing a watch.

_(Has it really been over an hour?)_ she thought but didn't object as she doubted that she'd be able to do much more than pass out if she had another orgasm.

Naruto floated up to the entrance then made a face. She felt him cradle her and swim towards the entrance of the cave. She mimed on how to open it and snuggled against him. Naruto sealed it once they were through and she realized that he was going to exit near the beach and she thanked Kami she didn't have any neighbors as she had no way to explain why they were emerging from the water naked and half the beach away from her shack.

She felt weight return to her body and the cool night air didn't do anything to calm her hormones, the light breeze roused her flesh, her nipples hardening. _(Its so unfair.)_ she thought.

Naruto's steps on the sand were sure and the walk was lulling Isaribi into an aroused slumber when she felt Naruto stop. Opening her eyes she realized they weren't at the shack and then his muttered. "Someone's on the porch." Woke her fully.

Before they could move back to the water twin yells of "Naruto!" "Naruto-kun!" reached them.

Naruto sighed. "Its okay."

"No its not. We're naked." Isaribi muttered even as the blond set her down and moved in front of her, protecting her dignity somewhat.

The pair of figures rushing across the moonlit sandy beach were recognizable. Isaribi made a choice and rushed into the water, where she vanished beneath the waves.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered knowing she was going back to use the trap door that moments ago she had been too weak to move for.

Hinata didn't slow her pace at all and as soon as she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very suggestive kiss that had a part of his anatomy standing up and poking her.

Hinata blushed the moment she realized that Naruto was naked, but she refused to surrender any more and poured everything into the kiss, his arms slowly went around her waist.

Kurenai seeing Naruto nude in the moonlight thanked that she was in the shadows of the cliff more as it hid her blush.

Finally when Hinata had released her lip lock and stepped back, Kurenai moved in and kissed him.

From her porch wearing a robe Isaribi watched and smiled, content that she had a chance with Naruto and that he was loved. _(If he wasn't he wouldn't be going back to Konoha, that I could promise.)_

Isaribi laughed as the two women took turns kissing Naruto, ignoring the fact he was naked and his impressive package was at full mast. She heard the taller of the pair finally say "So happy you're alive."

"You girls want to let him get dressed?" she called getting all three to jump. _(They forgot I was here and Naruto looks as dazed as I'd been after that last orgasm.)_ Isaribi laughed as they walked to the shack, the women following Naruto, their eyes obviously on target.

XX

Isaribi sighed as she snuggled into her bed alone. The Konoha kunoichi had insisted that their orders were to get Naruto back to Konoha and so once he was dressed they were ready to go.

"Don't be a stranger." Naruto said. "I expect to see you in Konoha. Being out here alone can't be good for you."

Isaribi grinned as she leaned in and whispered, "But you have to admit, a deserted beach, an intimate little cottage shack…" she licked his ear and he shuddered then gave her a look that got her to laugh. He kissed her lightly. "Stay safe." He urged.

Kurenai and Hinata thanked her for looking after and rescuing him, neither asking why Naruto had been on the beach naked.

_(More like they knew but had manners not to say.)_

Isaribi snuggled into the stolen shirt, even now it still had Naruto's unique scent on it. Her dreams were filled with laughter and a dark haired blue eyed little girl with whisker marks.

**AN: Here. I know I said Kurenai was to be next and all, but Isaribi just wouldn't go away. Next time…KURENAI! I promise or you can have my girlfriend (ducks head slap) j/k you can have her mother.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Naruto adjusted his suit and checked his pocket watch again. He'd spent a large portion of his afternoon back in Konoha reassuring Shina that he didn't hate her, and while he was mad at her and rightfully so, he told his daughter that he still loved her and she was still grounded for a season.

Shion had given him a kiss and told him that they would be gone in the morning. "Have fun beloved and know my heart is fuller due to the time spent with you." The Priestess had told him.

Shaking himself he climbed the stairs he knew his way very well. Knocking on the apartment door he waited and the door opened. He blinked seeing Hinata opening the door. Furrowing his brow he didn't get to voice his confusion as Hinata giggled. "Hello Naruto-kun. Come in, Kurenai is nearly finished getting ready."

Naruto entered and closed the door behind himself then he followed Hinata into the living room. "So where's Ino? She's usually the babysitter."

Hinata smiled. "She's doing something for the Hokage and I don't mind watching Little Asuma."

"RUTO!" the call had him smile.

"Hey Little Asuma." Naruto greeted the child who raced across the room and hugged the blonds waist.

"You goin' out with mamma 'gain?"

"Yes. Is that okay with you?" Naruto asked the child. Hinata held her breath as she listened in knowing that the child's opinion could end the night before it began.

"YEAH!" Little Asuma cheered. "Mamma is always happy after goin' out with you."

Naruto smiled, happy to help a very special woman and glad that the child was happy with it as well. It was then that he noticed an overnight bag on the couch.

"And where are you going?" Naruto asked as it was obviously Little Asuma's _(Unless Kurenai is into Mini-Ninja's.)_ the blond thought.

"Sleep over at Auntie Hinata's. We're goin' to bake cin-cin buns!" Little Asuma had trouble saying cinnamon and plowed on to say the second word.

Naruto cocked an eye and looked at Hinata. "Really? Well you better make sure that Auntie Hinata doesn't eat them all." He leaned in close to the child. "She's a bandit when it comes to cinnamon buns."

Little Asuma's red eyes widened as he looked from Naruto towards Hinata who had the decency to look ashamed as it was true, cinnamon buns weren't safe when she was around.

"Think you can do that?" Naruto asked the child.

"I will. It's a promise of a lifetime!" Little Asuma said and Hinata got a glance at how much time Naruto must have spent with the child as Little Asuma used a phrase that Naruto had used often when he was younger.

Naruto ruffled the boys hair and grinned. "And we never break our promises." He winked at Hinata who felt her cheeks heat up and making her wish she could trade places with Kurenai tonight as her mind went back to her time with Naruto and she was planning a second time.

Naruto's attention went from the child before him to the bedroom door.

_(No matter how many times I see her, covered in blood and mud or dressed up like this I always think heaven must have copied its angels from her, for there is nothing that compares.)_ Naruto thought as Kurenai stood there, a white and blue dress that seemed to be a second skin. _(Kami, can she breath in that?)_ Naruto thought as his eyes took her in.

Kurenai's hair was done up in an elaborate style that exposed her neck, face and ears and sported a white lily near her left ear.

"Mommy!" Little Asuma rushed to his mother who picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

"Now I'll pick you up tomorrow. You be a good boy for Aunt Hinata."

Her son nodded his head rapidly, then said "You look very pretty mommy, like an angel."

Kurenai smiled, her eyes sought out Naruto's own and saw his agreement with her son. "What does Naruto think?" she asked and Asuma turned his head and the look he gave his favorite adult make said that it better be good or he'd regret it.

"Beautiful is the only word I can think of as I doubt that there is actual word invented to say how pretty your mom is."

Asuma nodded his head while Kurenai blushed a bit before carrying her son to his room to double check he had all he would need for the night.

"Very smooth Naruto-kun." Hinata said from behind him. he turned to see her with an impish grin. "Do you think I'm pretty Naruto-kun?" she asked and while she was wearing a simple shirt and pants she saw him look up and down. "Of course hime." The blond said in a low voice.

Hinata and Kurenai had been the ones to retrieve him from Isaribi's shack after Shina's failed kidnapping attempt. The kisses he'd gotten had him seeing stars as both women tried to outdo the other.

"Have fun tonight." Hinata said in an equally low voice.

Naruto was saved from making a reply as Kurenai returned. She looked at Hinata. "He's waiting for you, as he wants to show you his collection." She said to Naruto who grinned a bit and went to bid goodnight to the little boy he had helped raise over the last several years.

Kurenai looked at Hinata. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice."

Hinata smiled at her friend and teacher. "Just enjoy yourself."

Kurenai nodded and silently was cursing the Hokage. _(She gets laid and wants everyone to be happy.)_ Kurenai thought of how the few who had arrangements with Naruto were frustrated with this contest.

"Ready to go?"

Kurenai turned to see Naruto with Little Asuma in his arms before he passed the child to Hinata. _(He is a natural.)_ both women thought and seeing his children and how he had handled them stirred both women's minds.

"Be good." Kurenai said and kissed her son on the forehead and then left with Naruto.

XX

The pair walked arm in arm down the street. "So, what are we doing this week?" Kurenai asked, her posture relaxing from that of a Jonin to that of a woman safe in the knowledge that she was with a man who would do everything and beyond to protect her and make her happy. Her usually icy expression softened and her eyes sparkled.

"Well, dinner of course." Naruto said with a grin, which Kurenai matched.

"And after that?" she asked.

The blond sighed. "Truthfully…the way the past week has been I didn't plan everything out." He gave her a regretful look.

Kurenai patted his forearm that was linked with hers. "Its okay, I do understand."

Naruto shook his head. "No its not okay. I don't want to do what I did on our first date."

Kurenai grinned. "But I had fun then too."

"Dango and bowling." Naruto said. "I felt so embarrassed for being such a bad date."

Kurenai stopped which had him stop. "It wasn't a bad date and not everything has to be you taking me to a concert or a play. While I enjoy them, the truth is it doesn't matter as long as its with you."

Naruto smiled at this, then snapped his fingers and created a shadow clone which took off running.

"Now onto dinner, milady." Naruto said.

"You're not going to tell me what you came up with?" Kurenai mock pouted.

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise."

XX

Dinner had been an intimate affair, the Jade Dragon one of the most expensive restaurants in all the elemental nations, the wait list for seating not even the five Kage's could get in without reservations, and Naruto entered and was seated immediately in a private room.

Kurenai looked at him. "How?" she asked after the waitress who was dressed like a traditional geisha took their order. Kurenai winced at the prices and nearly swallowed her tongue when Naruto one of the most expensive wines.

"I know the owners?" Naruto tried.

Kurenai shook her head and Naruto paused as the waitress brought their drinks and left.

"Fine…I'm co-owner." He said. "Several years ago I sunk a lot of money into a failing business. Ayame is my go between, so only the staff and my partners know I'm an owner and they are sworn to secrecy."

"Naruto." Kurenai said slowly. "The Jade Dragon is the most popular restaurant in all the elemental nations. People come from all over to eat here. The Akimichi' clan in its entirety rave about this place."

Naruto grinned. "I know. Choji helped me hire the cooks, Ayame the staff." Kurenai blinked and watched as sipped his wine.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"About?" he fired back

"You never told anyone." Kurenai said.

"Truthfully? It doesn't matter. In the long run as long as my precious people are happy it doesn't matter. The ones who know, only know bits and pieces. Most of my friends have helped me over the years unknowingly. Thanks to Shizune and Shikamaru I own a percentage of every business in Konoha and several other elsewhere."

"I always felt like was taking advantage of you." Kurenai said, but Naruto waved it off with a grin. "I'd spend every ryo in the world if it made you happy. Besides, I never complained when you took advantage of me, I like it."

Kurenai felt her cheeks heat up and knew what the whisker marked blond was insinuating.

They talked about everything and yet nothing important, when the waitress brought the food Kurenai had moved from across the table to sitting right next to Naruto.

She went to grab her chopsticks, but Naruto stopped her. "Allow me." He said once the waitress was gone and the door closed

Over the course of the meal they teased one another with food and light touches. The psychological foreplay had Kurenai really thinking of locking the door and having her way with the whisker marked blond right there.

Every moan she gave made her mentally cheer as she would lick her lips in a provocative way or take a piece of food off the chopsticks presented to her in a sensual way, sometimes a combination of them or all of them.

She knew Naruto was affected, his shifting and breathing told her more than he wanted.

Not to say that Naruto was out of the game. He gave as good as he got and wasn't above touching to get ahead in this game of seduction they played.

The subtle kisses on her wrist or fingers on the hand holding the chopsticks as she fed him as he fed her. a light trace of his hand on her leg when he would lean in to take some offered food.

By the time the meal was finished, Kurenai wondered if going back to her place or Naruto's would be the best as she was burning and wanted the main event.

_(A week and a half after our last time before this whole thing began and he still can do this to me. I thought it would fade over time, but he still makes me so damn horny.)_

Leaving the Jade Dragon was a blur as Kurenai's attention was on the hand that was touching the small of her back where the material of her dress was open and how warm that hand was on her bare skin.

_(If I was made of ice like so many people say I am, I'd be nothing more than a puddle now from his attentions.)_ Kurenai thought.

Their walk was slow and Kurenai leaned her head on his shoulder, they soon reached the edge of Konoha where she realized they the new hot spring was.

"KU's?"

Naruto grinned.

"Let me guess, you own part of this place as well?" Kurenai said with a rueful grin.

"No." Naruto said even as a grin formed on his face. Kurenai relaxed and he finished with, "I own the whole thing outright."

At Kurenai's look he spoke up, "KU's is actually a tribute to my mother. Kushina Uzumaki. I let the staff run it and a friend acts as the public face."

Naruto led her inside where they were greeted by the Shadow Clone he'd created earlier. Kurenai noticed it was wearing a uniform of an employee.

"Sir, ma'am right this way." The clone said.

"You opened it just for us?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope. Closed it just for us." Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto. This night must have cost more than six Jonin make in two years."

Naruto shrugged. "You're worth that and so much more my red eyed goddess."

The first time Naruto had called her a red eyed goddess was shortly after Asuma had died. She'd verbally tore into him, and he'd taken it calmly. _(I was so terrible to him and Shikamaru for months after Asuma died.)_ she thought of the two young men and how Naruto had inserted himself into her life and had been there when Little Asuma had been born and had helped her even when she'd been a bitch to him.

_(And I've been richer in life for having Naruto Uzumaki in my life.)_

The clone led them to the changing rooms. "If you need anything please ring the bell." The clone wandered away.

"Meet you out there." Naruto said with a wink.

"Naruto what about the divider?" Kurenai asked but the blond was already in the men's changing room and the door was closed.

Kurenai entered the women's changing room and blinked at what she saw.

Candles and flowers covered nearly every surface. A lone locker had her name on it.

Kurenai slowly walked into the changing room, flower petals littered the floor, the candles scented and the flowers were her favorites.

_(He must have emptied Yamanaka's Flower Shop.)_ Kurenai thought. The locker was normal, _(Except the plaque has my name hand carved.)_ she noted. Opening it she found a short red silk robe. She slowly touched it and felt the cool material.

Slowly she undid her dress and slipped out of it, hanging it up. She hadn't worn any underwear. _(Not with that dress.)_ she thought wryly.

As she slipped on the robe the cool material touched her nipples and she bit back a moan. _(Naruto.)_ she thought and knew he had planned this. The robe stopped mid-thigh and it fit perfectly. _(How does he do all of this so naturally?)_ she thought.

She exited the changing room and saw the divider was up. _(What do you have planned Naruto?)_

Dipping a toe into the water, she shed the robe and waded in. she lowered herself into the water, dipping her head back wetting her hair. She put her back against the divider and closed her eyes relaxing.

She felt the water move as if it was caressing her and her body under the water tingled. Biting her lips she fought her imagination. Underwater she rubbed her thighs together, even as it felt like the water itself was massaging her folds and teasing her breasts.

Kurenai fisted her hands as the sensations increased. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing, yet the sensations continued.

"Naruto?" his name nearly came out as a moan.

The snickering from the other side of the divider was her answer.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai managed to moan as the sensations increased and she tilted her head back.

"You like?" Naruto's voice carried through the divider.

Kurenai wanted to say no, but the sensations increased and she moaned "Yes." Dragging it out as a hiss.

The sensation continued and Kurenai couldn't hold back her moans and her legs parted and the feeling between her legs increased.

"Let it go Kurenai-chan. Feel." Naruto's voice from the other side of the divider coaxed and whispered words to her.

"What…are…you…oooooh!" Kurenai panted the words hard coming out the last a drawn out moan as her orgasm hit.

Kurenai slumped against the divider regaining her breath, she slipped down into the water up to her chin.

"You okay Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked as the sensation slowly faded.

"Mmm." Kurenai answered.

She heard movement and looked up to see a naked Naruto leaping over the divider and landing in the water before her with a splash.

"Hey." Naruto grinned as he surfaced.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked as Naruto slouched next to her in the water up to his chin.

"That was a combination of things really." Naruto said calmly. He smiled as he closed his eyes and Kurenai knew they were going to play. She slipped across the bench and straddled his legs. She felt his hardened member against her outer lips of her womanhood.

"Someone's eager. What have you been feeding it?" she asked.

"Pie." He said his eyes still closed. There was the hint of a smile on his lips. _(Tough nut to crack.)_

She began going through a series of hand seals and paused, "Naruto. Look at me." she said in that sultry tone of voice that she knew he would never deny her.

His blue eyes opened slowly and she completed the Genjutsu she created when her and the blond began their little get together after Asuma's death, and the look there was one as always of total trust, something she never wanted to lose.

She felt him tense as the Genjutsu took hold and she rested her arms on his shoulders.

She felt him shift and the head of his cock seemed to thrust ahead teasing her vagina without penetrating.

She watched as his breathing increased and smiled a bit knowing exactly what he was seeing and experiencing. It had taken her a year to create this Genjutsu and another three months to alter it for what she and Naruto used it for.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto felt the Genjutsu take hold and he watched as the world around him faded to become clouds. The laughter told him that it was beginning. From one of the clouds came Kurenai with wisps of clouds covering her in tantalizing ways. She'd gotten the idea from his sexy jutsu she had admitted to him after the first time.

Another laughter alerted him to the second Kurenai and as he turned he felt the first one trace a slender hand over his hardened cock.

Before he could move he was bound by the tree, he found his limbs immobilized as three Kurenai's danced around him like a scene out of some myth about dryads.

(End POV)

Kurenai watched as he angled his head back and smiled knowing that right at this moment her three fakes were doing things physically impossible to him.

She felt him jerk under the water and his body slipped a bit under the water.

"I'm here." Kurenai whispered in his ear as with the movement the tip of his cock parted her vagina's lips and just poked in.

"Oh, Kurenai-chan." He managed to moan.

Kurenai knew as foreplay this was cheating, but Naruto had told her he didn't mind whatever she wanted to try.

(Naruto's POV)

the first Kurenai was straddling his shoulders, her muff in his face. The second Kurenai was currently wrapped around his body, her tongue licking and nipping his chest.

The last Kurenai had just taken him in her mouth and was slowly sucking him as if she had the skills of Tsunade and the breathing control of Isaribi.

The second Kurenai bit his nipple and he moaned as she trailed her fingernails over it before grabbing it and giving it a twist.

Naruto was becoming lost in the sensations and vowed that when this Genjutsu ended he would make sure his red eyed lover was satisfied in every way possible.

He moaned as the one sucking him off pinched his balls and dragged her teeth along his manhood.

The one riding his face looked down with a grin that definitely Kurenai got from him. "That's right, eat my pussy. Eat me!"

_(Note to self, find out if Kurenai-chan is suppressing.)_ he moaned her name into her muff as his tongue continued to do as commanded.

(End POV)

Kurenai watched as his tongue moved through the air. she knew his body was trapped in the genjutsu and he was acting out…

She moaned as he thrust again and a bit more of his cock slipped inside of her as she slipped up his lap.

Kurenai knew the Genjutsu was nearly done as his breathing changed and knew that once he made one of the fakes orgasm it would end.

_(Kami, his stamina is greater than any thing I can come up with.)_ she thought even as she saw his eyes refocusing.

"Damn Nai-chan, you really have a market for that." He muttered as he took a shuddering breath and groaned. Kurenai looked down and saw under the warm water that it as impossible as it sounded he was even harder than before the Genjutsu.

She shimmed closer getting a groan as her vagina swallowed him. "Shhh baby. I'll take care of you now, let me do the work this time." she whispered before kissing him and slowly grinding her hips into his.

Naruto's hands gripped her ass and his tongue wrestled with hers.

Naruto allowed Kurenai to control the situation and as she moved the way she wanted the pace slow and painful as his erection was becoming painful and Naruto wanted to release, but the Genjutsu had done more than arouse him, it had all been mental and now it was taking time for his body to catch up.

Kurenai gave him that soft grin as she shifted.

"I thought we lost you." Kurenai said referring to his near loss and kidnapping.

"I'm…(groan) here Nai-chan." He said.

"You've been around Anko too much you're calling me that." Naruto grinned. Kurenai could talk about anything and she found it funny as Naruto had to pause to change mental gears while having sex.

"Question." He grunted as her inner muscles gave his cock a hard squeeze and she smiled as she ran a hand over his chest, pausing at his nipple. "Ask." She said as she began to massage his pecks.

It took Naruto a moment to shift mental gears as she was not only playing with his pecks, but she leaned in and was nibbling on his ear while slowly moving up and down the shaft of his painfully hard erection.

"Did you model the Kurenai in the Genjutsu after yourself?" Naruto managed to ask despite it feeling like his mind was becoming jello.

Kurenai leaned back and stopped getting a groan of protest. Kurenai gave him a mocking pout. "And when have I ever behaved like those three temptresses?" she finished clenching around his erection getting him to moan again.

"Minx." Naruto said as he squeezed her ass which got a squeal from her which was muffled by his mouth on hers and his tongue in her mouth.

They continued as they were, Kurenai slowly riding Naruto until his eruption which set her off as well and she leaned against him as they slowed their breathing.

"You know, this is the second time in as many days as I've had a beautiful woman in the water with me." Naruto said as he stroked her hair.

A light slap on his chest told him what she thought of that discussion. "Kurenai." He said softly and when she looked at him he kissed her softly on the lips. "I won't leave you." He said. He knew what she was thinking. It was something that they had talked about the first time they'd had sex after Asuma's death and the birth of Little Asuma. Kurenai had cried on his shoulder as he held her.

"He would want you to be happy and alive." Naurto had said.

Now Naruto knew that every so often she would think about her last lover, especially with his near presumed death. Naruto did what he could and held her as the tears slipped from her beautiful eyes and mingled with the water of the hot spring.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of the paperwork. Shizune had been impressed with her getting the work done and said perhaps she should have gotten laid years ago if this was the end result.

She looked out the window and thanks to her little grapevine knew that Naruto was with Kurenai tonight.

_(That will be an interesting interview. To think that all this time Kurenai's been one of the women Naruto spent time with.)_ the Fifth Hokage thought and now thinking about it, the change in Kurenai after Asuma's death. _(How did we miss it?)_

Tsunade closed her eyes and thought back over her encounters with the blond over the years and as she came upon more recent events she felt her hand slip down the front of her pants and her other hand grabbing a handful of her own breast. As she fingered herself and a moan escaped her lips she thought, _(I'm such a dirty old bitch.)_ followed by, _(Kami I can't wait till this is over, I'll take Naruto on a month long cruise.)_ the mental image in Naruto in a thong bathing suit or none at all had her moaning as her fingers thrust even deeper.

XX

(Bedroom)

Kurenai awoke to the smell of eggs and tea and looked around realizing she where she was. Rolling over she smiled at the whisker marked blond who had brought her to his home after their time in the hot springs where they made love several more times, each slow and tender.

_(Its one of the things I love about him. he always seems to know exactly what I need.)_ Kurenai thought and then realized what she had thought. _(I love him. I really do.)_

The clone that was making breakfast backed away from the door as Kurenai decided to wake Naruto up in a special way.

Kurenai would be late picking up her son this morning, but she knew Hinata could handle the boy.

_(I'll handle the man.)_ Kurenai thought as she slowly sucked Naruto awake, treating him like a lollypop.

**AN: Kurenai done. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_(And the day had started out so well.)_ Naruto thought as his body crashed through a tree.

(Flashback)

Naruto smiled as Kurenai kissed him goodbye before she left before lunch to pick up Little Asuma and knowing that she was going to get grilled by Hinata. the silver bracelet around her wrist glinted in the sun as she waved before leaping to the rooftops to make up time by avoiding the mid-day.

"Naruto!" he turned from watching the shapely legs of Kurenai leap from rooftop to rooftop in the distance to see Shizune approaching.

"Hey." He said in greeting.

"I need a favor." Shizune said once she was at his side. "I know you're off the active duty rotation for now, but I need someone to run to Port Town and escort a client back to see the Hokage."

Naruto thought about it. "Nothing too dangerous, just an escort?"

"Yes. I'd send some of the others, but…"

Naruto waved it off. "Just tell me where I'm to meet the client."

"He'll be at the inn waiting for you." Shizune said. "He is supposed to be traveling with his family and is bringing payment as well as a contract for work that Tsunade requested from him."

Naruto kissed her lightly and went to change into work clothes.

She shook her head hating that she had to send Naruto and prayed that the Hokage forgave her. _(Screw that, I hope the other women still waiting their turn forgive me. But Naruto is the strongest ninja we could spare without sending a whole squad.)_ Shizune thought and since Tsunade paid for the escort as a C-rank. Shaking her head she rushed off to work, knowing Naruto could handle anything thrown at him.

(End Flashback)

_(Not even six miles out of Konoha and I'm attacked.)_ Naruto thought as he looked across the clearing at the one who attacked him.

"You know we don't have to do this, don't you?" he asked managed to duck as his attacker sent a lightening jutsu at him with a growl and a hiss.

"Yugito-chan, this is not necessary."

The blond container of the Nibi looked like she'd seen better days. Her clothes tattered and torn.

_(Has she been living in the wilds all this time?)_ Naruto took note of her appearance, her hair was longer and untamed, and from experience he noticed that she looked like someone that bathed in a stream.

While he'd been lost in thought Yugito hadn't been idle and when her body slammed into his she rode him to the ground and it was then the fight had shifted gears. Yugito who had become feral living in the wilds kissed him roughly and as she pulled away she bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood, which she licked away.

"Yugito-chan?" Naruto saw her eyes and they weren't the same eyes he'd seen several years back. Her eyes were wild and the growling sounds told him that Yugito wasn't in attendance. "Nibi?"

She ignored him as she crawled down his body he kept very still as she began sniffing him.

Her face nuzzled his crotch and with the pressing of her face there Naruto silently cursed the Kyuubi for making him a walking hormone as his pants tented and Yugito nuzzled his crotch again her growl changing.

"Yugito-Nibi-chan." Naruto tried sitting up, but she shoved him down roughly by a clawed hand.

_(Okay she's really gone feral.)_ Naruto thought as she crawled up his body sniffing once more and leaving very little space. She stopped and sat on his chest and as Naruto took a breath he caught a scent.

_(And she's in heat. Wonderful.)_ he thought as he looked up into the feral eyes that had left him and were looking around. He tried to shift and those eyes locked onto him once more and he got a warning growl.

_(Great. Just great. I need to get to the Port Town and I have a feral, horny Yugito-chan to deal with.)_ he thought and let out a huff of air in annoyance.

Due to her placement Yugito's torn pants allowed the released breath to hit a very sensitive part of her body that felt like it was on fire and she arched a bit at this and looked down at Naruto, the look very clear in saying "Do that again."

_(Definitely horny.)_ Naruto thought. "You're wearing too many clothes." He said. Her looks obviously saying his words had no meaning. Naruto brought a hand up slowly around and tugged on the remains of her clothes.

Yugito shimmied down his body her clawed hands leaving tears in his shirt as she seemed to decided to entertain herself.

Once again she nuzzled his crotch and Naruto groaned at the pressure she added. When his cock jerked in his pants she pulled back and then she batted at his crotch getting a yelp of pain from Naruto as she'd swatted down and to Naruto at this point it was like a nail being driven into concrete, it just wasn't happening with the tools.

_(Of course it be interesting to explain that injury to Tsunade.)_ he thought.

Yugito was looking at him and made a growling sound.

"Not like that Yugito-chan." Naruto said. When she went to do it again, he moved and grabbed her wrists and in a fluid motion spun them around so he was on top and between her legs, he pinned her hands above her head. "No hitting." Naruto said.

Yugito wasn't listening as the new position sent waves of pleasure into her mind as Naruto's tented pants rubbed against her covered swollen womanhood. As she wiggled beneath him trying to get friction and making mewling and growling sounds, Naruto sighed. _(I don't have time for this.)_ he thought but knew he had to make time. He couldn't leave her like this and he knew she'd attack again the moment he tried to leave.

_(And knowing my luck she'd knock me out and who knows what she'd do in the state she's in then.)_

"Stop moving." Naruto said as he added his weight against her.

Yugito mewed and ground her hips again.

Gripping her wrists in one hand he brought his other hand down and stroked her cheek. "You need to calm down if I'm to help you with this Yugito-chan." He said even as her legs were wrapping around his torso and she continued to rub against him.

After some wrestling around he bound her hands and legs, stepping back ignoring the sounds she was making and the wide sad eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're a cute harmless kitten." Naruto sighed as he looked around the area. He spotted a cave built into a small hill.

_(It will have to do.)_ he thought and went to grab his pack. He set up the cave, laying his sleeping bag and blankets out, and then went to retrieve Yugito who when he picked her up and was carrying her bridal style buried her face against his neck and between the nuzzling and licking was turning Naruto on more than he thought possible.

He laid her on the blankets and opened sleeping bag before he slowly removed the remains of his shredded jacket and his mesh shirt. He saw Yugito was watching him now and her eyes dilated and she liked her lips while making a happy sound in her throat.

Naruto looked at the rags she was wearing and thought it best just to cut them off and dress her in some of the spare clothes he carried in a scroll later.

Yugito made some sounds as he removed her clothes, but he talked in a low calm voice. He saw that her body was littered with pale faded scars.

Naruto turned for a moment when he was tackled once again. Yugito had snapped the bonds of course Naruto hadn't made them too tight for fear of hurting her.

She was straddling his stomach and as she licked his bare chest Naruto wondered if Yugito was even in there anymore or was she all feral.

The sound of his pants being ripped apart had him look at her as she stared at the prize that lay beneath and once more she nuzzled his now exposed crotch. And then she licked it and Naruto groaned. _(She would have to have a rough tongue like a cat.)_ he bit his lip as she continued as she was, his cock jumping at the tongue bath.

_(This is the oddest blowjob I've ever gotten.)_ Naruto thought and watched as she licked him again and again, his cock becoming harder than the rock of the cave.

It was ten minutes of the tongue job before his cock disgorged its load into Yugito's face.

The feral woman jerked back making a surprised sound and Naruto watched as she took a tentative lick her lips getting a bit of his cum then deciding she liked the taste cleaned his still spasming cock and as it continued to jerk and spew it gooey load, Yugito's rough tongue was making him even harder. She used her hands like a paw to clean her face like he'd seen real cats do.

When she was done and Naruto was clean again, _(And harder than before. What is it with jinchuriki? Is it a pheromone? Or are we just horny twenty-four/seven?)_ He thought as she crawled up his body, her tongue licking spots of his stomach and chest until she was at his neck and nuzzling him.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Naruto asked as she ground against his shaft. Naruto rolled them so he was on top. Yugito's eyes looking at him. Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips gently and she once more tried to bite him.

Naruto smiled as he was starting to understand her a bit. He positioned himself between her legs. "I don't know if you're a virgin or not." He said as the tip of his hardened cock slipped into the very hot and very moist lips of her womanhood.

Yugito stilled and her eyes locked on him. Slowly he entered her and he sighed a bit in relief that she wasn't a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her and he had the hope in the back of his mind that she would snap out of her feral state once she was sated.

Yugito made a mewling sound as he slipped further and further into her very wet vagina. He could feel the muscle tone and once more he said kunoichi could kill a man and he'd die happy.

As he went further inside of her, he could feel her inner muscles gripping him.

"Easy. Easy." He said as she began to squeeze him tighter and her legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his ass.

_(She's running on pure instinct.)_ Naruto thought as he finally bottomed out and Yugito made several sounds as he braced himself and slowly began to move.

"Faster?" he asked and as he moved faster when she made an agreeable growl and then mewled in pleasure as he pounded into her.

Naruto winced as he felt her dig her clawed hands into his back as she pulled him to her and once he was there she licked his face.

"Ugh. I know where that tongue has been." Naruto said and had to smile at the kittenish sound Yugito made.

"Yeah, yeah. You're cute." He said punctuating each word with a thrust.

Yugito using her leg muscles rolled them so that Naruto was now on the bottom and she rode him making sounds of pleasure. When he moved a way she didn't like he got a deep scratch across his bare chest.

When he continued to pleasure her she then dragged her tongue over his wound she made and then nip his chin.

"Stop biting." Naruto grunted.

XX

(Konoha)

"Shizune."

The Hokage's first apprentice looked up from her work to see Sakura standing before the desk.

"Oh, Sakura. Lady Tsunade is in a meeting with the clan heads. She said that you can put some time in at the hospital and take the rest of the day off."

"I already did the hospital this morning. I was wondering if you knew where Naruto was?"

Shizune blinked and mentally head smacked herself. "I had to send him on a mission. We're kind of pulled a bit tight with the extra border patrols."

Sakura looked down. "Oh."

"He should be back tonight or early morning." Shizune said. Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"Shizune…"

"Yes?"

"How do I apologize for being such a shallow, self centered bitch?" Sakura asked.

"Oh." Shizune put her papers down. "Honey…" here Shizune pasued as she wasn't really sure where to begin. "You've messed up badly where Naruto is concerned. He sees this as you just competing with Ino or the others."

Sakura sighed. "At first it was…" she shook her head. "But then…then I saw…I saw those beautiful children and…" Here Sakura looked away. "I spoke with Princess Koyuki the night…the night we thought Naruto was dead."

Shizune saw a tear slip from the pink haired young woman's eyes. "She told me that despite all I did, for years Naruto still lov…cared about me. and it wasn't until…it wasn't until he'd gone on his last trip…what I said to him before he left…"

"What did you say?" Shizune felt a pit of dread well up.

"I…I told him that he was a stupid, useless asshole that no one would want to be with." Sakura looked down. "And that was the nicest things I said to him, and all he wanted was to ask me out upon his return. I still remember the look in his eyes when he left. I did what not the Akatsuki, a rogue ninja or even Sasuke were able to do. I crushed his spirit. I said who would want to be with a failure such as him and…"

The resounding slap was probably heard all the way to the main gate and people looked up expecting to see a body flying, but nothing but birds filled the air.

Back in the office Sakura was holding her cheek, her eyes wide. Shizune took a deep breath. "No wonder Naruto is avoiding you since his return. Kami…Sakura if Tsunade heard this you'd be filling your grave right now. You're lucky I'm more level headed."

Sakura blinked at this, her cheek telling a different story.

Shizune was muttering to herself and every so often would look at Sakura and shake her head. "This is what you're going to do and Kami if you fuck this up don't be seen for a while."

XX

(Cave)

Naruto winced as Yugito sank her elongated canine teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder as her fourth climax hit her and he unloaded himself into her yet again. They'd been at this for some time and every time he tried to pull out, Yugito would dig her claw like hands into his sides or back and tighten her legs around him, however those were weak from Naruto's efforts.

_(Sheesh, she's got my stamina. This is the point where most the women I know take a nap at least.)_ the blond thought as he could feel Yugito's inner muscles grip him and milk him which seemed to jumpstart his hormones and send more blood to his penis which took it and hardened.

_(Okay its time like these I thank the Kyuubi for what she did to me.)_ Naruto thought even as he began to move. This time was different as Yugito was even more responsive and she didn't just move, but her inner muscles were working him and not just acting like a sheath.

Their motions were as old as time and as Naruto felt his balls tighten and when he released his seed into Yugito once more he expected another animalistic howl of pleasure but what came next had his eyes widen.

"OH YES! YES! FUCK ME! I'M YOURS NARUTO-SAMA!" which was then followed by the howl, not animalistic, but just as primitive. Naruto's arms gave out and he settled atop of Yugito whose arms went around him. when he lifted his sweat soaked head he saw her looking at him, her eyes still looking very cat like and when she licked his cheek affectionately he had to ask. "Which one is in control?"

Yugito laughed as her hand went to his hair and tangled in his damp locks.

"Its me Naruto…Yugito." She said.

"You're acting more…cat than woman." He said.

Yugito with control rolled so that Naruto was on the bottom and she was straddling him.

"I merged with Nibi a year ago." Yugito said.

"So what the hell was this then?" Naruto asked even as he groaned as Yugito rode his once more hardening flesh, molding it to her will.

"Why Naruto, don't you know, its mating season?" she gave a wicked grin as she got an even deeper groan from him.

"But I'm not…"

"Neither am I." Yugito said. "But I needed a strong man to mate with. I'd been trying to get away from normal people as I was afraid I'd hurt them." She explained even as her body shifted and moved. Her hands he saw had returned to normal and she trailed her nails down his chest. "I just wanted a really good fucking. I'm on anti-pregnancy jutsu's along with several herbs."

"And a thousand different flavo…oooooh." Naruto was making a joke when she shifted just right and he swallowed the rest of his words in pleasure.

Yugito smiled. "I ain't looking for a lifemate. I was just looking to scratch an itch. I needed a strong mate and I instinctively went looking for you." Yugito stopped talking as she shifted her pace.

"And the trying to beat the shit out of me?" Naruto asked.

Yugito shrugged. "I could smell other women on you and…and a part of me is jealous that you have found strong mates, as its obvious as they can handle your stamina."

Naruto mentally cursed the Kyuubi again and called her a bitch. "Your jealous?"

Yugito made a sound in the back of her throat as her pace became a bit quicker. "That both you and Gaara have found someone, yes. At the same time I am relieved it isn't me, because I do not relish the idea of living away from my home and it is my home, now more than ever."

Naruto's gripped her hips as he thrust into her several times smirking at the sounds she made which seemed to make him even harder.

"So, you're just using me?" he clarified.

"Yes." Yugito admitted without a hint of remorse and Naruto found that he was okay with that.

XX

"Crap!" Naruto said waking up several hours later to the sight of a setting sun. "I am so fucking late."

"Mm, maybe later."

He looked to see Yugito snuggled up to his side asleep. Naruto remembered their last surge they'd become very animalistic, biting, clawing and rutting.

"I've got a job to do." Naruto said.

"So? Let me sleep." Yugito mumbled.

"Like this?" he asked.

Yugito shrugged a bare shoulder. "My things aren't far from here. I'll be fine. go, I know I ambushed you."

"Are you…"

"You want me to kick your ass again?" Yugito said.

"If I remember it was your ass and I had you howling my name." Naruto said with pride as their last one had been doggy style and Naruto looked to see the gouges Yugito made in the stone floor as she clawed at it as he rammed into her without mercy.

"Go." She ordered.

Naruto finished dressing and was to the entrance of the cave when she called out to him.

"Naruto."

He looked back at her still atop his blankets. "Thank you." She said

Naruto nodded and was gone. Yugito waited until she could no longer feel his chakra and then she turned onto her side and smelled where he'd been laying. "Thank you Naruto, for giving me a child."

Yugito hated herself for lying to him, but he was the only one who could give her what she wanted. She was planning on running far from the elemental nations, praying to start a new life and the child she had conceived would be part of her new life. She'd taken several boosters to ensure she'd conceive and with the number of times Naruto had cum inside of her she had very little doubt that once she was away from ninja villages she would have a very beautiful child with luck would take after his or her father.

_(I will tell our child about you and how honorable you were. I promise you this, for it is all I can do for you.)_

XX

Naruto was leaping like one of Enma's monkey's from tree to tree trying to make up for lost time.

_(Great. Just great. I'll try one of Kakashi-sensei's bullshit lies with the client. I can't believe we did that.)_ Naruto thought as the sun was sinking on the horizon. _(Looks like we will be staying the night at the inn, and I was looking forward to Kurenai-chan's desert she promised to make me tonight.)_

XX

(Konoha)

Tsunade took a sip from her sake and sighed. She looked over to where Kurenai was sitting with Anko, Hana and Shizune.

_(Wonder why Kurenai looks upset. She spent last night with Naruto.)_ The Hokage had tried to find the blond but couldn't. _(And Shizune looks mighty nervous for some reason.)_ the blond Hokage thought.

Since her night with Naruto, Tsunade had found that drinking just wasn't the same as she sipped her saucer. She noted that Hana was teasing Anko. _(Usually it's the other way around.) _the Hokage thought. Her eyes drifted to her wrist and a smile came to her face as she looked at the little piece of jewelry that was going to surprise many women at the end of the month. _(Hurry up already. Why does time seem to drag when I want something.)_

Tsunade wanted something alright, unknown to her it was out of town and on its way to the port town.

XX

(Port Town)

Naruto sighed as he entered the town an hour after sunset. His legs were protesting the speeds he had pushed himself, but he had to make up for lost time.

_(Now where the hell is the inn?)_ the blond thought as he looked around. It had been some time since he'd been here, then he slapped his face as he saw several signs.

"Crap, Shizune didn't tell me which one." Naruto went to the closest and entered, knowing his search could take time.

_(Or none at all.)_ Naruto thought seeing a familiar figure at the bar. "Old Drunk?"

the man on the stool turned and his face transformed from a scowl to a grin. "Look at you, it can't be Naruto, can it?" Tazuna asked with a grin. "You've gotten bigger."

"And you still smell like a brewery." Naruto said and frowned and looked at the bartender who was lighting lamps. "I wouldn't light that too close, you might blow your business up."

"Still a smart mouth." Tazuna grumped and grinned as did Naruto. "So you're the ninja we've been waiting on?"

Naruto nodded. "Wait…you brought Inari and Tsunami?"

"Just Tsunami. Inari's back home, he was afraid if he left his girlfriend would forget what he looks like despite them spending nearly every waking moment together."

The pair chuckled. "So brat, what took you so long? We expected you before noon." Tazuna said.

Naruto sighed and vowed to smack the back of his head later. "I got lost on the road of life while avoiding a black cat that crossed my path and then I ran into an old woman who needed her fence painted."

Tazuna looked at him and blinked then taking it at face value spoke up. "I sent Tsunami up the room, we might as well leave in the morning then."

Naruto agreed and Tazuna offered to share his room so he wouldn't have to get another one. Naruto agreed and headed up to the room the old man had told him and used the key.

Naruto didn't bother turning on a light as he entered and stripped and found his way to the bedding on the floor, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Downstairs Tazuna smiled and knew he would catch hell tomorrow, but shook his head and took a long drink from the sake jug before telling the bartender he'd need a second room.

**AN: Not much to report. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Naruto woke feeling a pair of slender arms wrapped around him and he searched his memory to see how this came about.

He tried to look over his shoulder to see who was holding him when his mind came up blank.

_(I know I went to the right room. Tazuna gave me the…)_ he thought then "Son of a bitch!" Naruto whispered. _(The old drunk set me up. If I survive this I'm going to give him a Thousand Years of Death with the Rasengan!)_

Naruto tried to extract himself but Tsunami which he guessed as he couldn't really see her as she was against his back only to find she had an iron grip around him.

She made a murmuring sound and kissed the back of his neck before her breathing evened out and she was slept soundly once again.

Naruto tried to move her arm to let him go, and she threw a leg over his. _(She's like a human octopus!)_ the blond thought. He then took several breaths and thought of what to do. He felt Tsunami against his back and he thanked Kami she was wearing a sleep shirt.

He tried her arm again and managed to lift it when she made a whining sound.

_(Crap!)_ he thought and knew the only way he was getting away was by waking her up. _(I'm going to get a beating for this. Might as well get it over with.)_ he thought as he tickled her arm.

"Tsunami-chan." He said her name softly.

"Tsunami-chan, its time to get up." He continued. He smiled as she shifted her arm a bit as he gave it a light pinch.

He felt her arm tighten and her snuggle up even more and a muttered "-kun, sleep s'more." Made him tense up even more.

_(I swear I'm going to kill that old drunk for this.)_ Naruto thought and then tensed as Tsunami nuzzled his neck.

XX

(Downstairs)

Tazuna stretched as he ordered breakfast to be delivered to his room. "And your daughters room sir?" the clerk asked.

Tazuna thought about it then shook his head. "Best not disturb her." He said and after paying for the meal he headed back upstairs, pausing outside his daughters room and listened in.

_(I do this for you my dear. You've been alone far too long.)_ he thought as he put the tag on the door sealing the room for a whole day and night. _(I do this for you.)_ he thought knowing the tag had cost him a lot, but then he didn't want to think what he was willing to do. _(I can't believe I'm doing this to get my daughter laid.)_ Breakfast was calling and he'd already paid for the rooms for another day. _(Best enjoy myself as I know there will be hell to pay for this.)_

XX

Tsunami's eyes shot open. "Naruto?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Yes Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked just as calmly as he waited for the beating to commence. He had rolled over while in her grip so he was face to face with her when she woke finally.

"Did my father send you here?" she asked.

"He gave me the key last night and I never checked the room and just went to bed." Naruto said knowing the truth was the best thing that would get him the least amount of…

His thoughts short-circuited when Tsunami kissed him. he felt himself melting into the kiss from the older woman.

It wasn't until he felt her hands wandering that he pulled back. "Tsunami-chan?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Do you know why I accompanied my father on this trip?"

It had been many years since he'd met her and she was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her. Shaking his head he answered. "Not a clue. As far as I knew the old drunk has to make the final payment as well as negotiations for a job Lady Tsunade wants done I think. But no clue as to why you're here?"

Tsunami gave a soft smile and traced her fingers lightly over Naruto's cheek. He noticed a slight blush on her face. "Tsunami-chan?"

"You remember a year ago when you were traveling and stopped at our house?" she said her eyes focusing on his.

Naruto stopped to think about it. He blushed a bit as the memory came to him. "Tsunami-chan!" he mock whined.

"Poor Inari kept walking into the wall every time that girl with you made a giggling sound." Tsunami said with a giggle then she got a serious look on her face and studied Naruto. "What happened to that girl?"

Naruto sighed sadly as a memory took hold of him.

(Flashback)

"Naruto-kun." She whispered as she finished coughing. Blood flecks on her lips.

"Shush. Don't speak." He said as he made his way across the camp, a bowl of cool water in his grip.

"These last few months…you didn't have too come with…" she said ignoring his protests.

"Save your strength. Just rest." He said moistening a rag and wiping her lips.

She gave him a soft look. "My time is almost up. I…I just want you to know that this journey…"

(End Flashback)

"She died at sunset." Naruto said sadly. "The experiments done to her by Orochimaru were taking a toll on her body. I took her back to where she wanted and buried her in a simple grave."

Tsunami wiped a tear from her eye. "You care so much for people don't you."

"Guren's powers were eating her inside out. When she died…she became crystal." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "She enjoyed her time in Wave. Picked on me something fierce about having a bridge named after me."

Tsunami smiled. "You are our hero."

She touched his cheek, her hand stroked the whisker marks. Naruto looked into her eyes.

"Tsunami…"

Her hand that continued to stroke his cheek and Naruto saw her leaning in towards him.

"You're all grown up now." Tsunami whispered. "Let me thank you for all you've done for Wave and for my family."

"Tsunami…" he said keeping his voice low.

"I want this Naruto, unless you don't think I'm young enough or pretty enough to…"

Tsunami found her sudden doubts fleeing as Naruto kissed her. Her hand went from stroking his cheek to gripping his hair. Her other hand was pressed to his chest. She scooted her body closer and could feel his body heat as well as his arousal.

_(Kami…he's gifted…)_ she thought. It had been a long time and Naruto held a special place in her heart. Part of her remembered him for the boy he was, but the louder part of her was screaming as only a woman could for the man he had become.

Tsunami moaned as his hands roamed her back and he pulled her flush against him when they reached her posterior and after doing so gave a squeeze.

When the kissing ended Tsunami felt her lungs desperate for air and her mind awhirl with what had just happened.

Naruto gave her a soft smile. "Does that answer your concerns? You are too beautiful to think those thoughts."

Tsunami looked at him through hooded eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt really desirable and not just lusted after. It had been her reason for avoiding attention. The men didn't know her they just wanted her for her looks.

Being held by Naruto she felt desired and loved and not just because of her looks. He kissed her forehead.

Tsunami knew that to get further she'd have to be the one to get things moving. _(Naruto-kun sees me as the older woman and a mother. I need to show him that I am still a woman to be desired.)_

If only Tsunami knew what Naruto had been doing.

XX

(Konoha, Hyuga Estate)

Hiashi Hyuga looked around, a feeling of dread hit him seconds before he could activate his Byakugan a strike to the back of the head knocked him out.

Out of the shadows stepped Hinata.

"Are you sure about this sister?" a second voice from the shadows and moments later Hinata was joined by her sister Hanabi.

"I don't know about you sister, but I want my Naruto-kun. Father is in the way."

Hanabi looked nervous. "What are you…what are we going to do with him?" she asked. Ever since her time with Naruto, Hinata had been outspoken and there was no trace of the shy stuttering girl. Hanabi seemed to be the only one in the clan to notice and that was because the sisters had been talking about their favorite whisker marked blond.

"Father has been under a lot of stress. I think he needs a vacation."

Hanabi felt a chill go through her and for a moment she felt sorry for where her father was going to go. _(But he has been keeping me away from Naruto and if this works I might be able to use it on Hinata so I can have MY Naruto all to myself.)_

The girls both had diabolical laughs and they both thought it was for the same reason. Hiashi would wake up in a retirement home listed with dementia and was kept sedated and strapped to his bed to protect to orderlies.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade looked around and spotted the note from Shizune that she had a teaching question and would be gone for the afternoon.

Tsunade let out a sigh. _(The village is too quiet. Granted I sent a lot of our forces out, but Naruto…)_ she paused thinking of the blond and wondered where he was.

XX

Tsunami arched her whole weight on her shoulders and head as Naruto's tongue delved into her depths. One minute she'd been kissing and teasing him and the next…

_(Oh Kami! Did Sakura teach him this? Or was it that Guren?)_ Tsunami thought and her mind was having a hard time forming that thought.

Naruto as nestled between her legs she saw him make a hand sign and before she could ask she felt his tongue going deeper and it was thicker than when he started and then he used his fingers.

For Tsunami who had been seeing less action then a nun her body was out of her control and totally in Naruto's obviously very capable hands and tongue.

Naruto who had been cautious at first mentally smiled at the sounds Tsunami was making. The Toad Tongue jutsu was obviously a success as the woman he was administrating it to was any indication.

Tsunami when she started kissing him told him it was a fantasy she had ever since he passed through when he was sixteen and it had been rekindled into a blaze when he had stopped again with Guren.

"No attachments." Tsunami said kissing him.

Focusing on the task at hand, Naruto was surprised that Tsunami was clean shaven when he'd lifted her sleep shirt and removed her panties.

As she came Naruto discovered that she was a gusher as well as a screamer.

XX

Down the hall Tazuna winced as he heard his daughter cry out Naruto's name. _(Thank Kami that we didn't do this at home. Poor Inari would have learned more about his mother than he ever wanted to know.)_ the old bridge builder thought as he heard a keening moan and shook his head. "There better be an all night sake bar, there are things I don't want to know." He muttered grabbing his coat and heading past the door he heard "Oh Naruto!"

"Don't want to know or even picture." The stairs were there and he rushed down them.

XX

(Morning)

Tsunami was laying amidst the blankets humming softly to herself, the previous day had shown her what a young lover could do and to top it off a ninja put a normal lover to shame in the stamina department.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto hovering over her, his blue eyes sparkling at her with mirth.

"Good morning." He said. "Your beautiful."

Tsunami laughed. "I thank you, but I know I'm…"

"Happy?" Naruto offered.

"I was going to say as Inari's girlfriend would say screwed silly."

Naruto laughed. "I aim to please." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Are you coming?"

Tsunami had a content look and shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and eventually get up to have a nice long soak."

Naruto looked concerned and seeing his look Tsunami gave a soft smile. "Just muscles that haven't been used in a long time." She reassured him. "Now take my father to Konoha and thank you for yesterday and last night. I will remember it fondly."

Naruto kissed her on the lips and then on the forehead. Without looking back Naruto left the room. He was greeted downstairs by smiles from many of the men and envious looks from the women.

Tazuna didn't even look at him. "Let's go brat."

Naruto said nothing as he left and once they were at the end of the road out of town he looked back. A smile on his face before he started trying to motivate Tazuna. "I could still be Tsunami-chan and still catch up to you in three miles…"

"Stay away from my daughter." Tazuna growled.

"But dad…I thought I had permission…" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Damn me." Tazuna muttered about daughters and trying to make them happy.

Naruto laughed knowing that the journey back to Konoha wouldn't be dull.

XX

Late afternoon more towards dusk than anything when Naruto and Tazuna were in sight of Konoha's gates. Naruto smiled seeing who was guarding the gate.

"What did you do Shizune?" he said once they were in talking distance.

The Hokage's first apprentice and personal aide sighed. "I might have forgotten to inform Lady Tsunade that I sent you on a mission out of the village."

Naruto winced and then looked at Tayuya, "And what about you Tay-chan?"

"I fuckin' told ol' funbags that she could shove her suggestion about…"

"Tayuya, Lady Tsunade was serious about your cursing. She's going to institute the swear penalty." Shizune cut her off and looked around as if the Hokage was going to appear out of thin air.

Naruto chuckled at Tayuya's nickname for the Hokage. "Well here's the client." He gestured to Tazuna. "I don't need to show you the way do I you old drunk?"

Tazuna shook his head. "Go away you brat."

Naruto chuckled. "See you later you old drunk." Naruto was about to head for home when Shizune put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Naruto-kun, could you find the time to talk with Sakura…soon?" Shizune asked, her eyes wide in that way that had men wrapped around women's fingers for centuries.

"(sigh) I'll speak to her. right now I just want to head home and sleep." He thought of his nice comfortable bed as he didn't get any sleep as he'd spent yesterday and almost the whole night pleasuring Tsunami.

Tazuna gave him a look as if sensing his thoughts.

Shizune watched him go and then turned towards Tazuna. "If you'll come with me. Tayuya I'll have Kin join you until I get back."

Shizune left with the bridge builder. If she'd watched the direction Naruto went she would have seen a figure leap across the rooftops in pursuit.

XX

Naruto was lost in thought as he remembered last night with Tsunami. He had a secret crush on her ever since his first mission to Wave. _(Tsunami-chan is one hell of a MILF. Last night feels like a dream.)_

Lost in his dirty thoughts about a certain MILF he didn't sense the danger until the pinch in his neck.

"A—ooohhh." He said before slumping to the ground.

"It's my turn and I'm jumping to the front of the line." Anko Mitarashi said as she picked up the unconscious blond. "I've been more than patient and hearing Nai-chan tell me about her date I am not waiting until our usual Sunday night hook up."

Naruto didn't answer as he was unconscious. Anko grinned as she took to the rooftops humming "Happy Un-Birthday" the whole time.

**AN: Here is the list of women left not in any order. Anko, TenTen, Sakura, Yugao, Naruto and two women, and the last chapter. (Also an Omake). So six actual chapters. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Mmm…Tsunami-chan."

The sensations halted. "Nope. Try again." The very familiar voice said and the sensation of warmth engulfing his cock had Naruto opening his eyes only to find out that he was hanging from ceiling with chains around his wrists and ankles. He was completely naked.

"Anko-chan?"

"Oh, you remember my name." She said as she gently stroked his engorged meat. Naruto saw she was just as naked and she had a very devious smirk, one that he knew that he would be sore in the morning.

"So who is Tsunami?" Anko asked stopping her motions and getting a soft groan from Naruto whose cock twitched in protest which graced her lips with a small smirk.

"Someone I met a long time ago and had recently seen again." Naruto answered his voice soft as Anko again began to torture him again with feather like tracing of her fingertips along his shaft.

Then as he thought he was going to burst she stopped and walked away, her bare bottom teasing him with the sway. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him her grin telling him the trouble was about to start.

Her hands sped through the hand signs with a practiced ease of use.

"Kuichiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke announced the arrival a second before the snake lunged and Naruto's eyes widened as it engulfed his cock.

"ANKO!" he said in a strangled voice and then the sensations hit and he looked down to see the snake hand already vanished.

Anko meanwhile giggled. "That was Mabassa. She has tiny fangs that deliver a paralytic into what ever she bites that lasts for several hours."

Naruto blinked at this wondering if the girls were talking and coming up with new ideas.

"And that means what?"

"You're going to come like a volcano." Anko said with a grin. "And there will be no softening so you are going to be like that until I administer the anti-toxin."

Anko then made another summoning and three more snakes appeared.

One slithered up around Anko while one of the smaller ones curled around Naruto's leg until it reached his waist and began to slither around his legs and as it moved would cause frictions around his cock.

The last snake had several holes in its body and as a I breathed the sound of a flute filled the room along with the soft tinkling of symbols, from where Naruto didn't know and he didn't care as Anko began to erotically dance a foot away from him and he was jealous of the snake which was a boa as it slithered around her shoulders, her breasts and every so often its head would dip down and its forked tongue would tease her clit and then it would slither around and its tail would dip into Anko's folds.

"The dance of the three snakes….do you like it?" Anko asked with a saucy grin and Naruto found he couldn't answer as the snake around his leg hand engulfed his manhood and was making sucking motions.

The whole time Anko was gyrating she kept eye contact with Naruto and as the tempo changed in the music Anko would add thrusts and her hands would reach out and ghost over Naruto's flesh which had acquired a sheen of sweat.

The snake that was engulfing Naruto's cock had released his leg and its tail and body had connected to Anko when she danced closer and as its body tightened around her leg its tail slipped into her moistened folds.

The dance had become give and take as Anko moved away the snake would suck harder as it slipped up his shaft and its tail would push deeper into Anko while the boa teased her breasts with its tongue. When she would move closer the snake would suck its way back down Naruto's length and the boa would slither down Anko's body and its tongue would tease her clit some more.

Anko was finding it hard to focus as her body was shot with sparks of lust and when the orgasm hit her legs buckled and she collapsed on the floor, the snakes vanished and Anko looked up through sweat soaked hair seeing Naruto's engorged cock still rock hard.

"Did you like the dance?" she panted out.

"Yes."

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Fuck no."

Anko grinned as she crawled behind Naruto and he found himself being lowered to a more reclined position while still suspended in the air.

He gave a grunt as his arms and legs were strained a bit when Anko found the energy to straddle him, his hardened flesh slipping into her, both giving a groan as their pelvises touched.

"Wouldn't this be more comfortable in a bed?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes meeting Anko's soft brown.

Anko's grin told him the answer milliseconds before she started to grind. The only sounds were the soft slap of flesh and soft moans and groans.

XX

Elsewhere in the village…

Sakura was frantic. She had heard from Shizune that Naruto was back, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Her latest stop had been Ichiraku's and the cold looks from Hinata, Hanabi, Kin and the foul words from Tayuya had sent her running without inquiring if they'd seen Naruto.

Now atop the Hokage Monument Sakura sank to the ground tears slipping from her eyes. She didn't care about the stupid competition. That night when she heard about how Naruto had been with so many of the women she knew she'd been shocked…angry…and jealous. It was when that last one hit she realized what she'd been denying herself. _(I'm too late. I've treated him so badly. He doesn't even want to speak with me anymore, why would he accept me saying I love him?)_

Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked out over the village. "Naruto." She whispered his name and it carried away on the light breeze that claimed some of her tears as well.

XX

Anko's wide eyed silent scream with her head thrown back as her orgasm hit and Naruto's own climax hit like a kick to the gut stealing her breath away.

When it was over she collapsed forward her sweat mixing with Naruto's. she panted for several minutes trying to get her body to respond to her commands.

When she was able to lift her head she saw a Cheshire cat smirk on Naruto's face.

"Smug bastard." She said with her voice sounding rough and she pushed up from his chest, her arms shaking with exertion.

"Remind me to do this again." She said and smiled at Naruto's chuckle.

"Only if we can use the bed. I think you dislocated my shoulder." Naruto said and Anko got off him, their mixed fluids running down her legs as she went to the release mechanism and lowered him to the floor and moved about like a newborn deer struggling with her footing; as her body still hadn't recovered from the earth shattering orgasm she had.

She unlocked the manacles and before Naruto could say anything she gave a savage jerk and his shoulder popped back in with a loud "POP!"

Naruto's scream was cut off as Anko kissed him and soon his body relaxed. He was letting his guard down once more when he felt her bite his lip.

"Can we not do it rough right now?" he asked.

Anko straddled him and gave a soft purr as his still hardened flesh into her folds. "Convince me."

So once again the only sounds were the slapping of flesh and moans. However Naruto had a gleam in his eye and with Anko distracted he formed a familiar seal and a poof of smoke was the only announcement of a shadow clone.

Anko found herself lifted off Naruto and his cock and before she could do more than make a soft mewl of protest she found herself impaled on the clones dick up her ass.

The pace the clone set rocked Anko and stole her air preventing her from doing more than grunt in pleasure.

Naruto managed to get to his feet and before Anko could say something he pulled her head and shoved his dick into her mouth. It was a game of give and take between Naruto and his clone with Anko in the middle doing all she could to hold on. The clones climax was announced as Anko hit a climax and the clone exploded in a puff of smoke letting Anko drop to her knees. Her mouth still latched onto Naruto's cock.

He was enjoying the sensations of Anko sucking that he missed the gleam in her eyes and he was taken by surprise as Anko released him with a audible slurp and spun hitting him with a leg sweep and before his body hit the ground she was atop of him once more, her hands holding his.

"No more jutsu." She growled.

"Didn't you like?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Anko slipped off his cock and grabbed it giving it a hard squeeze. "Its my time."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Sundays are your time."

Anko gave him a narrowed look. "And what do you think today is?"

Naruto's brow furrowed in thought. "Friday…no Saturday."

Anko shook her head. "Sunday." And as she bent down and engulfed the head of his cock she began to hum.

_(What is it with the birthday song?)_ Naruto thought even as he felt the pressure still building and Anko's humming increased. _(She does that once a mon..month.)_ Naruto found his thoughts off kilter as Anko deep throated him.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade tapped the report on her desk her eyes going to where the covered viewing crystal was. Debating on going back and watching Naruto and Anko or finish reading the reports on her desk.

"I swear if Jiraiya ever finds out how much of a pervert I've become since I got laid I'll never hear the end of it." She said putting the orb in front of her and pulling off the cloth.

Tsunade's honey colored eyes focused on the images and she was entranced as she watched Anko and Naruto eating one another out. Her hand crept to the edge of the desk and only remembering that the office door wasn't locked stopped her from rubbing herself and enjoying the show. She couldn't wait to collect the bracelets. A smile formed on her lips as she had the orb zoom in for a close up, first on Anko sucking Naruto off then on Naruto as he licked and sucked Anko's sweet honey box.

Tsunade watched as Anko pulled her head away just in time for the eruption and that was what it was as ropes of Naruto's cum hit the ceiling.

"What the hell?" she asked as she watched ropes of Naruto's precious fluid shoot up with the force of a hose.

Tsunade was no way new to the ways of sex, but to get that kind of eruption wasn't natural. _(Especially since he's still pumping.)_ she made a mental note to speak with Anko as soon as possible. _(Also need to get Naruto in for a physical to make sure he's still healthy and isn't suffering any side effects.)_ the orb focused on Naruto. _(Yes…a full hands on physical.)_ Tsunade thought with a mental leer.

XX

Anko was snuggled against Naruto's side after their latest bout. "Is it me or has today been our best time yet?"

Naruto grunted and pulled her closer. Anko brought a hand up and noticed the bracelet around her wrist. "When did you tag me?"

"If you don't know I'm not telling."

Anko growled which sounded as threatening as a kitten right now. Naruto grinned and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"We're still on for Sundays right?" Anko asked after a bit.

Naruto chuckled.

XX

Kurenai opened her door to see Hinata standing there.

"Hinata?" she asked as the Hyuga heiress brushed past her and looked around her apartment.

"What can I do for you?" Kurenai asked closing the door. Hinata looked around. "He's at the sitters, I just got in myself." Kurenai explained and noticed how Hinata relaxed once she was sure they were alone.

"I…I need…" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

_(This has to be a dozy if she's nervous like this. She's been pretty empowered since Naruto popped her cherry.)_ Kurenai thought and saw that Hinata had passed out.

"(Sigh) Oh dear. I thought we were past this. I better get the smelling salts." Kurenai muttered as she wondered what had gotten Hinata worked up to the point she backslid into her old habits.

_(Whatever it is I am curious now.)_ Kurenai thought as she helped her former student into the living room and went to get the smelling salts.

XX

"AAAAANNNNKKKKOOOOOO!"

Said woman was grinning evilly as she rode Naruto to another earth shattering orgasm for them both as his sent hers into overdrive.

Still on the floor Naruto grunted as the snake mistress collapsed atop of him again.

"Its still Sunday." She panted.

Naruto put an arm around her to keep her in place. "I'm covered in cum, sweat and I feel like I fought Lee, Neji and Gaara at the same time with no chakra."

Anko huffed. "So take us to the bathroom."

Naruto groaned as he pushed Anko off and rolled over doing a push up and then leaping to his feet, the sound of bones popping into place got a raised eyebrow from Anko. "You sound like an old man."

Naruto grunted and walked away.

"HEY!" Anko yelled. "Don't leave me on the floor!"

The sound of the tub being filled and Naruto came out and crouching picked Anko up bridal style and walked into the bathroom. He stepped down the steps into the floor style tub and once he was secure he placed Anko on the side with her feet in the water.

"Hey!" Anko started to protest but Naruto spread her legs and placed his face in her crotch and Anko arched her back as his tongue continued its explorations from earlier and the tongue tornado hit its mark Anko thought of it as _(Definitely an F5.)_ and then Naruto did something to her that had her shocked and even more aroused. He pretended he was a motorboat and the sensations intensified Anko's already abused clit sending her over the edge.

Naruto pulled back. "Now…about that antidote?"

Anko looked at him and said only two words. "Its Sunday."

**AN: Winding down nearly to the end. I'm not happy with this chapter nor the last one. I feel like I'm letting the readers down. Sakura will get her time. I'm saying this now she will be getting what she deserves. Not sure who will be the next chapter or when it will be out but there are only three girls left the threesome and the epilogue so five more chapters six at the most. Stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the village that was his home. He had tucked an unconscious boneless Anko into her bed with the first rays of sun peeking through the window. The grin on her sleeping face would probably have to be surgically removed. He'd then ransacked her apartment and the hidden playroom they'd started in for the antidote for his venom induced hard on. _(There is no way I am keeping a permanent erection no matter what Anko says, its just too damn painful trying to walk.)_

He'd sent a shadow clone off to find Shizune and have her check over Anko who literally had been fucked six ways till Sunday as the expression goes.

_(She won't be making her duty today.)_ Naruto thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

He ate the apple slice as he looked out over Konoha and thought about the past two weeks. He knew if Jiraiya had been present he'd be scribbling like mad in his notebooks while bleeding from his nose in buckets.

"How's Anko-chan?" he asked without turning around.

Shizune stepped out of concealment and approached the blond. "She's in a sex induced coma. You keep this up and I'll have to register your ding-ding as a lethal weapon."

"My ding-ding?" Naruto looked at her and saw Shizune giggling. "If that's how you feel about it Shi-chan, I'll have to save the kunoichi and place my ding-ding as you call it under quarantine."

Shizune looked worried for a bit until Naruto laughed.

"You…You…" she sputtered.

Naruto turned back watching the village while Shizune gathered her thoughts and finally sat down next to him and heard him mutter "Ding-ding?"

"Have you spoken with Sakura yet?" she finally asked changing the subject as she knew they could get off on some tangents that left the Yamanaka's and Nara's shaking their heads wondering what they were talking about.

Naruto shook his head. "I barely made it a block from the gate when Anko jumped me and injected me with a sedative."

Shizune laughed at this. "You poor baby."

Naruto shook his head. "Women are insane."

Shizune had to agree. She knew there were times she herself went around the bend to get some Naruto-lovin'.

"What are your plans for today?" she finally asked.

"I need to meet Yugao-chan for our weekly sword lessons." Naruto said offering Shizune some sliced fruit.

"You and a sword I never thought I'd see the day." Shizune said nibbling on a dried apricot.

"I'll have you know I like to learn new things. It's been a weekly meeting with her since I was sixteen." Naruto said.

Shizune thought of several innuendo's but she knew that Naruto had been there for the purple haired Anbu operative after Hayate's death during the Chunin exams years before and it was a friendship that Naruto valued.

_(The fact it became friends with benefits wasn't much of a stretch once Naruto came back from his three-year training trip with Jiraiya.)_ Shizune thought.

She'd been talking, (Gossiping) with the women who had slept with Naruto before Tsunade's challenge and each had a story how the blond had come into their lives and how they couldn't see a time without him in it now.

_(My talk with Anko before this showed how alone she was. Naruto sees a side of her none in the village get to. From what I heard from Kurenai, its not just sex with Anko and Naruto there are times she's gone over and found them just watching movies that anyone who knew would die because no one is supposed to know that Anko has a thing for chick-flicks, while the rest of the time she watches action movies.)_

"I'll make time for Sakura tomorrow." Naruto said cutting off her thoughts.

"Be gentle with her Naruto. She knows she's made a mess of things." Shizune said.

The blond was quiet for a bit then he told Shizune what he had in mind. When he left, pausing long enough to give Shizune a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Shi-chan." Naruto said before vanishing in Yellow Flash.

Shizune was there twenty minutes later still stunned at what Naruto had told her he had planned. "Lucky bitch." She finally muttered then realizing the time she "Eeped!" and hurried off. "Shit! I'm late!" she had an appointment that she knew the Hokage was waiting for her to be there not aware of the blood dripping from her nose.

XX

(ANBU Private Training Grounds #27)

Naruto appeared in a gust of wind and went into a forward roll to avoid the swipe that would have taken his head from his shoulders.

"You know there are other ways to say hello without killing me or causing massive amounts of bodily harm." Naruto said as he rolled along the ground before coming to his feet with a sword in his hand and grinning,

"But where's the fun in just kissing you hello?" Yugao said with a feral grin of her own that Naruto swore Anko had been giving lessons on. "And where were you hiding that?" she gestured with her own blade to the one in Naruto's hand.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." Naruto said and there was the gauntlet and Yugao wasn't going to pass it up.

"Come with me." she turned and walked away and Naruto followed at a distance admiring a very fine ass that he cursed being hidden so often by Anbu uniform and armor.

Naruto followed her to a dojo that was hidden behind hundred yards of bamboo trees and privacy seals.

Entering Naruto saw the newness and he looked around. "I take it this is something new?"

Yugao smiled. "Changing room is back there. You'll find clothes I picked out for you this time."

Naruto entered the room and saw it was a comfortable and that Yugao must have spent a small fortune on building just this room alone. He spotted a steam room off to the right and a Jacuzzi to the left. he saw a bench with an open locker before him. he smiled as he looked at the uniform. It was bright orange and it was a style similar to that of a samurai. Leaning his sword against the wall he stripped and changed quickly taking off his hitai-ate he placed it with his clothes grabbing his sword he stepped back into the dojo and found Yugao had changed clothes as well.

She was wearing a red gi top that reached mid-thigh and sported a matching red sash. Her hair was done up in a top knot and like Naruto she was barefoot.

Her sword was at her feet and she smiled seeing Naruto looking at her long, bare, athletic legs.

She motioned for Naruto who came closer noticing banners with his symbol hanging from the rafters.

Once he was before her they both knelt and Yugao presented him with a dark blue cloth and held up her own red one.

"I know its been some time, but I thought we could do some blind fighting." She said.

Naruto accepted the cloth. "Anything you wish Yu-chan."

They both wrapped the cloth around their eyes and at the same time leapt to their feet, their katana's in hand and there seemed to be a breeze that ruffled the banners over head masking the sounds of their movements.

Naruto turned hearing a fluttering of cloth, but mentally scolded himself knowing it was a banner.

Across the room Yugao inched around, the flip she had done disorientated her a bit and she cursed mentally at the slip up.

Giving the sword a experimental wave she heard the metal as it sliced through the air and smiled as she knew Naruto must have heard it as well.

Naruto for his part went to a knee and stilled his breathing. Placing a hand on the floor he smiled as he felt Yugao's step and her pivot.

With an explosive motion he lunged, bringing the katana in an upward swipe.

He wasn't surprised as the blade slid along Yugao's.

He tried a side swipe and the sound of the blades connecting and he felt her push up and with no chance to conceal he heard her footsteps and she spun and gave a swipe of her own, Naruto managed to block the attack that would have taken his head off and swiped missing hearing the blade pass through the air.

He heard Yugao attack and brought his katana up horizontally across his chest and it met Yugao's downward stroke.

They jockeyed back and forth with Yugao pushing back from Naruto as he was physically stronger.

They parried and cut at one another and he tried a horizontal slash. He heard Yugao leap back and then her push off from the floor.

Mentally he pictured her doing a corkscrew flip in the air and heard her land behind him.

He brought his katana over his head running parallel with his spine and heard the swords connect. Without turning he tried to stab over his shoulder and met resistance.

He gave an experimental tug and not hearing Yugao make a sound he was going to move more when felt her swat his blade away and heard her doing cartwheel flips past him. mentally he let his mental pervert imagine seeing her panties and he had to smile and groaned at the images of her long legs and where they met.

Yugao stopped flipping and felt the sleeve of her gi slipping down her arm and sword and pooling on the floor at her feet.

Both lunged and after a flurry of blows, Naruto forced to use a two hand grip while he could imagine Yugao using her sword one handed as she forced him several steps back.

Naruto spun and heard the blades connect again and Yugao's footsteps as she backed away. Naruto knew better to give her room to breath and attacked. He tried to leap over her without a fancy flip as he wasn't sure of his surroundings so as he passed over her he felt the blade come up and he landed taking several steps and mentally evaluating relieved that there were no wounds.

He did feel his own sleeve get split on the shoulder and he tried to spin and attack when he felt Yugao once more do a flip over his head and he spun relieved when his blade missed not realizing how close she was and the fact she had bent backwards, the katana blade passing dangerously close over her arched breasts.

Yugao came up and swiped with her sword, missing she leapt into the air again she flipped over Naruto and landed with a sword swipe and she heard fabric hitting the ground. _(He didn't grunt so what did I hit?)_

She did get to answer as she heard Naruto rushing her and their blades clashed and she tried to spin away only to find her top was literally skinned from her leaving her in her wrap bra which was red like the top, her panties and which were black lace and the red blindfold.

She heard Naruto and mentally pictured the room since they started and knew the whisker marked blond was near the wall with some hanging banners.

The metallic hum of the razor sharp blade and his footfalls were her only warning as she managed to spin and their blades danced once more, connecting some and she could feel the air of a near pass hairsbreadth from her skin.

Naruto lowered his blade and used a finger to lift up a corner of his blindfold. The smile of appreciation crept to his face seeing Yugao's pale flesh tantalizing close. He lowered the blindfold once more second before Yugao lunged and he managed to leap backwards, putting ten feet between them.

Yugao flipped the katana to a reverse grip before throwing it thru the air. she performed several flips and a corkscrew flip in the air before catching the sword and swiping.

Naruto felt the edge of the sword ghost across his back and then his waistband of his pants split and fall, leaving hi in a black thong Yugao had left for him.

This time it was Yugao who peeked and she smiled and licked her lips, pleased with the sight before her. her eye looked once more before she lowered the blindfold once more.

Their swords connected in savage fury not seen outside of a battlefield from opposing sides. The near hits were centimeters from connecting. Sparks rose from the blades as they were quickly dragged across one another and the flurry ended with them both spinning and ending up back to back.

Naruto had a huge grin an his face and Yugao wasn't much different. After taking several breaths they spun at the same time and once more their swords crossed and they were face to face, their face inches apart, breathing in and out one another's air.

Their lips connected and they dropped their swords as their tongues danced as their swords hand done. They removed one another's blindfolds and Yugao grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair as she deepened the kiss.

The fight forgotten as Yugao arched into his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

When they broke for air Naruto managed to gather his thoughts even as she nibbled his neck.

"Yu-chan…what if someone…sees?" he was proud at getting the words out even as her mouth was driving further thoughts away.

"Won't." she said and between kisses continued with "I…(kiss)…own…(kiss)…this place."

Naruto's hands gripped her hips and he felt her legs come up and wrap around his waist tightly and Naruto found his head tilted back as Yugao was determined to leave him a hickey or a perfect impression of her teeth.

"Where?" he managed to gasp at a hard bite that he was certain broke skin.

"Jacuzzi." She answered and Naruto saw her lips were stained with his blood and he leaned in and captured her lips.

When she could breath again Yugao felt water around her and wondered how the hell Naruto was able to walk much less get them here without falling or walking into something.

Her hands trailed over his chest and she mentally frowned seeing the old scar over his heart.

She leaned in and trailed kisses along it, her hands going to the silver snaps on the sides of his thing and with a flick of her wrist Naruto felt himself freed from the confines of the small amount of material.

Yugao felt a jerk and a moment later her bra wrap was shredded and tossed aside, her breasts were palmed and her nipples were pinched between Naruto's fingers. He gave a pinch and pull with his fingers and watched as the nubs became even harder and they stood out from her chest.

"Oh a treat." Naruto said and dipped down bending her backwards against the side of the Jacuzzi as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked away, his other hand going beneath the water and Yugao felt him rubbing her through her own panties. She felt her head on the soft padding and was glad she added them around the Jacuzzi because a hard suck from Naruto's mouth and a hard press by his hand against her panty clad entrance had her head up and then bounce down hard and if it had been hardwood floor like originally planned she knew she would have had a concussion.

She felt him lightly bite her nipple and then switch over to the other one, his hands moving positions and Yugao whimpered as she lifted her hips to get more contact.

"Easy Yu-chan, we're just getting started." Naruto said with a grin before returning to her breasts and giving a long hard suck.

"MMMM." Yugao moaned.

She managed to get her hands up and her fingers grabbed a handful of spiky blond hair. "Don't…"

Naruto lifted his head, "Don't what Yu-chan?"

"Fucking stop!" she moaned as he returned to her breasts while beneath the water his stroking her had her melting to his touch. If it wouldn't have been for the water her panties would have been soaked another way.

Naruto grinned at his work. _(No wonder Yu-chan wears the cat mask, she's frickin' purring.)_ Naruto mentally joked as he did each time he'd been with the devastating woman.

As Naruto alternated from one breast back to the other he continued to stroke Yugao enjoying the noises she made. As always Naruto took a moment to look at her and see her and wonder if she would be this open with if Hayate was still alive.

Sucking and rubbing Yugao finally climaxed and Naruto shook himself from maybe's and might have been's and looked at the beautiful woman gasping before him.

As she came down off her first climax Yugao got an impish smile and before Naruto could do anything she slipped beneath the bubbling water and he felt her lips lock around his cock and tease him.

Naruto found himself being guided and sat on a bench and every so often the top of Yugao's head would peek above the water.

Naruto had to admit her breath control was something to be envious of and he felt himself letting go and after Yugao swallowed his load they cuddled with her sitting on the bench next to him.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked her head resting on his chest, his arm around her shoulders, ever so often he would tease her breast.

"With what?" he asked.

Yugao laughed. "The Fox Hunt silly." She looked up at him. "From the gossips it sounds like your nearly done."

Naruto shrugged. "I have not yet begun." He said with a saucy grin that got a smile from his sword partner.

"You know what started this was you bedding Tsunade and Shizune." Yugao informed him.

He gave a Gaelic shrug.

Yugao spun around till she was straddling him, his meat resting against her belly.

"Those of us who have been with you for the last few years, we knew the moment we started we had something special."

Her hand trailed down and dipped into the water her fingers curled around his already hardened flesh. "Its not about this." She said and at his raised eyebrow she said it again. "Its not. Do you even realize what you do for each of us? You checked on me and kept me going after Hayate was killed. You were my friend, you kept me from killing myself." She looked into his eyes.

"For Kurenai you were there after Asuma died and not as a lover. You were there as a friend. You helped her with her son when she couldn't help herself you made her dinners, took her to the park and babysat her child. For Anko…" she paused and Naruto quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"For Anko it was a friend and yes it was as fuck buddies at first, but that evolved. I can't count how many times after one of your movie dates I joined her and Kurenai and they spoke of all you've done. I will admit it was Anko's boasting that had me looking at you differently, but I don't regret it and I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything, even if Hayate walked in that door right now. You Naruto Uzumaki have wedged yourself into my life."

She gave him a tender kiss and leaned back.

"Any more insights Yu-chan? I must admit I am curious at how you all see me." he said softly.

"Well Tsume and Hana while unaware of one another and have spoken of their times with you not at the same time. Let me say you have something with Milf's?"

At Naruto's grin she shrugged and her hand was stroking him under the water. "I wasn't aware of your time with the ramen girl but since its come out I will admit she's a cute little thing. And no I don't swing that way."

Naruto grinned.

"How are you with her? She doesn't say, but….well the rumors are she's into girls."

Naruto laughed at this. "What's my first original jutsu?" he asked as his hand was tracing patterns on her wet flesh while her hand was slowly pumping up and down. Naruto knew this was a game to see who would lose focus first. So far up to this date she was ahead, but he got an A for effort.

Yugao's brow furrowed and then her eyes widened.

Naruto grinned. "Its not a henge like a lot of people still think. It's a true honest to Kami transformation. I even had my period and let me tell you I am amazed women can bleed for days and still live."

Yugao blinked and her hand stopped moving.

_(Point to Naruto!)_ he thought as his hands gripped her ass and gave a squeeze.

He caught the glint of light and barely managed to summon his own sword.

He blocked the attack and looked at her, he couldn't move as she had him literally by his balls.

The short slashes were spaced as she would duck in and kiss him. he maneuvered the swords until they were behind her back, her arm bent behind her and Yugao looked at him through her lashes.

"Is this really how you want to do this?" he asked as he felt her strain to retain her grip on her sword and on his cock due to how he had her trapped.

Yugao answered by capturing his lips and he knew it was coming as she released the sword that vanished in a puff of smoke, his along with it before it connected with her bare back.

"Either you fight me or fuck me." she gave a shoulder shrug before continuing with "Right now I for one am done talking."

Yugao got her answer and felt her panties vanish and she didn't even feel them as Naruto kissed her and she felt her toes curling.

"You do know how to use that don't you Yu-chan?" he asked and she grinned guiding him to her waiting entrance.

XX

(Hokage Tower)

"What is it this time?" Tsunade growled seeing several of the civilian council members enter her office.

"They have an appointment." Shizune said from her desk off to the side. It had been moved in there after the brunette found the Hokage asleep doing paperwork, literally signing things in her sleep years ago.

Tsunade sighed as she put aside her latest report and folded her hands. "Well, speak I don't have time for you to stare at me."

One of the merchants stepped forward. "See, this is the proof I am talking about. Look at her."

Tsunade looked at Shizune who looked as confused as she did. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Tsunade." The man said in a demeaning voice. "The demon did this to you and there is no denying it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Councilman…" she looked at Shizune as she had gone out of her way to avoid the civilian council members ever since Pein's attack years ago and she never really bothered to learn their names.

"Singh." Shizune supplied.

"Singh." Tsunade said looking at the man once more. "What in the hell are you babbling about?"

Singh looked at the four others with him then at Tsunade. "Your appearance. Its obvious to all that the demon did something to you."

It was Shizune who caught on and had to resist the urge to giggle as she thought, _(Many, many times until the sun came up and she couldn't get out of the hospital bed the three of us ended up sharing.)_

Tsunade felt her eye twitch and she growled. "You better not be talking about who I think you are. Need I remind you morons…AGAIN who has saved the village over and over since the day he was born? The alliances he's made for this village since he became a ninja? And for your information this is what I really look like. I've hidden myself out of vanity. Recently I've been shown that I don't need it."

She shared a glance with Shizune who nodded her head and she returned her gaze upon the idiots before her.

They of course were sputtering. "What kind of village is this?" she asked.

Singh was the first to answer. "I'm not sure what…" he began before Tsunade put her hands flat on the desk before her. yes they had wrinkles. They were worn from years of hard work. "What kind of village is this?" she asked again. She watched as the council members exchanged look trying to guess the answer and hope they were right.

"The most powerful village in…" one of them began but Tsunade shook her head.

"This is a ninja village. It always amazes me how stupid civilians are and how quickly you are scared and impressed by simple things a ninja can do. I wore a disguise since the first time I found a silver hair." She gestured to her hair as it was now. "I've been told how I look without the disguise and was shown as well." She pushed up to her feet and growled. "And I will not have peons come in here and try the shit you pulled when Naruto was little and I'll be damned if I let you ruin his life now that he's in a good place."

She cracked her knuckles. "Who wants a free flying lesson?"

XX

Yugao blinked at the position and couldn't think on how her right leg had gotten up to Naruto's shoulder and how only her body was jackknifed in a way to keep her head above the water as Naruto's penis delved into her folds working off the last orgasm he had given her.

She had a grip on his forearm and he was cupping her ass.

"Something to say Yu-chan?" he asked and she knew that tone of voice.

"How?"

Naruto only answered with a grin and the warm water splashed as he increased his tempo and Yugao found her words lost in moans as the sensations were far more important than the answers. _(Sex in a Jacuzzi rocks!)_ were her final thoughts.

"Deep breath!" Naruto warned her before he dipped under the water and Yugao felt disoriented as she was spun around between one stroke and the next and when they surfaced Naruto was behind her and she was straddling his lap with her back against his chest and his hands were now holding her breasts.

Yugao didn't notice the bracelet around her wrist as she had turned her head and while Naruto continued to tease her breasts and fuck her she kissed him their tongues battling playfully, neither heard the screams from overhead as five people were sent flying over one thousand miles via Air Tsunade.

Crossed while embedded into the walls were a pair of katana that reflected the images of the pair in the Jacuzzi in their crossed polished steel.

**AN: Also the people listed are those that are left, stop asking for people. Sakura, TenTen and the threesome are left along with the ending. Nearly to the end. My girlfriend reminded me that there will be an Omake as well so that's five chapters and Sakura is next so if you don't want to read it skip the next chapter when its posted. You've been warned.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Naruto looked at the sleeping purple haired woman who was snuggled against him. After the sexual Olympics in the Jacuzzi he had slipped the bracelet on her as she slept. He knew that he had other obligations, but to see Yugao looking so peaceful as she was he hesitated on leaving when one of his precious people needed him.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"I don't like this." Tsunade said as she listened to what Shizune was telling her.

"Lady Tsunade you need to keep out of it. Sakura needs this chance just like everyone else." Shizune said as she sorted filed for the Hokage to go over.

"And you need to finish these transfer papers for Konan to move as well as the…"

"Don't change the subject with me Shizune. That…that girl has had years and over all that time she's done nothing but bring pain and anguish to Naruto. And you're going to help her do it all over again." Tsunade said as she stood. "I think it best if I talk to Sakura before…"

"You sit your ass back in that chair and listen to me Tsunade Senju!" Shizune barked in her best command voice and Tsunade who rarely saw it aimed at her did it without thinking.

"I've stood back and watched as you spoke with each person Naruto has been active with, and now you will sit here and allow Sakura the same chance as everyone else had with him during this contest of yours. She knows how badly she's messed up. She knows she'll never be the only one in his heart now." Shizune sat on the edge of the desk. "She knows she can never make it right, but she wants to make it even, to start fresh. And you are going to let her try."

Tsunade sighed. _(I hate when she's right and I hate that I started this competition.)_ Her eyes landed on the silver bracelet on her wrist and on Shizune's. _(Nearly done and then…)_

Shizune raised an eyebrow at the smirk that appeared on the older woman's face.

"Now, we have reports about several council members being admitted with multiple broken bones…" Shizune gave a feral smile. "I wonder how that happened."

Both women chuckled.

XX

(Training Ground 7)

Sakura stood before the three training posts and she took the time to think back to the day Team 7 had become an official team under Kakashi. She thought back to how she had treated Naruto and was disgusted with herself, her inner self kept saying _**"I told you so."**_ Being the nicest and _**"Should have slit your wrists back then."**_ Being amongst the more common things.

Sakura was lost in past thoughts that she never heard Naruto's arrival as he landed behind her in a crouch. He took a moment to study her and he had to admit that she was a beautiful woman.

_(I always thought she was beautiful.)_ he thought and then shook his head knowing that the ship of him and Sakura being anything more than a one night stand now had sailed and sunk.

_(I'll do this, but there won't be a repeat.)_ Naruto thought and mentally strengthened his spine and resolve. Vowing he'd never let her hurt him like she had in the past.

"Sakura." He said softly where as years ago he would have shouted. _(See, I can grow up…when I want to.)_ he mentally thought as she turned to face him.

It was her eyes that had him pause.

"Naruto." She said his name in a way that would have had him jumping for joy years ago.

"So how do you want to do this? Your place? A hotel?" He said in an uncaring aloof manner that would have made Kakashi proud. He didn't offer his home as that was for people that were special and Sakura had lost that title years ago.

And the eyes went from green pools to hard emerald steel and before she even thought about it her fist came up and she tried to punch his lights out. The key word was try as Naruto sidestepped her blow easily and adding insult to it smacked her on the ass as she staggered past him. "OLE!"

Sakura saw red. Desire had left her, well that smack did get her blood flowing and her inner self was cheering rather loudly, **"SMACK THAT ASS! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL WILL YOU SPANK ME NARUTO-SAMA!?"**

_(Will you shut up!)_ Sakura ranted as she steadied herself and spun about.

Naruto was standing as if hadn't moved and raised an eyebrow in question. Sakura was pissed as she lunged again and Naruto calmly palmed her fist and spun causing her to stagger past and once again he smacked her on the ass.

"Is this how you want it Sakura?" he asked and she answered with a growl. Naruto sighed. "Very well, bring it on."

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade sat looking at the viewing orb with interest. "Shizune, where's my popcorn? This is better than pay per view."

Shizune shook her head and silently agreed. _(This is not how I expected this to go between them.)_ She thought even as she watched the former teammates in a fight and that was what it was.

"We should put a stop to this." She said as she started to head for the door only to be stopped by Tsunade grabbing her wrist.

"Oh no Shizune. I agree with you. They need this."

Tsunade said as her eyes went back to the orb. "Now get the popcorn, this is getting interesting.

XX

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto easily dodged Sakura' blows as he backed away, barely moving his head left right and once bending back to allow the fist to pass an inch from his face. Naruto rewarded her b kissing her wrist on the pulse point.

"HOLD STILL!" she raged.

"Is that was what you told Sasuke so you could find his pecker?" Naruto taunted. That seemed to stop Sakura cold. She was panting from the nearly fifteen minutes of trying to hit Naruto.

Naruto for his part watched as her chest was going up and down with each breath and he had to admit Sakura had a nice rack. _(Not as big as Tsu-hime or Hinata-chan but she's big enough for a good sized hand.)_

"I never…I didn't…I…" she tried to form a thought but Naruto's verbal taunt had shut her down. She suddenly felt small and ugly and the look in Naruto's eyes (imagined) didn't help with the taunts of Inner Sakura. _**See! Even he knew the Uchiha has a teeny wiener! And a hair trigger to boot. You denied us sexual gratification all these years and now YOUR FUCKING TEMPER HAS LOST US A CHANCE TO GET NARUTO'S MAGNIFICENT COCK!**_

Sakura winced at the raging of her inner self and hadn't noticed the changes to the training ground. In fact she didn't notice the blow coming until she was unconscious.

Naruto grunted and shook his hand. "Damn she's got a hard head." He said as four shadow clones moved in, picked her up and carried her to the training posts. Of course one of them commented as they hooked her up spread eagle between the posts and clamped her wrists and ankles in padded manacles.

"See how you like being tied up Sakura-chan."

The clones were vanished and Naruto inspected his clones work as he circled behind her. the posts she was shackled to were covered with seal tags. One to neutralize her strength and only give her enough chakra as an a academy student. The chains were strong enough to hold Gamabunta despite how slender they looked.

Naruto came back around and saw the toy chest and he wondered how much the clones spent and shook his head as he opened it and saw some of the "toys" they got.

A groan told him Sakura was already awakening and he looked at the clothes he had transformed. "Showtime." He whispered.

"Wakey, Wakey, Sakura."

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"The brat has learned my finger flick?" Tsunade had seen the blow and while it was hard enough to knock out Sakura it hadn't sent her flying.

Shizune was munching out of a big bowl of popcorn while TonTon had her own normal sized bowl wasn't interested in the show.

_(Here it comes.)_ Shizune thought as she watched the clones string up Sakura and she blushed at the toys Naruto looked at and examined. "Lucky bitch!" Shizune mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn. It came out sounding "Uky tch!" and Tsunade watched as Naruto transformed his clothes, her mouth going dry. "Lucky little bitch." She mumbled the handful of popcorn ignored falling to the floor as mentor and student watched the viewing orb with rapt attention.

XX

(Training Ground 7)

Sakura woke slowly and as her eyes fluttered open she felt her mouth go dry and another part of her body feel like it had entered a monsoon. Standing before her in chaps and a mesh shirt was Naruto.

_(He's not scrawny!)_ she thought looking at the tan skin and realized that Naruto had no tan lines what so ever.

"My eyes are up here Sakura." Naruto's voice held a hint of mocking laughter as her eyes were locked on the piece of flesh that was standing out from the chaps.

_(They come that big?!)_ she thought unable to look away.

_**Oh come to momma. This is a job interview and I have numerous openings you can fill immediately and often.**_

Sakura couldn't answer her inner self as her eyes saw the piece of flesh twitch and get even bigger. _(Sasuke's wasn't even a quarter the size of that when he was fully extended.)_

_**You mean for all of fifteen seconds before he premature ejaculated? Forget Saskuke focus on Naruto or more to the point his magnificent cock.**_

"Sakura I asked you a question." Naruto said and Sakura blinked. Naruto sighed and pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Your acting like you've never seen a penis before."

"Not that big." She mumbled and then nearly groaned when Naruto covered himself.

"Surely that can't be it as you've done physicals for men over the years."

Sakura blushed. "Lady Tsunade never let me do them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So all you have experience with is Sasuke's and…"

Her eyes went to the hidden piece of flesh and noticed how the towel was tented.

_**Rip that towel off.**_ Inner Sakura ranted.

_(My hands are bound in case you haven't noticed.)_

_**You've got teeth stupid.**_

"Sakura?"

"I…I'm sorry what did you say." She said and forced her eyes upwards.

"I asked are you sure this is what you want? Shizune told me…"

"Yes! Please. I…I don't know if you know but I've got a split personality an inner voice that…"

"I've known about that since back in the academy." Naruto said cutting her off.

"So you will have to be a bit…forceful."

"You mean rape?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Sakura said and shook her head from side to side. "No, I want this…I just…"

Naruto took a deep breath. _(Okay, this isn't the weirdest situation I've been in…but it sure is coming close.)_

Naruto created several more clones. "No one gets to this training ground, am I clear?"

"YES BOSS!" they echoed and rushed off. Naruto stood before Sakura. "If I unbind you will you try and hit me again?"

"Yes…No…I am not sure." Sakura admitted and Naruto nodded. He pulled out a kunai and started slicing her clothes away.

"HEY! Those are name brand…" she started to rant and Naruto didn't pause until she was in her panties. "I'll buy you new ones." He said and blinked. "No bra? Sakura how naughty."

She blushed and Naruto noticed it was nearly a full body blush. He took the time to admire her body. He had for years, but to see her exposed like this and Naruto finally could check that off his things to do list. He cut away her panties and blinked actually surprised.

"Wow, you're pink there too."

"Its natural." Sakura said defensively.

"I was just saying. There had been rumors you were blond but dyed your hair." Naruto said as he walked around the posts again and Sakura tried to keep him in sight looking over her shoulder and it was then she tensed as his hand ran over her back and then cupped her butt.

"N-Na…What are you doing?" she managed to get out.

"Checking out the landscape, what do you think?" Naruto asked giving her rump another squeeze and then a smack getting Sakura to release a soft moan.

Sakura shivered as he ran a hand across her back and then was gone. She looked to see him back in front of her and was rummaging in a chest.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"You and your mind need to come to an agreement with your body." Naruto said and Sakura saw him pull out a vibrator and a wireless control. "Hm, this will do as a start."

He touched her arm with it and it started to hum and he let it go. Sakura expected it to fall but it stayed suspended in the air.

"Interesting toy. It says on the back of the controller that it is powered by your chakra and I can control its motion and speed with this." Naruto showed her the control and Sakura watched as he moved some controls and the humming became louder and she felt the vibrator increase speed as it began to trace along her trapped arm down till it touched her breasts and it slowly began to tease her nipples as Naruto moved it in a light circular pattern and Sakura struggled to keep quiet, biting her lip to keep quiet and not let Naruto know he was effecting her.

_**Screw that! Moan, scream for release. Tell him to bury his cock in our waiting taco. GIVE IN! LET THE BUGGERING BEGIN!**_ Inner Sakura ranted as Sakura saw in her mind her inner persona was fondling her breasts and licking them as she pushed them up.

_(Will you cut that out!)_

_**No chance in hell. You never listened before, and I hope Naruto takes that fence pole between his legs and dislodges that stick you've had there forever.**_

Sakura was distracted from replying as the vibrator had trailed down and was teasing her opening, and as it dipped into her lower lips and pulled back out Sakura did moan and she couldn't hide how wet she was becoming.

She tried to glare but Naruto was focused on the control and it took a moment before the hum slowed and she felt herself being penetrated slowly. She gasped at the sensations that the studded vibrator was causing.

And then it moved even deeper and Sakura looking down saw it vanish and knew it was inside of her and she felt it moving back and forth, the speed increased and decreased and this brought a gasp from Sakura and then she panted as the chakra powered vibrator plundered her depths.

Naruto watched as Sakura moaned and panted as he controlled the vibrator and he watched her face as he had to admit she was beautiful as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensations and she seemed to arch her body her toes suspended off the ground by the padded manacles pointed towards the ground and her panting became more pronounced as Naruto felt she was getting closer turned the speed up all the way.

Sakura made a squealing sound as she orgasmed and Naruto watched as the fluids squirted out of her, running down her leg. He didn't let up as he had the vibrator continue its assault and Sakura was riding a wave of pleasure thru her orgasm and Naruto created a shadow clone, passing it the control he stepped around behind her and he traced a hand across her back and ass.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura gasped as her eyes were telling her he was before her but at the same time behind her and her mind wasn't connecting the dots as the vibrator at top speed moved back and forth the end peeking out before running back inside and she couldn't find the strength to try and stop its assault.

_**Why the hell would you want to? Deeper! Harder! Make her come like a broken fire hydrant!**_ Inner Sakura roared as she was enjoying this.

"Noooo!" Sakura moaned.

"No what?" the clone asked manipulating the controls and Sakura wasn't able to answer as the real Naruto began to fondle her breasts and nibble on a place just below her ear and the vibrator was plundering her in ways she'd only read about in her mothers romance novels.

While Sakura was distracted Naruto had created another clone and he used it to unhook her legs from the posts not that she noticed as Naruto was keeping her well distracted with sensations Sakura never knew existed from her one time with the Uchiha.

The new clone vanished as its task was done and Sakura felt herself being lifted from behind and before she could say any form of protest she felt Naruto entering her from behind.

The clone watched as her eyes got huge and he slowed the vibrator.

Inner Sakura was screaming out in joy. _**TOUCHDOWN! WE HAVE IGNITION!**_

As Sakura felt him enter deeper and deeper slowly putting himself in a place that had never been touched before she climaxed from the sensations of the vibrator and Naruto buried in her ass which proved too much to the virgin territory as she passed out.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"She passed out!"

"Lady Tsunade, you need to keep it down!" Shizune warned as she glanced at the door and hoped her temporary signs would keep everyone away.

"But she passed out and only having his dick in her less than a minute!" Tsunade said pointing at the viewing orb.

"And you'll see Naruto is far from done." Shizune said and it was true as they watched the viewing orb.

"Pass the popcorn." Tsunade said then looked. "You did wash your hands right?"

XX

(Training Ground 7)

Sakura felt like she was weightless. _(Did I fall asleep in the hot springs again?)_ she pondered and it took her a moment before her body caught up to her and the sensations told her she wasn't in the hot springs.

"Good." Naruto grunted as he continued to pound into her. "I thought you were going to be asleep through all of this." He thrust again and Sakura could only moan.

She realized that the vibrator was gone and she looked down to see it laying on the ground amidst a pool of her own juices.

_(How embarrassing.)_ she thought.

_**Are you kidding? Forget that shit and just enjoy. Christ if I had a body I'd ride him until I was split. Go cowgirl, on him!**_

_(What…OOOH!)_ "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto had gotten in deeper by adjusting her position and she realized her face was nearly touching the ground and her arms were supporting her, well her arms and Naruto's hands and cock.

Naruto pulled her along and sat on the trunk that was closed and she was now sitting on his lap he continued to shift in and out of Sakura who tried to balance herself and leaned forward. She found that she was still chained and gripped onto the chains as Naruto continued to ram in and out of her.

She felt him swell and she increased her pace until he erupted and she slumped back against him.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled. He breathed in her scent as she was covered in sweat, his breath tickling her ear.

"You stayed awake."

Sakura couldn't answer as her breath was still coming to her in gasps. She felt Naruto lift her and she had the empty sensation as his cock popped out of her. she was only kept up by the chains which seemed to pull her upright once more.

"Oh don't make that face Sakura, our time has just begun." Naruto said as Sakura looked at him. _(Again? I can't feel my legs and he's done all of the work.)_

She watched as he dug through the chest and her eyes widened seeing some of the items.

A riding crop, feathers of various sizes and colors, a paddle, a rubber ball on a strap and it took Sakura a moment to realize it was a gag. There were different size strings of beads, another vibrator that looked like the one Sakura had at home except it was purple.

"Ah, here we go." Naruto said and watched as a tube was in Naruto's hand. "Sakura, I'm told this is something well, strange." He popped the top and Sakura watched a blob of ooze slithered out and got bigger. Tentacles formed.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU HENATI!"

"Heh, that's what it says on the tube, a Hentai Tentacle monster." Naruto had never seen anything like it and watched as the tentacle monster slithered closer and several tentacles wrapped around Sakura's legs.

"EEEK! MAKE IT STOP! THIS IS SO GROSS!" Sakura protested until a tentacle slithered into her mouth.

Two tentacles were deep inside of her already and her pussy was being pushed to accept a third.

Naruto blinked as he watched as the tentacles bent her over and suspended her in the as three more slithered into her ass. Sakura's eyes widened and she was being filled three different ways pushing and pulling and all she could do was give in as she was in sensory overload.

"Um…" Naruto looked at his clone who was watching and he noticed it had a camcorder. "Tell me you aren't taping this." Naruto said.

"I'm not taping this." The clone said.

Naruto nodded in relief.

"Its being broadcast live on the net." The clone continued and Naruto palmed his face.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

"Find out who made that thing and shut them down." Tsunade ordered as she watched her second apprentice being dominated by the tentacle monster.

Shizune however was watching the orb and Tsunade saw she had blood trickling from her nose and her hands weren't visible.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Aw come on. And look, Naruto's going to save her."

Tsunade watched as the blond attacked the monster with…

"That's not a sword!"

"Its what he had on hand." Shizune said watching as Naruto armed with the dildo and riding crop slashed into the monster even as it continued to molest Sakura.

"THIS ISN'T A CHEAP ANIME!" Tsunade roared.

Shizune whose hands occupied ignored her teacher slash friend as she thought she'd have to ask Naruto where he got it from and if it could be used next time they role played.

_(Hm, the innocent school girl perhaps?)_ the brunette pondered.

Tsunade was about to go and save her second apprentice when Naruto "stabbed" the tentacle monster with the dido and it exploded.

XX

(Training Ground 7)

Sakura lay there panting. She wouldn't admit out loud that the monster when it died had her orgasm nearly as hard as Naruto had. She turned in a puddle of goo and glared at the blond.

"Heh, that was supposed to work out completely different." He said dropping his "weapons".

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked.

She muttered something and Naruto not hearing her came closer and bent over. "What was that?" He asked.

The uppercut blow knocked him out and he landed in more of the goo that had been the tentacle monster.

"Naruto?" Sakura said only realizing she was still shackled and with as tired as her body was there was no way to get up.

With a sigh she belly crawled slowly until she was next to him.

"You owe me a bath…and something romantic for this." Sakura said to the unconscious blond.

_**And more SEX!**_ Inner Sakura chimed in and was ignored but silently Sakura agreed as she knew that they were far from done.

"Naruto?" she tried hoping he would wake up.

"I hope nobody saw this." She muttered totally unaware that it had been sent around the elemental nations and everyone with computer access would soon know.

**AN: So its Sakura part 2, the threesome, TenTen, the epilogue and an omake left. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto awoke and felt like the time he'd fallen asleep at the Aburame house covered in spilt ramen. The bugs loved him, his chakra and the ramen but it had felt weird waking up with a living blanket.

He realized it was the goo from the hentai monster. _(Mental note, never get that again.)_ he thought as he realized that the thing had wrapped itself around him and Sakura who had collapsed next to him and he watched as her body spasmed and twitched as the goo had once more covered her breasts and he saw it had formed around her womanhood and the slight movement told him all he needed to know that he may have defeated the monster, but it was still going.

_(Or would that be coming?)_ he thought with a mental perverted giggle that would make Jiraiya proud.

Looking around he got the mental feed from his clones that the area was still secure and the clone had lied the footage hadn't gone out. _(Thank Kami for small favors.)_ he thought wanting a bit of revenge, he never wanted to hurt Sakura.

"Mmm…yeah." Sakura moaned and her eyes were open and glassy telling him that the goo had been at this for some time and the pink haired girl was in stimulated overload.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mmmm…yeah…ah…oh yeah…" she moaned and Naruto knew she was beyond hearing him.

rising to his feet he created a couple of clones ordering them to clean up while he picked up Sakura bridal style she moaned deeply as she snuggled into him while the goo seemed to sense it time was nearing its end picked up its intensity and made a gurgling noise and Sakura moaned deeply.

"Yeah, you've got to go." Naruto muttered to the goo even as it made sucking motion on his cock.

"I don't swing that way." Naruto said as he focused and they vanished in a combination of wind and leaves.

The clones went to work using jutsu's to patch up the ground with long practiced ease.

XX

Sakura awoke to the sensation of being weightless and as consciousness returned she realized she was in a tub surrounded by warm water.

"Finally awake I see."

She jumped splashing water and looked to see Naruto kneeling next to the tub, his chin resting on his forearms.

Looking around she didn't recognize the place.

"I want to apologize about the goo monster. I thought it would be fun role playing, I didn't think it would be such a pain." Naruto was saying and Sakura realized she had missed most of what he said.

"No." she said. "I asked for you to try things with me. I…" her eyes filled with tears "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Naruto let out a breath of air. "What a sorry pair we are."

Sakura looked at him, her emerald green eyes wide.

"Your sorry for how you've treated me and I'm sorry for being overly angry and vindictive." Naruto explained.

Sakura gave a half sob and Naruto cupped the side of her head as he looked at her. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my precious people, training and learning new jutsu's. I have several hobbies and I dislike traitors. My dream…well that's changing. I used to want to be Hokage, but that's…that's a job. My dream is to have a loving family."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she shifted in the water.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Sakura Haruno." She licked her lips. "I like cherry blossoms, learning medical skills and my friends. I used to be a fan girl but I've learned the hard way that it was a waste of time and many years of my life. My dream…my dream is for my best male friend to forgive me and let me into his life, even if I have to share him with other women." Sakura looked him right in the eye and continued. "I was so stupid to let the best guy slip through my fingers."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly but the rest was cut off as she kissed him. it was different than before. Naruto could feel her pouring everything she was into the kiss. Her hopes her dreams her fears, everything she was and could be.

When they parted Naruto saw Sakura's eyes drift open and in her eyes he saw all that could have been.

Sakura gave a shy smile. "Why am I still in the tub by the way?"

Naruto chuckled. "Always asking questions." He kissed her forehead. "And to answer your question you were coated with residue from the canned monster. Your soaking in solvent mixed with some herbs in hot bath water."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, amazed that after all the ways she had treated Naruto over the years, the most he did was… "Oh no." she whispered, remembering the clones words.

At Naruto's looks she explained to which he laughed and explained how the clone had lied.

"I swear sometimes they are so evil." Naruto said and Sakura agreed while still looking at the blond kneeling next to the tub.

"Naruto?" she said softly.

"What is it?"

she pulled him into another kiss and in seconds Naruto found himself dragged into the tub, laying atop Sakura in the shallow water.

Sakura giggled. "Aw, your all wet."

"So are you." Naruto said with a leer that would have made Jiraiya proud. Sakura took it as a multiple choice answer and actually blushed.

Naruto chuckled as he was looking Sakura in the eyes.

They kissed some more; with Sakura wrapping her legs around his waist, she could feel him rubbing along her thigh and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said and his voice was questioning. She kissed him and her hand reached down and guided him into her opening. This time there were no toys, no clones. It was all Naruto and Sakura.

_(This is what my first time should have been.)_ Sakura thought as she felt him drive himself deeply into her as the warm bathwater sloshing up the sides of the tub with each motion.

Sakura knew Naruto was bracing himself up to keep his weight off of her and she used her elbow to knock his arm out and she grunted as he landed on her.

"I'm…"

"Shhhsh." Sakura said as she felt him in her and knew that there could never be another. The past would always be there, but this was a fresh start and it was one of love not obsession.

XX

(Outside)

Shizune was lounging in the backyard enjoying the nice day off and Naruto's garden while reclining in a hammock.

She turned hearing a noise.

"Oh, good day Hinata. Naruto is busy but if you…what are you doing?"

Shizune saw the Shinigami.

XX

(Inside)

The fun in the tub had moved to the rug before the fire. Sakura was warm and in heaven as Naruto pampered her by drying her off with a towel and was even now rubbing oils into her back and legs.

She gave a soft moan as he dug into a tender spot in her lower back.

"You should see Tsunade about this Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he dug in with his fingers.

Sakura could only make a mewling sound as Naruto's fingers were doing their magic.

He leaned down as her body relaxed into the fur skin rug and kissed her bare shoulder.

"MM..Naruto, your insatiable." She purred.

He couldn't argue, instead he trailed kisses down her spine. Sakura could only make sounds as Naruto's hands continued their heavenly treatment. Naruto had to admit if Sakura was a cat she would be purring like a generator.

His eyes softened and he admitted to himself that he would always have a week spot for his pink haired teammate, no matter what she said or did to him.

_(I can't stay mad at her, even when I really want to.)_

Naruto's hands were at the small of her back and every so often he would massage her butt cheeks. The first time he'd done it she tensed a little then relaxed into his touch, the obvious trust present.

Sakura was blissfully melting into Naruto's hands when she felt the feather light kiss first on one butt cheek, then the other.

To make sure she wasn't imagining things she opened her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" that innocent tone came back.

"Did you just kiss my butt?" Sakura asked not believing the words had come out of her mouth.

The chuckle had her lift her head. "Why yes I did. You did tell me once to kiss your ass."

Sakura flipped over and gave him a look. "I wasn't serious."

Naruto chuckled as he climbed up her body till he was hovering over her face to face. "I told you once Sakura I would do anything you asked."

She blushed then bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Naruto." She hesitated. "When you were with Moegi, right here on this rug, I accidentally watched in the Hokage's viewing orb."

Naruto's expression didn't change. "And?" he prompted.

"Would you…would you take me like that?" she asked blushing slightly.

Naruto chuckled. "As you wish."

Sakura's eyes widened as he kissed her lips and as his hands touched her body she melted even more.

Sakura felt him lay beside her and was wondering what he had planned.

He kissed her shoulder and neck and as he turned her so her back was to him, she had no idea what he was doing as his hands continued to massage her back and hips. She felt him lift her leg and his hand massaging her thigh and his feather light touch against the lips of her womanhood. As she moaned she felt the flesh of his tool against her thigh. "We're not going to do that just yet Sakura-chan. I have so many plans for you."

Sakura felt him enter her and the new position gave her whole new sensations. As he held her leg up he moved in and out of her his other hand wrapped under her and massaged her breast.

_(It can't get any better than this…can it?)_ Sakura thought as Naruto would increase and decrease his pace, the whole time Sakura could only moan in pleasure and her inner self was crowing about she should have done this years ago.

XX

She crept into the house and hearing sounds from the side room she tiptoed around proud of her ability to suppress her chakra.

Peering around the corner she froze as she saw the object of her search pushing into a girl she wanted nothing more than to slap.

She watched as he pulled out and pulled the pink haired girl up and after positioning slowly took the rosette from behind, the sounds the girl made had her reaching under her skirt she'd worn. Slowly she began to finger herself as she watched the blond dominate the girl's ass and jumped when he actually slapped it.

She continued to finger herself as the pink haired girls arms buckled and she was face down in the fur skin rug as the blonds pace became faster and the moans were mixed with gasps as the girl fought for air and the sound of flesh on flesh smacking.

Her own moans were swallowed as she bit her bottom lip the whole time keeping her eyes on the scene before her.

Her eyes couldn't leave the scene before her and she'd forgotten the door behind her so she was totally taken by surprise when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms and dragged her away.

"Shame, shame Hinata-chan." A voice whispered in her ear. It was a voice she knew and dreamt about often. Her eyes widened and she saw he was still putting it to the raised ass of his former crush. _(Shadow clone, but which is which?)_ Hinata thought as she allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs.

The hands while strong weren't hurting her and the softly released breaths in her ear, was making it hard for her to focus.

Once she was shoved in a room, she spun around, moving her hands out from under skirt and glared, but before she could say anything Naruto, _(Or is this a clone?)_ Hinata thought held up a hand.

"And could you explain why you knocked Shi-chan out please?" the whisker marked blond before her asked.

Hinata realized that they weren't alone when a voice behind her announced its owner "I'd like that answer myself as well."

Hinata saw Shizune on the bed, her hand glowing green with a medical jutsu.

Hinata blinked and wondered how she was going to explain.

XX

In the den Sakura was laying on the fur skin rug her body trembling from the latest orgasm.

She felt a pair of lips kiss her shoulder. "Mmm, Naruto-kun." She moaned his name and felt him smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know how Moegi did what she did for as long as she did. I can't feel my legs."

A chuckle answered her. "Moe-chan was very determined and remember she wasn't able to walk or much else for a day."

Sakura made a sound and while she was jealous of the younger girl at this juncture she was willing to tag out and let herself sleep and dream of the blond who had satisfied her so thoroughly.

She felt her body being rolled over and she mewled in protest.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you can't be done yet, we've only begun."

Sakura's eyes opened and she remembered how the other girls had laughed when she had shown disbelief at how long their time with Naruto was.

She felt her body responding to his gentle caresses and light kisses.

When he nibbled on her collarbone her arms wrapped around him and as he slid into her once more Sakura felt her body coming alive.

_**Oh hell yeah! Give me more!**_ Inner Sakura was foaming at the mouth and was totally ignored as Sakura allowed herself to be lost in the pleasure.

She was like putty in Naruto's hands as he lifted her legs without breaking contact and continued to pound into her.

XX

Upstairs Hinata was between Naruto and Shizune.

"You've been bad Hinata-chan." Naruto said in what was a purr.

Hinata backed up and she found her back pressed against Shizune and she gulped when the Hokage's assistant whispered into her ear. "Oh we are in trouble, aren't we poppet."

Naruto chuckled as Hinata moaned as Shizune licked along the edge of her ear.

"She surely wants to be punished." Naruto said.

**AN: I know what a place to end it. Next chapter will be the threesome and the end of Sakura…I mean the end of Sakura's time with Naruto. Which is the real Naruto? (LOL) I'll never tell…seriously…bah, I'll tell…next chapter. So once more the threesome will be Shizune, Hinata and Naruto. Cameraman Zoom!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Namikaze Estate, Den)

Sakura looked at the bracelet that had been slipped onto her wrist and she looked at Naruto who was sleeping. She had to smile as she was snuggled into his side. She brought his hand up and for the first time noticed a ring on his index finger. She'd never knew Naruto to wear jewelry before and her brow furrowed in thought as it looked familiar.

(Flashback)

"And this is the relic vault." Tsunade said as she gave a seventeen year old Sakura the tour. "As my apprentice you'll have to come in here from time to time, sometimes to add items that have been found, other times to study the artifacts and their possible uses."

"Sensei, what about that door there?" Sakura asked.

"That's the dead vault. It's filled with items too dangerous to use." Tsunade sighed. "I truthfully believe that all the items here should be in there, but there are some useful items."

"Like what?" the always eager to learn Sakura asked.

Tsunade pointed at a ring resting on a pillow. "This ring for example allows the wearer to travel up to twenty-two hours into the past."

(End Flashback)

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto what have you done?" she whispered and at the same time she felt a thrill that he would do something like this to be with her. _(But if this is Naruto from sometime in the future, where is the present Naruto? And who is he with?)_ she pondered as she traced her fingers over his chest and smiled as she got him to purr.

XX

(Upstairs)

Hinata found herself with her back pressed against Shizune and the older woman's arms wrapped around her waist. The light breath from the Hokage's first apprentice tickled her neck.

However Hinata's eyes were locked onto the blue eyes that had entranced her for so many years.

"So what should we do to you, I mean with you Hinata-chan? You did attack Shi-chan after all." Naruto purred as he was inches from her, his warm breath taunting her as it caressed her cheek.

Licking her lips she found her mouth dry from the heat Naruto and Shizune were producing and she felt a shiver run down her spine as Shizune's hands were stroking her stomach under her shirt.

"She's not answering Naruto-kun." Shizune purred and her voice teased her ear, the breath tickling her flesh. "Perhaps the punishment should be left up to us." Shizune suggested. And Hinata bit her lip to silence the moan as Shizune's hands were making there way around her breasts, which Hinata had left unbound. But it was Naruto's hand that got the real moan as he trailed a hand teasingly up her thigh, only to stop at the hem of her skirt.

When he stepped back "NO!" Hinata protested.

Naruto gave her a grin. "This is punishment Hina-chan. You aren't going to get what you want that quickly." He stepped back. "Shi-chan, if you would." Naruto said as he stepped away.

Hinata felt the lips of Shizune kiss her neck and then the brunette lick her way up to her ear.

"I always wondered what you tasted like Hianta." She felt Hinata tense. "And if you're good during your punishment, we can have Naruto-kun for desert."

Hinata gasped as Shizune's hand had traveled under her skirt and slipped into her panties. "Hmmm. You do like that, don't you Hinata-chan?" Shizune whispered in her ear. "You want his big, throbbing cock don't you?"

Hinata moaned as Shizune fingered her, alternating the speed of her finger and the number of fingers with each stroke.

Naruto had backed away watching as Shizune worked and found himself loosening his pants. _(Damn, that is hot. Ero-sannin best never learn of this.)_

**(Miles away a white haired, one armed man sneezed.)**

Hinata found herself leaning back into Shizune as the woman continued to finger her with one hand while the other had opened her shirt and was teasing her breasts while Shizune was sucking on her collar bone and licking her neck. The Hyuga heiress could only moan as her mind was overloaded with pleasure.

Shizune looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto was rubbing himself. "Look at him Hinata-chan. We are causing him to do that."

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto had sat himself on the edge of the bed while watching them and stripped and was slowly wanking off.

"You should feel how wet that just made her." Shizune said to Naruto. When he slowed his pumping Shizune shook her head. "You stay there."

Hinata moaned as Shizune clutched her fingers inside of her.

"Do you want me to stop Hinata? Do you want Naruto to stop?"

"N-Nooooo!" Hinata moaned. "Punish me while Naruto-kun watches." She managed to gasp out as Shizune pinched her clit.

"Do you want a spanking Hinata? Do you want Naruto to fuck you until you can move and then fuck you some more like he did Moegi?"

"Y-YES!"

"All that and more?" Shizune asked.

Hinata could only moan and nod her head as Shizune was nearly fisting her at the same time pinching her nipple and twisting it.

"Do you want me to stop and leave?" Shizune asked.

"Kami no!" Hinata managed.

Shizune smiled as she focused more on Hinata and sucked on her neck, deciding to leave her mark on the pale flesh of the Hyuga and make this time well worth it.

Shizune walked them to the bed, Hinata's legs wobbly from the sensations she was feeling and once there she pushed the younger woman onto the bed. Hinata felt herself being rolled over and saw Naruto sitting there still stroking his shaft and Hinata gasped as Shizune was between her legs and added her tongue to the assault from her hand and fingers.

_(Naruto-kun is watching me!)_ Hinata thought as Shizune showed her something that she never knew a woman could do to another.

"You look so hot Hinata-chan." Naruto purred and as her climax hit she watched as Naruto's jacking off unleashed a load of seamen that he had aimed and splattered on her chest and stomach.

"Hmm. Hinata with a side of Naruto." Shizune said as she licked her way from between Hinata's legs and licked Naruto's love juice off the pale flesh before her.

"You are far too dressed for this Shizune." Natruto said as he watched the brunette treat Hinata like an all you can eat sushi buffet.

The Hokage's first apprentice smiled as she stepped back and removed her kimono.

"Naughty, naughty Shi-chan." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that Shizune was wearing. She felt her eyes widen.

Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Shi-chan likes to role-play."

Hinata licked her lips as she saw the crotchless leather panties and thigh high stiletto boots. The studded push up black leather bra was tipped by silver studs. It was then that Hinata noticed that Shizune had picked up a riding crop.

With a crack she smacked it against her palm. "You best roll over Hinata." Shizune said.

The Hyuga heiress did so and she felt Naruto's hand rub along her back and she moaned when he cupped her ass and squeezed.

"Now, Naruto you know better." Shizune said and Hinata jumped hearing the smack of the riding crop on flesh.

"AH! Shi-chan!"

Hinata rolled partially to see Naruto cradling his hand.

"What was that Naru-kun?" Shizune said in a tone of voice that shocked Hinata.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Naruto said and Hinata looked at him. He gave her a wink. "As I was saying before, Shi-chan likes to role-play." Naruto said and gave the brunette a smile, which she returned.

"If at any time you're uncomfortable the safe word we use is…"

"Safe word?" Hinata asked.

Shizune's personality reverted to her normal one as she spoke. "Its to ensure we don't go too far. If its uncomfortable or you get scared."

"Y-You do this often?" Hinata asked.

Naruto laughed. "Shi-chan has been stopping by daily. She's become addicted it seems." Naruto said giving a warm grin.

"I can understand that." Hinata said softly.

Shizune cocked her head to the side. "How so?"

Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto who grinned.

"Only once." Hinata said lowly. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Good isn't he?" Shizune said. Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto. "It would have been more if my father hadn't interrupted."

Naruto howled with laughter. "Hiashi gave me a hell of a chase."

Shizune smiled as she had read the reports of Anbu who had witnessed the chase and she had listened in as Hiashi had ranted at Tsunade.

Shizune grinned as she straddled Hinata's thighs and traced the riding crop along her back.

"The safe word is apple." She said and Hinata's eyes widened as the crop traced its ways to her ass and she jumped at the light smack. "FACE FORWARD!" Shizune barked when Hinata had tried to turn and look at the woman who was petting and stroking her like a cat.

When Hinata did turn back she saw Naruto was sitting before her with his legs spread open and was slowly stroking himself. She flushed and felt herself getting wet.

She moaned as Shizune probed her slit with the crop and then gave her a light whack with it across her legs.

"Do you like watching him?" she felt Shizune lean against her back to whisper in her ear.

"Y-yes." Hinata whispered.

"What was that?" Shizune asked and gave a whack with the crop to Hinata's ass.

"Yes…mistress." Hinata said her voice quivering.

"That's better Hinata. If you're a good girl you'll be rewarded. Do you want to be rewarded?" Shizune whispered in her ear and Hinata moaned as she felt Shizune slip her hand between her legs and finger her slowly.

"I can't hear you."

"Y-Yes Mistress." Hinata managed as Shizune brought her wet fingers up and offered them to Naruto.

Hinata watched as the whisker marked blond licked her juices from Shizune's fingers.

"What do you say Naru-kun? Does Hinata taste good?"

"Yes mistress." He said as he licked her fingers after leaning forward.

Hinata found his cock inches from her and as she stretched out her neck to try and get closer she yelped as the riding crop struck her ass.

"No mistress." Hinata whimpered, not from the pain, but from being denied the flesh so close to touching.

"Hmm." Shizune said as she flipped Hinata over. "I think if you're so eager to touch, I think I should occupy that mouth of yours."

Hinata felt Shizune crawl up her body and as she knelt over her face Hinata knew what was expected of her.

"Do you need instru…oooh." Shizune was asking when Hinata's tongue lashed out and the warm tongue licked lightly, hesitantly.

Naruto watched as Hinata's hands came up gripping Shizune's thighs as she began to focus on the warm treat hanging over her face. He wanted to join in and he stopped stroking aching to touch the beautiful sight before him.

Shizune's eyes opened and as she moaned at the delicate ministrations from Hinata her eyes met Naruto's. "Why have you stopped Naru-kun? I didn't give you permission."

The blond swallowed as she gripped his shaft once more and slowly stroked keeping eye contact with Shizune.

The brunette smiled. _(Hinata's got a little skill and if she ever wants a female lover I wouldn't mind being her teacher to lead her around all the right curves.)_

Shizune had to admit that Hinata's first time with a woman she wasn't doing to badly, if a little hesitant.

"You may not cum Naru-kun." Shizune said and heard the blond groan as he stopped stroking himself to keep himself from unleashing his cum that would have hit Shizune.

The medic grinned as she reached back and pinched Hinata's nipple getting a startled squeak from the blue haired girl between her legs. Grabbing the riding crop she turned and used it rubbing it against Hinata's slit. The girl panted and the hot breath against her own slit had Shizune tilt her head and bite her lips to keep her own moan silent.

"She's quick on the uptake, hey Shi-chan." Naruto teased.

Shizune glared and then gasped as Hinata bit on her clit. Naruto smiled. "How are you mistress?"

Shizune glared and leaned forward kissing Naruto as Hinata assaulted her clit.

Shizune reached out with her free hand grabbing Naruto's cock and giving it a squeeze. She panted as she pulled back from the kiss. "You're so smug."

He grinned in answer and said nothing.

Hintata's grip on her thighs kept her in place and Shizune found her release and Hinata found out it was possible to drown in bed.

XX

(Downstairs)

Sakura smiled as she looked down on Naruto. She had straddled his waist and was slowly riding him awake. His hands cupped her breasts and her own hands danced along his chest and stomach.

"What brought on this surge Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She smiled as she brought his hand up and kissed the palm of his hand. "Because I wanted to. I don't want one minute wasted. Never again." She placed his finger in her mouth and sucked on the tip. "I might have to share you, but you will never have to share me." She said her green eyes trying to convey so much to him.

Sakura knew that Naruto was now loved by many and his attention couldn't always be hers, but she knew he would always be there when she needed him the most. Sealing it with her body Sakura vowed that Naruto would be first in all things. _(And someday maybe I can give him a child.)_ she thought as she rode him, knowing that a child of Naruto's would be the greatest thing she could give him other than herself.

XX

(Upstairs)

Shizune rolled to the side as her climax finished. She looked to see Hinata laying there licking her lips, her juices across the Hyuga heiresses face. The pale eyes looked at her and there was satisfaction there and Shizune had to admit for the girls first time she did very well.

"Can I take my reward now mistress?"

Shizune blinked and had to admit Hinata was focused. "You may." She intoned wondering if the Hyuga was going to fuck Naruto six ways till Sunday.

She watched as the girl flipped over and crawled up the bed. "Hey Hinata." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun." She said as she pushed his hand aside and his eyes widened. "You're not going to…" was as far he got when Hinata's hand lashed out serpent quick and Naruto groaned. "Trading notes with the Firecracker?" Naruto wheezed.

Hinata gave a coy smile and bent at the waste.

Naruto groaned as Hinata's warm mouth engulfed him. She slowly sucked him and looked up at him.

"Amazing." He breathed.

Shizune watched and knew that the pair had only one time together and she watched as Hinata treated him like a lollipop and while she made gagging sounds when she went to deep. _(Again, she's not doing bad for a first timer with that.)_

Shizune saw Naruto had leaned back against the headboard, his eyes were nearly slits as he enjoyed the blowjob.

She heard him whispering mostly Hinata's name.

With a wicked smile Shizune dragged herself up and she positioned herself behind Hinata and when she touched the younger girls ass she felt Hinata tense and saw Naruto looking at her. With a wicked grin Shizune bent down.

Hinata had tensed when she felt Shizune grab her ass. She went back to sucking Naruto's penis when the new sensation hit her and her eyes widened and she nearly choked on Naruto's cock when she went forward as she felt Shizune lick her.

She pulled away from Naruto and looked back at Shizune wh gave her a grin. The brunette bit her ass cheek. "What?"

Hinata had no words to describe what went through her mind.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Order up!"

Ayame huffed as she placed the order on the counter. The flap opened. "Hey Ayame!"

"Hey Ino, take a table." The waitress said as she finished wiping the bar. "One veggie…"

"I'll have a beef and veggie." Ino said as she took the table that had become her regular seat.

Ayame sat across from her. "You're alone?"

Ino nodded. "I can't find Sakura, Hinata or Shizune. Kurenai's with her son, Anko's working and Hana's got a sick dog." Ino said moping. "Daddy gave me the afternoon off and I'm bored."

Ayame smiled. "You could find Naruto."

Ino shook her head. "Tsunade said I've got to give him some time. You know give others a chance."

Ayame snorted. "Like Shizune whose sneaking out of his house every morning?"

Ino looked at the waitress. "What?"

XX

(Naruto's Upstairs)

Hinata was in heaven. Naruto was between her legs buried to his pelvis. Hinata's mouth was once more buried in Shizune's snatch as the brunette straddled her face. And Shizune was kissing Naruto. After Hinata said "Apple." The three renegotiated on what Hinata would allow to be done to her. Shizune mock pouted and Naruto whispered to her that he would find a third for their games later.

Hinata was licking in time with each stroke of Naruto and Shizune found out that Hinata could numb her as well and while Naruto and Shizune couldn't get release, Hinata wasn't handicapped and as another climax rolled over and her moan was swallowed into Shizune's swelling hole.

"'nata please." Shizune whimpered. It was going on ten minutes and she was beginning to understand Naruto's whimpers. Her body like Naruto's was covered in sweat and they realized that the Hyuga heiress had turned the game around on them.

The girl between them sat up still impaled on Naruto and while she wrapped her legs around him she looked back through sweat soaked bangs. "What's the matter mistress? Don't you like my gift?" Shizune on her knees pressed herself against the younger girls back. She whispered into Hinata's ear. "I will not yield."

Hinata gave her a look and Naruto despite his desperate wish for release laughed. "She's stubborn Shi-chan."

"Then we'll need to fix that." Shizune said as she licked Hinata's neck and the heiress found her arms bound behind her back.

"You will surrender." Shizune said having her way with the pale flesh trapped between her and Naruto.

The blond as he continued to pound into Hinata nipped the other side of her neck. "Resistance is futile."

Hinata moaned as the nips continued and Hinata discovered she liked being bitten as much as she liked Naruto banging into her.

Shizune felt Hinata shiver as another orgasm washed over her. "What's that make Hinata? Four? Five? How many more before your mind is mush?"

"T-Too late." The heiress muttered.

"Hey…No passing out until you let me and Shi-chan have a release. You're being greedy Hinata-chan."

The Hyuga smiled. "Mine." She said and then to the surprise of Shizuen and Naruto she lunged and bit Naruto on the shoulder.

XX

(Downstairs)

Sakura looked at Naruto. "This is ridiculous." She said before kissing him again. It had been several hours and she was trying to leave. "I have clinic duty." She said between kisses.

"Then go." Naruto said as he kissed her again.

Sakura whined as she pulled away and went to open the door only to be pulled back against the still bare chest of Naruto to be kissed again.

"I thought you were going." He said with a smile as he kissed along her chin and nuzzled her neck."

Sakura moaned. "You're not playing fair." She fisted his hair. "And you need to get that ring back to the vault."

Naruto stopped. "You knew." He said not lifting his head.

"I got the tour of the vault years ago. And no, I am not mad. Just get the artifact back to the vault."

He kissed her again. "Go, before everyone thinks I'm doing things to you."

"You did do things to me. Very naughty and erotic things."

Before they could answer a thump was heard from upstairs along with a moan.

Blue eyes met green.

"I don't want to know." Sakura said and kissed him before escaping out the door. Naruto leaned against the doorway and watched her go. He saw her exit the gate and saw Ami sitting outside glaring first at Sakura's retreating back. He saw the pinkette's former rival turn and he closed the door knowing that the seals on the gate would keep Ami out.

He heard another thump from upstairs and winced. "Who knew Hinata could be so rough." He shook his head and headed towards the kitchen, he would get a something to eat before slipping back into the Hokage's tower to return the ring.

"And maybe visit Tsunade." He muttered before whistling a tune.

XX

(Upstairs)

Shizune moaned as she looked at Hinata.

The heiress had turned into a tigress as she bit and clawed Naruto and had then pounced on her and the kissing and grinding had made Shizune think of something from one of Jiraiya's books. _(Who knew Hinata would get so turned on by being bitten.)_

She looked at the girl who was currently snuggled against Naruto's chest asleep. During her attacks Hinata had finally hit the pressure spots and Shizune had passed out from the climax. _(Need to look into pressure points for future use.)_ Shizune thought. Her own body refused to move and she grabbed a pillow, content to sleep where she was.

Her eyes looked at the sleeping pair and she had to admit that Hinata and Naruto made a natural pair. She was a bit jealous that the girl got to sleep while Naruto was still buried inside of her.

_(Cleaning up will be fun.)_ she thought and winced as some of her sweat touched one of the bite marks from Hinata. _(Its times like this I really envy Naruto's healing factor.)_

Shizune fell asleep satisfied and sated wondering if she could get Hinata to play without Naruto in the future, a grin on her face that would have made Jiraiya proud.

**AN: Here it is. Only TenTen, the last chapter and an Omake left. Maybe some girl talk Sakura got such a large amount of time. I know I make her a bitch in a lot of my stories, but I don't hate her its just she can fit that role so easily. I do have stories where she is good or conflicted. The only character I hate in Naruto-verse is Sasuke. I know I abuse Kakashi, but he makes it so easy to make him a tool or utter bastard and you can't deny his apathy in part 1 of the series made it easy to do. The only one I enjoy bashing is Sasuke I can't stand him and haven't been able to since episode one of the anime and the first appearance in the manga.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Training Ground)

Naruto smiled as he stretched. He had kissed Hinata goodbye this morning, Shizune already having left to start work. The ring securely back in the vault and Tsunade telling him if he ever took anything from the vault without her permission, she didn't care how much great sex he could provide, she would rip off his manhood, bronze it and hand him over to Hiashi to do as he wanted if he took things from the artifact vault again.

Naruto could only grin, as he knew she never would but she had to give the threat and he took it with a grin.

What they did on the desk was between them, but he knew Tsunade was going to need a cushion on her chair for the pounding her ass took.

"Make up sex rocks." She had said and Naruto realized that while it hadn't really been an argument it could be considered one and Tsunade had used that to get what she wanted, some tender loving as well as rough sex both she got as they snuggled on the desk that Naruto was certain he had been conceived on. _(And Tsunade's nail marks will be an interesting tale that she spins.)_

He thought fondly of his time with Hinata and thanked his healing factor that morning. He had to admit the way to wake up was feeling two hot women licking and fondling his morning wood and then kissing over it. Naruto had to admit, watching the pair of them kiss and stroke one another had nearly had him shoot his wad right there. The sex that morning had been tender and the light touches and kisses from Hinata to both him and Shizune had been as shattering as the wild animalistic sex the night before.

He heard her before she came into view he was surprised that she wasn't trying to hide her presence.

She was steps away when he turned and saw her standing there with her arms at her side.

"Ten-chan?"

TenTen, the weapons mistress of Team 9 and owner of the Red Dragon Weapons shop cocked her head to the side. "So you do remember my name." She made a "hm." Sound ands her eyes looked him over. "No serious wounds, nothing broken." She commented as she circled around him.

"Um…" Naruto was trying to figure out what was wrong when his mind clicked on a memory. "Aw shit…TenTen I am so sorry." He extended a hand towards her shoulder only to have it smacked away.

She looked at him. "How could you?" she asked her voice low and steady.

"I have no real excuse other than I lost track of time and my days and nights have blurred together somewhat." Naruto said keeping still and looking sadly at the bun haired girl.

TenTen huffed. "And the kicker is I can't be mad at you, I can be annoyed but not mad."

Naruto stepped closer. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

TenTen got a look in her eyes. "Maybe."

XX

(Forge)

Wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand Naruto continued to hammer the metal while behind him the fire was raging hotter and hotter. "You know this isn't what I had in mind." He said between hammer blows.

TenTen was sharpening the finished kunai and then bundling them grinned.

"Oh, I don't know. Watching you shirtless while wearing an apron, those muscles rippling and that cute butt wiggle with each hammer stroke."

Naruto shook his head. _(Why are all the women I know insane?)_

He continued to work exchanging small talk with TenTen.

"So, I hear you bagged both Hanabi and Hinata…" TenTen began.

"Not at the same time, and what are you all doing? Comparing notes?"

TenTen grinned as she stopped the sharpening wheel and put down the kunai. "Notes? Naruto you know most of us better than that." She said with a teasing smile as she traced a hand over his sweat covered back.

"A feature length film then? You created a fanfiction site?"

TenTen laughed as she placed herself between him and the anvil, her hands resting on his chest. "Now Naruto what have we discussed?"

"There aren't people watching me or writing about my life and there isn't a chibi version of me that talks to itself in a third person way and to an invisible audience."

TenTen smiled as she rested her arms on his shoulders, her fingers dancing in his sweaty hair. "And?" she prompted.

"If I want sex I have to show my fires of youth and…" at this Naruto burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Ten-chan. I just can't."

She smiled. "Maybe next time." She said as she kissed him. The hammer in his hand fell to the floor with a loud thud that was ignored as Naruto's hands went to her hips.

"Where?" he asked around there kissing.

"Here." TenTen said as she felt his hand slip under her top and massage her breasts.

"Going commando I feel." Naruto said between kisses and TenTen untied the apron from around his neck letting it fall to the floor.

"That's not all you're going to feel." TenTen said in a husky voice. "I've been more than patient but now I want your sword in my sheath."

Naruto smirked. "Is that Ten-chan weapon speech for you want me to fuck you?"

"Damn right." TenTen said and she cursed hearing the shop bell. "Crap I thought I locked that." She stepped back and adjusted her clothes. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Naruto watched her slip up the six steps and thru the door that separated the shop from the forge.

Looking around Naruto got an idea and went about preparing things for when TenTen returned.

XX

TenTen locked the door and pulled the blinds after turning the sign around from **OPEN** to **CLOSED** and hurried towards the forge. Her eyes scanned the room not seeing her blond compatriot. She saw there was something on the anvil and went to get a closer look. Her had reached out to touch the katana with the ivory dragon head handle when it fell behind the anvil.

With a growl of annoyance at dropping the new weapon TenTen bent over the anvil to reach it.

She felt him press against her ass and grind against her. "You don't want that sword, do you Ten-chan? I've got something better for you." Naruto purred as he was bent across her back whispering in her ear. TenTen gave a slight shudder as he stood straight and keeping her pinned to the anvil with his hips pulled her upright so her back was flush with his chest.

"But its so long….and hard." TenTen moaned as Naruto's hands were under her clothes, one massaging her tits and the other hand dived into the waistband of her pants and was rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"I'm harder." Naruto purred into her ear before giving it a slow lick then a nip.

"I should be allowed to inspect it for comparison." TenTen panted as his hand in her pants was rubbing her and teasing her.

"You've seen my sword many times Ten-chan. By now you should have intimate knowledge on its size and abilities." Naruto breathed into her ear and she moaned as his fingers pushed the fabric of her panties inside her a bit.

"Stop…" she panted.

"Stop what?" Naruto grinned.

"Stop teasing." TenTen growled.

Naruto kissed a spot beneath her ear. "Not likely. I want you to beg for it this time Ten-chan. I want you to moan my name. When I'm done with you, there will not be you getting up and working in the forge till morning." He ended with another playful bite to her ear.

TenTen panted as he continued to rub and fondle her.

"I don't want to be stroked like a cat." She panted and ground her butt against his crotch.

"You never have learned patience." Naruto grinned as he nuzzled her neck, his hands keeping to their tasks.

"Patience my ass, I want you to fuck me." TenTen growled and moaned as he gripped her breast tightly and his fingers in her pants stopped their stroking.

"And what a sweet ass it is." Naruto said and he ground his hips and TenTen moaned at the sensations.

"Na-ru-to!" she drew his name out in a hiss as he then slipped a finger around the edge of her panties and slipped it inside of her.

"That's my name and I intend for you to wear it out tonight."

TenTen tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Then you best get to work."

TenTen found herself bent over the anvil and she saw a kunai. "Don't you…" was as far she got before the back of her pants were sliced open along with her panties.

"Oops." Naruto said playfully.

"You'll pay for that." TenTen growled while the blond stripped her ruined clothes from her.

Her growl turned to a moan as Naruto rubbed a hand over her backside and down her leg before back up to the junction between her legs.

"Do you really want me to pay Ten-chan?" Naruto whispered into her ear while bending over her back. "And what is the coin of the realm?"

She couldn't answer right away as Naruto had slipped a finger into her moist hole.

"MMM…Naruto."

The whisker marked blond grinned as he continued to finger the bun haired woman he had bent over the anvil. His other hand rubbed her raised posterior and back,

"We can stop anytime you want." Naruto said and grinned when TenTen stood up straight, turned and shoved him to the floor. Her hands tore at his belt and Naruto found his pants neatly ripped from him, his weapons and scroll pouches being set to the side with care getting a grin from him as the weapons mistress of Konoha always took care of the equipment.

Speaking of equipment he saw her dark eyes lock onto his personal equipment as she sat on his thighs, her hands stilled. "No matter how often I see it…" she said in a low voice.

With a pump of her hand she made sure he was hard and without hesitation she impaled herself on his shaft. Both gave groans and as Naruto reached for her, she smacked his hands away and then pinned them over his head.

Naruto had to blink when his wrists were bound and pinned to the floor.

"You've gotten faster." He commented as TenTen grinned and rolled her hips. "That's not all, but you'll have to wait and see." She said as she started moving her hips and Naruto watched as she used her arms to brace herself and his eyes watched her breasts as she moved, behind her the forge casting her in light that caught the sweat as it formed giving her skin a glistening glow.

He didn't try and mask the grunts as TenTen rode him how she wanted. Every so often she would open her eyes and give him a satisfied smirk.

Then she started playing with her breasts as she rode him and Naruto found himself getting harder if that was possible.

"Your going to fuck me till you can't any more." TenTen said and then she leaned down until her face was inches from him, they were breathing the same air. "And then I'm going to fuck you again." She said in a husky whisper.

Naruto smiled. "You don't have the balls." He challenged.

"No, but yours will do." TenTen said as she reached back as she continued to bounce up and down and gave his balls a soft squeeze.

Naruto arched a bit and groaned and knew that he was in for a long, hard night. (Pun intended).

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade looked on as Sakura was filing paper work and the Hokage noticed how her pink haired apprentice moved. The smile and the soft humming Sakura was doing was all the blond Hokage needed.

"You got fucked didn't you?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and Tsunade recognized the look in the younger woman's eyes.

Tsunade smiled. "Tell me about it."

Here Sakura blushed but then smiled as she shared with the Hokage her wonderful yet strange night.

Tsunade blinked at hearing about Hinata. _(It's always the quiet ones.)_ she thought and then thought of her first apprentice and her habits which made the statement even more true.

XX

(Forge)

After her first climax TenTen had unbound Naruto's hands and she was now on the floor with Naruto between her legs and she moaned as he licked and finger fucked her. she felt him stop and lifting her head she saw he was kneeling and then her eyes went to the object in his hand.

"Na-" was all she got before he put the sword grip into her wet and waiting hole. The intricate carved ivory handle hand a design that had her gasp as the dragon head was pushed into her and Naruto slowly moved it in and out going deeper on each stroke.

TenTen gave way to the sensations and all she could recall was when it was over Naruto was hovering over her with the katana's grip dripping with her fluids.

"W-what happened?" she asked her mouth was really dry and she had a blank spot in her memories.

Naruto grinned. "Who knew you had such a dirty mouth Ten-chan, and yes you passed out."

TenTen was usually proper but when she was having sex she unconsciously cursed worse than anyone. Thankfully Naruto didn't kiss and tell and he was her only sexual partner.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed him onto his back, not that he resisted and he could only watch with his twinkling eyes in mirth as she took him once more and slowly pumped her fist up and down his shaft. As Naruto felt his eyes drift partially closed TenTen struck. The senbon needles hit his nerves and he knew no more.

XX

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was humming softly as she worked over the remains of the days paperwork when her office door was violently opened and Hiashi Hyuga stormed in with Shizune following behind protesting his entrance.

"Its okay Shizune." Tsunade said looking at the head of the Hyuga clan and noticed his once immaculate appearance was tattered and torn and he sported several bandages.

"Hiashi, you look…"

He waived off her comment. "Where is he?"

Tsunade cocked her head to the side. "You'll have to be specific Hiashi, there are a lot of he's around."

"Uzumaki…Namikaze…whichever name he is using. Where is Naruto?" Hiashi said and Tsunade could tell he was fighting hard to keep his already stretched temper under control.

"I'm not certain. Naruto is off duty so he could be anywhere really." Tsunade said as Shizune managed to hide the viewing crystal without Hiashi noticing it.

"You're not still after him for…well sleeping with Hinata are you?" Tsunade played coy.

"And Hanabi!" Hiashi thundered and got a raised eyebrow from the Hokage.

"He's despoiled my heirs! How am I to secure a marriage for them with them being impure? And neither of them will listen to me!" the last was nearly a whine.

"Hiashi, maybe you should let them decide who they wish to be with." Tsunade said carefully.

"Even if it's Uzumaki?" the father of the two Hyuga girls said bitterly.

"Hiashi, if it is Naruto, you know that…"

"NO! I can't let that happen. I'll disown both my daughters before I allow them to…."

Sadly what he was going to say was cut off as the door erupted open behind him, connecting with his back and sending him headfirst into the desk knocking him out.

Tsunade and Shizune looked to see who had entered now.

"No way." Tsunade said while Shizune grabbed a jug of sake and chugged it.

XX

(Forge)

Naruto came to slowly to find himself suspended off the ground. "Not again." He muttered and was surprised how well he was held. His arms and legs were bound and his fingers were tied in a way to make sure he couldn't use jutsu normally. _(Thankfully I'm not normal.)_ he thought deciding to see what TenTen had planed.

He tried to look around as he was stuck facing the fire but the room behind him was dark making him wonder how long he had been out.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I've been very naughty." TenTen's voice came from the shadows.

"I can tell. Why don't you tell me what it is you've done and I'll tell you how bad it is and decide your punishment then." Naruto offered and he heard TenTen's giggle indicating whatever she'd done while he was out he was in for a ride.

He heard her bare feet on the forge's stone floor and when she stepped into his line of sight he felt his eyes widen in surprise and fear. Which got a giggle from TenTen and while he enjoyed watching her breasts bounce it was what she had strapped around her hips that gave him nightmares that usually involved Sasuke and he shuddered mentally and vowed to ask Ino for a mind wipe later. He also spotted the faint outline of seals on her body, but it was what she was wearing that had him concerned.

TenTen saw his face and placed a hand on her hip while her other hand went towards the rather large and intimidating black dildo she had strapped on and gave it a few strokes. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, this isn't for you." At that he wondered what he had missed.

"You see I discovered that we had a spy and she was most interested in you. So while you were getting some rest I've been entertaining myself." TenTen stepped up and with a flick of her wrist Naruto was free and standing before her.

"This way."

Naruto paused only long enough to enjoy the sway of her hips or more to the point her ass then he followed her.

He followed her upstairs and stopped outside the door to the room she entered, his eyes noticing the candles that lit the room and chained ceiling to floor naked and blindfolded was his latest stalker.

He looked at TenTen who motioned for him to remain quiet as she walked behind the other woman.

She trailed a hand over Ami's chest, stomach, hip and then her back. Ami for her part gasped a bit and Naruto saw her shiver.

TenTen was right behind her now and leaned in and despite whispering, Naruto heard her clearly.

"You do know that you were trespassing on private property, right?"

Ami gulped and nodded her head, her voice came out a croak, "Y-yes."

"And I am well within my rights to do with you as I want as this is a ninja shop, and you are a civilian, right?"

Again Ami answered her voice shaky "Y-yes."

"And while I could kill you what I did to you earlier was rather enjoyable for you, am I right?"

Again Ami responded. "Y-yes."

TenTen motioned him closer and Naruto noticed several seals painted on Ami's body matched the ones TenTen sported and he looked at TenTen questioningly.

She smiled as she removed the dildo and harness, placing them aside on a nearby tray table.

"I hope your ready Ami because the main event is going to begin."

Naruto found his arms full of a naked TenTen and as they kissed Ami was moaning as they caressed one another. It was then that Naruto knew what the seals were and as he twirled a finger around TenTen's breasts, Ami moaned as the sensations were transferred to her as well.

TenTen pushed Naruto backwards until his legs hit the edge of a cot and he fell backwards with TenTen straddling him, his already rigid cock slipping her moist center.

Ami gave a whimper and her head tilted back as she panted as the sensation hit her and she couldn't tell if she was actually being penetrated or if it was a ghost sensation and at this moment she didn't care.

Naruto saw the faint lines appear on TenTen's own flesh and without a word followed the arrow patterns as he stroked fingers along them. Twin moans filled the air as first TenTen and then the suspended Ami enjoyed what Naruto was doing to them.

Naruto performed a circular pattern on her breasts and then his fingers ghosted down her stomach and Naruto smiled as TenTen was giving into his attentions, he saw all the stress she had been under vanish as he was allowed to shower her with attention. While his left hand was tracing the patterns that were appearing on her stomach his right hand traced more patterns around her breasts, her side, then down her spine and her rear.

Ami was nearly barking with pleasure as the ghost like sensations were controlling her body and she knew that this was going to ruin her for any man after.

TenTen was finding it hard to think and focus as Naruto was following the chakra seals on her body and she couldn't form words as the blonds very talented hands manipulated her as if she were raw steel being forged.

His control of her body had her forgetting that she was impaled on his rigid flesh and when Naruto reminded with a simple roll of his hips, TenTen moaned while she vaguely heard Ami's incoherent cry of pleasure and knew that the other girl might not want to ever leave after the "punishment' was over with, but TenTen had been frustrated with lack of Naruto time and when she had caught the purple haired girl trespassing trying to find Naruto TenTen had taken her frustration out on the younger girl.

TenTen felt Naruto's hand trace the pattern on her tight and follow it up and she arched as he slipped a finger inside with his cock and with his thumb rolled her swollen clit.

Ami's cry of pleasure mixed with TenTen's as both women were under the control of the seals and TenTen was thinking it was bad to put the two way seals on her as Ami's own pleasure mixed with TenTen's and their joit orgasm had them nearly passing out, well Ami passed out, TenTen collapsed against the tanned chest of Naruto who withdrew his finger and grinned.

"Not done yet are you Ten-chan?" he whispered into her ear and punctuated it with a thrust of his hips, his member telling her he was far from sated.

XX

TenTen couldn't answer as Naruto rolled them and while still buried in her while he was on his knees he had her legs raised and together as he began to move, the tightness getting her to gasp as he slowly started to pound in and out of her.

TenTen panted and moaned and she could hear the unconscious Ami whimper in her own pleasure.

Naruto alternated his speed then he spread her legs, holding them by her ankles as he pounded into her harder and harder and TenTen moaned and mewled as he got even deeper and not for the first time since she had first had sex with Naruto she wondered what it would be like to be the mother of his child. When she had learned of his children, TenTen had watched them and his interaction and she cursed taking the maiden herbs and even agreeing to this contest of the Hokage's and not taking her initial idea and kidnap the blond pounding his sword into her sheath and taking him on and extended survival trip and not come back until she was heavy with his child.

TenTen gasped loudly as Naruto turned her onto her side, her right leg held by his grip on her ankle and he got even deeper with this new angle.

Ami suspended as she was only making sounds of pleasure, her mind had already blanked and Tenten would bet the younger woman would be unable to walk even from just the sensations. _(If she ever got a taste of actual Naruto's cock Ami would never leave the bed.)_ TenTen thought and had to admit after her time with Naruto it was nearly impossible to convince herself to get up the next morning to either work the shop or meet her team.

TenTen felt another orgasm build and as it washed over her, she realized before her mind blanked that Naruto had yet cum and he continued to pound into her.

XX

TenTen came to feeling Naruto still fucking her and she realized that while she had blanked out, they were in a new position.

Naruto had shifted back onto his knees and she was sitting up, her back against his chest and he was still in her and she was on her own knees.

Her eyes went to Ami who was nearly drooling in pleasure and TenTen realized that maybe the younger woman wasn't going home without a lot of help.

Naruto leaned his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"This next one is going to knock you out Ten-chan."

"H-How?" TenTen managed after trying several times, and Naruto understood the rest of the unasked question.

"Seems all the times in recent days have built up my control. Who knew Hinata and Hanabi using Juken could be so beneficial." He didn't mention Kin and Tayuya's flute trick or some of the things Shizune has tried with her visits.

Naruto's hands were busy once more as his left hand was gripping her breast while his right hand was guiding her as he continued to assault her pussy which was dripping heavy with her already released fluids down his cock and onto his thighs and down onto the cots mattress.

TenTen could feel his release building and she clenched tighter, determined that he was going to come before she had another orgasm.

It became a battle of wills and stamina and TenTen while trained to standards by Maito Gai that would be insane, Naruto's training and determination made her own "Fires of Youth" see like a struck match, and since she was sharing seals with Ami she was getting feedback from the purple haired girl who was catatonic with pleasure and so TenTen reached with her hand and gripped Naruto's balls, stroking and squeezing them in order to get the blond off and she turned her head and licked his whisker marks, knowing from previous times that they were sensitive and while she mentally cheered as the blond groaned, his pace increased as he gave a very feral growl and TenTen found herself on her hands and knees as Naruto continued to piledrive her pussy from behind and he was standing now, getting leverage as the cot shook and banged against the wall, TenTen noting that the wall was starting to crack and she felt her own orgasm begin and she held back nothing as Ami's hit her as well and she screamed, it was primal and demanding and she felt Naruto's cock swell and he shot into her like a rocket.

She felt his seed filling her and she was amazed at how much there was and soon it was dribbling out of her and down her legs, which collapsed and she was face down on the cot as Naruto pulled out of her with a loud, wet slurp.

She felt him cover her with a sheet and was out before she could make a protest about not being done.

XX

Awareness came to her and TenTen realized that the sun was setting. She felt someone sleeping behind her and she wiggled back and instead of feeling the hard chest that she knew and was expecting, she found something soft and squishy. Looking over her shoulder she nearly yelped seeing Ami, but the other girl was still out of it, literally dead to the world and TenTen knew the girl would not survive actual sex with Naruto if this was the result of just a transfer. It was then TenTen noticed four other things.

One there was a bracelet on her wrist.

Two the seals were gone from her and Ami, their bodies washed clean.

Three there was a note from Naruto.

And Four there beneath the folded note was the ivory handled katana, cleaned and right next to her.

Poor Ami was awoken by the "SQUEEEEEE!" from the tomboyish weapon mistress that put the orgasm-powered scream to shame and she saw TenTen cradling her new weapon as if it was a lover. The purple haired girl grunted and rolled over thinking "Ninja are strange." Before sleep claimed her, already her mind writing off everything as a dream.

**AN:**

**Only one or two chapters to go. Who the hell burst into Tsunade's office this time. (And why so late in the story, I'm a bastard I know). The Epilogue and an OMAKE. This would have been finished last year if real life wasn't a bitch and kept seeing what else crap we can take. **


End file.
